MegaloRex's Return of Brothers - Reloaded
by Mach the Cynic
Summary: This story was originally written by MegaloRex and thus belongs to MegaloRex. He has given me permission to take over. Chapter 14 is finally out, sort of. Rated PG-13. Currently on 3-year hiatus - will resume in 2016.
1. Brothers of Pallet

Brothers of Pallet (updated 7/30/2013)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or James Bond. Satoshi Tajiri owns the former; Ian Fleming owns the latter.

Additional disclaimer: I do not own the story either; I'm just continuing it. Special thanks and kudos goes to MegaloRex for writing the original story. I have added a few of my own twists (i.e. Team Rocket's Meowth is with Ash), but I am not claiming this story as mine regardless of how much I put into it. Please show your support to MegaloRex and review his/her work.

On to the story!

11:22 AM

Pallet Town, Kanto.

Two trainers wearing dark cloaks were walking along its outskirts.

The first trainer, a brown-eyed and dark-haired male of 18, had a Pikachu and Meowth on opposite shoulders and a dark blue suitcase in his hand. He wore a dark shirt, ripped jeans, and black shoes behind the cloak. He also sported a thick Abe Lincoln beard, but no mustache.

This trainer was Pallet Town's prodigy, Ashton Roderick Ketchum. He preferred if people called him Ash as opposed to Ashton.

Beside him was a 6-foot-4, 240 lb trainer that was 21 years of age, with dark silver/grey hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a dark blue shirt along with similar dark green pants, and a dark blue sash around his forehead. He was currently petting his Espeon on the head.

The question was... who is he?

Why, it was Ash's long lost brother: Zane Abraham Ketchum.

"Are you sure you want to do this Ash?" Zane asked his younger brother.

"The question should be how sure Zane, because I'm not 100% sure but somewhere between 92% and 99%. It's been five years since I've returned and eight years since you have," Ash responded. "It's been long enough though. Besides, the UBC committee will ban trainers who forge their identities. The rules have always been very strict."

"Yeah, I know. That's why they hold the Ultimate Battle Championship (i.e. UBC) once per decade. We must seize this opportunity by the Rhyhorns." Zane said.

"Not by the Rhyhorns, but by the Rhyperiors," Ash replied. "Now come on, we have to say hi to the ol' goat." Zane chuckled at his younger brother's label of Professor Oak before following him down through the town.

As they walked, they received many odd looks from the current residents of Pallet Town. Pallet Town received very few guests apart from young children aspiring to become Pokemon masters, so it's natural for residents to be startled at the sight of anyone over 6 feet tall. The two Ketchum brothers paid no heed to the glares and walked towards Professor Oak's Lab.

The two trainers went behind the building, opened their suitcases, and brought out a large number of Poke-balls. Ash released the following Pokemon from his Poke-balls: Gliscor, Froslass, Infernape, Torterra, Staraptor, Floatzel, Garchomp, Sceptile, Donphan, Swellow, Crawdaunt, Torkoal, Venusaur, Meganium, Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Noctowl, Heracross, Snorlax, Kingler, Muk, Tauros, Charizard, Blastoise, Pidgeot, Lapras, Butterfree, and Primeape.

"You could use some fresh air." Ash said to all of his Pokemon.

When he was finished, he was left with five poke-balls. The first belonged to Pikachu, although it was redundant since Pikachu always remained out of his poke-ball. The second one, also redundant, belonged to Meowth, who used to be part of Team Rocket. The last three held Ash's newest Pokémon. He had them only for a shorter time than the others, but they all became a valid part of his team. In the end, Ash counted 33 Pokémon. He still did not feel he should release his three newest Pokémon yet.

Zane, unlike Ash, only carried six poke-balls on hand. One belonged to his Espeon. The other five, along with Espeon, represented the Supreme Six, the team he had formed when he started his Pokémon journey. They had been with him through thick and thin, and have never left his side. When he caught and developed his full team, he strove to prove he could defeat any trainer with just the six of them.

While Ash released most of his Pokémon, Zane decided to keep his inside their Poke-balls until later, all except Espeon. Zane could still recall the day he left with his Espeon on his own Pokémon journey when it was just an Eevee.

_Inside the Ketchum household stood a 7 year old Ash and his mother waiting by the stairs. Ash was happier than a Spoink in the mud as Zane descended down the stairs._

_Zane was 10 years of age at the time. He wore a light blue sleeve-less hoodie, blue jeans, dark green and silver shoes, and a bright red bag on his back. On his shoulder was a small brown fox-like Pokémon known as Eevee. He was ready to embark on his journey into the Pokémon world._

_"So, how do I look?" Zane asked his mother, Delia Ketchum. She stood at a statuesque 5 foot 11. _

"_My little Pokémon Trainer!" Delia squealed. She quickly went over to her first born and hugged him tightly. Zane's face began to turn blue due to the lack of air._

"_Mommy," little Ash said as he pulled on her dress, "Zane can't breathe."_

_Delia realized that she was suffocating Zane and quickly released him. "I'm sorry dear! I'm just so proud of you!" She called out. Zane regained his breath and began to chuckle._

"_No problem mom!" He said happily. Zane turned down to his brother and whispered, "Thanks bro." The little Ash smiled and hugged his older sibling. After the hug Zane stood tall and said, "Well, I better get going. The Battle Frontier isn't going to beat itself! You ready Eevee?"_

"_Vee!" His little fox Pokémon called out in assurance. Zane smiled and headed towards the door. He walked out and headed to the fence. Before he exited, he turned to see his mother and little brother staring at him and waving goodbye._

"_Just remember to be careful Zane." Delia said as her eldest son was about to leave._

"_I will!" Zane called out. He turned his attention to his little brother and said, "Ash! You take care of mom while I'm gone. She's going to need you now. And don't get into anymore fights with Gary, Okay? I'm not going to be there to keep you from getting into trouble."_

_Ash ran up to his brother and gave him a strong hug. Zane only smiled and returned to hug. Delia's heart melted at the sight of the two brothers, they were a great example of brotherly love._

_Ash let go and turned to his brother. "I'm going to be a trainer just like you. Then we can battle!" Ash managed to say._

_Zane only smiled at his little brother. "You better. I can't wait for the two of us to battle." Zane exclaimed. He turned, and waved to his mom. "I'll be back. I promise!" He then began to run, with his Eevee right behind him._

"_Yet I didn't get the chance to fulfill that promise._" Zane said to himself, full of regret. He did sweep the Battle Frontier, and he was runner-up in the Kanto and Hoenn leagues. Unfortunately, Team Rocket grunts captured him a year later and kept him as a guinea pig for dangerous experiments until he was 15. After he escaped (surprisingly with the help of Jessie and James), he made it his mission to find his family. His face darkened as the memories returned.

While Zane was reflecting on the past, Ash had his own recollections, mainly of an old friend he gained feelings for. "_Dee-dee._" He thought in his mind. "_How will she feel when I reunite with her? Would she welcome me with open arms? Would she even give a damn that I'm alive? Would she be angry at me?"_ Ash's train of thought was cut short by Pikachu shouting "Pikapi" in worry.

"Hey boss, are you thinking about the blue-haired twerp-ette?" Meowth asked his master with the same amount of concern as Pikachu had.

Ash turned to his faithful partners and smiled. "Yes I am. Thank you for your support buddies," he said as he patted Pikachu and Meowth on their heads. He turned to his brother who had a dark face. "Zane?" Ash called out. Zane turned his head to his younger brother as he said, "You can't blame yourself. You can only blame Team Rocket from taking you away from us."

"I know," Zane replied, "but I wouldn't have made the promise if I knew that keeping it would be beyond my control."

Ash walked over to his older brother and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I know, but don't be sad. Be glad that we found each other." Ash said as Zane rose. Zane turned to his little brother and could only smile.

"Mom would be proud of you." He said simply. He could still not believe how much his brother had grown, physically and mentally.

Ash smiled back at his brother and said, "You two. Come on, the old goat is waiting." Ash then turned to his Pokémon. "You guys wait here. Zane and I are going to meet up with Sam." His Pokémon let out a cry in agreement and went about their business.

The two Ketchum brothers went over to the front door, followed by Espeon, Pikachu, and Meowth. Ash rang the door bell. Inside they heard an old voice call, "I'm coming."

"How do you think he'll greet us?" Ash asked Pikachu, Zane, Meowth, and Espeon. But none of them could answer when an old but warm gentleman appeared in front of the door. He had light gray hair, wore a white lab coat, and stood 5 foot 9. Ash and Zane could easily tell this was the same Professor Oak they knew before.

"Oh, hello!" Oak greeted, "What can I do for you?" Ash pulled out a water gun with his left hand and pointed it at Oak.

"The name's Bond. James Bond." Ash said in a cool tone as he fired minuscule jets of water at the old goat.

"Nice try you impostor. James Bond neither possesses a water gun nor carries a Pikachu on his shoulder- wait a Pikachu?" Oak stared wide-eyed and dumbfounded at Ash as he jumped to a conclusion.

"A-Ash? Is that you?" Oak asked nervously. He knew that Ash was alive, but he was still surprised that he returned.

Ash couldn't respond since the professor quickly had Ash in a strong hug.

"Welcome back Ash! I missed you!" Oak exclaimed as he hugged the young trainer. Ash couldn't help but hug in return. Oak had always been like a father to Ash, so Ash enjoyed the warmth.

Zane couldn't help smiling. Ever since he left his old life, Zane and his Pokémon were his only family.

After a minute, Oak let go of Ash and looked to Zane. "Oh, I'm sorry. I got caught up in such an emotional moment; I forgot to ask who your friend is Ash." Oak apologized.

"You should remember me you old fart," Zane said easily as his Espeon jumped on his shoulder and shouted "Esp!" "You gave me this little guy as a starter when he was just an Eevee." Zane said, hoping Oak would get the clue.

"I gave you an Eevee as a starter?" Oak asked. "I've never given an Eevee as a starter to any trainer except-" Oak stopped himself there when he realized something. He looked up to the trainer before him, pointed a finger, and asked, "Z-Zane?"

"Good to see you too, Prof." Zane answered while nodding. Instantly, the professor had Zane in the same embrace, if not stronger than, as Ash.

"Zane! I don't believe it! You're alive! It's a miracle!" Oak screamed out into the heavens above. Ash smiled to see his brother being loved by one who cared for him so much, other than himself.

"Professor Oak, are you okay?" A younger voice called out. Ash turned to see a young male about one year older than him. He had dark green hair and dark eyes. He wore a white lab coat and green under shirt. He had dark blue jeans and red sneakers. Next to him was a small blue and white mouse known as a Marill.

Oak turned to the young male and smiled. "Tracey! Look who's come home!" Oak cried out as he released Zane. Tracey got a good look at the trainer with the Pikachu and his mind clicked.

"Ash?" Tracey asked nervously, hoping he was right.

"Good to see you Trace." Ash answered as he hugged Tracey.

"You too Ash," Tracey replied as he returned the hug.

"Tracey, let me introduce Zane, my big brother. Zane, this is my friend Tracey."

"It's nice to meet you Tracey," Zane said as he shook Tracey's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," Tracey replied. "I can't believe Ash had an older brother."

"Sorry I never told you, Trace. I just didn't want you guys or any of the others to bear the same burden." Ash confessed. He never told any of his old travelling partners about Zane for he didn't want them to get caught up in his frantic search.

"Either way Ash, it is still good to see the two of you return." Oak smiled. "So what brings you back to Pallet anyway? I highly doubt you just came for a visit," Oak asked.

"You could always read my mind like a book professor." Ash chuckled. "You see, we were hoping you could sign Zane and me up for the UBC. We feel that we have spent enough time as hermits."

"That's good to hear Ash!" Oak exclaimed. "I'm glad that you have decided to come home, especially after your mother's, you know…" Ash clearly knew what Oak meant.

_The 13 year old boy was returning home after his monumental victory in the Sinnoh league. He walks up to his house with Pikachu on his shoulder and his two friends at his side._

"_Mom I'm home!" Ash called._

"_Welcome back honey!" Delia cried out as she hugged her son. She then turned to Brock and Dawn who were smiling. "Hello Brock, It is good to see you. And it is finally nice to meet you in person Dawn."_

"_Hello Delia," Brock greeted._

"_Nice to meet you too!" Dawn exclaimed._

"_So mom, how's it going?" Ash asked._

"_I should be asking you, my little Sinnoh champ!" Delia exclaimed as she pinched Ash's cheeks. Dawn, Brock and Pikachu couldn't help but laugh at how Ash's mother treated him._

"_MOM! Quit it!" Ash screamed as he released himself from his mother's grip. His face blushed when he saw Brock, Pikachu and Dawn laughing._

"_Ash, you are so cute when you're like that!" Dawn exclaimed. She then blushed as she realized the words that came out of her mouth. She wasn't alone, Ash also blushed at the statement, but neither saw the other. Delia conversely saw it clearly and smiled._

"_Why don't you kids, go into the kitchen? I made dinner for everyone!" Delia said aloud._

"_Thanks Delia!" Brock and Dawn exclaimed as they left the room._

"_You two go on ahead, I'll catch up!" Ash called out as he stood face to face with his mom. His face turned sad once his friends were out of sight. "I still haven't found him."_

_Delia knew all too well who Ash meant. She held him close in an embrace as she said, "I know Hun. I know." It had been four years since Zane disappeared. Ash had left on his Pokémon journey not only to fulfill his dream, but to find Zane._

_They stayed like that until a voice stirred. "Who haven't you found?" Delia and Ash turned to see Dawn in front of them. She had a face full of concern; Delia could easily see that she cared for Ash when he was sad._

_Ash looked to his mother as they separated. She gave him a caring smile and said, "It's okay." With that, Ash walked up to Dawn who still seemed worried._

"_Zane," Ash said simply. Dawn now had a face of confusion. "Zane was my older brother."_

_Dawn gasped at what she heard."You have a brother?" She asked sheepishly. Ash only nodded, causing Dawn to gasp again. "What happened to him?"_

"_We don't know," Ash answered. He had a small hint of pain in his voice. "He disappeared a year after I became a trainer. That's one of the reasons I became a trainer. I've been trying to find him; becoming a master is a close second." Ash turned his head down so that his cap hid his eyes. Even so, Dawn could see a single tear run down his face._

"_I've checked in all the regions. I even checked Kanto a second time when I went through the Battle Frontier. I hoped to at least find him there because that was where he originally went to start his journey. I then hoped to find him in Sinnoh, but no such luck." Ash could still feel all the sorrow he had all these years. His mood changed when he felt someone hugging him. Dawn._

"_I'm so sorry Ash," Dawn said as she held him close. "I know if I lost an older sibling, I would do the same."_

_Ash had long developed feelings for the bluenette, but never gained the courage to tell her. Dawn had the situation. Ash wrapped his arms around her and the two shared an intimate moment as they embraced._

_Once they released their hug, the two smiled. A blush crept up both their faces, but neither noticed. Ash wiped the tear from his face and said, "Thanks Dawn."_

_Dawn smiled and then gained an idea. "Hey Ash, where are you going now?" She asked._

"_I don't know," he answered. "I was thinking of going through the Johto league again."_

"_And try to find your brother?" Dawn asked slyly. Ash reluctantly nodded, but Dawn only smiled. "You know what? I'm going with you!"_

_This sent Ash for a loop. "WHAT?" He exclaimed. "But Dawn, what about your contests?"_

_Dawn only smiled at the black haired boy. "No need to worry. May told me there were contests in Johto. And even if there aren't any, I'll help you find your brother. I'll be with you every step of the way!"_

_Ash was completely taken back. He was filled with happiness, but also worries. "Dawn," he began, "would you really leave your dream just to follow me? I mean May might have been in time for the contests in Johto, but I don't know if they still have them."_

_Dawn kept her smile the entire time. "Ash, you're my best friend. You've helped me through thick and thin. If helping you means taking some time away from my dream, then I'll happily do it."_

_After hearing all this, Ash couldn't help but smile. He looked to the bluenette's eyes and said,_

_"Thanks Dawn." Dawn smiled in return and the two walked into the kitchen._

_Delia watched as her youngest son walked into the kitchen with Dawn. Her heart absolutely melted to see her little Ash go off with the girl he clearly had feelings for. "My little Ash," she said softly to herself. Delia walked to the kitchen to join her son and friends._

_The next day had been cold. A massive storm covered all of Pallet town. Lightning bolt struck close to the houses… a little too close. Ash and his friends and Mother were all cuddled inside the house. They received reports of a hurricane._

_They had already seen the damage. Many houses were struck down by tornadoes, hail stones, and lightning. Only very few remained, among them being Professor Oak's lab, which was protected by a number of electric Pokémon, ready to take the storm, and the Ketchum residence, which was well protected thanks to Pikachu._

_Ash and the others were all huddled in the living room. Dawn and Ash were huddled together with Brock sitting next to them. Delia had been getting drinks for the teens to help them calm down. Brock was alright, and so was Ash. After being electrocuted so many times by Pikachu, he was no longer afraid of thunderstorms._

_Dawn was a different story. She had confessed to Ash that she was frightened by thunderstorms ever since she was a child. The only people that knew were her mother and Ash. Being the caring person he always was, Ash settled next to Dawn and kept her close._

_A powerful lightning bolt struck next to the house. Dawn's reaction: "YIPE!"_

_She hugged tightly as she reacted to the light. Ash blushed slightly at how tight Dawn held him. Delia only watched from the kitchen door with her Mr. Mime next to her, smiling._

"_It's okay Dawn. Don't worry, I'm here." Ash said to the Sinnoh coordinator. She blushed to the loving tone he talked in, but she didn't care. She only enjoyed the embrace they were in._

"_I don't know Ash," Brock said worriedly. "This storm is worse than anything I've seen before. Pikachu can't keep the house protected forever."_

"_You can't talk like that Brock," Ash contradicted. "Pikachu will do his best. All we got to do is hope." Ash words were kept for another five minutes. Several lightning bolts attempted to strike down the house, but Pikachu deflected them into other directions. Until… BAM!_

_A lightning bolt struck a tree by its lower trunk. The tree had been one that had grown over the years next to the Ketchum house. The tree had been there since Zane was first born, and had stood tall for all those years. When the lightning bolt struck, the tree trunk began to burn and tip, unfortunately towards the Ketchum house._

_Brock was watching through the window and cried out, "Guys! RUN!" Not taking any chances, Ash and Dawn began to run. Delia and Mr. Mime attempted to run, but it was too late. The tree crashed through the house walls and separated them from Ash, Dawn and Brock. The tree bark burned, forming a wall of fire between the two groups._

"_MOM!" Ash cried out as he tried to find a way around the burning tree._

"_Ash, Run!" Delia screamed in return. "Don't worry about me, just get out!"_

"_NO WAY! I'm not leaving you!" The flames from the tree began to ascend to the house, causing multiple beams to burn and fall._

"_Ash, listen to me! You need to get out, save yourself and the others. Don't worry about me!" A large beam broke down and landed in front of Delia and Mr. Mime, causing the two scream._

"_MOM!" Ash screamed as he was being dragged out of the house by Brock. Dawn had already run out of the house and watched as the building burst into flames. "Brock! Let me go! I need to help her!" But it was too late, he was already dragged out of the house and saw it burn._

_Inside the burning house, Delia was caught under a burning beam. She looked around and could find Mr. Mime; she figured he was buried in the rubble. She looked around and saw nothing but flames. She looked down and attempted to rise, but the beam pinned her down."I guess this is it," she said to herself. "Ash, I know you'll be okay. And I know you'll find Zane. I only wish that you move on." With her final words, the flames consumed what was left of the house._

_Ash watched in horror as his home was being consumed by flames. Other than Pikachu, all his Pokémon were at Professor Oak's lab. Dawn summoned Piplup and commanded it to stop the flames. Try as Piplup might, it was not enough. The flames continued to burn as it engulfed the house._

"_Pika! Pika!" cried out a voice. The three trainers turned to see Pikachu running towards them bringing all of Ash's water Pokémon. With a swift command, all of Ash's water type began launching their water attacks, dousing the flames._

_After a few minutes, all of Ash's water Pokémon were successful. The house stopped burning, but there was nothing left but charred walls and doors. To say Ash was horrified by what he saw would be an understatement. His whole house was nearly burned to the ground._

"_MOM!" Ash cried out as he released himself from Brock's grip. He began running to the charred area that was once his home. "Mom? Mom? Where are you?" As hard as he could, Ash could find no signs of life within his burned down home. "NO!" Ash cried out as he fell to his knees and arms._

_Dawn's eyes began to water as she saw Ash in so much pain. She began to walk towards him, but Brock stopped her. "Ash…" She said quietly as she watched the poor, now orphaned, trainer sob in pain._

_Ash continued to cry until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Professor Oak with a sad face. "Ash, come on. You kids can stay with me," the professor said calmly. He began to walk to his lab and the teens followed. Before he was completely out range, Ash took one last look at the burned down place that he once called home._

_The next week was when the held Delia's funeral. They had found Delia's body, but it was burnt and lifeless. Nearly all of Ash's friends came to pay their respects, all except Tracey and Ash himself. When Dawn asked why, Oak answered, "I feel that this is too painful for the poor boy. I think he just needs some time alone."_

_Dawn reluctantly nodded as she and everybody around her watched Delia's coffin being placed in the ground. She felt a pain in her heart as she thought of how Ash must have felt. '_Not only has he lost his brother, but now he's lost his mom too,_' she thought to herself._

_After the event was finished, the group of Ash's friends walked towards the Oak lab to see how their friend was doing. Within that group was Samuel Oak, Gary Oak, Dawn, Brock, May, Max, Misty and many of their parents._

"_I sure hope Ash is okay. It must be hard for him to lose someone like his mom," commented May._

"_I just hope he doesn't do anything drastic." Misty confessed. As they walked, the group saw a figure running towards them. As they looked to the distance, they saw it was Tracey, who seemed very distress._

"_Tracey? What's wrong?" Professor Oak cried out as the group ran to the Pokémon watcher. Once reached the, he panted heavily and began to speak._

"_Ash… he's-he's gone!" Everyone gasped at what they heard._

"_What do you mean he's gone?" Dawn cried out._

"_Not just him," Tracey managed o say as he caught his breath. "Nearly all of his Pokémon are gone too. All that are left are 29 of Ash's Tauros. The one that Ash mostly uses is gone along with the rest of his Pokémon."_

_Everyone was in complete shock. Dawn began to run towards the professor's lab and was followed by the others. May turned to Misty and said sarcastically, "You just had to jinx it, didn't you?"._

_Ash ran into the forest, will all of his Pokémon closely behind him. He ran harder than ever before, not knowing where he would go._

Tracey and Oak sat silently as the memories returned. They saw Ash hide his face, not trying to show his hurt. Zane on the other hand did not try to hide his emotions. A single tear crossed his face as he regretted not being there.

"I'm so sorry for your loss boys. Your mother was one of a kind. I know she would have been proud of you both." Oak stated, hoping to lift the spirits of the two Ketchum brothers.

"Thanks," Ash said as he raised his head. Zane wiped his eye and nodded in agreement.

"There's one thing still bugging me." Tracey said aloud. "Why did you leave, Ash?"

"Well, one reason I left was to find Zane. The reason I didn't tell anybody is because I didn't want anybody to get hurt. The other reason was to boost my strength." Ash confessed. Tracey was confused until Ash continued, "I wasn't strong enough to save my mom. I knew I had to get stronger if I was to protect you guys. I couldn't live if I knew I wasn't strong enough to save all of you." He lowered his head, feeling shame.

Tracey was a little taken back by the answer; Oak on the other hand was not. He merely rose and moved over next to Ash. Placing his hand on Ash's shoulder, he said, "Ash you were always strong. You may not have been able to save your mother, but she wouldn't have wanted you to think you're weak. I've seen you grow as a trainer, and I know for a fact you are one of the strongest out there, physically and mentally."

"Thanks," Ash said with a smile. He looked to his brother who was smiling in return. "Now that that's settled, can you help us professor?"

"Of course my boy! Call me Sam by the way," Oak exclaimed. "I'll sign the both of you up quickly." Oak then left the room, leaving Zane, Ash and Tracey.

"I can't wait till the others see that you're alive and kicking Ash!" Tracey exclaimed.

"Negative!" Ash returned. "They can't know I'm back yet!" Tracey was a little surprised by the statement; then again, he wasn't alone. Zane, Pikachu, Meowth, and Espeon were all surprised by Ash's statement. It was not like him to hide from his friends.

"Why not Ash?" Tracey asked.

"I-I don't think I'm ready to meet them again, for now." Ash confessed. He still wasn't sure if he could see them again.

"Well, if you're going to be in the UBC, then you're going to have to meet them again sooner or later." Tracey stated. Ash gave him a confused look, making Tracey realize something. "You see Ash, after you left all of your old traveling pals, including me, have been getting really close. Max became a trainer a short time after you disappeared. He has been traveling with Dawn, May, Brock, and Gary. Misty and I often visit them and in turn, we all became pretty close. A few weeks ago, Max got signed up to the UBC thanks to Misty and Norman. We're all going to cheer him on at the tournament."

"All of you?" Ash asked surprised.

"Yep! That means that if you and Zane are going to be in the tournament, you're bound to meet the others whether you want to or not." Tracey answered. Ash thought for a moment and came up with a thought.

"I guess you're right. But if I'm going to meet them again, I can't meet them now. I'm just not ready yet."

"I can understand that. I promise not to tell them yet; I just hope you'll be ready soon. We've all missed you, and Dawn misses you the most." Tracey stated.

"Dawn…" Ash said quietly to himself. Zane decided to change the subject.

"So Tracey, do you know where the UBC will be held?" He asked.

"Yeah," Tracey answered, "It's going to be held on an island called Metru Nui. It lies just southeast of the Orange Islands. It's a pretty popular place for battling and vacations. That's why the UBC is always held there."

"Do you know what the battle protocol is?" Ash asked, snapping out of his depression.

"I kind of know it. They change the rules every time. I know that there are going to be one hundred contestants, and the battling will start with double battles. Teams of two trainers will battle against other teams for the preliminary rounds. Everything else is still a mystery." Tracey explained.

"The UBC is at the Island of Legends. Interesting," Zane commented.

"One other thing I know is that you will only be able to hold six Pokémon with you at a time. But you can switch them at any time, so you'll be able to include all your Pokémon Ash." Tracey said with a smile.

"That's good." Ash answered. Oak suddenly came in the room with a smile.

"Good news everyone! Ash, Zane, you're both signed up and set to battle in the UBC. Will you be able to get there on your own, or will you need boat tickets?" Oak asked.

"We'll make it on our own." Ash answered.

"That's good. Other than that, which Pokémon are you going to use?" Oak asked.

"Pikachu and Meowth for starters," Ash answered. "I'll probably take my three new Pokémon too."

"Boss hasn't decided on the last two. I'm not battling in the first round, so I don't count as part of maximum six." Meowth added.

"I'm glad to see you're no longer with Team Rocket Meowth!" Tracey exclaimed.

"Those bastards went against my moral code for what those bastards did to Zane five years ago anyway. I may have been evil in the past, but even evil has its standards." Meowth replied.

"That reminds me, when did you decide to follow Ash?" Oak asked Meowth.

"Giovanni fired me, Jessie, and James a week after Ash won the Lily of the Valley Championship. Ironically, it was the best thing that happened to us. It gave us a chance to realize our true potential. We decided to seek out Ash afterwards." Meowth started. "Boss would provide a better explanation."

"After Meowth told me what happened, I offered to take Meowth under my wing. He accepted my offer and has been a loyal member of my team ever since. James went on to become an environmental engineer and is now living in Sinnoh with Gardenia. Jessie is currently enrolled as a freshman at Mossdeep Aeronautical University to become an astronaut."

"MAU? Do you know how difficult it is to get accepted into MAU?" Oak exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Straight A's at Petalburg Community College and a recommendation letter from yours truly helps." Ash replied.

"Be that as it may Ash, wouldn't employment with Team Rocket be considered a black mark on Jessie's record?" Oak suggested.

"It was until I spoke with the university administration and law enforcement officials on her behalf." Ash responded.

"Well even if you cleaned up her record it's still a tough school to get in." Oak said. "I'm happy for her though; it's nice to see that she left the dark side."

"She didn't even need a light saber either." Ash added, causing Oak to chuckle.

"As for me, I only have six Pokémon on hand. I'm going to use them throughout the whole tournament." Zane commented as he petted his Espeon on the head.

"What is your new Pokémon Ash? You haven't let them out since you got here, and I'd really like to see Zane's Pokémon. "Tracey stated.

"Well," Ash began as he thought, "I guess it won't hurt to show you."

"You go ahead first bro. I can wait," Zane stated as he convinced his brother to go first.

"Alright!" Ash exclaimed as he brought out three Poke-balls. "Come out and say hi!"

In a flash of lights, Ash's three new Pokémon stood in front of Tracey and Professor Oak. Needless to say, the duo was shocked.

A few explanations:

Mossdeep University is the MIT of the Pokémon world. That is the reason why Oak was startled.

I've decided to strip the title of Boss from Giovanni and give it to Ash. I also apologize for the cliffhanger; it shouldn't be a big deal since the next chapter is already uploaded and a click away.

MegaloRex made the decision to fully evolve Bulbasaur and Squirtle, not me. I will keep both Pokémon fully evolved as a form of respect and goodwill.

MegaloRex also had Ash's Snorunt evolve into Froslass instead of Glalie. I will respect MegaloRex's decision.

The flashbacks are apparently in italics, so there's no need to use terms such as "flashback", "end flashback", and so on.

I read the reviews from the original "Return of Brothers", and Stoffelus correctly pointed out that Metru Nui is originally from Bionicle. Thumbs up to him.

In addition, each Pokémon in this story is capable of learning up to 10 moves, the bare minimum being 6. 4 moves are not enough for a complete move-set. I will also break the 4th wall occasionally.

Update: It turns out that MegaloRex has not abandoned Return of Brothers. MegaloRex also decided that I could keep my version.

Ash's actual height will be revealed in a later chapter.

Happy reading to all! ^_^


	2. Departure to Metru Nui

Trip to the tournament

I'll say it before and I'll say it again. Pokémon is the property of Satoshi Tajiri.

I do not own the story either; I'm just continuing it. Special thanks and kudos goes to MegaloRex for writing the original story.

"Incredible!" Oak shouted as he saw Ash's new Pokémon.

"Is that?" Tracey asked in amazement.

"Yes they are." Ash answered.

Tracey and Sam (Prof. Oak) looked in amazement at two of Ash's Pokémon. But they weren't looking at a Riolu and a Larvitar. The first Pokémon was a bipedal, jackal-like Pokémon that, at 5 foot 4, stood well above its average height. The Pokémon's black forepaws had one white spike on the upper-side of each wrist, along with a third spike on its chest. The Pokémon's snout and ears have also grown longer since its evolution from Riolu. It also has a furry yellow torso, and its thighs are in the shape of what looks like blue shorts.

_A 14 year old Ash walked around the forest floor of Sinnoh with Pikachu and Meowth right by his side. As they walked, Ash felt a strange presence calling him. "Do you hear that, Pikachu?" He asked his partner, who simply responded with "Pi?"_

_"I don't know, I just hear something," Ash responded. As he went around the forest, he kept hearing a voice._

_"Help me…" a voice called out. Ash heard the voice clearly and began to run towards the voice._

_"This way!" Ash cried out as he ran. Pikachu and Meowth nodded and quickly followed his trainer. Ash ran to a small clearing in the forest, there he found something shocking. A small blue and black Pokémon Ash knew, "A Riolu." _

_The Riolu was young and injured, struggling to move. Ash went down to the poor Pokémon and asked, "Are you okay, little guy?"_

_The Riolu's eyes widened as it saw Ash. "It's you," Ash heard in his head._

_"What? Was that you calling me?" Ash asked the Riolu._

_"Yeah. Don't you remember me?" The Riolu asked, but Ash just shook his head. Riolu thought for a moment and came up with an idea. It raised its paw and summoned a blue energy sphere. The sphere launched to the sky, leaving Ash breathless._

_After that, Ash's mind clicked. "Are you the Riolu I knew years ago? The one that nearly got caught by Hunter J?" Ash asked the Riolu. The blue Pokémon nodded its head leaving Ash dumbfounded. "What happened to the old man that took care of you?"_

_The Riolu lowered its head, and Ash figured out the truth._

_"The old man passed away, didn't he?" Riolu nodded to Ash's response._

_Ash remembered the man's age when he first met him, and that was over a year ago. "I know how you feel." Ash said to the Emanation Pokémon as it looked up to him. "I lost my mom more than a year ago." The Riolu looked up and saw a tear run down Ash's face._

_"I'm sorry," Riolu said to the young trainer. Ash wiped his eye and watched Riolu try to stand, but failed as it fell back to the floor._

_"You're hurt. Hold on." Ash said as he reached into his bag. He took a small blue berry. He brought it up to Riolu and said, "Here, take this. It's an Oran Berry; it'll fix you right up." Riolu reluctantly ate the berry and swallowed. In a matter of seconds, it was standing on its own two feet._

_"I feel good!" It exclaimed in rejoice._

_"Glad your feeling better," Ash said with a smile._

_"Thank you, my friend." Riolu said in return. This reminded Ash of something._

_"By the way, how can you talk?" Ash asked the Emanation Pokémon._

_"Our Auras are very similar. This means I can speak with you through telepathy." Riolu said with a smile. Ash smiled back and looked to Pikachu and Meowth, who seemed confused, but happy at the same time._

_Ash came up with an idea about what to do Riolu as he said, "I know you don't want to be alone," he brought out a Poke-ball from his bag, "so would like to become part of my team?"_

_"I do!" Riolu exclaimed in agreement. It quickly pressed the white button on the Poke ball and entered it in a flash of light._

_As soon as the ball stopped shaking, Ash released Riolu again. "Looks like I caught me a Riolu, huh Pikachu?" His fellow partner responded with a jubilant "Pika!"_

"_Welcome aboard Riolu!" Meowth happily shouted. _

_"Yay!" The three Pokémon exclaimed as they jumped onto their trainer. They joined in a moment of laughter as they welcomed the new member to their family._

The second Pokémon was large, green, and dinosaur-like. It stood 6 foot 9 and appeared to have spikes near the end of its tail with the tip of the tail itself being segmented. Its feet and hands each have three claws on them. It possessed a blue rhombus on its chest, two rows of green spikes running down its back, and black, triangular holes on the Pokémon's knees, chest and back.

_A 15 year old Ash walked through the mountains of Johto, searching for water. Next to him walked Pikachu, Riolu, and Meowth. It had been a full year after he caught the blue Pokémon._

_"Dang it," Ash cursed, "I'm dying of thirst here."_

"_Me too boss." Meowth was in even worse shape. _

_"Pika Pika…" Pikachu complained in agreement._

_"Hold up, Ash." Riolu said through it Aura. "I sense something, something close."_

_"Is it water?" Ash asked._

_"Yeah, but there are two other beings near it," Riolu explained. "One of them is very young, my age to be exact. And the other one is…" Riolu could not bring itself to say the word._

_"Dead?" Ash asked. Riolu nodded its head in fear of the word. Ash thought for a moment, then asked, "Which way?" Riolu pointed forward, down the mountain, and the trio began to run._

_After a few short minutes, the trio found a small oasis with a few trees nearby. Ash looked around and saw two Pokémon by the Oasis. The first was a large green Pokémon with spikes and claws lying on the ground. The second was a small green Pokémon with a long horn on its head. Ash knew their species as, "A Tyranitar and a Larvitar."_

_He began to walk towards the two Pokémon, with Pikachu, Meowth, and Riolu following him. The Larvitar saw the quartet (group of four) and leaped in front of them. "Larvitar!" it screamed in anger._

_"Take it easy, we're not going to hurt you." Ash said in a calm and caring voice. The Larvitar turned its head as it looked at Ash. It then noticed Pikachu before looking back at Ash. It widened its eyes and began to run towards Ash._

_"Larvitar!" it screamed as it jumped on Ash with small tears. Ash landed on his back, slightly frightened by the Larvitar's action. As he looked to the Larvitar, he saw it crying into his chest. _

_"Are you the Larvitar I met back years ago?" Ash asked as the thought suddenly clicked into his mind. _

_"Tar!" it screamed in joy. Ash knew the Larvitar since the end of his Johto journey._

_"It is you!" Ash called out as he hugged the little rock skin Pokémon. Once they released Ash looked to the little Pokémon and asked, "Is that your mother?"_

_The Larvitar lowered its head in sadness. Ash then felt a tug on his shirt and saw Riolu looking at him. "Ash, I sense no aura coming from that Tyranitar. That's the-" Ash stopped him before he finished._

_"I figured," Ash said simply. He got up and walked over to the Tyranitar and examined it. He saw a black scar on its side, which Ash concluded it was the same Larvitar and Tyranitar he knew from before. He saw multiple other injuries amongst the Tyranitar's body, indicating it was in the battle of its life, and lost._

_Ash turned to the little Larvitar and gave it a caring smile. "We're in the same boat, Larvitar," he said to Larvitar. "I lost my mom a few years ago, and Riolu here lost his care taker. Even Meowth had a rough past before I took him under my wing." Larvitar looked to Riolu as it turned away._

_"We've all been taking care of each other for a few years now," Ash said as he kneeled down to the little Larvitar. "Would you like to join us Larvitar?" Larvitar nodded. _

_Ash chuckled and brought out a Poke ball from his bag. He tossed it up and Larvitar jumped to the sky, hitting the button with its stubby arm. In a flash of red light, the Poke ball fell to the ground and shook for a few seconds. As it stopped shaking Ash picked up the Poke ball and let Larvitar out._

_Larvitar jumped up and down with Riolu and Pikachu and Meowth. "Looks like I got a Larvitar," Ash said to himself. He went by the four Pokémon and said, "We're all going to be great friends." His four Pokémon gave an evil smirk and jumped on Ash, causing them to fall. "Hey! Get off!" Ash laughed as his Pokémon tickled him._

"Ash, is that the Aura Sphere Lucario and?" Sam asked before receiving an instant response.

"Yes he is. Allow me to introduce Luke and Tyranitar!"

"Hello!/Tyranitar!" His two Pokémon exclaimed in unison.

"Well that explains why the Lucario is so tall." Tracey remarked.

"Ash, I can't believe these two were the Larvitar and the Riolu you met a long time ago. If Luke is the Lucario that was able to use Aura Sphere as a Riolu, it could be the most powerful of his kind." Sam commented. "And it is nearly impossible to train a Larvitar all the way to Tyranitar. You must have trained them well."

"Thanks Sam." Ash said as he smiled to two of his Pokémon.

"Professor, look," Tracey whispered as he noticed the third Pokémon. Sam was completely flabbergasted when he said the third Pokémon. The third Pokémon's body is grayish-purple with a purple underside and a long, purple tail. It has three digits on each appendage. It has purple eyes and two short ears. It also had a tube extending from the back of its skull to its spine.

"Ash is that?" Sam tried to ask again.

"Yes," Ash answered. "Sam, Tracey, the one and only Mewtwo!"

"Greetings," Mewtwo said through its Telepathy, leaving Sam and Tracey even more amazed than before. Zane had been smirking through the entire introduction as he watched his younger brother introduce his newest Pokémon.

"A-Ash, how did you-" Sam tried to ask, but Ash cut him off.

"It was about two years ago Sam, after I caught Larvitar and Luke and found Zane. Mewtwo had heard that I disappeared and set out to find me."

"Allow me," Mewtwo offered. Ash nodded and Mewtwo continued, "It took me a while to pinpoint his location, but I was able to locate him. When I found him, I met his brother, and he told me of their loss. He told me that Ash needed all the beings he could trust to comfort him. Ash was the first and primary trainer I trusted, Zane being the second. I decided what I must do."

"Let me," Ash cut in. Mewtwo nodded and Ash finished, "Mewtwo offered to become part of my team. At first I was shocked, but he said if he ever had a trainer, I would be the only one. Of course, I couldn't just catch him." Ash smirked, "So I challenged him to a battle. Mewtwo accepted and he battled against Charizard. They still had bones to pick with each other. It was close, but Charizard and I were able to pull through. After that, I signed a contract and got Arceus's approval."

"And you caught Mewtwo?" Tracey asked. Ash and Mewtwo looked to each other and smirked.

They both nodded, leaving Tracey and Sam dumbfounded. "Wow."

Meowth was shedding tears of pride and joy. "I'm proud to have a boss like you Ash."

"I'm proud to have you as a Pokémon Meowth." Ash replied as he petted Meowth's head. Pikachu shouted in agreement.

"Ash, you never cease to amaze me. First, you show up after five years and bring Zane back home, next you bring out a Lucario and a Tyranitar, then you befriend Meowth, and finally, you show up saying you caught the unattainable Mewtwo." Sam said in amazement at Ash's accomplishments.

"Thanks Sam." Ash grinned. He turned to his brother who was smiling back at him. "Hey bro, it's your turn!"

"Maybe later," Zane said simply. "I got to go do something real quick." He rose from his seat and left through the door. His Espeon let out a cry before following him.

"What's with your brother?" Tracey asked sheepishly.

"I almost forgot," Ash said as his face saddened, "Zane never paid his respects."

Tracey and Sam silenced as they realized what Ash meant. They stayed in silence for a few moments before Sam spoke, "Tracey, why don't you do and take count of Ash's Pokémon?"

"Sure." Tracey answered as he left.

"You five go with him." Ash said to Meowth, Luke (Lucario), Tyranitar, Mewtwo and Pikachu. They all nodded and followed Tracey outside.

After Zane left, Ash and Sam were left alone. "I'm so glad you came back Ash. I know the others will be too when they find out." Sam said as he sat.

"I already told Tracey," Ash said bluntly. "I'm not telling them until I'm ready."

"I know," Sam answered. "I heard what you told Tracey. Do not worry, I will not tell them either, but their bound to learn of you and Zane soon enough."

"I know," Ash said quietly. Deciding to change the subject, he asked, "Tracey told me that he and the others have been getting pretty close?"

"Indeed," Sam answered. "Max has been doing pretty well as a trainer. From what I heard, he has competed in the Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn leagues. He tried following in your footsteps and took on the Battle Frontier, but he didn't get that far." Sam chuckled.

"Tracey told me Misty, May, Caroline, and Norman signed him up." Ash stated.

"I figured he would." Sam smirked. "Between you and me, it appears that ever since Misty and Tracey started visiting your friends, he and Gary have been battling for Misty's heart."

Ash couldn't help but laugh. "Has Misty picked which one she likes?"

"That's the thing; as far as I know, either Misty is completely clueless or she just doesn't seem interested in either male." Sam laughed.

"If I know Misty, it's a toss-up." Ash smirked. The two laughed for a while longer before Zane re-entered the living room. "Hey bro."

"Hey," Zane stated in a sad tone. Ash and Sam could see tear marks on his face as he sat down.

"So what did I miss?"

Following along, Sam answered, "I was just telling Ash how his old friends have been getting along."

"Ash told me a lot about his friends," Zane stated. "I'd like to meet them soon. I mean, as soon as you're ready bro."

"Thanks Zane." Ash grinned.

After a few days, Ash and Zane prepared to leave for Metru Nui and the UBC. Ash trained with all his Pokémon while Zane trained with his six. Gary often called, but Tracey and Sam never said anything about the Ketchum Brothers. Sam had told Tracey that Gary also knew of Zane because he would often stop Gary and Ash from getting into fights. Two days before the tournament begins, Ash and Zane prepare to leave.

"Hey guys!" Tracey said as he came to the group with a large backpack. He managed to convince Ash and Zane to take him with them instead of going on a boat alone.

"Hey Trace, you ready?" Zane asked. He and Tracey easily became fast friends. Tracey found Zane was also fond of sketching Pokémon, and pretty good at it.

"You bet!" Tracey exclaimed. He turned to Ash and asked, "So Ash, have you picked your last two Pokémon?"

"Yeah, other than Pikachu, Luke, Tyranitar and Mewtwo, I've decided to take Nape (Infernape) and Tile (Sceptile)," Ash answered. Tracey then gave him a concerned look.

"You're not taking Charizard or Pidgeot?" Tracey asked. Ash shook his head, leaving Tracey even more confused. "Then how are we going to get to the island?"

"If we flew there, it would take at least three days. We'd be too late and disqualified. So, we're going to use a shortcut." Ash smirked. Tracey remained confused until Ash took out a Poke-ball from his belt. "Mewtwo!" Ash cried out, summoning the genetic Pokémon.

"You called?" Mewtwo asked as it stood.

"Yeah, we're about ready to leave," Ash answered. He turned to his brother and asked, "You ready, bro?"

"Pretty much," Zane answered. "How about you, Espeon?" Zane asked his Espeon, who shouted "Esp!" cheerfully.

Zane laughed at his little Pokémon looked to the doors and saw Professor Oak coming towards them, "Hey Sam!"

"Hello my boys, are you all ready to go?" Sam asked the trio.

"Pretty much," Ash answered. Sam took a look around and saw Mewtwo smirking.

"I see you're going to use Mewtwo's teleport to get to Metru Nui," Sam stated. Tracey mentally kicked himself for not figuring it before.

"Yeah," Zane agreed. "That's pretty much it, we're ready to go."

"Hold on for a second!" Sam exclaimed. He brought out a small letter from his pocket and handed it to Zane. Ash looked over his shoulder and read the letter.

"To Zane and Ash?" he questioned.

"Your mother," Sam answered, "wanted me to give it to you two if you two ever found each other, and she wasn't around anymore."

Zane and Ash looked to each other in confusion and turned back to the note. Reluctantly, Zane opened the envelope and took out the letter. As he unfolded it, he and Ash read the note their mom left behind.

_Dear Ash and Zane,_

_If you're reading this, then that means I've moved on to the next life. It also means that you two have finally found each other. I know you two must be sad and heartbroken, but you must move on. I will always be with you, even if you can't see me. I've always loved the both of you with all my heart. I've seen you two grow as trainers and I know you two will be great._

_Zane, I'm sorry I couldn't see you before I left. I know you have grown into a fine young man, just like your father. I only ask that you take care of Ash; he's going to need you now. I know you won't let me down for I know your still that little trainer I nearly suffocated when he was about to leave for his Pokémon journey._

_Ash, you must be strong. I know you'll have a hard time moving on, but please promise me you won't duel on my death. You've found such amazing friends, and don't think I haven't seen how you feel about Dawn. They'll help you when you need it, so please, don't give up hope. Then again, I can't say that, because if I did it would mean you didn't find Zane._

_I know you two have grown into fine young men and excellent trainers. If I know one thing, you two will move on from this and live your own lives. I just want you two to remember one thing; I always have and will always love you.  
><em>

_Love,_

_Delia Ketchum (AKA. Mom)_

_P.S. I love you both._

_P.S.S. Ash, remember to change your underwear._

Once the finished reading the letter, both Ketchum's had tears at the corners of their eyes. Tracey, Sam and their Pokémon were watching in sadness as they looked at the letter. As they looked to the letter, a smile crept on both Ash and Zane's face. Zane folded up the letter and placed it in his suitcase. They both looked to Sam who was smiling in return. "Thanks Sam."

"You're welcome, my boy."

Both Zane and Ash smiled as Pikachu and Espeon jumped on their trainer's shoulders. "I guess it's time to go." Ash said easily.

"Yep," Zane agreed. "You ready Tracey?"

"You bet!" Tracey called out.

The three trainers and Pokémon looked to Professor who was waving goodbye. "Good luck to all of you." Sam inquired.

"You too Sam," Ash said. "And… thanks." Sam nodded his head in acceptance. Ash then turned to Mewtwo and asked, "Mewtwo, would you do the honors?"

"Of course," Mewtwo agreed. Its eyes began to glow blue as it called out, "Teleport!" In a flash of light, Zane, Ash, Tracey, Pikachu, Espeon, Meowth, and Mewtwo vanished. Sam smiled as he walked back to the lab.

In another part of the world, on a ship heading towards Metru Nui, a blue haired girl watched the sea water pass. She was about 16, had sapphire eyes, and stood 5 ft 6. She wore a black shirt and pink skirt similar to when she started her journey, only altered for more style. Her body had grown over the years, forming into nice curves that made boys drool. She had long gotten rid of the white beanie she originally wore and allowed her hair to grown down to her back. She was Dawn Berlitz, a coordinator from Sinnoh.

Next to her was a blue-eyed brunette, around 17 years old and 5 ft 6. She wore a green bandana that only covered the top of her head. She had long brown bangs at the front of her head and allowed the back to grown down to her neck. She wore a light orange top, green belt and black sorts. Her body had developed farther than Dawn, indicating how boys would go gaga at only the sight of her. She was Dawn's best friend, May Maple, coordinator of Hoenn.

Next to them was another girl with blue eyes, 19 years of age and 5 ft 8. She got rid of her pony tail and allowed her red hair to grow down to her shoulders. She wore a light blue jacket and yellow shirt and red shorts. Her body had also developed over the years, but not as much as May and Dawn. She truly only received looks from two boys, amongst a few others. Her name was Misty Waterflower, the Gym leader of Cerulean City.

Before the girls were three boys. The first was 6 ft 2 and 23 years old with spiky brown hair, squinty eyes, and a goatee. He wore the same green vest and brown khaki pants he wore on his first adventure. He was Brock Harrison, a Pokemon doctor and ex-Gym leader of Pewter City.

Next to him was a young boy, about 14 years old and 5 ft 5. He had teal hair and a pair of large black glasses. He wore a light green shirt and black shorts. His name was Max Maple, younger brother to May Maple and UBC contestant.

The last of the boys was a teen about 18 years old and 6 ft 0. He had brown spiky hair, a goatee, and a yellow and green pendant around his neck. He wore a black t-shirt and jeans. He was Gary Oak, grandson of Professor Oak and Ash's original rival.

The six trainers were all on the ship headed towards Metru Nui. They were all planning to cheer Max in the tournament. Tracey was originally going to go on another boat alone to meet them there, but he said he had gotten a ride from an old 'friend.'

"So, only two more days till we get there huh?" Misty asked. They had been on the boat for a day now since they left the Hoenn Region.

"Yep," Brock answered. "That means Max will soon be battling in the tournament."

"I can't wait!" Max exclaimed. "The sooner I get in the tournament, the sooner I win it!"

"Take it easy Max," May contradicted. "You still got to get past the preliminary rounds. You and the trainer you're going to be battling with."

"Yeah, yeah," Max answered nonchalantly. "You know, you never were this much of a pain in the ass to Ash!" Max silenced himself after he realized what he said. Everyone gave a solemn look as the memories returned. It had been five years since he disappeared, and four since he was presumed dead.

Dawn was the most traumatized by his disappearance. Everyone knew how she _loved_ Ash, and how she reacted when they found he was gone. She had been doing considerably worse in contests and had not won a single one in three years. The others had often tried to cheer her up before, but it only worked for a short time.

The group remained in silence for a few minutes until Gary began to chuckle, and then burst into laughter. The other's looked at him awkwardly as they wondered why he was laughing. Finally, he spoke, "Look at us. How would Ash feel if he saw all of us sulking? It's Max's tournament, so we should be happy. If there's one thing I know, it's that Ash would want us to be happy for Max."

Gary hoped that his little speech would work. And strangely enough, it did. Brock nodded his head and said, "Gary is right. Ash would want us to be happy for Max. He wouldn't want us to worry about the past."

"That's right!" Misty exclaimed. "Besides, this is Max's moment to shine. I know he's going to win the tournament, hands down!"

"Thanks guys." Max grinned. The four trainers then began to converse again. Only Dawn and May were left out of the conversation.

May was watching Dawn as she looked to the ocean. May could see small tears forming in Dawn's eyes as she remembered the trainer she had long fell in love with. "Dawn?" May asked, getting the attention of the bluenette. "You miss him, don't you?" Dawn only turned her head back to the ocean. May softly placed her hand on her shoulder and said, "I know you miss him, we all do. All we can do now is move on."

"That's nearly the smartest thing you ever said, May," A cold voice stated.

May and Dawn knew the owner of the voice all too well. They turned to see a 5 ft 10, green-haired trainer of 17. He had a dark purple jacket and Black sweatshirt and jeans. He was fiddling with a red rose in his hand with a smirk. "Drew," May said coldly.

"Glad to see that you still remember me, May." Drew smirked. He then turned to Dawn and said,

"Hello there, little Miss Dawn. Have you finally given up coordinating?"

"Hardly," Dawn answered coldly. "What are you doing here, Shrub?"

"I'm just here to support my new 'partner'," Drew answered with a smirk.

"What cruel, heartless person would even consider you as their partner?" May asked violently.

Suddenly, the two female coordinators heard a pair of footsteps coming towards them.

"You called?" asked a dark voice. May and Dawn turned to see a trainer they despised even more than Drew. He was 18 years old and 5 ft 11 with dark purple hair and a mustache. He wore a dark blue jacket and jeans.

"Paul Steele," Dawn said coldly. She loathed the purple haired trainer with every cell of her body.

"Hello Dawn." Paul smirked. "Tell me, have you decided on my offer?" Although he already knew the answer, he enjoyed angering Dawn.

May looked to Dawn confused as she turned her head down. "Paul _offered_ me to be his _girlfriend,_" Dawn said. She said the words 'offered' and 'girlfriend' with great disgust. May gasped at her answer and looked between Dawn and Paul.

"What about you May, have you finally come to your senses and decided to become my girlfriend?" Drew asked with a smirk.

"Drew," May began, "If coming to my senses means becoming your girlfriend, I'd rather be insane!" She screamed the last part that caused to others to join around.

"What's going on here?" Brock asked the two jerks.

"We're just having' a friendly chat." Drew smirked.

"You call coming here and asking us if we want to be your girlfriends a friendly chat?" May screamed out. The others gasped at the statement, all but Drew, Paul and Dawn. Dawn and Paul had kept a straight stare of silence, until Paul broke it.

"Tell me Dawn," Paul began, "Why do you hang out with these losers? Why do you resist joining me when you know I am the stronger trainer?"

"Paul, you are anything but strong," Dawn answered with venom. "If anything, you are a thug and the most pitiful excuse of a trainer I've ever seen. You are abusive to your Pokemon and care only about yourself. The reason why you want me as your girlfriend is completely confounding, not to mention sick and perverted. As for my friends, they care about me and each other. Their kindness is what makes them stronger than you'll ever be." Brock nodded in approval.

Silence had kept the two groups at bay after Dawn's little speech. After a minute, a smirk crept on Paul's face. "What's so funny?" Dawn asked unfazed.

Paul chuckled. "You remind me of my former rival Ash Ketchum. He certainly had that _kindness_ that you speak about; it made him quite the trainer. I can tell you miss him."

"Is there a problem with that?" Dawn replied angrily.

Paul looked at Dawn square in the eye and sneered. "Not at all. In fact, he was the best rival I had. He succeeded where I failed in raising Chimchar into a powerful Infernape. It's a shame that his kindness got both of them _dead_."

That last comment was the straw that broke the Camerupt's back. Dawn, Brock, and Misty charged towards Paul ready to wage some war.

"You filthy son of a bitch! I'll f**k you up!" Dawn roared as she punched Paul in the stomach.

"No one talks of Ash like that!" Brock shouted as he attempted to punch Paul in the face.

"Mallet time!" said Misty as she was about to hammer Paul's balls.

Gary and Max reluctantly sent out their Electivire and Snorlax, respectively, to restrain everyone before all hell broke loose.

"That was really low Paul." scolded Drew.

Paul shrugged and remained emotionless as he and Drew left the group. Before he was out of sight, Paul turned and said, "When you finally get over the _almighty_ Ash Ketchum, I'll be waiting." Paul left, leaving the group worried for Dawn.

Later that night, the girls stayed in their room while the boys remained in theirs. After the events with Paul and Drew, Dawn had been curled up in her bed facing the wall. Misty and May had been watching her from May's bed across from Dawn. Unknown to the, Dawn had been sobbing over the trainer they thought was gone forever.

"Why did you leave us Ash?" Dawn sobbed/whispered. "Why did you leave me with this empty hole in my heart, longing for you to come back?"

Misty and May watched Dawn with worry as she silently cried over the raven haired trainer. "I'm really getting worried about Dawn," May whispered.

"I know me too." Misty agreed. Both girls knew that Dawn had special feelings for Ash. Misty remembered when she had a small crush on Ash, but he easily and nicely said that he did not have the same feeling. She got over it quick, though she still viewed Ash as a younger brother.

May also had a crush on Ash, and still did. She often wondered what he would look like if he was still alive. Although they both cared for Ash, they both knew Dawn was _in love with_ Ash.

Besides, love is stronger than a crush.

Don't worry. Zane's Pokémon will appear in Chapter 6.

Ash will call Lucario "Luke" for short.

Oh, and Ash's Snorunt evoled into Froslass instead of Glalie. That was MegaloRex's decision, not mine.

Happy reading!


	3. Welcome to Metru Nui!

Arrival

Far from the coasts of Kanto and South of the Orange Islands lies the home of the Ultimate Battle Championship– The island of Metru Nui. Many trainers prepare for the upcoming tournament, while tourists come to watch. Massive buildings and stadiums tower over the island as well as a large number of malls. Accompanying the large number of industrial attractions are the multitude of forests and lakes around the island. And in one of those forests is where our story continues…

In one of the forests on Metru Nui, a flash of light appears and revealed a group of beings. The beings were none other than, Ash, Zane, and Tracey along with their Pokémon. "Phew!" Tracey exclaimed.

Zane laughed at Tracey's reaction before stating, "No matter how many times we do that, it never gets old!"

Ash chuckled and turned to a smirking Mewtwo. "Thank you Mewtwo," Ash stated as he raised Mewtwo's Poke ball.

"_Of course, my friend."_ Mewtwo stated in return as he retreated to his poke ball.

"Pika pika?" Pikachu asked as it sat upon Ash's shoulder. Meowth was itching his back.

"Yes Pikachu, we're going to the nearest hotel to get a room. Tracey is going to wait for the others, right Trace?" Ash asked his artistic friend.

"Yep," Tracey accepted. "And don't worry, I won't tell the others about you or Zane."

"Thanks Tracey," Ash replied happily. Tracey walked out of the nearest clearing towards the docks nearby. Ash turned to his brother and his starter. "You ready bro?"

"Ready. You ready Espeon?" Zane asked his purple starter Pokémon.

"Espeon!" The purple cat replied.

Zane chuckled as he kneeled down and petted his best friend. He turned up to his smiling brother and said, "Let's go." Ash nodded and the two left the forest with their Pokémon.

They walked around the buildings until they found a suitable building. Zane turned to his brother and said, "Ash, you wait here. I'll get us a room." Ash nodded as his brother left inside.

"Quite the nice place," Ash said to himself as he looked around. He noticed many trainers going around. He held his hood up to ensure nobody would recognize him. "Pikachu," Ash said to his faithful starter, "Go back in my briefcase. That goes for you too Meowth."

"Pika/OK" the two replied. Pikachu and Meowth jumped into Ash's briefcase to avoid being seen.

Ash walked around the front entrance of the hotel while Zane worked on the papers and finances. Professor Oak had given them some money to spend as they stayed on the island. They had also been given a chance to purchase new clothes. Ash took a look at himself in his newer clothing.

He now wore a black and white mesh hoodie with short sleeves, complete with a yellow chevron to match his old Sinnoh outfit. He also had new slick jeans, black sneakers with a green stripe and a crimson red backpack. "I hope these clothes don't give me away," Ash whispered to himself.

"I doubt it," said a familiar voice. Ash turned to see his brother and Espeon. He noticed that Zane had also gone through a change of wardrobe. He now wore a sleeveless black hoodie with red lines and a silver cross across the chest, long jeans, silver and black sneakers and a dark blue sash across his forehead. He also had a gray single strap bag on his back. He smiled as he walked to his younger brother. "You said that you used to have a hat that gave you away, right?"

Ash nodded. "Well," Zane continued, "I don't see a hat on your head, do I?" It was true; Ash had long lost his hat and had not worn one in years. One could see the spikes in his hair, if he was not wearing his hood.

"You're right, again." Ash commented as he felt his hair. He said the term '_again_' with slight sarcasm, but his brother ignored it.

"Either way, we got a room," Zane stated happily. "They said all our needed equipment will be in our room."

"Equipment?" Ash asked with an invisible question mark appearing over his head. Pikachu and Meowth were just as puzzled.

"They said that there have been some changes to the rules of the tournament. A letter will be in our room telling us about the new rules." Zane answered. "Come on, let's go." He began to walk back into the hotel with Ash, Pikachu, Espeon, and Meowth closely behind him.

They took the elevator up to the 8th floor of the hotel. They walked until they reached room "841". Zane quickly used the keys he was give and the two looked inside. It had a medium sized kitchen, small living room, medium sized closet, a small bedroom with two queen sized beds with a TV in front and a bathroom with a shower.

"Not bad," Ash commented as he laid his bad on the couch in the living room. He flopped himself onto the bed and instantly went to sleep. Pikachu and Meowth followed Ash and took a nap..

Zane smirked as he shook his head. "Some things never change," Zane said to himself. Espeon had been rubbing itself against his legs while purring. "Esp."

Zane smiled and rubbed the purple cat's head. "I know buddy, I know." He lifted his hand from his starter's head and watched it pounce onto the other bed and curl up in a ball. Zane shook his head and looked around. He saw the kitchen; it had a stove, oven, and microwave for cooking, a fridge, a counter, and cooking utensils. An item that caught Zane's interest was on the counter.

Zane walked over to the counter and looked at the strange devices. They both looked like the same except one was red and the other was silver. They were both mechanical devices that could attach to one's arm. They were pointed with a crystal at the end and had a few buttons on the side. Zane then noticed a letter sitting next to the two devices. He took the letter and read it.

_Dear Ash and Zane Ketchum,_

_This year, the rules of the Ultimate Battle Championship have been altered to fit better with the current times. First off, the number of contestants has increased from 100 to 128. This is so we can lower the rounds of contestants starting from 128 to 64, then 32, then 16 and so on and so forth. Unlike previous years, we will not have an opening ceremony. This is to simplify the tournament even further._

_Next, instead of only double battles in the preliminaries, trainers have been separated into groups that will go through single battles and tag team first and all battles will be displayed on your Poke-gloves. In other words, some trainers will participate in double battles, while others will participate in full 6-on-6 battles in the preliminaries. _

_This brings us to the final term: the Poke-gloves themselves. They are special devices you found next to this message. The Poke-gloves have been recently made to further aid trainers on their journeys. First off, they can hold up to 12 Pokémon at a time. Battles will still have a limit of six Pokémon, but you will be able to use any of your 12 selected Pokémon. You can also interchange Pokémon within your team and your storage at any time you wish._

_Other than that, the Poke gloves have other uses. They have a built in GPS, computer, watch and Pokedex on all 649 Pokémon, from Bulbasaur to Genesect. The Poke gloves also have a built in DNA scanner that will instantly scan its owner so that only the original user can control it._

_The Poke gloves also have a capture feature, but that is all we can explain for now. All instructions on how to use the Poke glove are installed within the Poke glove._

_Thank You,_

_Head of the Pokémon Elite Council – Cynthia Holmquist_

_PS. Welcome back Ash. Don't worry; Professor Oak told me to keep it a secret._

Zane smirked at the letter then returned his attention to the two Poke gloves. Looking between the red and silver one, he picked up the silver Poke glove. "So," Zane said, "This mofo has a DNA scanner to select its trainer. But how does it work?" Looking it over, Zane decided to put it on.

He placed the silver Poke glove on his left arm and watched it snap on. He then felt a short shock go through him then looked back at the Poke glove. The Poke glove self activated and now had a picture of Zane on the computer screen. "I guess this means this Poke glove is mine." He then turned to the second Poke glove and said, "I better leave that one for Ash when he wakes up." '_If he wakes up,_' Zane said in his mind with a smirk.

He turned back to the Poke glove now resting on his arm and said, "I guess I better take this thing out for a test drive. And I guess I should catch a few new ones since this thing can hold up to 12 Pokémon. I just hope I'm not too rusty." He went over to his sleeping Espeon and lightly patted it on its head.

Espeon began to stir and looked up to its master with sleepy eyes. "Esp?"

"Hey Espeon," Zane whispered. "I'm going out for a while. Stay here and keep an eye on Ash and Pikachu, alright?" Espeon gave a light nod before falling back to sleep. Zane smirked and walked to the door. "Hold up," Zane said to himself. "I better leave a note before I leave."

Quickly, Zane reached into his bag and took out a sheet of paper and pen. He quickly wrote down a message on the paper and placed it on the counter. The note read:

_Hey Ash,_

_I've gone out for a while. Make sure you pick up your Poke glove and read the instructions before you do anything with it. I left Espeon with you so take care of him. I'll be back later._

_Zane_

_PS. Don't worry, I'll bring food. The Poke-glove goes on the left hand. _

With that, Zane left the room to fetch some grub.

_Elsewhere on Metru Nui_

Tracey had just met with the group as they walked to their hotel. "I still don't get how you got here before us," Misty exclaimed as they walked to the nearest hotel. She walked between Gary and Tracey while Max, May, Dawn and Brock walked in front.

"I told you," Tracey answered, "I had a friend with a Pokémon that could use Teleport that transported me here."

"But who is this _friend_?" Misty asked for the tenth time.

"Sorry," Tracey said simply. "That's a secret." He knew he couldn't keep the existence of Ash and Zane a secret for long, but he had to. He couldn't break the promise he made to one of his best friends.

Misty gave a pout before continuing on with the group and leaving Gary and Tracey behind.

"What are you hiding Tracey?" Gary asked, gaining the attention of the Pokémon watcher.

"I'm not hiding anything, Gary." Tracey commented. "I merely made a promise not to tell you guys who it was that helped me get here." He hurried himself to meet with the others. Gary kept a vigil stare on Tracey.

'_I'll find out sooner or later Tracey._' Gary said in his mind. '_And you better forget trying to win Misty's heart, because that's my role._' Gary hurried to the others.

Meanwhile, Brock had been speaking with May about Dawn. "How is Dawn doing?" Brock whispered.

"Better, I guess," May returned quietly. "I think she's still a little shaken up by that meeting with Paul, but maybe watching Max battle will get her mind off it." Brock nodded as they continued to walk.

_2 hours later at room 841,_

Ash eyes began to flutter as he began to awake. "Oh…" Ash muttered as he rose from his bed. He looked around and saw Pikachu and Meowth sleeping next to him, Espeon sleeping on the next bed, but no Zane. "Where's Zane?"

Ash got up slowly so not to wake up Pikachu or Espeon and slowly walked to the Kitchen. He looked around and noticed a note on the counter. Ash quickly read the note and understood that Zane had left. He was curious on what a Poke glove was. He looked around and saw the red Poke glove next to the stove with the letter next to it.

Ash quickly took the letter and read it. He smirked after he read the PS. "Interesting," Ash said to himself, "Can't really say I'm surprised that Cynthia is the new head of the Pokémon Elite Council. I didn't know that her last name was Holmquist, but it makes sense. The preliminaries are very confusing. I guess some things do change."

Ash then turned his attention to the red Poke glove. He picked it up and snapped it on his left arm. Like Zane before, he felt a short shock do through his arm before his picture appeared on the computer. "I guess that's how the DNA scanner works." Ash said to himself.

Suddenly, Ash heard a noise. He turned to see the door to the room open and saw Zane coming through. Zane took notice of his little brother and said, "Hey bro."

"Hey Zane," Ash said in return. He took notice of the bag Zane was holding in his left hand and a silver Poke glove on his arm. "What's in the bag?"

"I got some food for us to eat," Zane answered. "I got you your favorite, cheeseburgers with everything but pickles."

"Yahoo! Let's chow down!" Ash screamed as he jumped up and down like a 5 year old child. Strangely enough, that's just what Zane saw. Pikachu shouted "Pika!" and jumped with him.

Zane smiled as he envisioned a five year old Ash jumping around before him. He had a small new Pokémon toy for Christmas and was playing with it for hours. Zane shook his head and saw his younger, but now older and taller brother act like a child. "Take it easy guys. You might break the floor." Zane said, hoping to calm the excited trainer.

Ash and Pikachu stopped jumping and realized what they had been doing. Both of them rubbed the back of their heads in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away," said Ash. Zane only smiled as he placed the bag of food on the counter.

"By the way," Zane started, "I got a new Pokémon." Ash was caught completely off guard.

"You caught a new Pokémon?" Ash asked. He always heard how Zane only relied on his "Super 6".

"Yep, I'll show you." Zane grinned. He raised the arm with the Poke glove and called out, "Come on out Sandshrew!" Immediately a red light shot out from the crystal at the tip of Poke glove to the floor. A small figure formed from the light revealing a small yellow ground type Pokémon.

"Sandshrew!" The new Pokémon exclaimed in a cute voice.

"Ash, meet Sandshrew," Zane introduced. He then turned to his newly capture ground type and said, "Sandshrew, this is my brother Ash."

"Shrew!"

"Good to meet you," Ash said as he shook the little Sandshrew's claws. He then turned to his brother and asked, "What made you decide to catch another Pokémon?"

"Well," Zane stated, "You read the note about the Poke gloves, right?" Ash nodded his head. "Then you remember it said that the Poke gloves can hold up to 12 Pokémon. I decided that I should be prepared, I've been able to rely on only my original six for this long, but I should be prepared for this tournament."

"That makes sense," Ash admitted. He turned to see the little Sandshrew already making friends with the now wide-awake Pikachu, Meowth, and Espeon. "I guess Sandshrew is a social Butterfree." Ash grinned.

"I'm glad." Zane nodded. "It's been a while since I caught a Pokémon, but it's kind of good to see a new face." Zane then remembered something he saw before. "Hey Ash," Zane started, gaining the attention of the younger Ketchum.

"Yes?" Ash asked.

"I saw your buddies," Zane stated. Ash was a little shocked but knew he would sooner or later.

"Where did you see them?" Ash asked. He was a little nervous if they had spotted Zane and forced him to tell about him.

"After I caught Sandshrew," Zane began, "He and I were walking to get some food. I heard someone cry out Tracey's name and took a look. I spotted seven people. The first one was a short kid with blue/green hair and glasses."

"That's Max." Ash replied

"Next was a brunette girl with a green bandanna."

"That's May, Max's older sister."

"Next was a guy with spiky brown hair being dragged by a Croagunk."

"That's Brock."

"Next I saw a redheaded girl being followed by Gary and Tracey."

"That's Misty."

"And lastly I found a young blue haired girl. She was sitting next to the brunette and she seemed to be sad," Zane stated. He had only one theory. "I'm guessing that's Dawn?"

Ash nodded while covering his face with his hair. "I've always had feelings for her." Ash confessed. "I haven't been able to get her out of my head ever since I left."

"I know," Zane answered. "All you need to know is that when you meet her again, you better be prepared for what could happen."

"You're right," Ash agreed. Deciding to change the subject, Ash asked, "When is your first battle?"

"Not tomorrow but the day after tomorrow. It's a single trainer battle," Zane answered. "Have you found out your first battle?"

"Negative," Ash confessed. "I'm still trying to figure out how this Poke glove works." He pointed on the red Poke glove on his left arm.

"Come here, I'll show you." Zane commanded.

3 hours later…

"Okay, you got it now?" Zane asked. He was exhausted from explaining the Poke glove to his younger brother.

"I think so," Ash answered. Checking his Poke glove, he analyzed what his first battle would be. "My first battle is a tag team battle with a Trainer called 'MM'. I wonder who 'MM' is."

"You'll find out tomorrow," Zane replied. "Now go get some sleep. You'll need it for tomorrow."

"Do I look like a child to you?" Ash asked with a pout. Zane couldn't help but laugh of his little brother's reaction again. It reminded him too much of his life before he became a trainer.

"When you look like that, yes." Zane answered. Ash only gave a fit and went to bed. Zane only shook his head and went to his bed. '_Like I said before, some things never change._' Zane said in his mind before welcoming sweet slumber. Beside him were his Sandshrew and Espeon each curled up in a ball next to him. Pikachu and Meowth were curled up next to Ash.

Back with the others

Max was in the boy's room with checking out his new Poke glove with Gary and Tracey. "This thing is so cool!" Max exclaimed as he examined his green Poke glove.

"Yeah," Gary admitted. He had heard of the Poke gloves but had never seen one up close.

"Have you found out who you're battling with?" Tracey asked.

"Yeah," Max answered. "I'm in a tag team battle. My partner is some guy called 'AK.'" Max was curious on who 'AK' was. Tracey had one theory, but hoped he was wrong.

"Well, we'll find out tomorrow." Brock said as he went to bed. The other's followed his example and each went to their own bed.

With the girls

May and Misty were each asleep in their beds, but Dawn was wide awake. Like the nights before, she had been curled up in her bed, holding the hat of her lost love close to her. She had often cried herself to sleep, but stopped after the first year. But after hearing the name of the Pallet town trainer again had brought up those forgotten feelings. She cried herself to sleep while whispering, "_Ash._"

_The next morning_

Zane awoke to the sounds of multiple bird Pokémon calling out. As he rose from his bed, he noticed Espeon and Sandshrew were missing from his bed. He then turned to Ash's bed to see Pikachu and Meowth there, but no Ash. "Where did Ash go?" Zane asked as he had risen off his bed.

Walking out of his bed, he examined the room. The only noise heard was Pikachu's tiny yawn out of the bedroom; he took notice of the living room. Espeon and Sandshrew seemed to be talking in their Pokémon language. He then turned to see Ash eating some breakfast. "Hey bro," Ash greeted.

"Hey Ash," Zane replied. He turned to see Espeon and Sandshrew both grinning towards him.

"Hey guys, good to see you're awake." Zane then turned his attention to his brother once more. "So Ash, your first battle is today."

"Yep," Ash answered. He had been thinking about something but finally decided to ask. "Hey Zane, could you watch over Pikachu while I battle?"

Zane nodded his head and smiled. "Before I even say 'do ya need to ask,' why?"

"I'm going to use the others for this first battle. Besides, I want to introduce my new friends." Ash smirked. He knew that since he was in a tag team battle, he would only be able to use three Pokémon. He figured this was a perfect way to introduce his new Pokémon.

"Sounds good to me," Zane agreed. He turned to his Pokémon and then the clock. "You better get going'. Your battle is in an hour."

"Right!" Ash quickly finished his breakfast and ran out the door. "See ya later bro!" Zane only shook his head as he watched his younger brother act once again like a child.

Zane began to walk to the fridge and grabbed some food to eat his own breakfast. He began to wonder about whom Ash's partner would be in the battle. He then began to think about Ash's friends. "If my guess is correct," he said to himself, "his friends won't really care about watching unless it is that Max kid's battle. I wonder what his battle is." He shook off his train of thought and continued to eat.

Meanwhile,

"Max, are you ready for your battle?" May asked her younger brother. The group had already eaten breakfast and was now in the lobby of the hotel.

"You bet May!" Max exclaimed. "I just hope my mystery partner is ready. I wonder who 'AK' is." Everyone agreed that it was a mystery. Tracey and Dawn had a theory, but it was too unlikely.

"You better get going then," Misty stated. "The battle starts in an hour and you better prepare."

"Misty's right!" Tracey exclaimed. Nearly everyone in the group knew about Tracey and Gary's competition for Misty's heart except Misty herself.

"Right, I'll get to the Radial Stadium and prepare for the battle. I'll see you guys later," Max exclaimed as he ran out. Each of Max's companions stood dumbfounded, sweat drops running down their foreheads.

Tracey then remembered something he needed to do and began to move towards the doors. "Hey guys," Tracey said, gaining the attention of the group. "I got to go meet someone; I'll see you later at the Radial Stadium."

"Okay Tracey," Brock answered. "Just don't be late."

"I won't," Tracey yelled as he ran through the doors.

"I wonder who Tracey is going to meet," Dawn asked. The others shrugged and she followed. (Oh, if she only knew.)

Half an hour before the battle,

Zane had been waiting under a tree in a park near both his and Tracey's hotel and near Radial. Next to him were Espeon, Sandshrew, Pikachu, and Meowth. He had been waiting for Tracey. "Where is he?" Zane asked himself. He turned to the four Pokémon and saw Espeon, Meowth, and Pikachu shrug, but Sandshrew had a questioning look. "We're waiting for a friend of ours Sandshrew."

Sandshrew then gave Zane an 'Oh' look. Zane shook his head and smiled.

He sat for a few more minutes until he heard rustling in the bushes. He turned to see a head of green hair accompanied with a red head band. Zane smirked as he said, "Hey Tracey."

Tracey turned to Zane's direction and smiled. "Hey Zane," he greeted. He then took notice of the four Pokémon along Zane. "Hey Pikachu, Espeon, Meowth, and Sandshrew. Wait, Sandshrew?"

"Yeah, I caught him yesterday," Zane explained. He turned down to Sandshrew and said, "Sandshrew, this is Tracey, he's an old friend of Ash."

"Shrew!" the ground type cried out, understanding the concept.

Zane chuckled then turned to Tracey. "So Zane," Tracey started, "What's Ash's first battle?"

"It's a tag team battle," Zane answered. "He's partnered with a trainer known as 'MM.'"

"That's cool," Tracey replied. "Max also has a Tag team match. His partner is a trainer known as 'AK.'" Zane tensed up when he heard the initials. "Don't worry, I highly doubt it is Ash that he's battling with. Max's battle is at the Radial Stadium." Zane then began to tense even more, followed by the three Pokémon next to him. "What?" Tracey asked.

"Ash's battle is at the Radial Stadium," Zane answered nervously. Tracey then began to tense up as well. "His battle is about half an hour from now."

"So it is Max's," Tracey confessed. The two looked at each other with disbelief. "Oh shit."

"You said it," Zane agreed. He thought for a moment and then came up with an idea, "Well, they don't show the partners until the beginning of the battle, so Ash and Max shouldn't meet till they start the battle. I'll go and give Ash a heads up."

"Okay," Tracey said while nodding his head.

"I'll tell him that his partner is Max, but you make sure the others don't find out it is Ash until he says it is okay." Zane instructed. He knew that there was no way to hide Ash from his friends discovering him after he is revealed in the battle; he just hoped Ash was ready for what could happen. Zane let out a sigh before he continued, "I better get going. I'll see you later Tracey." Zane waved as he left the park with Espeon, Meowth, Sandshrew and Pikachu.

"See ya," Tracey said in return. He began to walk back to his hotel. 'I hope Ash is ready. He can't hide any longer.' He thought as he continued.

15 minutes till battle,

Ash was in the Trainer's room preparing for the battle and refilling his water jug. He still had no idea who his partner trainer was, but didn't mind, as long as it was nobody that he knew. He was looking to his Poke-glove and said, "Well, it's now or never." He began to walk towards the entrance to the battle field until he heard a door opening. He turned to see Zane and the four Pokémon behind him.

"Oh, hey Zane."

"Hey bro," Zane replied.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out as it jumped into its master's arms.

"Hey Pikachu." Ash chuckled. "Good to see you too." Ash then returned his attention to Zane. He seemed to have a face full of worry. "What's wrong bro?"

Zane gave a sigh before answering. "I found out who your tag team partner is." Ash gave him a curious look while sipping water. "Your partner is Max Maple of Hoenn." Zane stated simply and calmly.

"He sounds familiar. I look forward to meeting-"

Ash spluttered and choked as soon as he realized Max's last name. "W-Wait a minute. Did you say Max Maple?" he asked, disbelievingly. Zane nodded.

Ash was completely thunderstruck. He had a gut feeling that he would team up with Max but it bothered him that he had to reveal himself to his friends this soon. "Whatever great force that controls the universe really has one sick sense of humor," Ash said jokingly.

"What are you going to do?" Zane finally asked. Ash could easily see that his brother was worried about him. He was glad that Zane cared for him; it reminded him how much they depended on each other.

Ash's answer was a sigh and saying, "Well, I guess I have no choice. But how did you find out it's Max?"

"When I met with Tracey," Zane answered, "he told me Max had a tag team battle at the Radial stadium at the same time as yours with a trainer with the initials 'AK'." Ash was slightly surprised by the explanation Zane gave him. Truth be told, he was still a little confused. "I told Tracey not to tell the others. That should be your job."

Ash sighed once again, this time it sounded to be one of relief and worry. "I guess I can't do jack squat about it now." Zane had kept a straight vigil on his brother.

"Are you ready?" Zane asked. It was the question he, Tracey and Ash have all been wondering.

"I don't know," Ash answered truthfully. "But, I guess it's now or never. Scratch that; I can't pick never." Ash chuckled. He lowered Pikachu and Meowth from his shoulders and began to exit the room. Before he was out of sight, he turned to his brother and the four worried Pokémon and said, "Wish me luck."

With that, Ash left, leaving Zane and the three Pokémon alone. "Good luck, little brother." Zane whispered. He turned to the four Pokémon next to him.

"Boss."

"Pikapi!"

"Esp esp!"

"Shrew!"

"I know guys," Zane stated. He began to walk out of the room and said, "Come on guys." The four Pokémon nodded and followed Zane out of the room.

To be continued...

The original Chapter 3 was kind of short, so I took some of Chapter 4 and implemented it into this chapter. I apologize for the cliff-hanger by the way. I dislike them as much as you do, so I will immediately upload the next chapter.

For those who are curious, Zane caught Sandshrew on Metru Nui. Ergo, Sandshrew is not part of the original six (sorry, but that's MegaloRex's decision). Espeon is one of them; feel free to guess the others. No jumping to Chapter 6 to cheat!

Any suggestions are accepted, so please review.

**You have a sick sense of humor Mach!**

Well excuse me Ash! I adopted this story from Megalo Rex!


	4. Battle of Friendship

Chapter 4: Battle of Friendship

Show time!

The Radial Stadium was packed to the brim; the crowd was awaiting the arrival of the battle that would soon commence. Fans were cheering, vendors were selling, and the trainers prepared for the fight ahead of them. Down in the stadium outside the battlefield lines along the walls there were a set of benches. These were for the cheer-squads of the trainers. On the side known as the green corner, sat a group of familiar people.

One the left bench of the green corner sat most of Ash's friends. They were all waiting to see how Max and his mysterious partner would do. All were excited, except Tracey, which did not go unnoticed.

"What's wrong Tracey?" May asked the Pokémon watcher.

"I guess I'm just a little tense," Tracey said. He was not scared for Max or Ash; just nervous on the other's reactions to his existence. He turned to see a familiar figure sitting with four Pokémon on the bench right to the green corner.

The figure was none other than Zane. He was sitting next to Espeon and Sandshrew while Pikachu and Meowth rested on his shoulders. He sat on the bench with a fixed stare and crossed arms. '_I hope you're ready Ash._' Zane thought in his mind.

The cheering continued for a few more seconds until the audience became silent. Two figures came from the opposite doors which led to the side known as the red corner. Immediately, the announcer began to speak.

"**Welcome to another battle in the Ultimate Battle Federation Tournament! This battle is a preliminary tag team match. On the red corner we have Nick and Renin both from Johto**_._"

The two trainers waved as the people cheered. Th crowd went silent as two figures came through the doors of the green corner. The first was none other than Max smiling and ready to battle. The next was a trainer with a black and white hoodie with the hood held up.

The group on the left bench watched Max's partner come out with him.

"So that's Max's partner," Misty stated, realizing the obvious.

"He looks kind of familiar," Brock added.

'_You are so right Brock,_' Tracey whispered in his mind. He then turned to the trainer he knew as Ash. '_It's now or never Ash._'

"**And in the green corner we have Max from Hoenn and…**" The announcer stopped leaving everyone confused. "**Psst, is this right?**" The announcer whispered but was heard throughout the stadium.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know." Gary answered.

"**We have a real treat. Battling with Max from Hoenn is a blast from the past. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Ashton Roderick Ketchum from Kanto!**"

"Show time," Ash whispered as he flipped his hood off and let his hair down.

The audience loudly gasped. The ones most shocked were then people in the green corner, all except Zane, Tracey and the four viewing Pokémon.

"Wh-What did he say?" Misty muttered in shock.

"H-He said Ashton Roderick Ketchum," May answered in disbelief. "That's Ash's full name!"

"Holy mackerel! It can't be," Gary stated.

"As much as I hate to disappoint you Gary," Brock said, pointing at the tall figure, "It is Ash! He has a beard too!"

Dawn's eyes widened as she stared at her beloved and long lost lover. '_He's alive!_' She thought as her eyes sparkled in delight.

Max was staring to his right at one of his heroes. Ash had eyes wide open and what appeared to be a smile forming on his face. "A-Ash?" Max asked.

"Hey Max," Ash greeted as he turned to his friend. "Long time no see."

"You're-You're-alive! I can't believe it!" Max shouted as he embraced Ash.

"I missed you too Max," Ash responded as he graciously returned Max's hug. "I promise to tell you about everything after the battle. Now let's show our opponents who's boss!"

Max shook himself out of his trance and started focusing on the battle. "Right! Let's show 'em what we can do!" Ash nodded and the two prepared for battle.

"Empoleon!" the trainer known as Nick called out.

"Snorlax!" the other trainer known as Renin cried out.

In a flash of light, a large green Pokémon and Blue penguin Pokémon appeared ready for battle.

"You can go first Max," Ash insisted. He was curious on what Pokémon Max had.

"Right!" Max cried out. He shot his left arm as his green poke-glove began to glow. "Come on out Gallade!" In a flash of red light, another Pokémon appeared on the battle field. It was white and green with a large blue fin on the head.

"Lade!" the Pokémon cried out ready to fight.

"Impressive Max," Ash commented. Max smiled as he turned to Ash. Ash's eyes narrowed as he smirked. "Now it's my turn." Ash thrust his red Poke-glove to the sky and cried out, "Luke! I choose you!" Instantly, the blue jackal Pokémon appeared ready to battle along its master.

"Game on!" Luke shouted.

"You nicknamed your Lucario Luke?" Max asked.

"Yes I did. He likes it that way." Ash replied.

_With Ash's friends_

"When did Ash catch a Lucario?" Misty cried out in disbelief. She was glad Ash was alive, but she was furious no one had told her.

"I don't know, but what an entrance!" May commented. She was extremely glad Ash was alive and battling alongside her brother. She thought it was a great way to start the tournament. She was also glad because Dawn wouldn't be sad anymore. Speaking of which, she turned to see Dawn was completely staring at Ash in complete joy. May smirked as a plan began to form in her mind.

"Come on guys! Show them what you're made of!" Gary cried out.

"Wait a minute," Brock stated. The others turned to him in curiosity. "If that's Ash," Brock pointed to Zane with Pikachu on his shoulder, "then that must be Pikachu on that trainer's shoulder." The others smiled as they realized their favorite yellow fuzz ball was also alive. Misty then began to wonder.

"But who is that guy? And isn't that Team Rocket's Meowth?" Misty asked. She looked to Zane and examined his features.

"That is Ash's brother: Zane Ketchum. Meowth _was _with Team Rocket; now he's on Ash's squad." Tracey confessed simply and calmly. The whole group gasped at the statement.

Dawn and Gary looked to Ash's brother and only thought of his name, '_Zane?_'

Back with Ash and Max, the two readied themselves for battle. "You ready Max?" Ash asked his green haired partner.

"Ready Ash!" The duo awaited for their opponents orders. A referee (you can call him Bob) then appeared outside the middle of the battle field.

"This match is a tag team match with no time limit. The match will be over when all three Pokémon of both trainers on one side of the field are down. Pokémon cannot be substituted during a battle and Pokémon can only be changed until both Pokémon on one side are down. Ready… BEGIN!"

"Empoleon use Drill Peck!" Nick cried out. The blue penguin followed the orders as it spun in a whirling tornado.

"Snorlax follow with Giga Impact!"Renin cried out. Snorlax began to charge with incredible power.

"Dodge!" Max and Ash cried out, and both Pokémon followed. Luke jumped into the air and Gallade ran to the side.

"Now, Luke use Blaze Kick on Snorlax!" Ash cried out.

"Blaze Kick!" Luke roared. Suddenly, Luke's black foot became engulfed in fire as it lunged towards the sleeping Pokémon. Snorlax turned around only to stumble after being hit by Luke's fiery foot.

"Snorlax!" Renin cried out.

"Empoleon use Rock Smash on Luke!" Nick commanded.

"Pole!" The penguin Pokémon cried as its beak began to glow. Empoleon began to charge towards the unsuspecting Aura Pokémon.

"Gallade use Psycho Cut to protect Luke!" Max cried out. The Blade Pokémon followed as it jumped in front of Luke and sent a slash of psychic energy towards the incoming Empoleon.

"Empoleon! Get out of there!" Nick cried out, but it was too late. Empoleon was hit with the Psycho cut and sent back with Snorlax.

"Thanks Max," Ash stated happily.

"No problem Ash!" Max grinned.

With Ash's friends

"Wow, Max's Gallade has gotten stronger since the last time I saw it." Tracey commented.

"Yeah!" May agreed. "Not to mention Ash's Lucario is really strong too. I had no idea that Lucario could learn Blaze Kick."

"Ash never ceases to amaze." Brock said with a smile. He turned to see Dawn staring at Ash with amazement and happiness. He then turned to the character Tracey revealed as Zane. '_I wonder what Zane thinks of this._'

Zane had been watching the battle pretty close. "I'll admit it," he said to the four Pokémon, "Max is no pushover. That is one powerful Gallade. I wonder what other Pokémon he has."

Empoleon and Snorlax began to rise and braced themselves to continue fighting. Luke and Gallade also prepared themselves. "Max," Ash said to his Hoenn partner. "You handle Snorlax, I'll take care of Empoleon."

"Alright Ash!" Max agreed. "Gallade! Go after Snorlax!"

"Lade!" The Blade Pokémon cried out as it charged to the waiting sleeping Pokémon.

"Oh no you don't! Empoleon, Aqua jet!" Nick cried out in anger. Empoleon followed by launching itself in a stream of water charging towards its opponents.

"Luke use Extreme Speed to stop Empoleon!" Ash ordered. Luke let out a growl of acceptance and began to run at intense speed towards the penguin Pokémon. The two Pokémon instantly collide and a large cloud was formed.

Meanwhile, Snorlax was busy trying to fight off Gallade. Max had ordered it to use Close Combat on Snorlax and was doing an easy job of weakening the sleeping Pokémon. "Snorlax use Protect! Then follow with Hyper Beam!" Renin cried out, hoping Snorlax would still be able to fight.

"Snorlax!" the large green Pokémon exclaimed as a shield of green energy formed around it. Gallade punched the energy shield, but hurt its hand doing so. Just as suddenly as it appeared, the shield disappeared and Snorlax charged up for one of its most powerful attacks.

"Gallade! Look out!" Max cried out. But it was too late, just as Gallade turned its head; it was hit with an immense Hyper Beam. The blast created another large explosion and Gallade was sent flying across the battle field so fast, if it hit the wall, it could have been the end. "GALLADE!"

"LUKE!" Ash screamed out as hard as he could. From the first cloud of smoke, the one created by Luke and Empoleon's collision, a flash of blue appeared. It was Luke using Extreme Speed to catch up with Gallade. As quickly as it appeared, Luke successfully saved Gallade and helped it stand. "Phew!" Ash exclaimed. "That was a close one."

"Thanks Ash," Max said gratefully.

"No problem Max." Ash grinned. "I will always protect my friends and their Pokémon, no matter what the cost." Ash then turned to the two fighting types as they both gave their interpretations of thumbs up. Ash then turned his attention to the smoke cloud in which Luke had come from. It was beginning to clear.

From the smoke appeared Empoleon, lying on the ground with swirly eyes. "Empoleon NO!" Nick cried out in disbelief.

"Empoleon is unable to battle!" Bob cried out as Nick recalled Empoleon.

"That was amazing!" May and Dawn screamed out in joy.

"I can't believe how powerful that Lucario is." Misty said in disbelief.

"What did you expect?" Gary asked sarcastically. "Ash trained it after all."

"Gary's right," Brock stated. "Ash has a tendency of training Pokémon to their highest potential."

The others nodded in agreement. Brock then once again turned to Zane, wondering what he was thinking.

'_Well done Ash_,' Zane thought in his mind. He patted his Espeon on the head, then followed by patting Sandshrew, Pikachu, and Meowth. "Ash is doing pretty well, right guys?"

"Pika!"

"Shrew!"

"Esp!"

"That's right!"

"I thought you would." Zane chuckled. He quickly returned his attention to his brother's battle.

Ash and Max were staring to the black cloud of smoke from which Gallade was blasted from. They were both watching as whether or not Snorlax survived the blast. With a lack of surprise, the two trainers saw Snorlax standing as the smoke cleared. It appeared to still be able to fight, and was already charging a second Hyper Beam.

"Max," Ash began, "we have to stop Snorlax now before it finishes charging that Hyper Beam."

"What's the plan?" Max asked.

"We attack together!" Ash exclaimed. Max and the two Pokémon nodded. The four beings focused on the incoming attack.

Instantly, Snorlax fired Hyper Beam again directly at the two Fighting types. "DODGE!" the two trainers cried out, and the two fighting type's successfully eluded the attack.

"Now Luke, use Aura Sphere! Max Power!" Ash commanded.

"One Aura Sphere: Max Power, coming up!" The Lucario growled as it began to form a sphere of blue energy. In a quick motion, Luke sent the Aura sphere in a straight line directed to Snorlax.

"Gallade! Help out Luke and use Thunderbolt!" Max exclaimed. Gallade followed by sending a bolt of electrical energy towards Snorlax.

The two attacks charged towards the green sleeping Pokémon at an incredible speed. As the two attacks got closer, something amazing happened, the attacks merged. Combined, the attacks formed a green sphere of electrical energy and aura.

"Snorlax, Protect!" Nick cried out, but it was no use. Snorlax was still recovering from the second Hyper Beam. Before it could even react, Snorlax was blasted with the electric Aura Sphere. Snorlax was sent to the wall and a large explosion once again formed. The whole stadium was holding their breath to the result of the attack. As the smoke cleared, everyone viewed the damage done.

Snorlax lay on the floor covered in ruble and swirly eyes. "Snorlax! NO!" Renin screamed.

"Snorlax is unable to battle! The winners of the first round are Lucario and Gallade!" Bob exclaimed, followed by the screams of the audience.

"Way to go guys!" Tracey and Gary cried out.

"Well done!" Brock agreed.

"I knew they could do it!" May exclaimed.

"Ash sure has gotten stronger!" Misty exclaimed.

"He certainly has," Dawn agreed. She was overjoyed that Ash and Max won the first part of their match, but she knew they still had to beat four more Pokémon if they want to win.

"Awesome!" Max screamed as he hugged Gallade. Ash and Luke smiled to the two.

Ash turned to the Aura Pokémon and said, "Well done Luke."

"_Thank you Master,_" Luke said through its Aura.

"You're too polite Luke. Call me Ash next time."

"Understood Ash." Luke replied as Ash returned him to his Poke-glove.

Ash then turned to Max who had already returned Gallade. "Max, I got to admit, you've trained Gallade well."

"Thanks Ash!" Max grinned. "Luke is pretty strong too!"

"Thanks," Ash nodded. He then returned his attention to the battle and said "Come on, let's win this next one!"

"Right!" Max agreed. He quickly raised his Poke-glove and called out, "Come on out Sceptile!" In a flash of red light, a large green reptile Pokémon appeared. Ash figured that Max must have started with a Treecko when he started with his journey.

"Impressive Sceptile Max," Ash commented. Max grinned in return. Ash quickly returned his attention to the battle and cried out, "Tyranitar! I choose YOU!" Instantly, Ash's Dark/Rock hybrid appeared before him, ready to fight.

"Tyranitar!"

"Sceptile!"

"Wow!" May exclaimed. "When did Ash get a Tyranitar?"

"I don't know," Misty answered. "But it kind of seems familiar." Tyranitar had heard Misty exclamation and turned to see the group. It instantly recognized Misty and Brock and decided to play a joke. It quickly formed a scared pose it often did when it was a Larvitar that surprised Misty and Brock. "Brock, you don't think-"

Misty was quickly cut off by Brock, "It could be."

Ash had seen Tyranitar's little joke and began to laugh. Once he regained himself, he said, "Tyranitar. I know you're glad to see Misty and Brock again, but could we please focus on the battle?" Tyranitar gave an embarrassing expression before quickly returning to its battle stance.

Misty and Brock were completely shocked. They were right on which Tyranitar it was, but they couldn't believe it. May, Gary, Tracey and Dawn all gave them a strange look, but decided to ask later.

"Could we get this battle going?" Nick cried out in annoyance. Max and Ash turned to see that their opponents had summoned a Rapidash and a Gengar.

"Sure." Ash replied with sarcasm.

"The Second Battle is about to begin. Ready… Fight!" The Referee cried out.

"Tyranitar use Dark Pulse!" Ash instantly commanded.

"Tyranitar!" The tyrant Pokémon cried as it sent a beam of black energy towards its opponents.

"Gengar use Dark pulse as well!" Renin cried out. Gengar followed by sending its own Dark Pulse and colliding with Tyranitar's

"Sceptile, use Leaf Blade!" Max exclaimed. Sceptiles arm blades began to glow as it charged Gengar.

"Rapidash! Flamethrower!" Nick commanded. The fire horse quickly sent a stream of fire in Sceptile's direction, landing a direct hit.

"Sceptile!" Max cried out as his starter was hit with a powerful Flamethrower. Once the attack was done, Sceptile laid on the floor, struggling to get up. "Sceptile get up!" Max pleaded but Sceptile was hurt by the burn.

"Gengar!" Renin cried out to his Ghost Pokémon. "Get away from Tyrantar and use Will-O-Wisp on Sceptile!"

"Gengar!" the ghost Pokémon cried as it eluded Tyranitar's Dragon Claw. It quickly floated to the sky and created a small circle made of small flames. With a quick motion, Gengar sent to fire type attack in Sceptile's direction.

"Rapidash use Fire Blast on Sceptile too!" Nick called to his fire horse.

"Rapidash!" The flame horse cried as it sent a stream of fire in the shape of a star.

The two attacks charged towards Max's struggling grass type, seeming to be the end of its battle. "Sceptile get out of there!" Max pleaded, but Sceptile was still suffering from the burn it received from Rapidash.

"TYRANITAR!" Ash cried out with all his might. Tyranitar let out a roar as it ran a speed not truly possible for its species. Tyranitar lunged itself in front of Sceptile and took the two fire attacks head first.

"What is Tyranitar doing?" May asked in disbelief.

"It's protecting Max's Sceptile from the fire attacks," Gary answered, pointing out the obvious.

"Why would Ash risk having Tyranitar hurt just to keep Max's Sceptile safe?" Misty asked.

"Well, he isn't really taking a risk Misty," Brock answered. "Rock types are extremely strong against Fire type attacks, so Tyranitar should be okay for now. Besides, you know Ash; he never thought of himself, he only thought of his friends. He proved it when he had Luke save Max's Gallade." The others agreed to Brock's explanation to why Tyranitar would be okay. Brock once again turned to Zane wondering what he thought of his brother's choice.

Rapidash and Gengar continued to use a multitude of fire attacks on Tyranitar as it protected Sceptile. The onslaught continued as Ash pondered his next move. '_Tyranitar is doing good, but it can't keep it up forever. I have to use Earthquake to knock off the attack, but I can't risk hurting Sceptile. Wait a minute-_' a smirk began to creep up Ash's face as a plan formed into mind. "Tyranitar throw Sceptile into the air!" He cried out.

"What are you doing?" Max exclaimed in disbelief.

"Watch," Ash said simply.

Tyranitar let out a growl as it understood Ash's plan. I quickly turned its body around without causing any fire damage to Sceptile. It quickly grabbed Sceptile by its back and arm and lunged the forest Pokémon into the sky.

"Okay Tyranitar, now use Earthquake!" Ash commanded.

"Tyranitar!" The tyrant Pokémon cried as it stomped its foot onto the ground. A massive wave of power went through the ground causing both of the enemy Pokémon to stop the attack. While Gengar floated in the air do to its ghost Powers, Rapidash attempted to out run the attack. Rapidash was not fast enough as it was hit with the force of the Earthquake.

"Rapidash!" Nick cried as he watched his fire horse get knocked around.

Max was completely stunned by the action done before him. He realized that Ash had Tyranitar throw Sceptile into the air so it wouldn't be hurt by Earthquake. He turned and saw Sceptile back on the ground, but also Gengar in the air, still distracted by its partner's hit. '_This is my chance!_' Max thought. "Sceptile use Energy Ball on Gengar."

"Scep…" The forest Pokémon began as a sphere of green energy began to form in front of its mouth. "TILE!" it cried as it launched the energy ball in Gengar's direction.

"Gengar look out!" Renin cried as he saw the energy ball incoming. Gengar turned only to be hit by the grass attack and sent back to the ground.

"Alright!" Max cried out in victory.

"We're not done yet Max," Ash reminded. He saw as Nick's Rapidash began to regain its footing and stand ready for another attack. He then saw Gengar also rise, ready to attack again.

"Gengar use Thunder Wave on Tyranitar!" Renin cried out.

"Gengar!" the phantom Pokémon replied as it sent waves of electrical energy in the tyrant Pokemon's direction. The attack was a success as Tyranitar was now paralyzed.

"Tar…" Tyranitar muttered as it attempted to move.

"Tyranitar!" Ash cried in desperation, but no use.

"Rapidash use Fire Blast on Sceptile!" Nick commanded. The fire horse quickly sent the star shaped fire-stream in Sceptile's direction.

"Sceptile dodge!" Max called out on impulse. Sceptile dodge the fire blast successfully, but Max had not realized the coming consequence. Sceptile was standing right in front of Max before it had dodge the attack, so now the Fire Blast has a new target-

"Max!" May screamed as she realized her brother was about to be burned to a crisp.

"Max get out of there!" Misty and Dawn yelled together.

However, all the screams were of no use. Max was paralyzed with fear as the immense fire attack charged towards him. All he could do was stand until the impact.

*BOOOM!*

"MAX!" May screamed in desperation.

A cloud of smoke shrouded the Trainer's box in the Green corner. Everyone had just witnessed the possible death of their favorite Hoenn Trainer. May had been struggling to run into the black cloud herself, only to be restrained by Tracey and Gary.

"Let me GO!" She cried.

"Calm down!" Gary pleaded. He knew that it wouldn't work, but there had to be a chance.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?" May screamed. "I HAVE TO FIND MAX!"

"Look!" Brock and Misty exclaimed. May, Gary and Tracey turned to the smoke. As it settled, it showed what appeared to be a large deformed figure. Everyone gasped to what the figure truly was.

Oh MegaloRex. You are cruel.

The original cliff-hanger ended at the "BOOOM!", so I lessened the pain for you guys. Besides, the next chapter is only a click away.

I hope you guys like the battle scenes and the whole plot idea that MegaloRex had on how Ash reunited with Max. I made some modifications to the dialogue, but it's still MegaloRex's idea. The battle ends in the next chapter, and Mewtwo will make his debut.

Four clues for Zane's Original Six:

One is widely known as a dragon, but it's not a Dragon-type

One of Ash's friends possesses a final form

You should expect Zane to have one of these

Three of them are single-type (that includes Espeon); the rest are dual-type (give-away)

I aslo wrote Ash's semi-final battle.

Happy reading!


	5. A Hero's Reunion

Reunion

Max was not only safe from the Fire Blast; he emerged unscathed. Ash, who had his back turned to where the Fire Blast supposedly hit, shielded Max from the fire. May gave a sigh of relief as she realized Ash had saved her brother.

"Ash!" Dawn immediately screamed. Everyone else then remembered that the Fire Blast didn't hit Max, but Ash.

Max began to open the eyes to see where he was. The first thing he saw was a black and white hoodie with a yellow mark on the front. As his face trailed up, he saw Ash's wincing face. He then realized that Ash had saved him. "A-Ash," Max muttered.

Ash opened his eyes and looked to the trainer he had protected. He gave a small smile despite the pain. He knew that the Fire Blast must have been at full power. "Max, are you alright?" Ash asked.

"Y-Yeah," Max said as he released himself from Ash's arms. He saw his friends all relieved that he was okay, yet worried for Ash. He returned his attention to Ash, and gasped as he saw the damage done. The back of Ash's hoodie was completely scorched, and Ash's tanned back was littered with burn marks. Small drops of blood were oozing out of some of his wounds. "Ash, you're bleeding."

"I-I'll be fine," Ash muttered. He first turned to see both Pokémon worried, Tyranitar especially. "I'm fine Tyranitar. You remember how many times Charizard torched me and the others, don't you?" He chuckled and gave a light wince. Ash then turned to the referee, who was having difficulty deciding on whether or not he should halt the match. "Bob!" Ash called out, "Don't disqualify those trainers!"

"Ash! What are you thinking?" Dawn screamed, getting the attention of the black haired trainer.

"Dawn is right!" May agreed. "You just got scorched in the back by a Fire Blast!"

"Perhaps May," Ash answered, "but it was an accident." All of his friends remained silent. "I don't blame anyone for anything before knowing all the facts. The blast was aimed towards Max's Sceptile, not him. Sceptile and Rapidash were just following their trainer's orders and had no control over the turn of events. Besides, everyone turned out alright." He grinned to his friends sheepishly.

"Alright? ALRIGHT?" Misty screamed. "Have you looked at your back?"

Ash gave a sigh before answering, "I will always protect those I care about no matter what the cost, even if it means my own life."

Everyone remained silent as they soaked in the words. They all took into consideration of how much Ash had changed. He still cared for them, but they could not understand why he would actually sacrifice his own life, his own desires only to save them. Dawn kept her eyes on the one she loved.

Zane had kept silent throughout the whole ordeal. He knew Ash would protect Max, and also that he would survive. He had trained Ash in the ways training truly with his Pokémon. He helped Ash understand the pain Pokémon go through when they battle and helped him become stronger. However, he still had a hint of worry, only natural for an older brother.

Ash returned his attention to the confused referee and said, "Please let us finish the battle. Do not disqualify those two for this accident."

Bob (thought for a moment, then nodded towards Ash. "Alright, the battle shall continue."

"Thank you," Ash said with a nod. He then turned to Max and asked, "You ready Max?"

"Uh- Sure," Max said uncertainly."Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine," Ash said. No one saw his face, but he was wincing. He then turned to his worried rock/dark hybrid and said, "You ready to keep fighting Tyranitar?"

"Tar! (You bet!)"

"Then let's do it!" Ash yelled as he thrust his fist into the air.

"The second battle shall now continue. Ready… BEGIN!"

"Tyranitar use Dark Pulse ... with interest!" Ash began for the second time.

"Tyranitar (Dark Pulse)!" the tyrant Pokémon cried as it sent another Dark Pulse at Gengar, but this time more powerful than the first.

"Gengar use Dark Pulse as well!" Renin cried. Gengar sent its own Dark Pulse towards Tyranitar's. When the two Dark Pulses collided, it was easy to tell that Tyranitar's would win.

Tyranitar's Dark Pulse blasted through Gengar's and hit the Ghost type Pokémon in the face.

"Gengar No!"

Gengar flew to the ground and caused a small tremor. Once the cloud of dust moved, everyone saw Gengar lying on the ground with swirly eyes. "Gengar is unable to Battle!" The referee cried.

"Tar! (Yahoo!)"

"Alright Ash!" May cried in joy.

"Tyranitar has really grown," Misty acknowledged.

"So has Ash, and not just physically." Brock added. Everyone else nodded in agreement. They understood that Ash had grown into a responsible, mature trainer.

"Now for Rapidash," Ash said to himself. He turned and saw Sceptile trying to use a number of Leaf blades on the fire horse. "Max."

The Hoenn trainer turned and asked, "What Ash?"

"Tell Sceptile to stand back," Ash answered. "Let's do what we did before with Luke and Gallade." Ash gave an evil smirk, as well as Tyranitar.

Max gave him a confused look before the idea rolled up in his head. He instantly returned the evil smirk to Ash and called, "Sceptile Return!"

"Sceptile!" the forest Pokémon exclaimed as it jumped back next to Tyranitar.

"Alright Sceptile – Energy Ball: Full Blast!" Max exclaimed. Sceptile energized the green energy sphere and launched it in Rapidash's direction.

"Tyranitar use Hyper Beam, Level 4!" Ash ordered.

"Ty-" Tyranitar called as the energy sphere formed in its mouth. "-ra-" the sphere grows larger and larger. "-ni-" The sphere grew to nearly the size of Tyranitar itself. "-TAAAAAR!" the

Tyrant Pokémon exclaimed as it sent a massive Hyper Beam towards Rapidash. The whole stadium gasped at the size of the Hyper Beam. It was one of the largest ever seen before. Ash only smirked as the Hyper Beam and energy ball merged.

"Rapidash use Fire Blast!" Nick screamed in desperation. Rapidash used all its power in a Fire

Blast to at least black the devastating Energy Hyper Beam.

"Not a chance." Ash smirked. When the Fire Blast collided with Energy Hyper Beam, the beam blasted through, destroying the Fire Blast with ease. "FINISH IT!"

"TAAAAAR!" Tyranitar exclaimed as it sent more power into the beam.

***BA-KOOOM!***

An immense black cloud covered the opponent's area. All of Ash's friends were in shock, not by the damage, but by the sheer size of the Hyper Beam. "That… was… incredible," May muttered in shock.

"Was… that really a Hyper Beam?" Misty asked. She had never seen such a powerful attack.

"It was," Brock answered.

"But it was four times stronger than any other Hyper beam we've seen before," Tracey finished.

"Not quite," Zane said out loud. The entire group turned to hear Ash's older brother speak. "That was only Tyranitar's Level 4 Hyper Beam."

"Level 4 Hyper Beam?" The group asked.

"You see," Zane began, "While Ash and I were training we taught our Pokémon to control the levels of power of their attacks. We set it to 6 different levels, 1 being the weakest and 6 being the most powerful. Ash mostly uses all attacks at level 3, which is the default. He only calls lower levels when he doesn't want to harm his opponent, but he calls out higher levels when he's dead set on revenge."

"Boss called out Level 4 in retaliation of being hit by the Fire Blast. This is the first time I seen him call out beyond Level 3; he must have been pissed, and I can't blame him." Meowth added sharpening his claws.

The entire group sat awestruck. They were all surprised that Ash would have that kind of plan. The Ash they knew would always rush into battle without a second thought. Dawn turned to watch the trainer she loved and thought of the way he had changed positively. However, it also made her think of the negative changes he could have gone through.

Ash, Max, and their Pokémon stood unscathed. They watched as the black cloud cleared from the field. Although Tyranitar used one of its stronger attacks, it was far from exhausted. Sceptile however was still injured from the fire attacks it took earlier.

The smoke cloud finally evaporated, revealing Rapidash, on the ground, swirly eyed and covered in injuries. "Rapidash NO!" Nick exclaimed.

"Rapidash is unable to battle!" The referee cried. "The winners of the second round are Tyranitar and Sceptile!"

"Alright!" Max exclaimed as he jumped up and down. Sceptile ran right to him and the duo jumped for joy.

Ash smiled as his youngest friend and his starter jumped for joy. He turned to see Tyranitar smiling towards him. "Well done Tyranitar."

"Tar Tar. (You too.)"

Ash smiled and returned the tyrant Pokémon back to his Poke glove. He turned and saw Max had already returned his Sceptile. "Hey Max."

"Yeah Ash?" Max asked. He was no longer in shock that Ash was alive, but ash knew that would return once the battle was over.

"You've trained your Sceptile well," Ash complimented. Max smiled as Ash continued, "I've seen plenty of strong trainers and Pokémon on my travels, but your Sceptile is one of the most powerful I've seen." Max was about to burst into joy as Ash complimented his skills. "Next to mine of course," Ash smirked.

Max gave an annoyed smirk before saying, "It's good to see not all of the old Ash is gone." Ash cocked an eyebrow before while Max smiled.

Ash smiled in return and returned his attention to the battle. Nick had released his Electivire while Renin summoned his Metagross. "It's time to win this battle!"

"Right Ash!" Max agreed. "Go Slaking!" from Max's Poke glove appeared a large brown gorilla like Pokémon.

"Slaking."

Ash gave a smirk before saying, "I'm guessing you got that Slaking from your dad."

"You guessed right," Ash answered. "He gave me a Slakoth egg and I trained it. It's my second strongest."

"Nice," Ash commented. "And Sceptile was your strongest?" Max nodded. Ash gave a smirk before looking at his Poke glove. "_It's time old friend,_" Ash said in his mind.

"_I'm ready Ash,_" Mewtwo said from within the Poke glove. The duo shared a telepathic link that they could use at any time, even when Mewtwo was inside a Poke ball or the Poke glove. "_I want to show what I can truly do._"

"_Alright,_" Ash answered. He opened his eyes and raised his Poke glove to the sky. "From the farthest mountain, to the deepest sea, I call on your power. Mewtwo – let's kick some ass!"

In a flash of red light, the stadium gasped at the sheer sight of the 6 foot 8 inch genetic Pokémon. Ash's friends were the most shocked. They all knew of Mewtwo thanks to Ash's stories, but only Dawn and Gary had never actually seen him. May remembered seeing a hologram of the mirage Pokémon while Brock and Misty saw both the hologram and the original.

"_Raa!_" Mewtwo exclaimed as it was released for battle.

"**Ladies and gentlemen, Ash Ketchum seems to have sent out a Pokémon that seems to be a new species. Ash – care to explain?"** The announcer asked.

"Gladly," Ash answered. The referee gave Ash a microphone and he began to speak. "**Ladies and Gentlemen, the Pokémon I have brought before you is known as Mewtwo, the genetic Pokémon. Originally, he was created by Dr. Fuji and other scientists who were once part of Team Rocket. He was cloned from the DNA of a Mew to create the ultimate Pokémon. However, Mewtwo discovered that his purpose was not to be their slave, but to have his own free will. Mewtwo is one of the strongest Pokémon out there, rivaling that of the legendaries. However, I prove that even Mewtwo can be beat, after all, I did catch it.**" Ash smirked at the last part. Mewtwo turned and gave an annoyed looked but smiled.

"_Before,_" Mewtwo said telepathically, loud enough for everyone to hear. "_I use to despise every human in existence, mostly those that created me. However, Ash Ketchum was the one who changed my views._" The whole stadium stared at Ash in disbelief. "_The first time we met, Ash had sacrificed himself to save all the Pokémon, the originals and their clones._" Brock and Misty shivered at the memories. "_But thanks to the hearts of the Pokémon, he was saved. The second time we met, he had saved me from my very creator, helping me realize that I am part of this world, that I am not a clone. I am one of a kind._"

Ash turned to the referee and asked, "Bob, I would like to have Mewtwo battle for me. I have already registered him and there is nothing in the rules against this."

Bob the referee thought for a moment and looked around. Everybody in the audience was very anxious to see what Mewtwo could do and how Ash would work with him. The referee closed his eyes and said. "Very well, Fighting in the red corner is Electivire and Metagross. Fighting in the green corner is Slaking and Mewtwo!"

"Thank you," Ash said while bowing his head. He turned to his Psychic type and asked, "You ready?"

"_Born ready,_" Mewtwo said with a smirk.

"Let the battle BEGIN!"

"Metagross use Flash Cannon!" Renin cried. Metagross's mouth began to glow and it launched a shinning beam towards Mewtwo and Slaking.

"Electivire use Thunder!" Nick cried as well. Electivire roared before sending a burst of electricity at our hero's Pokémon.

"Mewtwo/Slaking! Protect!" Max and Ash cried respectively. Both Pokémon created an impenetrable shield around themselves as the blasts hit and did nothing.

"Now Mewtwo use Aura Sphere!" Ash exclaimed.

"_Aura…_" Mewtwo began as it energized the blue sphere. "_**Sphere**!_" The Aura Sphere was sent at an amazing speed towards Electivire. The sphere hit and Electivire was sent back to the wall.

"Alright! Slaking use Flamethrower!" Max exclaimed.

"Slaking!" the lazy Pokémon cried as it sent a stream of flame towards Metagross.

"Metagross block with Shadow Ball," Renin cried out. Metagross quickly created a sphere of black energy and sent it towards the flamethrower. The two attacks hit and evaporated. Electivire at the same time managed to get back on its feet and was sent to attack Mewtwo with a Thunder Punch.

"Thunder Punch, huh?" Ash asked in amusement. "Mewtwo you know what to do!"

"_Thunder **Punch**!_" Mewtwo cried as its left fist burst in electrical energy and collided with Electivire's right fist.

"Now keep firing away!" Ash added. Using it's right hand, Mewtwo created another aura sphere and hit Electivire again, sending it right into Metagross.

"That was awesome Ash!" Max exclaimed. An idea formed in his head suddenly. "Hey Ash, can Mewtwo float in the air?"

"Yeah, why?" Ash answered and asked. Max pulled him closer and whispered his plan to him.

"Oh, you want to do the same thing we did with Tyranitar and Sceptile, huh?" Max nodded. Ash smirked and said, "Sounds good to me! Mewtwo, go into the air!"

"_Alright!_" Mewtwo exclaimed. It had used its psychic powers to listen into Max's plan as well as to put Slaking into the scoop. "_They're all yours boys._"

"Thanks Mewtwo!" Max smirked. "Slaking use Earthquake!"

"Slaking!" the lazy Pokémon roared as it sent a powerful wave of earth energy that rivaled Tyranitar's Earthquake.

"Metagross fly away!" Renin screamed in desperation. But it was no use; the earthquake struck both Pokémon while Mewtwo floated in the air safely. Metagross had survived the attack due to his defense levels, but Electivire bit the dust after being hit by two powerful Aura Spheres, a Thunder Punch, and a full powered Earthquake.

"Electivire is unable to battle!" The referee cried.

"Nicely done Max," Ash commented. "I never thought to use Mewtwo's ability to levitate would be a good way to evade the Earthquake."

"Yeah, but the way you had Tyranitar throw Sceptile into the air was much cooler!" Max replied. Ash smiled more warmly than he had in a long time. This battle reminded him of his travels and his friends and the feelings he thought were gone. He may have found his brother, but he was still missing part of his heart, at least until now.

"_A job well done Slaking,_" Mewtwo complimented. Slaking gave a self-conscious look as it rubbed the back of its head. Mewtwo smiled in return then felt something. It quickly went in front of Slaking and cried, "_Protect!_" A sphere formed around Mewtwo and a powerful glowing beam hit the shield.

Ash and Max turned to see Metagross had tried to use a Flash Cannon attack while they weren't looking. Ash began to chuckle as he said, "I almost forgot we had one more opponent left. How about we finish this with a bang Max?"

Max smirked in return and said, "You bet!"

"Mewtwo hold Metagross down!" Ash exclaimed.

"_With Pleasure!_" Mewtwo cried as its eyes began to glow. Metagross soon found itself surrounded by Mewtwo's Psychic and unable to move. "_Your move guys!_"

"Slaking use Flamethrower!" Max cried Slaking unleashed another fire stream that landed directly on Metagross. The blast knocked Metagross out of the Psychic grip, but it was still able to move, slightly.

"Metagross, you got to get up!" Renin pleaded.

"Mewtwo! Finish Metagross off with any move you got!" Ash cried out.

"Fire Punch!" Mewtwo roared as he pulled back a flame infused fist.

"Slaking! Help Mewtwo out by using Hammer Arm!" Max added.

Slaking's arm glowed as the duo were about to unleash their respective physical attacks. Both Pokémon landed devastating blows to Metagross, knocking it out and winning the battle.

"Metagross is unable to battle! The winners of the third round and the preliminary match are Ash Ketchum and Max Maple!" the referee screamed, followed by the roars of the audience.

"Yes!" Mewtwo said in Captain-Falcon fashion.

"They did it!" Dawn, Misty, and May screamed in joy.

"I can't believe it," Brock stated. It was not the fact that Max and Ash won that surprised him; it was the unison Ash had with Max and Mewtwo throughout the battle, and Ash's decision to let Mewtwo use his own ingenuity to eliminate Metagross. This was something he thought could never happen.

"They did it alright!" Gary laughed. "Even after all this time, Ash still knows how to make an entrance!"

Tracey did celebrate for a second, but his attention turned to Zane. Instead of a face of joy, Zane had a face of what appeared to be disappointment. He looked to where Zane was staring and noticed while Ash was talking to Mewtwo and Max. Zane was staring at the burn on Ash's back due to the Fire Blast from the Rapidash.

"Ash, you were awesome!" Max screamed out. "Mewtwo is so cool! I don't think I've seen a Pokémon like him in battle ever!"

"That's because this was Mewtwo's first public battle Max," Ash said with a cocked eyebrow. Max gave a pout at Ash's wisecrack that made Mewtwo smirk and eventually laugh out loud. Ash smiled for a moment but then winced at a pain in his backside.

"Ash, are you alright?" Max asked loud enough for everyone to hear. The group had turned to see Ash holding his stomach and wincing.

"I'm fine," Ash answered weakly. "I guess that Fire Blast finally took its toll."

Ash suddenly began to collapse shocking everyone. "ASH!" Dawn cried as she and everyone ran towards him, only to be stopped as Zane rapidly reached and caught Ash before he fell to the floor.

"You okay bro?" Zane asked. Ash looked up and saw Zane with Pikachu and Meowth on his shoulders.

"Hey bro," Ash said weakly. "How did I do?"

Zane smirked and said, "Magnificently."

"Uh…" a voice muttered. Zane turned to see Dawn standing before him and Ash. He looked and behind her were all of Ash's friends. "Zane?"

"You must be Dawn," Zane said with a smile. Ash, who had been looking at the ground, heard the name and his heart skipped a beat. Dawn nodded and Zane continued, "Nice to meet you. Can you do me a favor?"

"S-Sure," Dawn muttered. She figured that Zane had a plan to help Ash. "W-What do you need me to do?"

Zane turned his head and called, "Espeon, Sandshrew come over here!" Dawn turned and saw the small psychic type and Ground type coming with a mouthful and paws full of blue Oran Berries.

He returned his attention to Dawn and said, "Dawn, I need you to take the Oran Berries and squeeze them onto Ash's back. Rub the juices on the burn marks."

Dawn was a little confused but followed. She took the Oran berries and squeezed them in her hands, letting the juices drip on Ash's back. Ash twitched a bit but calmed quickly as Dawn rubbed the soothing juices of the Oran berries onto his back. Dawn was amazed at how the Oran Berry juices were slowly healing Ash. "How?"

"A while back," Zane began, "Ash and I found that other than eating Oran berries, rubbing the juices is a good way to ease and heal burns." He returned his attention to his brother and said, "How you feeling now, bro?"

"Much better," Ash said confidently. He managed to rise to his feet and looked to see most of his friends standing before him. He them felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He knew who the arms belonged to as he felt a head rest on his bare back. "Dawn…"

"Ash," Dawn whispered in return. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she hugged the trainer she loved. She turned him around and saw his face. She looked into his eyes and saw pain and regret, but also a hint of affection. "Why did you leave?" She clasped his face hoping for an answer.

"I'm sorry Dawn," Ash whispered loud enough for only her to hear. He hid his eyes in his hair, but Dawn could see a tear come from his eyes and run to her hand. "I'm so, so sorry I left."

"Ash…" Dawn whispered in return. She quickly embraced him again, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ash tensed for a moment, but then relaxed as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Ash whispered into her ear. Dawn could feel tears dripping onto her shoulder; she knew Ash had been letting the tears finally fall from his eyes.

"You don't even need to ask," Dawn whispered back as she quickly kissed his cheek. She whispered into his ear, "I love you too much." The two then starred into each other's eyes. They slowly neared each other, closer and closer until…

"Ahem!" The two turned and saw everyone, including Zane smirking.

The duo looked at each other and the back to the group and smiled. "If you have a problem with this you can leave," Ash said with a smile. Everyone, except for Dawn, Zane, and the Pokémon stood in shock. The Ash they knew would be too dense to express any emotion in public. "I'm not as, what was that word? Oh yeah, I'm not as dense as I used to be."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Ash Ketchum?" Misty asked jokingly. The others, including Ash and Zane, laughed at the joke.

"It's good to see you two Misty," Ash said with a smile. He turned to Dawn and quickly gave her a peck on the lips, shocking everyone even further. "I love you too," Ash whispered for only her to hear. Inside, Dawn was screaming and jumping for joy. The two lovers finally separated from the embrace and Ash faced the group.

"Well, well, well," said a certain brown spiky haired trainer. Ash smirked and turned to his old rival Gary. "It took you nearly seven years but you finally got a girlfriend, aye Ashy-boy?" Gary had expected Ash to at least have some of his old childlike nature still in him, but the only thing he got was a smile.

"It's good to see you Gary. I almost missed your childish remarks. The key word is almost." Ash smirked. He opened his arms and offered Gary a hug, which he accepted. The two trainers hugged as indication of a friendship that had lasted the test of time.

"You too Ash," Gary grinned. He then turned to Zane and held out his hand. "It's nice to see you too Zane."

"You too Gary," Zane answered as he shook hands with Gary. "It's been a while." The two smirked and turned to see Ash being hugged by a certain bandana wearing girl.

"I missed you, Ash," May said as she hugged Ash. Dawn smiled as May and Ash hugged. She did feel a hint of jealousy, but knew that May had also missed Ash a lot, just like she and everybody else did.

"I missed you too May," Ash said as he hugged in return. The two separated quickly and Ash was now face to face with his first friends, Brock and Misty. "Misty, Brock." Although Misty made a joke before, Ash was expecting full hostility from Misty, who was shaking her fist.

"Misty, if you have the need to beat me senseless, then do your worst." Ash said. He was shocked when Misty dropped her fist and embraced him tightly.

"Don't ever do that again Ash!" Misty joke threatened. "You had us worried to Kingdom Come! Next time you decide to go off on another five year journey, give us some clue you're alive!" Misty expected Ash to be scared, but like before, he only smiled.

"Thank you Misty," Ash said quietly. "Tracey told me you kept everybody's hopes up while I was gone. Thanks for not giving up hope on me." Ash knew that Tracey had told the others of how he knew about Ash and Zane while he and Dawn were having their intimate moment.

Misty smiled at her lifelong friend and said, "You're welcome Ash." She quickly hugged him again and whispered, "Just make sure you never hurt Dawn again like that, okay?"

"Okay," Ash answered as he and Misty separated. Ash then turned to his oldest friend Brock; the one that had been with him since the start and that was with him through most of his journey,

"Good to see you Ash," Brock said, offering his hand. Ash took the hand and the two started off. "You really had us worried."

"I know," Ash said as his face saddened. "I'm really, really sorry."

"Ash," Dawn whispered as tears began to form. She was about to go to him until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Zane smiling. She returned her view to her sad Ash.

"Ash," Brock said as he placed his hands on Ash's shoulders. Ash turned his up to see the face of his eldest friend. "We all forgive you. None of us could ever hate you. I would have been nice if you told us that you were alive, but it's good to see you're okay. We all missed you, but now you're back. The past is in the past, and now we're all together again." Ash only smiled at his friend before forcing himself into a hug.

Ash released himself quickly and said, "Thanks Brock." Brock nodded and moved back to his friend. Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder and congratulated him. Ash then turned to see Dawn behind him again, but with Mewtwo behind her too. "Dawn?"

"Ash, you were amazing," Dawn said with a smile.

"Thanks," He then saw Mewtwo smiling as well. "Oh, I never introduced you two. Dawn this is Mewtwo." Dawn starred in awe as she was finally introduced to the genetic Pokémon. "Mewtwo, this is Dawn."

"_A pleasure,_" Mewtwo said as he bowed in respect. Dawn figured that Ash and Zane had taught Mewtwo more about manners before he would be revealed to the public. Dawn instantly remembered: where did Zane go?

She began to look around but could not find him. Ash gave a confused look before it hit him. "Zane." Everyone turned as they heard Ash call his brother out. They spotted Zane beginning to walk out of the arena with Espeon and Sandshrew to both of his sides. He stopped when his brother called him. "Where are you going bro?" Ash asked.

"Back to the hotel," Zane answered. "You should go and catch up with your friends, besides, my battle is tomorrow. I need to prepare."

"Prepare for what?" Ash asked sarcastically. "We both know you're going to use your 'Original six.'" Ash smirked.

"I guess," Zane answered with a smile. "But I should still get going; I don't want to spoil your reunion." He began to walk again until he felt a hand grab his arm. He turned to see Dawn, holding his arm with Misty and May behind her.

"Come with us," Dawn began.

"Yeah, we're going to celebrate Ash's and Max's win!" May added.

"And if you don't we'll bug you until you do," Misty threatened with a smile. Zane gulped; his brother had often told him of how those three girls had a way of getting what they want.

"Alright," Zane said with a smile. He submitted.

"I do have one question though," Misty began. "Would you mind if we came to watch you battle?"

Zane cocked an eyebrow then began to think. He had travelled alone for most of his life. He never really had anybody cheered him on that closely before he was taken prisoner by Team Rocket. He knew that they would really like to see him battle, and he knew that if Ash trusted them, he would too. "Alright, any friend of Ash's is a friend of mine."

"Awesome!" Max screamed. He began to run out the stadium while the others laughed. Ash quickly recalled Mewtwo and watched the other begin to leave. He began to walk until he felt a pair of hands hold his arm. He turned to see Dawn holding him closely and saying, "I'm making sure I don't lose you again." Ash only smiled.

"Don't worry Dawn," Ash whispered lovingly. "I promise I will never leave you again. I promise." He quickly gave her a peck on the forehead and continued to walk.

Zane, who had been walking in front of the new lovebirds, had heard the small conversation. He smiled and thought, '_Well done little brother. Mom would be proud of you._' As he continued to walk, thoughts about his battle began to circle. '_It's been a while since we battled in front of a live audience, but now, it's my turn to return._'

To be continued...

I hoped you guys like Mewtwo's and Slaking's attacks. I sure as hell did, though they were MR's (MegaloRex) ideas. I did however add Fire Punch to Mewtwo's move-set. It's a shame that he (or she) isn't continuing this story, but that's why I'm picking up the slack.

The next chapter involves Zane showcasing his "Original 6" against Barry.

You already know Espeon is one of them, and I have a lot of good guesses on what the others are. If anyone submitted Raichu as a guess, please buy yourself a milkshake. You've earned it.

I will give you one last clue on the other four:

He has one fire, flying, water, and dark. Each one has been seen before (Well, all except for one), and most have been mentioned before.

For those of you who are curious, here are the other shippings: Hoenn-shipping (Brendan x May); and Poke-bro-shipping (Zane x Misty). I haven't decided yet on the shipping for Brock.

Happy reading!


	6. The Original 6

The Original Six (It's the sixth chapter! What a coincidence!)

Dawn woke up from her calm and peaceful sleep. "What a dream," she muttered as she rose from her bed. She had dreamt that Ash and his brother had returned and that he won his preliminary battle.

"Hey sleepy head!" Dawn heard. She turned to see Misty and May smiling at her.

"Hey," Dawn answered with a smile.

"How'd you sleep Dawn?" Misty asked. She knew Dawn was overexcited that Ash had returned, but wondered what she dreamt.

"Pretty good," Dawn answered. "I dreamt that Ash had come back and had a tag team battle with Max and won. His older brother Zane was with him." May and Misty looked at each other and began to giggle uncontrollably. Dawn gave a confused look as the smiled back.

"What?"

"That was no dream! That was real!" May screamed out loud.

Dawn was thinking only one thing, '_He IS alive!_'

Misty gave a smirk and added, "Not only that, he kissed you right on the lips." Dawn's expression changed as her face blushed into a beet red. "Come on and get changed. The others are waiting for us so we can see Zane in action."

Dawn shook herself from her embarrassment and said, "Alright! I'll change quickly!" she rushed into the bathroom to change, while May and Misty continued to talk.

"So what do you think Zane's Pokémon are?" May asked. Tracey had told them that only Ash knew and that he never told him.

"I'm not sure," Misty answered. "All I know is that Espeon is one of his so-called 'Original Six.'" Misty found it funny how Ash and Zane placed the name for Zane's Pokémon.

"I saw that too," May agreed. "By the way, how do you feel about Zane himself?"

"Well," Misty began. She thought of Zane and began to blush slightly. The night before when they had celebrated, she truly couldn't really take her eyes of Zane. His well muscled tan body, his stern handsome face, his long silver hair, and his 6 foot 4 frame made her blush lightly. Unfortunately for her, May saw this and shocked Misty out of her trance.

"I can't believe it!" May smirked. "Misty, the Gym leader of Cerulean City, has fallen for Ash Ketchum's big brother!" Misty blushed brightly as the thought came into mind.

"W-What are you talking about?" Misty asked frightfully. As much as she tried to get out, she couldn't get the idea of her liking Zane out of her head.

"Don't play dumb," May said with a smirk. "I saw the way you were staring at him yesterday. And you were blushing just now!"

"What's going on?" Dawn asked as she came from the bathroom, fully dressed. Misty began to blush again while May only smiled.

"Guess what Dawn," May said with another smirk. "While you've been dreaming about Ash, it seems Misty has fallen over Zane!" Dawn was going to murder May, but changed to a smiling expression when she heard the second part.

"N-no I don't!" Misty tried to deny. She turned to the clock and gasped. "We got to get going or we'll miss the battle. The other two girls gasped and began to run out of the room. '_Phew, glad that's over._' Misty thought. Her thoughts then trailed to Zane, '_I can't believe what May said! Me! Falling for Zane! I'll admit, he is handsome - wait - what am I thinking? That's it! I'm thinking too much. I should just get going._' With that, Misty left the room to catch up with the others.

Ash had been talking to the other guys in the lobby while they waited for the girls. On his shoulder he had both Pikachu and Zane's new Sandshrew. Zane had already left to get some training before the battle. "And he said the battle will take place in an hour at the Shiruna Stadium." Ash explained.

"I wonder what Pokémon he's going to use," Brock said while crossing his arms. He knew Ash wouldn't give out a single word, for he knew what it meant to have a brother to keep secrets for.

"Patience is a virtue." Ash answered.

"You'll find out soon enough." Meowth added.

"Pika!"

"Shrew!"

"Hey guys!" the girls called as they came down the stairs. Dawn immediately blushed at the sight of Ash, remembering how he had met her yesterday.

"H-Hey Ash," Dawn muttered. Ash only smiled and walked to her.

"Hey Dawn, you sleep good?" Ash smiled warmly. Dawn's mind began to melt at the smile.

Dawn gave him a quick nod before he pulled her into a warm embrace. "I missed you."

"Me too," Dawn replied as she hugged in return. They would have liked staying like that forever until…

"Ahem!" the two turned to see it was Gary that interrupted their moment. "Come on Ash, you got your girlfriend, give it a rest already!"

Ash formed a smirk and said, "Gary, would I happen to need to inform a certain someone on you and Tracey's little competition?" he gave a quick glance at Misty without her noticing. Gary and Tracey's faces paled as Ash smirked. Brock, Dawn, May, Pikachu, Meowth, Sandshrew and Max all smirked as well. They all knew about the feelings they had about Misty, but Misty seemed completely clueless.

"What are you talking about Ash?" Misty asked.

"Oh nothing," Ash answered with a smile. He then turned to Dawn and asked, "So Dawn, how have you and May been doing in contests?" Dawn's expression quickly saddened as the memories return. Before he had left, Dawn had always looked to Ash for advice for training and contests. In her mind, it was because of his inspiration and caring that she had won the Grand Festival when they were still traveling together. She couldn't imagine how to tell him how she had completely screwed up all the advice he had given her. "Dawn?"

Ash suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Brock with a concerned look telling him not to press further. Ash turned to the coordinator he loved and said, "Dawn, I'm sorry."

Dawn shook herself from her trance and said, "What is there to be sorry about?" She grinned.

"You are back and now we get to see your brother battle!"

"Speaking of which, we should get going," Tracey pointed out. It was half an hour before the battle would start.

"Let's go!" Max screamed as he ran out of the hotel. Ash simply chuckled at how Max reminded him of his younger self. The others sighed and began to follow behind Max.

"Hey Ash," May began as they walked.

"What is it May?" Ash asked as he walked behind Brock while Dawn held his arm.

"I have two questions. Why do you have Zane's Sandshrew?" May pointed to Sandshrew who was resting on Ash's left shoulder.

"Oh, since I asked Zane to hold onto Pikachu while I battled yesterday, he asked me to watch Sandshrew while he battles." Ash smiled. May gave an 'Oh' expression before asking her second question and pointing to Meowth. "Did Meowth quit Team Rocket?"

"Negative May. Team Rocket fired me, Jessie, and James because Giovanni thought we were incompetent. The three of us ran into Ash and Pikachu the next day." Meowth replied before Ash continued for him.

"I convinced the trio that they should see it as a blessing in disguise. I told them that Team Rocket was holding them back and that this was a chance for them to be who they truly are."

Meowth finished the explanation. "Boss decided to take me under his wing, and I've traveled with him ever since. James is now an environmental engineer living in Sinnoh with Gardenia."

"What about Jessie?" Dawn asked.

"She's training to be an astronaut in Mossdeep City." Meowth answered.

"Well Meowth. I'm glad to see that you sided with the good guys. Ash is also right; Team Rocket was holding you back." Brock commented.

"So when is your first battle Meowth?" Misty questioned.

"I'm Boss's trump card. He's saving me and Pikachu for the finals when he gets there." Meowth replied. "I said when because there is no if."

Shiruna Stadium

The audience within the stadium was cheering for the battle about to take place. The gang was all sitting on the cheering bench near the battlefield ready to cheer Zane on.

"I can't wait to see Zane's Pokémon!" Max screamed as he jumped like a little kid.

"Take it easy Max," May warned. Max quickly stuck out his tongue and May began to chase after him.

Ash began to laugh as he watched the two run around. "I guess some things never change!" May and Max instantly stopped as they heard Ash laugh. Pikachu and Meowth were also snickering while Sandshrew was on its back on the ground.

"I wish we could say the same for you Ash," May said sadly. Ash stopped laughing and cocked an eyebrow. "You're not as easy to tease anymore!" The others began to laugh at May's outburst.

Ash only smirked and said, "Five years can change a person. But there is one thing in me that hasn't changed." The others looked to him, wondering the answer. Ash smiled and said, "I'm still the luckiest guy on earth to have friends like you guys." The others were all about to run Ash over with hugs, but luckily for him, the announcer began to speak.

"**Ladies and gentlemen, we welcome you to the second day of the Preliminary matches in Ultimate Battle Federation Tournament! In the green corner, we have Barry Diamond from Sinnoh!**"

Ash, Dawn, and Brock all looked in surprise to who Zane was going to battle. The teen was the same age as Ash with blonde hair, a striped shirt and jeans. "I can't believe it's Barry!" Ash exclaimed.

"You know him?" May asked.

"Yeah," Dawn answered. "We met him back in Sinnoh. He was always trying to prove he was better, but his mouth was too big for him to see what he was doing."

"**And in the red corner, we have a legend entering the field. Yesterday, Ash Ketchum battle in the preliminaries and won with Max Maple. Today folks, we are going to witness a living legend. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome his brother Zane Ketchum of Kanto – The first trainer to successfully defeat the Kanto Battle Frontier!**"

The whole audience gasped as Zane entered the field.

The entire group except Ash stared at Zane. They all went to Ash and May asked, "Ash, is that true?"

"Yep," Ash answered with a smirk. "Zane is the first trainer to defeat all seven frontier brains in the Kanto Battle Frontier. He managed to do with only relying on his original six Pokémon _and_ without losing any of his Pokémon." The others returned their stares to Zane as he entered the trainer's box.

"Wait a minute. Anabel and Greta are the same age as you! How is that possible?" Brock asked Ash.

"That's because Anabel and Greta aren't original Frontier Brains." Ash replied.

The referee then came to outer middle of the field and called, "This battle is a six on six no time limit match! Trainers – Call your Pokémon!"

"Alright!" Barry screamed in confidence. "If you're Ash's brother, then I should have no problem beating you!"

"Don't be too sure," Zane said with a smirk.

"We'll see. Alright Heracross! Let's get going!" Barry cried as he thrust his striped Poke glove to the air. In a flash of red light, a large blue bug like Pokémon appeared.

"Hera!"

"Interesting." Zane smirked. "It is time! Absol – Front and Center!" Zane cried as he called his first Pokémon from his silver Poke glove. Quickly, a large white furred Pokémon appeared.

Absol opened its blood red eyes and roared, "ABSOL!" Zane only smirked one of his Original six roared in power.

Ash's friends were all amazed by Zane's Absol. They were dumbstruck by the sheer power it produced by roaring. "Is that one of Zane's original six?" Misty asked nervously.

"Yep," Ash answered with a smirk. "I don't want to put Barry out to quickly, but I have to say Heracross is in trouble."

"Why?" May asked. "I mean, Absol is a dark type and they're really weak against bug and Fighting types. Heracross is both, so shouldn't Barry have the advantage?"

"Yes he would," Ash answered, "if it were any _other_ Absol. Zane's Absol and the rest of his Pokémon have been trained to prepare for those weaknesses."

"What do you mean Ash?" Brock asked.

Ash only smirked and said, "You'll see."

"The first battle between Zane's Absol and Barry's Heracross shall now begin. Ready… Fight!"

"Alright, Heracross use Mega horn!" Barry called immediately.

"Hera!" the blue beetle cried as it spread its wings and began to charge with a glowing horn.

Zane and Absol only smirked. Heracross grew closer and closer, it seemed to Barry that he was going to win easy. He couldn't have been more wrong. For at the last second, just when Heracross's horn was one foot from Absol, Zane cried out, "Flamethrower!"

"Absol!" the disaster Pokémon cried as it sent a massive stream of fire, engulfing Heracross.

"Ah! Heracross no!" Barry screamed as he watched Heracross being sent by the powerful Flamethrower. Heracross was sent right to where it started, but on its back and severely burned.

"Heracross!"

"Well done, Absol," Zane complimented.

"Sol."

"Now I get it!" Brock inquired. The other looked to him for understanding. "Zane had trained his Pokémon to learn attacks to protect themselves from their weaknesses. He must have also trained them so they could be prepared to attack the instant he called." The others gave him an 'Oh' expression as they returned their attention to the battle.

Heracross was slowly rising to its feet, trying to ignore the pain. "Come on Heracross, stand up! We can't lose this fast!" Barry yelled. Heracross successfully stood and awaited Barry's next order. "Alright Heracross, since a physical attack won't work, let's use a special attack! Heracross use Focus Blast!" Heracross began to energize for another attack.

"Absol – Aerial Ace!" Zane cried out.

"Sol!" Absol accepted as it began to run towards Heracross at an alarming speed.

Heracross had finished charging when Barry called, "FIRE!" Heracross then sent a shining energy sphere towards Absol, hoping it would hit. Both Barry and Heracross were shocked when Absol easily eluded the energy sphere and struck Heracross with the full force of its Aerial Ace.

"Heracross no!" Heracross laid on its back, struggling to rise.

"Let's finish this Absol!" Zane exclaimed in confidence.

"Sol!" the disaster Pokémon growled in agreement.

"Now, final fusion move, Black Fire!" Zane cried as he pointed towards Heracross. A sphere of black energy surrounded by glowing orange light formed before Absol's mouth.

"What did he say?" May asked in confusion.

"Black Fire," Ash answered with a dark tone. "It's a fusion of Dark Pulse and Flamethrower. Zane managed to teach his Pokémon how to fuse to attacks together to create an entirely new attack." The others gasped to the extent that Zane trained his Pokémon.

"That must be Absol's most powerful attack," Max said in awe.

"Hardly," Ash said sarcastically. "Try adding Hyper Beam into the mix. Better yet, try substituting Flamethrower with Fire Blast to generate a Dark _Conflagration_ (severe fire)."

"Absol knows both of those?" Meowth gasped.

"I don't see why not." Ash replied. The others gulped at the idea.

"FINISH IT!" Zane cried out at full force. Absol roared in power as it sent a massive beam of black flames towards Heracross.

*BOOOOOOM!*

Barry covered his eyes to avoid getting dust from the blast. Once the dust cleared, Barry looked in horror as Heracross was completely unconscious and charred from the devastating attack.

"Heracross is unable to battle. Absol is the winner!" The referee cried.

"Well done!" Zane said as Absol ran up to him and smiled. Zane quickly patted it on the head before saying, "But don't you think you over did it a little with the Black Fire?" Absol gave a look of embarrassment as Zane only smiled.

"That-" Gary began.

"Was-" May added.

"Incredible," Misty finished.

"And the battle has only started." Ash laughed.

"Alright, I may have underestimated him before, but there's no way I'm losing' this battle! Let's get going Skarmory!" Barry cried as he released his high flying Pokémon.

"Skarmory!"

"A sky battle huh?" Zane smirked. "Absol, go with Ash and Sandshrew. I want the others to come and fight."

"Sol," answered the disaster Pokémon. It quickly walked over and was congratulated by Ash and his Friends. Sandshrew had already liked Absol especially since it felt it was like an older brother to it.

"You want an aerial war Barry? I'll give you one! Togekiss – Front and Center!" Zane exclaimed. A white flying Pokémon appeared before the battlefield.

"Togekiss!"

Misty grinned at the sight of Zane's Togekiss. It reminded her so much of the Togepi she had before. "The second Battle shall now begin. Ready… FIGHT!" The referee called.

"Skarmory start off with Take Down!" Barry screamed. Skarmory began to fly at an alarming speed towards a smirking Togekiss.

Zane only smirked and said, "Togekiss – quick dodge." In a swift motion, Togekiss bolted around so it was behind Skarmory.

"That is one fast Togekiss," Gary commented in disbelief.

"And that wasn't even Extreme Speed," Ash added. The others looked at him in confusion, but Zane recalled their attention.

"Alright, now use Shock Wave!" Zane exclaimed.

"Togekiss!" the jubilee Pokémon cried as it created a pulse of electrical energy and shot it at Skarmory. Skarmory cried in pain as the Shock Wave struck the poor bird dead center and sent it to the ground. Togekiss floated over while Skarmory struggled to get up.

"Come on Skarmory! Get up! We can't let them win!" Barry cried impatiently. Ash still couldn't believe that after five years, Barry still hadn't changed from his impatient and brash attitude. Skarmory finally stood and got to its feet. "Alright Skarmory, now use Sky Attack!"

Skarmory began to glow in a bright burst as it charged Togekiss again. Zane smirked and called out, "Togekiss use Aura Sphere!" Togekiss then created a sphere of glowing energy and launched it directly at Skarmory. The sphere hit and Skarmory was sent back, but it quickly recovered before it hit the ground.

"Phew!" Barry said as he whipped his forehead in relief.

"Why did Zane do that?" May asked. She and the others were confused on why Zane told Togekiss to use a fighting attack on a flying type like Skarmory.

"Togekiss originally learned Aura Sphere to protect itself from Rock and Ice types," Ash explained. "However, Zane found it was a powerful enough to block any kind of attack. So he uses it mostly to block physical attacks and to send his opponent right back." Everyone gave him another 'oh' expression and returned to the battle.

"Togekiss, let's finish this quick!" Zane inquired.

"Togekiss!" the jubilee Pokémon agreed.

"Alright Togekiss, use Flaming Onslaught!" Zane exclaimed as he pointed forward.

"Flaming Onslaught?" Misty asked with curiosity. "Is that another Fusion move Ash?"

"Yep," Ash answered. "It's a combination between Togekiss's Sky Attack and Heat Wave. It is a quick but powerful way to end a battle."

Togekiss began to charge as it glowed in a bright light. Barry knew what was coming. "Skarmory, you use Sky Attack too!' Skarmory cried in agreement and glowed as it charged Togekiss. But once they were about to collide, Togekiss disappeared. "W-Where'd it go?" Barry asked in fear.

Skarmory stopped glowing and looked around. It could find no sign of Togekiss anywhere in the battlefield. Confusion turned to pain when Togekiss struck it down from above with amazing speed and power. "Skarmory NO!" Barry screamed in disbelief. Skarmory crashed into the ground unconscious and charred.

"Skarmory is unable to battle, Togekiss is the winner!"

"Alright Zane! That's two straight wins!" May screamed in joy.

"That has to be the fastest Togekiss in history," Brock complimented.

"If not, close enough." Ash grinned.

"My radar reads Mach 2." Meowth added checking his radar gun.

"Well done Togekiss," Zane said as he petted his small flyer.

"Togekiss!"

"Now go with the others. You can watch with them," Zane said as he pointed to Ash and his friends. Togekiss nodded and flew straight to them.

"You were awesome Togekiss," Ash complimented.

"I second Boss's opinion!" Meowth said.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu added.

"Shrew!"

"Sol!"

"Kiss!" Togekiss smiled. It looked at Ash's friends and quickly flew to Misty, sitting on her head.

Ash smiled and said, "Looks like Togekiss likes you Misty!" Misty looked up and saw Togekiss smiling down on her. Misty smiled back and allowed Togekiss to sit on her head and watch Zane fight.

"Trainers, Select your next Pokémon!" the referee called.

"If you don't mind Barry, I'll go first this time!" Zane exclaimed.

"Whatever!" Barry huffed. It was clear to see he wasn't enjoying the battle since he lost two already.

"Alright Swampert, You're up!" Zane cried out. Suddenly, a large blue water type with black fins appeared on the battle field.

"Swampert!"

"A water/ground hybrid huh?" Barry asked and smirked. "Alright Roserade, let's get going!" Barry released his rose Pokémon, ready for battle.

"Let the third battle Begin!"

"Swampert, start off with Ice Beam!" Zane called out. Swampert quickly unleashed a stream of icy energy towards Roserade. Roserade quickly dodged the attack and moved back to Barry.

"You're Togekiss and Absol may have beaten me with speed, but I doubt Swampert is as fast.

Roserade use Energy ball!" Barry exclaimed. Roserade quickly sent a green sphere in Swampert's direction.

Zane smirked and asked, "Want to bet? Swampert dodge!" Swampert instantly jumped into the sky shocking everyone. "Swampert use Hydro Pump!" Swampert instantly sent a stream of high powered water towards Roserade, ready to strike the poor grass type down.

"Roserade dodge!" Barry cried out. Roserade evaded Swampert's Hydro Pump by a quarter of an inch.

"Okay Ash, two questions." Misty began. "First, how can Swampert jump that high and fast, and how can a Swampert even learn Hydro Pump?"

"Well Misty," Ash began, "Zane has trained with his original six Pokémon so they can max out all their stats. As for Hydro Pump, Swampert can't learn it but a Mudkip can. If someone trains their Mudkip long enough, soon enough it will learn Hydro Pump, and it'll still know it when it evolves." Once again, the others gave him a 'oh' expression.

"Alright Roserade, use Poison Jab!" Roserade's rose fist glowed in poisonous energy as it charged Swampert. Swampert and Zane only smirked as Roserade charged.

"Roserade!" the rose Pokémon cried as it jabbed Swampert in the leg. It looked up to see Swampert was not in pain, but smirking. "Rose?"

"Someone forgot that Swampert is resistant to Poison attacks due to being a Ground-type." Meowth pointed out.

"Swampert use Ice Beam!" Zane called.

"Swampert!" the water type cried. It instantly froze Roserade on the spot with Ice Beam.

"Roserade no!" Barry cried in disbelief.

"Alright Swampert, finish this with Aqua Quake!" Zane commanded.

"What is Aqua Quake Ash?" Dawn asked for another explanation.

"Aqua Quake is a combination between Swampert's Earthquake and Muddy Water. It may be a combination of type attacks that are weak against grass types, but it's powerful to knock out any opponent. Swampert is just using it to throw Roserade off course."

Swampert roared in power as it stomped its fists onto the ground, sending a wave of earth energy through the ground. The ground began to crack and muddy water began to spout from ground. The streams of water launched the frozen Roserade into the sky. Zane smirked and called.

"Swampert, jump and use Double Ice Punch!" Swampert bolted into the air and was now over the frozen Roserade.

Swampert then slammed two Ice-infused fists through the ice and into Roserade's stomach. The Ice Punches sent Roserade crashing into the ground. Once Swampert returned to the ground, everyone saw Roserade free of ice, but unconscious, defeated, and **stone cold**.

"Not Roserade too!" Barry screamed.

"Roserade is unable to battle, Swampert is the winner!" the referee called.

"Alright!" Max cried out.

"That's three for three," May stated. "I can only imagine how the next battle will continue."

"**Ladies and gentlemen, since both trainers have used both three of their Pokémon, we will take a short fifteen minute break before we continue.**"

"Come on Swampert," Zane said as he began to walk to the others. Swampert, whose fists were steaming, gave a quick nod and followed Zane.

"You were awesome, bro!" Ash complimented. Zane smiled and looked to the others.

"That was an incredible battle. There's no doubt you'll win." Misty complimented. May and Dawn smirked for they could see right through her happiness.

"Why thank you, Lady Waterflower," Zane said as he bowed in respect. Misty blushed at the title while Tracey and Gary were fuming.

"T-thank you, but you can just call me Misty," Misty said as she waved her arms defensively.

"Togekiss!" the jubilee Pokémon cried as it flew from Misty's head to Zane's shoulder.

"I see you've made a new friend Togekiss," Zane said with a smile.

"Kiss!" the flyer replied as it flew back to Misty's head.

"I had a Togetic 7 years ago." Misty revealed to Zane.

'Maybe that's why Togekiss is so fond of Misty.' Ash thought before asking Zane, "So bro, who are you going to use next?"

"You'll see." Zane smirked. He then turned to his water type and said, "Swampert, you stay and watch."

"Swampert."

"Good," Zane answered. He then turned to Ash and his friends. "Enjoy the show." He then walked back to the field where Barry was waiting.

"The battle shall now resume. Select your next Pokémon!" the referee cried.

"Alright Empoleon, let's get going!" Barry called out, releasing his blue penguin Pokémon.

"My turn," Zane said. He looked to his Poke glove and said, "From the farthest mountain, to the deepest sea, I call on your power! Rise Toba, my Dark Dragon!" From a flash of red light, a large and dangerous Pokémon appeared on the field.

"Is that?" May asked in disbelief.

"I-It can't be," Gary stated.

"Believe me, it is." Ash smirked.

To clear up any confusion, Poke-bro-shipping is the shipping for Zane and Misty. The bro is inserted to denote Ash's brother, Zane. I dubbed Earth Water as Aqua Quake for those who read the original story. I also replaced Dark Hyper Beam with Black Fire (The Dark Hyper Beam will appear in Chapter 12).

I'm sorry for the cliffhanger by the way. MegaloRex set it up, not me.

Congrats to those who guessed Togekiss and Swampert. I doubt anyone guessed Absol.

Happy Reading!


	7. Blastrocute

Blastro-cute

Attention readers and reviewers: I am not claiming this story as my own at all. This story belongs to MegaloRex; I am simply adding a few twists and continuing the story for her (or him) and _especially_ for his or her fans.

_"Believe me, it is." Ash smirked._

Everyone stared in awe as a Pokémon of legend stood on the field. A pair of large crimson wings flapped, creating a large blast of air. Razor sharp claws and teeth shined in the light and a bright flame glowed on the end of the Pokémon's black tail. In a large burst of power, the black dragon flapped its wings and took to the skies with a massive roar.

"**Ladies and gentlemen, I've seen peanuts stand, I've heard rubber bands, and I've touched needles that wink their eyes. But I have pretty much experienced just about everything when I see a shiny Charizard fly!**"

"ROOOOAAAAR!" Toba the shiny Charizard roared in supreme power. Zane only smirked as his black dragon returned to its master.

"Oh come on!" Barry yelled in disbelief.

"H-How is that possible?" Misty asked, also in disbelief.

"I-I thought that the s-shiny Charizard was only a legend," Max muttered. He was in complete awe of the majestic fire type.

"It is no legend," Ash replied. "Zane caught Toba when he was only a shiny Charmander. It took years of training to achieve this."

"Hey Bob!" Zane called out to the referee. "Are we going to start the battle or what?"

Bob shook himself out of his shock and said, "The fourth battle between Zane's Charizard and Barry's Empoleon shall now begin!"

"Empoleon, don't get psyched out," Barry comforted. "It may be a shiny, but it's still a Charizard."

"Pole!" the royal penguin agreed.

"Alright Empoleon, use Hydro Pump!" Barry called out. Empoleon then sent a burst of water in Toba's direction.

"Blast back with Flamethrower, Toba," Zane said in a cool tone. Toba roared in power as it sent a massive stream of fire to go against the Hydro Pump. The two attacks collided and immediately canceled each other out.

"Toba, to the sky!" Zane commanded. With a single flap of its massive wings, Toba ascended 1,000 feet.

"Empoleon, try to stop it with Ice Beam!" Barry cried.

"Pole!" the royal penguin called as it sent the ice attack at the flying fire type.

"Toba," Zane called in an easy tone. Toba roared and swiftly dodged from the Ice Beam at a remarkable speed.

"Now, go for Solar Beam!" Zane called out. The flame on Toba's tail began to glow as light entered it. Suddenly, Toba's mouth glowed in the same light and it blasted a powerful beam of light, completely consuming Empoleon.

"Empoleon no!" Barry cried in disbelief. Empoleon lay on the floor, hardly moving, but not unconscious.

"Volt Claw, Toba!" Zane called. Toba's talon-like claws glowed with energy and electricity as it lunged down to strike Empoleon.

"Volt Claw is probably a combo of Thunder Punch and Dragon Claw." Brock suggested. Ash nodded in approval.

Barry knew that one more attack like that Solar Beam and Empoleon would be defeated. "Empoleon use Hydro Cannon!" he cried out. Empoleon's eyes shot open and it sent a powerful sphere of water towards Toba.

"Slash through that Hydro Cannon!" Zane commanded. Toba swiped through the sphere of water as if it were paper. Everyone in the stadium was in shock by the incredible power the shiny Charizard possessed (except for Ash, since he's seen it before). "Now, show them YOUR power! Blastrocute!"

Ash's eyes widened. He had seen Toba successfully perform Blastrocute twice in the past, but he didn't expect Toba to unleash his secret weapon this early in the tournament.

"Blastrocute? Juding by your reaction, it sounds scary." Brock asked Ash, who was trembling.

"It's scary alright. Blastrocute is a fusion of Blast Burn and Zap Cannon. The Zap Cannon works against Empoleon's Water element. It's very accurate too." Meowth replied in a dark tone.

"A normal Charizard can't learn Zap Cannon on its own or through TMs, but a Magnezone infected Toba while he was a Charmander with a Zap Cannon. The electricity altered his DNA before Zane caught him. When Zane found out that Toba could learn Electric attacks, he paid a move tutor to teach Toba how to use Zap Cannon and Thunder Punch." Ash added in an even darker tone.

"That is also why Toba is a shiny Charizard." Meowth concluded.

Everyone watched in shock and awe as Toba began glowing and burst into flames as it turned and faced the ground. It opened its mouth as it began to glow with a brilliant white light.

"NOW FIRE!" A tremendous roar went out from the dragon as a white ball of flame and electricity, 6 feet in diameter, shot out at Mach 1 and impacted against Empoleon.

BA-KOOM! An enormous explosion went up as the attack detonated right on target, causing damage within Battle Field. Everyone braced themselves as the wind blasted through the stadium. As the wind died down, everyone looked to a huge column of smoke rose from where Toba's attack hit Empoleon, the smoke turning into a mushroom cloud as it drifted off with the winds. As the dust settled, everyone was in utter awe at what they saw. Even Ash, who would normally remain calm, was struggling to maintain composure.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Barry screamed as he looked below. Inside a large crater about 10 wide and 10 feet deep, Empoleon laid unconscious and practically roasted to a crisp. Sparks were also bouncing around Empoleon's body. It was clear that Toba possessed an abnormal amount of energy.

"Empoleon is unable to battle! Toba is the winner!" Bob called out, followed by a wild roar from the audience.

Toba roared in power as it flew back to its master. Zane only smirked and turned to his black dragon. "Well done Toba."

"That… was… unbelievable," Gary, May and Misty said in order. The entire group was completely petrified by the power of the Blastrocute.

Meowth's ears vibrated. "I hear dripping. Did Toba burst a water pipe or something?"

"Excuse us for a moment. I have to use the restroom." Brock told everyone before dashing off.

"Wait for me!" Tracey said as he followed.

Ash exhaled a sigh of relief. He then noticed that Dawn was digging her head into his chest. Ash only smiled as stroked her hair and whispered, "It's okay Dawn. It's over." Dawn suddenly realized where she was and lifted her head to see Ash smiling down. Dawn was in awe of how tall Ash had grown. She blushed brightly as he smiled down to her.

"S-Sorry." Dawn said shyly as she tried to get off Ash. However, she felt a strong arm around her keep her in place.

Dawn looked up and saw Ash smiling warmly again. "I never said I didn't like it." Dawn blushed at the statement. Ash only smiled warmly as he lightly kissed her forehead. Dawn's heart melted as she and Ash continued to watch Zane's battle. Ash then realized that Toba had gone with them and began to chat with its team mates. "You did great Toba! You almost made me shit my pants!" Ash called out.

"Your nickname is fitting Toba! You can rival a volcano!" Meowth added. Toba roared in happiness as they all turned to continue watching the battle.

"Trainers, select your next Pokémon!" called Bob.

"Alright Snorlax! Let's get going!" Barry called out as he sent out his second to last Pokémon.

"Snorlax!"

"Interesting," Zane said slyly. "Raichu, Front and Center!" In a flash of light, an orange electric mouse appeared on the battlefield.

"Rai!"

"A Raichu," Misty said out loud. "Well, can't really say I'm surprised." Everyone but Ash nodded in agreement.

"Why's that, Misty?" Ash asked, making the others look at him. May giggled at the sight of Dawn cuddled next to Ash.

"Well, he is your brother, Ash." Misty answered. "It just seemed obvious that the brother of Ash Ketchum would have a Raichu."

"Really," Ash said in surprise as he itched his ear. "I never really thought of that." The others only chuckled as Ash smiled sheepishly and returned their attention to the battle.

"Boss may be smarter than he was 5 years ago, but he still has his dense moments." Everyone but Ash laughed at Meowth's comment.

"Yuck it up Meowth." Ash replied in a joking manner.

"Ready… Begin!" Bob announced.

"Snorlax use Giga Impact!" Barry called out first.

"Snorlax!" the sleeping Pokémon called as it began to charge towards Zane's Raichu.

"Raichu use Charge," Zane said calmly. Raichu's cheeks sparked as it began to energize for an attack. Snorlax continued to charge faster and faster. Snorlax was one foot away from Raichu when Zane called, "Raichu – Thunder!"

"RAICHUUU!" the electric mouse cried as it unleashed a world of electric hurt onto Snorlax. Snorlax was electrocuted to the fullest extent and sent back to where it had started.

"Snorlax no!" Barry called as he saw Snorlax lay on the floor. Snorlax slowly tried to get back on its feet and not be beaten.

"Snorlax!" the sleeping Pokémon roared as it got to its feet.

"YES!" Barry called. He looked and saw Raichu and Zane waiting for their next move. 'That Raichu's fast, not to mention crazy strong. This Zane guy has beaten all nearly all of my Pokémon without even trying! I have to start using my head. Since Raichu's weak against ground type attacks…' Barry thought, then yelled, "Snorlax use Earthquake!"

"Snorlaax!" the sleeping Pokémon roared as it sent a wave of earth energy towards Raichu.

Zane and Raichu only smirked as the earth wave came close. "Raichu – Surf." Zane said evilly, shocking everyone.

"Rai-" the electric mouse began as it glowed in a blue light. Out of nowhere, a massive wave of water appeared with Raichu surfing on top. "CHU!"

"Okay, that is not possible!" Gary said in disbelief.

"How can a Raichu even learn Surf?" May and Misty asked, also in shock.

"Well, Raichu can't," Ash explained, gaining the attention of the others. "However, by some strange circumstance, Pikachu can learn Surf. Zane's was the only one I know that could learn."

"You should teach your Pikachu to learn Surf then." Brock suggested. He and Tracey returned a minute ago.

"I already did." Ash replied. "Isn't that right Pikachu?"

"Pika Pikapi!" ("You got that right Ash!")

Everyone stared in awe as Raichu swamped Snorlax with the massive tidal wave.

"The Ketchums," Brock said with a smile. "They never cease to amaze me."

"Snorlax get up!" Barry called in desperation. His Snorlax had just been electrocuted by a fully charged Thunder and swamped by a massive surf attack. Snorlax was now on its imaginary knees and hands, struggling to get back up.

"Time to finish this Raichu," Zane said to his electric rodent.

"Rai!"

"Volt Tackle! Full Power!" Zane called out. Raichu charged at an amazing speed towards Snorlax as its body burst into electric energy. In one quick burst, Raichu collided with Snorlax and pushed the sleeping Pokémon into the air. Nearly everybody in the stadium gasped as Raichu Volt-Tackled Snorlax high into the air. "Now send Snorlax back down with Iron Tail!" Zane called out. Raichu quickly flipped itself above Snorlax and slammed it towards the ground with an incredible Iron tail.

*BOOM*

As the dust cleared, everyone gasped at the sight before them. Next to the crater Toba created, Snorlax laid in another identical crater next to the first. "Snorlax is unable to battle, Raichu is the winner!" Bob declared.

"Rai!" the electric Pokémon called out in joy. Raichu quickly turned and ran back to its trainer.

"Ha ha! Well done Raichu!" Zane laughed as Raichu jumped onto him.

"That was awesome!" Max yelled as he jumped up and down.

"That Raichu was definitely powerful," Tracey agreed.

"Really powerful," Misty agreed.

"Kiss!" called the Jubilee Pokémon that rested on top of Misty.

"The final Battle shall now start. Trainers call out your Pokémon!" Bob announced.

"I may have lost all my other Pokémon, but there is no way you'll be able to beat my trump card! Alright Rhyperior, avenge your comrades!" Barry called as he sent out his last Pokémon.

"Rhyperior!"

"A Rhyperior, huh?" Ash asked, not surprised. "Barry must have gotten it from his dad."

"His dad?" May asked.

"Barry's dad is Palmer, the head of the Sinnoh Battle Frontier and the Tower Tycoon." Dawn explained. "That's the same Rhyperior Ash's Grotle battled during the Twinleaf Festival. Grotle almost won until Rhyperior used Flamethrower." Dawn suddenly realized what she had said and looked to Ash, now with a slightly saddened expression."Ash, I'm sorry."

Ash's expression quickly changed to a smile and he turned to Dawn. "Like you say Dawn, no need to worry!" Dawn was surprised to hear Ash use her old forgotten phrase. She herself had not used it in years, not since he had left. She could not help but smile towards the raven haired teen. Her vision changed when she saw Zane had sent Raichu to watch with them along with its team mates.

"Are you going to pick your Pokémon or what?" Barry asked impatiently, as usual.

"You asked for it," Zane smirked. "Time to show your true power. Espeon – Front and Center!" In a flash of light, Zane's psychic starter appeared before the field.

"Espeon!"

"The battle between Zane's Espeon and Barry's Rhyperior shall now Begin!" the referee called.

"Rhyperior use Rock Polish!" Barry called out. Rhyperior let out a growl as its body glowed for a minute. "Now use Horn Attack!" Rhyperior charged at a fast pace, using the effects of Rock Polish.

"Swift, Espeon," Zane said calmly. Espeon jumped into the air and sent a stream of glowing stars towards Rhyperior, striking the Rock/Ground type. "Now use Psybeam!" Once it landed back on the ground, Espeon sent a beam of colorful light at Rhyperior, pushing the drill Pokémon back.

"Rhyperior use Earth Power!" Barry called. Rhyperior used the ground type attack to successfully eliminate to Psybeam. "Now use Rock Wrecker!" Rhyperior began to create a large stone in between its three fingered hands. In one swift motion, Rhyperior tossed the large rock in hopes that it would hit Espeon.

"Espeon, destroy that pebble with Signal Beam," Zane said disdainfully.

"Espeon." The sun Pokémon growled. Espeon then sent a beam of red and green light, ultimately destroying the large rock. "No offense Barry, but I think this battle has gone far enough."

"That's one thing I can agree on Zane!" Barry shot back. "Rhyperior use Hyper Beam!"

Rhyperior then sent a powerful beam towards Espeon, hoping it would defeat Espeon.

"Espeon, Psychic." Zane called calmly and without interest. Espeon's eyes glowed blue. Using its telepathic powers, Espeon easily redirected the hyper Beam, blasting the Rhyperior in its place.

"Now go for Psychic Toss." Zane said with a smirk. Espeon's eyes glowed brighter as a blue light began to surround Rhyperior. Espeon shocked nearly everyone when it easily lifted Rhyperior with its psychic powers.

"Rhy?"

"Rhyperior no!" Barry called in desperation.

"NOW!" Zane called in full force.

"ESPEON!" using its full power, Espeon slammed Rhyperior to the ground, causing a large cloud of dust to form. Nearly the entire stadium gasped in shock once more as the dust cleared.

Inside a third crater laid an unconscious Rhyperior. The third crater actually created a triangle with the two craters made previously.

"Rhyperior is unable to battle!" Bob screamed, getting the audience out of their shock. "The winner is Zane Ketchum of Kanto!" The audience screamed in cheers, plus a small amount of booing. Zane watched as Barry went into a mental breakdown, but decided to leave him be.

Zane smiled and knelt down to Espeon. "Nicely done Espeon." Zane rubbed Espeon between the ears as the sun Pokémon purred.

"Well done bro!" Ash exclaimed. Zane turned to see Ash and his friends standing right behind him along with his Pokémon.

Zane only smiled as his Pokémon roared in agreement, including Sandshrew. "You were amazing Zane!" Misty complimented. May and Dawn smiled evilly.

Ash saw Dawn's smile and asked, "What's with the smile?"

"I'll tell ya later." Dawn whispered back.

"Thank you, Lady Misty." Zane said courteously. Misty once again blushed at the title Zane had given her.

"Zane you're Pokémon were awesome!" Max yelled out loud.

"I see now why you were so proud of your original six," Tracey added.

"It was actually because of old Zane that Ashy-boy and I here wanted to become trainers." Gary stated, hoping to get at least one childish outburst from Ash. But like before, Ash only smiled.

"I guess we should be heading back," Brock said, gaining the groups attention.

"Brock is right; we should get going." Ash agreed before turning to Gary. "It's Ashy-_man_ Gary. You can't call someone who's 6 foot 1 and 222 pounds of muscle a boy."

Gary smirked at Ash's remark. "You're only 18 though."

"I'm still a grown man, and you're the same age as me." Ash replied.

Zane nodded and recalled most of his Pokémon, all except Espeon and Togekiss. "Why don't you call Togekiss back, Zane?" Misty asked.

"Togekiss seems to like you, why would I interfere with that?" Zane said with a smile. Misty blushed brightly once again, but this time, Tracey and Gary noticed. They seemed to be steaming through the ears in dislike.

"How about we celebrate Zane's win?" Dawn asked. The others, including Ash nodded, but it was all up to Zane.

Zane turned to his faithful starter for advice. Espeon rubbed against Zane's leg and let out a small purr. Zane smiled and said, "Why not?" Ash was the only one surprised. Zane had never been the one for celebrations, much less with people he barely knew. Ash had told him about his friends when they were together, but never expected him to want to go with them for a small celebration.

"Great! Let's go!" May called, leading the group. Max followed quickly, then Brock, Zane and Misty. Gary and Tracey tried to stay close to Misty, leaving Ash with Dawn, Pikachu, and Meowth at last. Pikachu and Meowth were standing on the floor as they looked to their master.

"Your brother is really something Ash," Dawn said with a smile. However, she found him with sadness in his eyes. "Ash, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Ash answered. He knew that was a definite lie. Although he was able to express his feelings the day before, he had never truly told how he felt for her. He mostly feared what would happen if he did confess. He was mostly unsure if she felt the same, especially after all the years he had left her. That was what he felt the most, guilt. He hated the fact he left like a coward and wondered if she would still accept him.

"Ash, please tell me what's wrong." Dawn pleaded with eyes full of worry. She knew she cared deeply for Ash, but she was still unsure about his feelings. He may have acted like he liked her before, but she figured he would probably had done that with any of his female friends if they were in the same position. "Ash please."

"I'm sorry," Ash said quietly. Dawn was somewhat shocked in the way Ash spoke. "I'm so sorry I left you Dawn. I know you said you forgave me yesterday, but did you mean it?"

Dawn was in full shock by what he asked. "Of course I did! How can you even ask that?"

"I left you and the others for so long, I didn't think you would accept me so easily," Ash said truthfully. Dawn was a little taken back by her beloved's answer. "You said you loved me yesterday, but you could have been just talking in the moment. You could have been only thinking of me as the boy I was." Ash sighed before he continued. "I'm no longer that same boy Dawn, I've changed a lot. I am nothing more but a shadow of my former self."

Dawn could see a tear run off the boy's face. She knew what Ash wanted, the truth of how she felt. Not in words, but from the deepest part of her heart. She took Ash by the hands and looked him straight in the bloodshot eyes. "Ash, I've loved you since the first day we met. Ever since then I loved you with all my heart. When you left, I felt as though a great whole was left in my heart. I did not understand why you left, but I always hoped you would come back. I know you feel lost, but all you need is someone to help you." She took Ash's hands and smiled to him. Their faces were only one foot apart. "I promise I will help you find yourself. No matter how much you change, you're still the same Ash Ketchum I love, the one I have always loved."

Ash couldn't help but let the tears roll. Ever since his mother died, he had tried to hide any feelings he had. However, no matter how hard he tried, he could never forget about his feelings for the blue haired coordinator. Dawn wiped the tears from his face as she smiled lovingly. She quickly wrapped her arms around Ash's neck. Ash smiled and said, "I may not be as dense as I was before, but I'm still no good with my feelings."

Dawn only smiled as she said, "Then let me help you." Suddenly, Dawn forced her lips onto Ash's, startling the trainer at first. Ash relaxed into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around the bluenette's waist. They stayed like for nearly a minute before releasing for air.

Ash looked into the sea blue eyes he loved so much. He knew now how Dawn felt, and now it was his turn. "Dawn, you told me you loved me, truth is I loved you since the first day we met. I loved everything about you, your strong yet kind nature, your soft voice yet powerful courage. Not to mention you looked cute in your cheerleader outfit." Dawn giggled at the last statement. "When I left, I tried to hide my feelings, but every time I just ended thinking about you. I love you Dawn Berlitz, with every cell of my body."

Dawn's heart jumped as Ash said the words she waited so long to hear. Once again she held him a tight embrace, never wanting to let go. After a few seconds in the embrace, the newly formed couple released. "We better get going before the others get suspicious," Dawn said as she held Ash's hand.

Ash smiled and said, "Lead the way my lady." Dawn only giggled at Ash's chivalry as she led him. Pikachu and Meowth followed behind their master smiling.

Walking out of the arena, the couple was greeted by the group. "What kept you guys?" May asked. She took notice of how Ash and Dawn were smiling on of how they were holding each other's hand. She then turned to see Pikachu walking below giving a nod and smirk, confirming on her theory. "You two are together now?" May asked the duo with glee.

"You could say that," Dawn said playfully as she hugged the raven haired teen.

"YAY! I'm so happy for you Dawn!" May said as she jumped up and down. She quickly went by the couple and whispered, "Now all we got to do is hook up Misty with Zane."

"What?" Ash whispered in return.

"I'll tell you later," Dawn answered as she kissed her beloved on the cheek. Ash smiled and let the subject go.

"Hey Ash!" a voice called. Ash turned to see it was Zane that called him. He was smiling a large smile and was circled by Ash's friends. "Look who I found!"

Ash and Dawn walked over to the group and looked to the new figure. It was a girl about the same age as Ash. She stood 5 ft 7, had light blue eyes and mid-length blonde hair with red highlights, and wore black cargo pants, a red form-fitting shirt and a leather jacket with an angel wing on the right side and a bat-like demon wing on the left. Ash smiled as she recognized the girl. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Kei Twilight!"

"Ashy!" the girl known as Kei Twilight screamed as she jumped and held Ash in an embrace. Dawn began to fill with jealousy until Zane grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Kei is an old friend of ours," Zane explained, calming the Sinnoh coordinator. "She and I met a long time ago and she stayed with me when we found Ash. She's been like a sister to the two of us." Dawn exhaled in relief; the rest of the group shrugged and gave an 'oh' expression.

"What brings you here Kei?" Ash asked as he released the blonde. Kei jumped of Ash and landed next to Zane.

"The same reason you did of course!" Kei answered playfully. She then took notice when Dawn held Ash's arm. "I'm guessing this is Dawn. The girl you are so madly in love with?" The group laughed while Ash seemed to blush brightly at Kei's statement.

Dawn only smiled as she tightened her grip on Ash's arm. "You're not jealous, are you?" The statement shocked the group as Dawn officially confirmed she and Ash was now a couple.

"It's the end of the world!" Gary exclaimed out of randomness. "Ash Ketchum has a girlfriend; it's a sign of the apocalypse!" His reward: a clonk on the head from the fists of Misty, May and Dawn. "Ouch…"

"Anyway, I'm happy for you Ashy." Kei smiled. Ash only blushed as he held Dawn close. Changing the subject, Kei asked, "How did you do in your battle Ash?"

"I won," Ash said proudly. "Zane had just won his too."

"Never expected anything different from the Ketchum brothers," Kei said with another smile.

"But you better forget about winning the tournament, because that's my department!" Ash and Zane only smirked while Kei playfully teased.

"Anyway, we better get going," Brock finally spoke.

"Where are you going?" Kei asked.

"We're going to celebrate Zane's win," Max explained. "Want to come?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Kei said playfully as she walked with the group.

Ash kept Dawn under his arm as they walked around with the group. They first stopped by the Pokémon Center where Zane quickly recovered his Pokémon.

"My Sweet Joy!" Brock exclaimed as he sat on one knee in front of a pink haired nurse. "Your beauty is the only-Gaaaah!" Brock stopped when he felt a strong poison jab in his stomach and was dragged away by his Croagunk. Misty and Max sighed with relief; Croagunk spared them the burden of pulling Brock's ears.

Zane and Kei were surprised to see the Croagunk as it dragged its paralyzed master. Ash only laughed as he watched the old antic. "Still no luck for Brock, huh?"

"You guessed it," Dawn answered as she held her loved one.

"Does that happen a lot?" Kei asked, a little frightened by the Croagunk.

"From what Ash told me, yes." Zane laugh. He began to laugh lightly under his breath, making the others confused.

"What's so funny?" Misty asked. Togekiss was still sitting on top of her head.

"Nothing," Zane answered. "I was just remembering the stories Ash told about when we were away." Unknowingly, Zane set in motion for a set of events that could be torture for both Ketchum's.

"Speaking of which," May said evilly as she neared the younger Ketchum. "You need to explain yourself Ash! Where have you been for the last five years?"

"Yeah!" Misty agreed. "And why didn't it ever occur to you to tell us you were alive?" They were all waiting for answers, but surprised by Ash's reaction. His hair hid his eyes as he frowned. Dawn could easily tell he was not ready to explain yet.

"Ash" she whispered, but loud enough for the others to hear. "You don't have to explain now if you don't want to." She then kissed his cheek as she embrace the raven haired teen. Ash turned to the bluenette and couldn't help but smile. He felt lucky to have someone like that care for him so deeply. He turned to the group who were all smiling caringly. Well, all except Max who was making sickness noises, but May took care of him.

"I promise, I'll tell you guys everything, but not now." Ash answered to May and Misty's question. They only smiled, agreeing they would let it slide… for now. Ash smiled back and said, "Let's get something to eat!" The others dropped sweat at Ash's exclamation. There was still a little of the old Ash left after all.

After Zane recharged his Pokémon, the group left and ate at a fairly nice Chinese restaurant. Ash was still the same teen with the bottomless pit of a stomach as he always was; he ate 10 plates worth of food. His table manners also didn't change: he still held his fork like a caveman and slurped his food.

"You eat like a horse Ash." Misty deadpanned.

"Who doesn't? Besides, I need the energy."

After that, they looked around the city on the island, mostly by the mall. Ash could still remember all the times he was left holding the bags and dreaded the idea. But thanks to Dawn, he and Zane were spared the load. Instead, Tracey, Gary, Brock and Max were all forced to hold most of the bags for Misty, May, Dawn, and now Kei.

Ash and Zane, being the _gentlemen_ they were, eased the load for the four blokes by carrying two bags each. In the short time she was with the group, Kei easily became friends with the girls, especially Dawn. Secretly, Dawn and May told her about their plan to get Zane with Misty. After a few hours, the group reached the hotel where Dawn and the others were staying.

"Goodnight guys!" May exclaimed. "We'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Right," Ash, Zane and Kei answered. "My battle is tomorrow and so is Ash's." Zane explained.

"What about you Kei?"

"My next battle isn't tomorrow, but the next day," Kei answered.

"So is mine," Max stated.

"Well I guess we'll see what happens tomorrow. Goodnight guys," Brock waved as he entered the hotel. Tracey, Gary and Max also entered the hotel, leaving the Ketchums and the girls of the group.

"Goodnight guys, I'll see you tomorrow," May said as she waved goodbye.

"I guess I'll be going too," Misty stated. "It was nice to meet you Kei."

"You too Misty," Kei replied.

Misty then turned to Zane who was standing tall and strong, making her blush lightly. "I-It was nice to get to know you better Zane."

"It was nice to get to know you two, Misty," Zane said happily. Misty smiled back and began to walk back to hotel doors.

"I should get going too," Kei stated. "It was great to see you two again."

"You too, Kei," Ash replied. Zane nodded in agreement and the three joined in a hug. Kei waved before leaving in the direction for her own hotel.

Zane turned to his younger brother and said, "I'll see you back at the hotel Ash." Ash nodded as he watched his brother walk away. Ash then turned to Dawn who was waiting patiently to talk to Ash.

"Uh, Dawn?" Ash asked nervously.

"Yeah, Ash?" Dawn replied. She was curious on what Ash was going to say.

"Um… I was wondering," he began, trying to find the right words, "If, after my battle, you'd like to… You know, hang out?"

"Is Ash Ketchum asking me out on a date?" Dawn asked smugly. Ash lowered his head and nodded. Dawn smile changed to a warm smile. She took Ash into an embrace and said, "I'd like that." Ash was a little taken back by the embrace, but easily melted into it. As Dawn wrapped her arms around his neck, he wrapped his around her waist. They looked into each other's eyes as pushed into a passionate kiss. They stayed like that for nearly five minutes, receiving 'aws…' and wolf whistles from passing spectators.

Finally, they released each other for air. They looked into each other's eyes, not wanting to move. Ash was the first to speak, "At what time should I pick you up?"

"How about 2 hours after your battle?" Dawn suggested. Ash thought for a moment and figured that be enough time to get ready for his date.

"Sounds good!" Ash answered. He lightly pecked Dawn on the forehead before releasing the blue hair coordinator. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You too," Dawn said smiling. "Bye." She waved as she watched the raven haired teen walk away, waving back. After he was out of sight, Dawn screamed out, "Woo-hoo!" She ran into the hotel, excited for what the next day would bring.

I hoped you guys were surprised with the missing two of Zane's original six (I sure was). I'm actually surprised no one ever guessed the possibility of Zane having a shiny Charizard in his arsenal. I nicknamed him Toba because Megalorex created a Charizard worthy to be named in honor of a super-volcano. Enough said.

I hope you guys liked this chapter, especially all you Pearl-shippers out there. Megalorex is a large Pearl-shipper (I am too), followed by Advance and Poke-shipping. Speaking of Poke-shipping, what do you think of Poke-_bro_-shipping?

I also hoped you guys liked Blastrocute. It's one of the twists that I added (along with Volt Claw). My explanation is not that creative per se, but you have to admit that a fire-electric combo is _bad-ass_ right?

Special thanks to Cased in Darkness for creating Kei. More will be revealed about her, Zane and Ash in future chapters.

Contestants (OC's) are still acceptable; just be specific.

Please review so Brock can bake some cookies!

Everyone but me and Brock: COOKIES!

Brock: Hey I'm not the Pillsbury Doughboy.

Me: I'll hook you up with the girl of your dreams.

Brock: Deal!


	8. A Date to Remember

A Date to Remember

_I am conducting a poll to decide who I should pair Brock with. The choices are as follows: Lucy, Holly, Lizabeth (from the 9th movie), or all three._

_Unless you vote otherwise, Lucy (or should I say Queen Lucia) will be the default partner for Brock._

Ash slept upon his bed, not very calmly though. His body tensed, tossed, and turned; his temperature rose to a dangerous level. The only thing that kept him at room temperature was the fact he was sweating at an alarming rate. Not being able to stand any more, Ash jerked awake. Roughly sitting up, Ash panted heavily on his bed. Sweat poured down his well toned chest and soft, bearded face. Ash slowly began to recover from the shock as his breathing slowed and he realized he was in his hotel room.

"You had the dream again, huh?" the voice of his brother called. Ash turned to see Zane awake and working on breakfast. On the table sat Espeon, Meowth, and Pikachu. The three worried about the younger Ketchum.

Ash solemnly nodded as he looked to his bed sheets. Memories of his mother's death haunted his dreams. They even went to the extent where Ash would see his friends, brother and even Pikachu and Meowth burning in the fires. The images burned into his mind for years, he had only recently been able to calm down the pain.

"You know," Zane began, "It's been a while since you had the nightmares." He knew about Ash's nightmares and the extents they reached. He had tried before to help but Zane knew only Ash could cure himself. "You sure you're going to be okay?"

"Of course," Ash stated as he rose from the bed. "I can handle myself in a battle."

"It's not the battle I'm talking about," Zane said with an evil smile. "I'm talking about my baby brother's first date!" Ash blushed brightly as his brother and the three Pokémon began to laugh.

"Yuck it up Zane. Yuck it up," Ash said sarcastically. Ash quickly put on his clothes and ate along with Zane. After he was finished, Ash picked up his red Poke-glove and asked, "When's your battle bro?"

"My battle is at 3 in the Radial Stadium." Zane answered. "And yours?"

"It's at the Corona Stadium at 2." Ash answered. "That's good."

"Why?" Zane asked.

Ash quickly blushed as he realized what he was about to ask. "Well…" he muttered, "I… kind of need your… help… for my… date… tonight." Ash turned his head down, expecting his brother to laugh hysterically, but the laughing never came.

Instead, Ash felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. Ash looked up and saw his brother's caring face. "Mom would be proud of you Ash." Ash smiled as his brother said those kind words. "I'll help you. When's your date anyway?"

"Two hours after I finish my battle." Ash answered. Zane cocked an eyebrow and began to think. "What's wrong?"

"It's just my battle starts on hour after yours so I'm not sure if I'll be able to help you in time." Zane answered. Ash's features saddened, but Zane came with an idea. "Don't worry, I'll ask one of your friends to help you while I battle until I'm finished."

Ash smiled for a moment. "Alright," Ash nodded. "Just make sure it's not Brock or Gary!" Zane only shook his head and chuckled. The duo then left to meet with Ash's friends.

Dawn was slowly awakening from a very pleasing dream. "Hey Dawn," a familiar female voice called. Dawn slowly opened her eyes to see May hovering over her.

"What is it?" Dawn asked groggily, not wanting to leave sweet slumber.

"Come on, we got to go meet Ash and Zane," May answered. At the name of her boyfriend, Dawn shot up. "After that, Misty and I are going to help you get ready for your date with Ash."

Dawn widened here eyes in disbelief. "How did you know about my date?" She asked is fear.

"You just told me silly!" May replied. May's reply sent Dawn into a pout and a face as red as the top of a poke-ball. "I'm sorry, but your face is just priceless!"

"Hey May! Is Dawn up yet?" Misty's voice cried through the door.

"Yeah!" May answered. "We'll be down in a minute!" May turned to her blue haired friend who had just got changed. "You ready Dawn?"

"Y-Yeah," Dawn said shyly. May tilted her head in confusion until Dawn asked, "M-May, will you help me get ready?" May was caught off guard, but happy her friend wanted her help. Although not many people knew, May was actually in a relationship with a trainer known as Brendan who was also in the tournament. She had at least a few ideas on how to assist Dawn.

"Sure, but now let's go," May answered. Dawn nodded and the two coordinators went down to meet their friends.

Ash and Zane were waiting outside Corona Stadium, a large red building that resembled a large flame. It was half an hour before Ash's battle. "Where are they?" Ash asked worriedly. He was extremely nervous, not because of the battle, but by the fact he had a date with Dawn.

"Take it easy, bro," Zane comforted. "They'll be here." Zane's words came to pass, as they spotted Ash's friends and Kei coming along.

"Hey guys!" May exclaimed.

"You two ready?" Kei asked. She was already informed by Zane on Ash's and Dawn's date, so she was excited for the younger Ketchum.

"Of course!" Ash said proudly. Dawn sneaked her way around the others and wrapped her arms around Ash's. "Oh, hey Dawn!" Ash said while smiling.

"Hey Ash," Dawn said lovingly. Ash smiled back and turned to his brother.

"You better get ready," Zane stated. Ash nodded and turned back to the bluenette. He quickly pecked her on the forehead and ran off into the stadium, leaving Dawn in a bright blush.

"Oh how sweet!" May squealed happily.

"Hey Misty," Zane called the redhead.

"Yeah Zane?" the Cerulean gym leader asked.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something."

The audience in the Corona stadium was prepared for another great battle. Many were cheering for the returning Ash Ketchum while others cheered for his upcoming opponent.

"**Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to another exciting day in the UBF, today's battle is between Ash of Kanto and Matthew of Almia!**" The announcer called.

From opposite ends of the field, Ash and Matthew, a blonde haired, 6 foot teen with leather jacket and jeans, entered the field. By Ash's side, his friends and brother were all waiting to see the battle.

"Trainers, shake hands," The referee ordered. The two trainers came and shook each other's hand with a smirk.

"May the best trainer win," Ash said confidently.

"I won't disappoint you then," Matthew said cockily. The two trainers returned to their respective sides and were ready to battle.

"Let the battle begin!" the referee called.

"Go Hitmonchan!" Matthew called first, summoning a fighting type puncher. "Chan!"

"Alright," Ash said confidently. "Donphan, I choose you!"

From Ash's poke glove appeared a large elephant like Pokémon. "Phaa!"

"Hitmonchan use Ice Punch!" Matthew called first. Hitmonchan's fist glowed in an icy light as it charged Donphan.

"Donphan dodge with Rollout!" Ash called.

"Doopha!" the elephant Pokémon called it rolled away, successfully dodging Hitmonchan's Ice Punch.

"Focus Blast!" Matthew called, catching Ash by surprise. Hitmonchan sent a sphere of shining light, successfully hitting Donphan.

"Doopha!" the tusked Pokémon cried. Although fighting type moves inflicted normal damage on Donphan, it was still a fairly powerful attack.

Ash's friend watched from the sidelines as Ash seemed to start off slow. "Wow, I didn't know Hitmonchan could learn Focus Blast," May stated.

"Well, they are best known for their physical attacks." Tracey pointed out.

"I guess Ash must be just as surprised," Misty added. Zane gave a nod of agreement.

"I wouldn't count Ash out just yet," Kei stated. "If I know Ash, he has something planned."

"Donphan use Earth Power!" Ash called. Donphan glowed in a brown light and a large crack of light raced across the field, striking Hitmonchan down.

"Chan!" the fighting type cried out in pain.

"Now Donphan, follow up with Giga Impact!" Ash called. Donphan began to charge at an alarming rate as a swirling light covered its body.

"Try to stop it with Thunder punch!" Matthew commanded, obviously forgetting that electric attacks do not affect ground types. Hitmonchan's fist charge with electrical energy, but could not hit since it was sent across the field after ding hit by a full powered Giga Impact.

"Chan!" the punch Pokémon yelled as it landed on the ground.

"Hitmonchan, are you okay?" Matthew asked his fighting type. Hitmonchan slowly rose to its feet and gave a thumbs up. "Alright, use Focus Blast again!"

"Donphan use Hyper Beam!" Ash called out.

"Cha/Doopha!" the two Pokémon called out as they each unleashed their respective energy attacks. The two attacks collided, but Hyper Beam blasted through the Focus Blast, striking Hitmonchan.

"CHAAAN!" the punch Pokémon cried as it was sent across the floor and unconscious.

"Hitmonchan is unable to battle, Donphan is the winner!" the referee called.

"You're quite the skilled trainer Ash," Matthew said as he recalled Hitmonchan.

"Thanks, but Donphan's the one who did the work," Ash replied.

"Doopha!"

"Well, let's see if your Donphan can handle my Pelipper!" Matthew said as he released a large white and blue pelican Pokémon.

"Pelipper!"

"Begin!" the referee called.

'_Earth Power won't work on flying Pokemon such as Pelipper, but Rock-type moves can..._' Ash thought, then said, "Donphan, jump and use Rollout on Pelipper!" Donphan complied by jumping into the sky and rolling into a Rollout attack.

"Blast Donphan down with Blizzard, Pelipper!" Matthew called out.

"Pelipper!" the pelican Pokémon called as icy wind left its mouth and tossed the ground-type back to the ground.

"Donphan!" Ash cried as Donphan landed on the ground. Donphan slowly got back up to its feet and let out a roar saying it will not give up. "Alright Donphan, use Giga Impact!"

"Doopha!" The elephant Pokémon called as it jumped into the sky in a swirling light.

Matthew gave a smirk and said, "Send Donphan to the ground with Hydro Pump!" Pelipper complied as it sent a powerful burst of water, sending Donphan back to where it started.

"Doopha," the tusk Pokémon said dizzily as it was knocked unconscious.

"Donphan is unable to battle, Pelipper is the winner." The referee called.

Ash recalled his Donphan to his poke glove and said, "You tried your best old friend."

Ash's friends were all astonished that he had lost, but they knew Donphan was at a clear disadvantage. "That Pelipper is really strong." Max commented.

"Agreed," Misty added. "But then again, Donphan was at a disadvantage and it was already worn down from fighting Hitmonchan."

"Misty's right," Brock agreed. "But the battle has just started."

"Brock is right," Zane agreed. The others nodded agreed at his statement.

"Your Pelipper is pretty good," Ash complimented.

"Thanks; your Donphan was no slouch either," Matthew said with a grin, "but Water overcomes Ground!"

"Well let's see if Pelipper can take Gliscor!" Ash called out.

"Gliscor Gli!" the flying scorpion called out as it flew into the sky.

"Wow!" Dawn stated in amazement. "I haven't seen Gliscor since Ash won the Sinnoh league!"

"Yeah," Brock added. "It looks a lot stronger than it did before."

"But one thing doesn't add up," Misty stated. "Why would Ash send out a Gliscor out when he has Pikachu standing right next to him?" She pointed at the yellow mouse standing next to its master.

"Ash has his reasons," Zane said calmly. "Besides, his Gliscor is not your average Gliscor."

"Gliscor is like Zane's Absol. Boss equipped Gliscor with a strong set of moves to counter his weaknesses."

"Begin!" the referee called.

"Pelipper use Blizzard!" Matthew called.

"Pelipper!" the Pelican Pokémon called as it sent its icy wind towards Gliscor.

"Gliscor dodge!" Ash called.

"Gli!" the flying scorpion called as it used its tail to jolt to the sky and dodge the ice attack.

"Alright, now get in close with Aerial Ace!" Ash called. Gliscor complied by going at top speed and coming in close to Pelipper. "Now use Thunder Fang!"

"Gliscor!" the ground/flying type called as its fangs glowed with electrical energy and it bit down on Pelipper's wing.

"Pelipper!" the pelican Pokémon called in pain as it was electrocuted full force.

"Pelipper get free and use Hydro Pump!" Matthew called in desperation. But it was no use, no matter what, Gliscor's vicious grip would not let go.

"Gliscor, toss Pelipper into the air and use X-Scissor!" Ash called out. Gliscor followed his orders and used its bite to send Pelipper into the air and then knocked it to the ground with X-Scissor.

Pelipper was in the dirt, struggling to get back to its feet. "Pelipper get up!" Matthew called again in desperation. Pelipper weakly got to its feet, not really able to take much more. "Pelipper, try to hit Gliscor with Blizzard again!"

"Pelipper!" the pelican Pokémon called as it sent a stream of icy wind towards Gliscor.

'_Time to see if this works,_' Ash though. "Gliscor use Giga Impact straight at that Blizzard." Gliscor nodded and glided in a swirling light towards the Blizzard.

"What is Ash thinking?" Misty asked incredulously.

Kei leaned next to Zane and asked, "You don't think?"

"I think he is." Zane answered.

Dawn gasped as she realized what Ash was doing. "He's going to use an-"

"Ice Impact!" Ash finished. Gliscor was coated in an armor of ice as it struck Pelipper off its feet. Gliscor broke out of the ice casing while Pelipper was stone cold.

"Pelipper is unable to battle, Gliscor is the winner!" the referee called.

"Well done Gliscor!" Ash called out to his flyer.

"Gli Gli!"

"That was incredible!" Misty and May said loudly.

Dawn was in the most amazement. "You know," Zane said, gaining the attention of the bluenette, "Ash got the idea of Ice Impact when he was training with his Buizel and he showed me that Frost Jet. He said he owed you for the idea and he would one day show you it himself. It looks like he kept his promise." Dawn smiled widely as she realized how much Ash cared for her if he would use some of her ideas in battle.

"Go Cacturne!" Matthew called out, sending a cactus scarecrow.

"Cac," the grass/dark type called out.

"You want to keep going Gliscor?" Ash asked his ground/flying type.

"Gliscor Gli!" the flying scorpion called out, ready to continue the fight.

"This one is a no-brainer. Gliscor clearly has the advantage." Meowth commented on Gliscor's decision.

"Begin!" the referee called out.

"Cacturne use Pin Missile!" Matthew called out first.

"Cacturne!" the cactus Pokémon called as it sent multiple pin like missiles at Gliscor.

"Gliscor dodge and then use Aerial Ace!" Ash called.

"Gliscor gli!" the flying scorpion cried is it eluded the Pin Missile and began to charge with aerial speed.

"Needle arm Cacturne!" Matthew commanded. Both of Cacturne's arm glowed as it prepared to clash. Cacturne stopped Gliscor just as it hit the shinning arms.

Ash let out a short snarl before saying, "Gliscor – X-Scissor!"

"Gliscor!" the flying scorpion called as it sent an X of energy at such a close range, sending it and Cacturne back to their respective sides.

"Alright, Gliscor use Aerial Ace again!" ash called out. Gliscor complied as it quickly recovered and slammed into Cacturne, sending it back even farther. "Alright Gliscor, use one last X-Scissor!"

"Gli-SCOR!"the flying scorpion called out as it sent another X-Scissor, knocking Cacturne out.

"Caaaac" the cactus Pokémon said weakly.

"Cacturn is unable to battle, Gliscor is the winner!" The referee called out.

"Way to go Gliscor!" Max exclaimed in joy.

"Wow, Gliscor is really strong now." Gary said surprisingly.

"Ash trained all his Pokémon to their highest potential, no matter what the challenge." Zane said calmly.

"I'm still stunned by that Ice Impact he used." May said, knowing everybody was as well.

"**Since one side has used three of their Pokémon, the trainers will be allowed a five minute break to rethink their strategies.**" The announcer said, allowing the audience to chatter away.

Gliscor flew to Ash as he said, "Nice job out there Gliscor."

"Gliscor!" the flying scorpion said as it gave its signature smile. Ash smiled and recalled the Pokémon to his Poke glove.

Ash walked over to the group as one member said, "Ash you were awesome!" Ash smiled as he knew it was Max that complimented him.

"I'll admit bro," Zane began, "None of us expected you to use that Ice Impact. I thought you said it was too risky."

"It is when Ice Beam is used," Ash answered. "But when Blizzard or Icy Wind is used, it works like a charm!"

"Pikapika!" Pikachu replied as it was seated on Ash's shoulder.

Ash chuckled and turned to the group, "Well, I better get back there."

"Good luck," Dawn said cheerfully. Ash smiled at his girlfriend and nodded in agreement.

"**We now return to the battle. Trainers, select your Pokémon!**" The announcer said out loud.

"Go Nidoking!" Matthew called out.

"Nido!" a giant purple dinosaur like Pokémon cried as it was summoned to the field.

"Lapras, I choose you!" Ash called out. From his poke glove appeared a large blue sea turtle like Pokémon.

"Laa!" Lapras cried.

"That Lapras looks familiar," Misty said as she studied the water/Ice type.

"You should know it then," Zane said calmly, gaining the attention of the group. "That Lapras is the same one he had caught during your adventure to the Orange Islands." Misty gasped at the realization.

"But how?" she asked.

"A while back, Ash and I were travelling along the shores of Johto. He said he was hoping to see his old friend due to the Lapras migration. He was right, but it was not a very happy reunion. His Lapras had lost a battle for leadership of the Lapras herd to another larger Lapras, and was banished from the herd. As a hope to get its spirits up, Ash offered Lapras to rejoin him, and you can see what Lapras chose."

"Oh Ash," Dawn said quietly and she stared to the boy she loved. She smiled inwardly as she knew how caring he was to everyone he knew and met.

"Begin!" the referee called.

"Nidoking use Thunder punch!" Matthew called first. Nidoking began to charge with an electric fist towards Lapras.

"Lapras use Ice Beam on the field!" Ash called. Lapras began to shoot the icy beam round it lust before Nidoking got near.

"What the hell/Nido?" Matthew and Nidoking said confusingly as Nidoking began to slip and slide around the field.

"Lapras, now use Hydro Pump!" Ash called out.

"Laa!" the transport Pokémon called as it blasted Nidoking with a high powered stream of water.

"Nidoking!" Matthew called as Nidoking was sent back to its side of the field.

"I knew you'd try to go straight forward and attack Lapras head on, so we devised a way to protect Lapras from all close range attacks." Ash said confidently. Lapras exuded the same amount of confidence as Ash did.

Matthew let a small growl escape his mouth as he figured Ash's battle strategy. "Nidoking use Earth Power to break the ice!"

"Nido!" the drill Pokémon roared as it glowed in a brown light and sent a powerful crack through the ground, cracking and shattering some of the ice field.

"What?" Ash said out of surprise.

"Now get close and use Brick Break!" Matthew commanded, Nidoking roared and began to run straight towards Lapras.

"Lapras use the ice to dodge!" Ash called out/ Lapras called and slid away on the ice, avoiding the Brick Break. Nidoking's attack did cause some of the ice where Lapras was at to shatter.

"Nidoking! Keep using Brick Break!" Matthew called.

"Nido!" the drill Pokémon called out. It continued to run around the breaking ice as Lapras struggled to dodge with the remaining ice.

'_Lapras can't keep dodging,_' Ash thought_._'_Soon enough, all the ice will be shattered. Too bad I didn't get the water field. I didn't want to do this but…_' "Lapras use Psychic!"

"Laa!" the transport Pokémon called as it stopped moving and faced Nidoking. Its eyes began to glow in a blue light and soon, so did Nidoking's whole body.

"NOW!" Ash exclaimed. Lapras used its psychic power to send Nidoking hurtling in the sky, completely defenseless. "Follow up with Hydro Pump!"

"Laa!" the ice/water type called as it sent another stream of water, sending Lapras even higher into the sky.

"Nidoking no!" Matthew called in desperation. Once the Hydro Pump was finished, Nidoking plummeted to the ground. After a large crash, Nidoking laid unconsciously in a large crater.

"Nidoking is unable to battle, Lapras is the winner!" the referee called.

"Lapras sure is tough," Brock said in surprise.

"I wonder what Matthew will use now." May said curiously.

"He had already lost four of his Pokémon while Ash has only lost one out of six. Then again, Gliscor and Lapras should be both pretty tired." Zane informed he group. The others nodded in agreement.

"Go Pachirisu!" Matthew called, releasing a small electric squirrel.

"Pachuu Pachuu!"

"Lapras return!" Ash called, returning his water type to his poke glove. After taking a quick thought, Ash called, "I choose you Snorlax!"

"Snorlax!" the sleeping Pokémon cried as it was released.

"Begin!" the referee called.

"Pachirisu start off with charge!" Matthew called. Pachirisu's cheeks charged with electricity.

"Snorlax use Ice Punch!" Ash called.

"Snor!" the green normal type called as its fist glowed in icy energy. Snorlax charged towards Pachirisu, ready to strike.

"Charge Beam!" Matthew called on instant.

"Pa-CHUU!" Pachirisu cried as it sent a powerful electric beam hitting Snorlax.

"Alright!" Matthew exclaimed in victory. However, after the dust cleared, he and Pachirisu gasped that Snorlax was still fine, like nothing had happened. "W-What?"

"When it comes to thick skin, my Snorlax can't be beat." Ash said proudly. "The same goes for attack. Snorlax use Hyper Beam!"

"Snorlax!" the sleeping Pokémon cried. A powerful Hyper Beam was launched, pile-driving right onto the poor Pachirisu. The beam lasted nearly a minute until the dust cleared, showing an unconscious Pachirisu.

"Pachuuu..." the electric squirrel mumbled weakly.

"Pachirisu is unable to battle! Snorlax is the winner!" the referee cried.

"Whoa." Max said simply.

"That was intense," Gary added.

"Yeah." May agreed.

"Snorlax is one of Ash's strongest Pokémon, when it's not sleeping though." Zane said with a smirk. The others couldn't help but giggle to his statement.

"This is my last shot." Matthew said to himself. "Go Froslass!"

On the field appeared a white phantom like female Pokémon. "Fross"

"Snorlax return," Ash called. Snorlax went back into the Poke glove and Ash turned to Matthew. "This has been fun Matthew, but now's the time to end this! Typhlosion I choose you!"

"Typhlo!" the volcano Pokémon cried in power as it was released. The audience was in shock by the sheer power Typhlosion created.

"Wow," Brock commented. "I can't believe that used to be Ash's Cyndaquil."

"Yeah," Misty agreed. "I remember when it just had trouble getting the flames on its back started."

"Really?" Dawn asked inquisitively. "Ash's Cyndaquil had trouble fighting?"

"Yep," Gary answered for her. "It was very lazy before Ash caught it, but thanks to Ash's training, it eventually was able to fight on command." Dawn looked back at the evolved Volcano Pokémon standing, ready to fight.

"Begin!" the referee called.

"Froslass use Blizzard!" Matthew commanded first. He knew it wouldn't be very effective, but he wanted to see what Typhlosion could do.

"Flamethrower, Typhlosion!" Ash called. Typhlosion unleashed a powerful stream of fire, melting the snow and striking Froslass.

"Fross!" the ice ghost cried in pain.

"Now follow up with Flame Wheel!" Ash commanded.

"Typhlo!" the fire type cried as it was engulfed in a wheel of Fire, charging at full speed.

"Froslass, try to block it with Protect!" Matthew called.

"Fross," the ice/ghost type called as it created a green barrier, temporarily blocking Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion stop using Flame Wheel and use Shadow Claw!" Ash cried. Typhlosion complied by stopping its first attack and following with the other. Typhlosion slashed at the shield with continuous Shadow Claws until finally, the Protect attack cracked and broke. "Eruption! Full Power!"

"Typhlosion!" the volcano Pokémon roared as its fire mane burst in a great fire and it launched a massive fire storm upon the poor ice ghost.

"Froslass no!" Matthew cried as his Pokémon was being burned.

"Enough!" Ash exclaimed.

Typhlosion stopped its attack and Froslass stood weakly. The ice type fainted and fell unconscious within seconds. "Froslass is unable to battle. The winner is Ash from Kanto!" The referee cried out, declaring the winner.

"Hooray! Ash won!" Dawn exclaimed in joy.

"Way to go Ash!" May exclaimed in agreement.

"Thanks guys," Ash said as he walked over to the group with Typhlosion and Pikachu beside him. Ash suddenly noticed three missing members of the group. "Where's Zane, Kei, Meowth, and Max?"

"They went to help get Zane ready for his battle. It starts in fifteen minutes." Misty explained.

"Okay," Ash answered.

"Let's go and meet them by the Radial Stadium." Brock suggested.

"Thanks, but I got to get ready for something. I'll see you guys later." Ash said as he waved goodbye and ran back in the direction of his hotel.

"Where's he going?" Tracey asked.

"If you'll excuse me guys, me and Dawn have to go somewhere too." May said grabbing Dawn's arm. "See you later!" The two coordinators ran to their hotel.

"Where are they going?" Brock asked. He and Tracey and Gary were all in the same confusion while Misty only giggled.

"Don't you know?" the trio looked at the Cerulean gym leader in confusion. "Ash and Dawn are going to go on a date!"

Ash was looking through his clothes for the fifth time, trying to find something suitable for his first real date. "I am in deep sludge." He still had a full hour before the date, but he wanted to be well prepared to not completely blow it.

*Knock, knock, knock*

Ash turned to see that someone was at the door. He walked over and opened it to find, "Misty?"

"Hey Ash!" Misty exclaimed. She walked into the room smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked curiously.

"Your big brother asked me to help you." Misty answered. Ash's face paled at the thought. Misty giggled and said, "Don't worry, he warned me not to do anything that Gary or Brock would do. Besides, why would I do that to my best friend? Especially when he's going to go on his first date!"

Ash let out a breath of relief. He smiled at his best friend and said, "Thanks Mist."

Misty smiled back and looked at Ash. "Now let's see what you got." Misty suddenly realized something. "Hey Ash, where's Pikachu and Meowth?"

"Oh, they're out with some of my other Pokémon. I let them hang out by a secret place I found on the island." Ash explained.

"Okay," Misty said as she looked through Ash's clothes. "I see you're changing your underwear like your mom always told you to huh?" she teased but then shut her mouth. "S-sorry."

"Nah, it's okay," Ash said calmly. "I-I've learned to accept it. I still miss her, but I know she's still with me." Ash smiled, knowing his mother was still with him no matter what.

Curiosity got the better of Misty when she asked, "How did Zane take it?"

Ash let out a sigh, "Not very good. He blamed himself for not being there. I think he still does, no matter what, he won't stop blaming himself for mom's death." Ash's features saddened as the memories returned.

"Ash," Misty began, "It's not your fault or Zane's fault your mom died. You know that and you also know your mom would not want to think like that. And if there is one thing I know about Ash Ketchum, it's that he always finds a way to move on."

Ash smiled at the person he knew as his first and best friend. "Thanks Misty." Misty smiled back. "I can see why Zane likes you."

That last statement left Misty in a deep blush. "W-what?"

"Oops." Ash said as his face turned in fear. "Please don't tell Zane. If he finds out I told you, he'll kill me!"

"Z-Zane likes me?" Misty asked in her blush.

"Yeah," Ash said in defeat.

"O-Oh."

Silent filled the room. Misty was the first to speak out of the silence. "Ash, can I tell you a secret that you promise not to tell anybody?"

"If I do, will you not kill me if I accidentally do?" Ash asked. Misty gave him an annoyed look. "Alright," Ash said in defeat.

"I-I kind of like Zane too." Misty confessed.

"I know." Ash said simply. Misty was in shock.

"H-How did you know?"

"Try and guess," Ash said, cocking an eyebrow. Misty had only one idea.

"May and Dawn." Ash nodded.

"Don't worry Mist, I promise not to tell." Ash smiled. Misty smiled in return, knowing she could trust Ash.

"Alright Ash, try this on." Misty said, changing the subject. She brought out a set of clothes on Ash's arms. "Go and try it on." Ash nodded and went in the bathroom.

Shortly after, Ash walked out. "How do I look?" Ash was dressed in a sharp looking suit. He was wearing a gray button-down shirt, a pair of black slacks, a pair of black dress shoes, and a black overcoat to finish off the suit.

"Not bad." Misty complimented. "Your beard enhances the look."

"Thanks. I never realized I had a beard." Ash replied as he touched his facial hair.

Misty sighed. 'Same old Ash.'

*knock, knock, knock*

The duo turned to see Zane and Meowth entering the room. "Hey guys." The silver haired trainer greeted.

"Hey bro," Ash said in return.

"Hey boss!"

"Well, well Ash, for once you actually look decent. I'm guessing Misty helped you?" Zane teased. Ash gave and annoyed look while Misty only giggled. "Either way, you look good."

"Thanks, but Misty is the one that helped me." Ash pointed out.

Zane nodded and walked over to the redhead. "Thanks for the favor Misty."

Misty had a light blush and said, "N-no problem!"

"Well, I can take it from here Misty," Zane said. "How about you go back to your hotel? From what I heard, I'm guessing Dawn needs some help."

"Alright, I'll see you two later!" Misty exclaimed as she ran out the door.

"What a gal," Zane said to himself. Unfortunately, Ash heard him.

"I can still hear you, you know." Ash said teasingly. Zane had a light blush across his face. "How did your battle go?"

"It wasn't too bad. I went up against this Haitian guy named Mario Garcon. His Probopass and Octillery gave my Pokémon a hard time with their Zap Cannons and Flamethrowers respectively, but I won the battle 6 to 2. I'm using Sandshrew for the next one. I think it's ready." Zane confirmed.

"That's good to hear."

"You haven't used Meowth yet by the way."

"I haven't used Pikachu yet either. Don't worry; they'll get their chance.

"Alright, you got 45 minutes before your date, so how about you take a shower and then I'll help you get some last minute arrangements done. Don't forget to keep the beard." Zane said to his younger sibling. Ash nodded and proceeded into the shower.

_Show time._

Ash stood in front of the door to the girl's room. He was fully dressed, but nervous beyond all extent. "Here goes nothing," he said to himself. Ash slowly lifted his arm and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Dawn's voice rang.

Ash stood nervously. He hoped not to make too much of a fool of himself. In a swift motion, the door opened and Ash's jaw dropped to the floor (metaphorically of course).

In the door was Dawn, but she was wearing a light blue dress that reached her ankles, the dress complemented Dawn's figure nicely. Also, she was wearing the same shade of blue open-toed heels, a gold bracelet, and modest diamond ear rings. Her hair was not up in its usual look, but loose and flowing down her back. She had make-up on, but not so much as to hide her own natural beauty, the beauty that Ash had come to love. In short, she looked gorgeous.

"I take it you like it?" Dawn asked playfully.

"Y-you're beautiful." Ash said in complete awe.

Dawn giggled. "Thanks." She quickly went over to Ash and kissed him on the lips, making Ash jerk out of his original shock. "Are we ready to go?"

"Of course!" Ash said, leading Dawn out of the Hotel.

"By the way, you look really nice." Dawn said, complimenting Ash's suit and beard.

"Thank you. Don't tell anybody, but Misty and Zane kind of helped me out." Ash confessed in embarrassment. Dawn giggled.

"So that's where she was. Remind me to ask them thanks." Dawn teased.

The two walked through town until they came to a large building. "Why are we here?" Dawn asked.

"Well, I promised you I'd take you somewhere nice, so here we are." Ash answered. It was a rose red color with white edges surrounding its doors and windows. At its top was fancy writing that read the words 'Night Rose'. All in all, Dawn was impressed by Ash's choice of restaurant.

"Wow Ash," Dawn beamed. "I'm surprised. I can't believe you chose such a great place. Wait, I mean, I'm sorry I didn't mean that. I mean-" Ash cut her off by placing his fingers on her lips.

"I know what you mean Dawn. Don't worry." Ash said lovingly. The two walked in, got seated and ordered their dinner.

"So Ash, tell me what have you been doing these last couple of years?" Dawn asked. She was still very curious on what Ash had been doing while he was away.

"Well, for one thing I was looking nonstop for Zane." Ash answered. "I went all over the world, I mostly wandered around Johto since that was where he went missing."

"Really?" Dawn asked. She was very intrigued.

"Yeah, as it turned out, he was captured by Team Rocket for some dangerous experiments." Ash explained.

"What kind of experiments?"

"Aura," Ash answered. Dawn was confused. "You remember how I told you I was somehow able to use aura for a while during my Battle Frontier adventure?" Dawn nodded. "Well, as it turned out, Zane could use Aura too. They used him for horrible experiments along with other people who could use aura, like Kei."

"Wait! Kei can use aura too?" Dawn asked.

"Yep," Ash answered. "That's how they met. After Zane and Kei escaped, I found them around Mt. Silver. I told Zane what had happened to our mother and he said he would never let anything happen to me." Ash's features saddened as the memories returned.

"Ash, it's okay." Dawn said, placing her hand on Ash's. The raven haired teen smiled and nodded. "Continue."

"Well, after that, Zane trained me and Kei in the ways of Aura. He was the most experienced so he taught us a lot of interesting tricks. After a few years, Kei left to go by herself again, but we still kept in touch. After that, Zane and I trained for a few more years until we heard that the UBF was starting again. I figured you guys would find out about me, but the way we met was not how I really expected." Ash let a sheepish grin crawl on his face.

"Yeah," Dawn agreed.

"Your dinner," the waiter came with two plates. Ash had a large filet mignon and small salad while Dawn had the same thing.

"Thank you," the couple said. As they ate, Dawn noticed Ash trying extremely hard not to eat like his usual self. "Ash, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm trying not to eat like, as my brother put it, 'a Snorlax without table manners.'" Dawn giggled at the statement, considering Snorlax were messy eaters to begin with. "So Dawn, I told you what I've been doing, but you haven't told me what you've been doing."

"Well, I'm still in contests," Dawn answered. However, she could not find the words to tell Ash the truth. "Um… I'll tell you later."

"Okay," Ash answered. Dawn was relieved Ash did not continue the conversation.

"So Ash, I noticed you're really calm." Dawn noticed. "Have you been on a date before?"

"Nope." Ash said simply.

"What do you mean nope?"

"Truth be told," Ash explained, "This is kind of my first date ever. The reason I'm so calm is because I'm trying really hard not to look like a fool." Ash immediately slapped his hand over his mouth, but the words were already out.

"Oh Ash," Dawn said lovingly. She motioned her hand onto his. "It's okay. Truth is, this is my first real date too."

"Are you serious?" Ash asked in disbelief. "How could anyone not want to date someone as beautiful as you?"

"Ash." Dawn said, truly moved.

"Did you hear that?" May asked. She was hiding behind one of the plants in the restaurant along with Misty, Kei, and Brock.

"Who knew Ash could be so intimate?" Misty said in disbelief.

"And this is his first date too." Kei added.

"Shh." Brock told the group. "I'm trying to jot some notes down here."

"So Ash, how come this your first date?" Dawn asked. She was curious.

"I was kind of thinking too much of you to every think about anybody else." Ash answered. "I know that sounds cheesy but it was true. I really couldn't get you out of my mind. Nearly everywhere I look I saw you."

"Oh Ash," Dawn said as she leaned in and kissed Ash lightly on the lips. "I don't think it's cheesy."

"Thanks."

The couple continued their dinner and finished quickly. As they walked out, they went around the town looking at the sights and the interesting places. They mostly just talked. Ash told of his adventures while Dawn told him of hers, all except about her contests. Meanwhile, the eavesdropping quartet was keeping a close watch. Brock was trying to take as many notes as possible, trying to see if he can catch some of Ash's tricks.

Dawn and Ash were walking towards the park when Ash asked, "What would you like to do now?"

"How about we just walk around the park?" Dawn suggested.

"Sounds nice." With that, the couple walked into the park. "By the way Dawn."

"Yeah Ash?" the blunette asked.

"You told me about how everyone else was doing, but you never told me about how you've been doing." Dawn stiffened; she hoped she never would have to tell him.

"I'll tell you what she's been doing," an annoying voice exclaimed. The couple turned to see…

"Drew?" Ash and Dawn asked. Indeed it was the green haired trainer, but behind him were four large men, apparently ready for a fight.

"Well, well, so the rumors are true. Ash - AWOL– Ketchum has come back. Now I suggest you let go of the bluenette if you know what's good for you." Drew exclaimed. The four muscular men cracked their knuckles simultaneously.

"What do you want Drew?" Dawn asked bravely.

"I'm here to take you away from this loser and deliver you to a true winner, Paul." An evil smile crawled on Drew's face.

"Like I'll let you," Ash said, putting himself in between Dawn and Drew's lackeys.

Drew formed a smirk. "Tell me Ash, has Dawn told what's she been doing these years? Well I'll tell you." Dawn's face was filled with fear. She knew what Drew was planning to do. "Tell me Ash, do you think that when Dawn performs, she represents you and everything you taught her?"

"Of course!" Ash exclaimed. Dawn's heart began to sink.

"Well, in the five years you've been gone, did you know she had not won a single contest? She barely even made it past the first round on most of them." Ash stood dumbfounded. "Tell me, what do you think know of her that she has completely screwed up everything you ever showed her? That she soiled everything you stood for?"

Ash stood with closed eyes. Dawn was worried out of her mind. Would he still love her? And how would he react? All these and more were questions that ravaged her mind. "Well Ash?" Drew asked for a response.

"You want to know what I think Drew?" Ash asked in a calm manner. "I think you and your lackeys should leave before kick your asses all the way to Orre!" that statement left all the spectators in shock. "Do you really think I give eight pins if Dawn lost her contests? Sure its disappointing, but I love Dawn with every bit of my heart. No matter what she does, I will always love her." Ash was speaking from the very depths of his heart.

Dawn had completely melted in Ash's words. She knew she should have never doubted Ash. He loved her and she loved him with every passing minute.

"Well that's too bad," Drew said calmly. "Paul told me to get Dawn for him, no matter what. So boys, dispose of him." Drew snapped his fingers, motioning the large men to 'take care' of Ash.

"I don't think you want to do that," Ash said with a smile. The lackeys only continued to walk forward. Dawn hid behind Ash in full fear.

"What is Ash thinking?" May whispered in the bushes.

"I've seen Ash train," Kei whispered. "He and Zane are way stronger than they look. But I'll admit he does have his work cut out for him."

"I hope he kicks Bottle-Brush's ass." Meowth added. Pikachu shouted "Pika" in agreement.

"Shut up and watch!" Misty exclaimed.

"I take it your enjoying the show?" a familiar voice said.

"You bet Zane!" May said with a smile. When the words left her mouth, the mouths of the four puckered in fear. Slowly, the quartet turned to see Zane standing above them with crossed arms and a tapping foot.

"H-Hi Zane," Misty said shyly.

"Ash," Drew yelled out. "I'll ask you one last time, give us Dawn and you can leave in one piece."

"No thanks," Ash said with a sly grin. "Besides, I don't think my _bodyguards_ would like you threatening me or my date." Dawn gave a confused look.

"Bodyguards?" Drew asked in confusion. On cue, the ground began to shake. "Wha-?"

From the ground next to Ash and Dawn burst a massive creature. "Gar…" the creature growled. It was large, vicious, and purple. Suddenly, a second roar went through the park and from the sky appeared another beast, but this one had wings and glowing flame on its tail.

"Drew, allow me to introduce Garchomp and Charizard." Ash said with a smirk. The two Pokémon roared in supremacy, scaring the three large men. "Would you two please get rid of these guys?" the two Pokémon smiled evilly. Garchomp and Charizard suddenly glowed in energy and unleashed Flamethrowers simultaneously, sending the four lackeys flying.

"What the?" Drew asked in disbelief.

"Now Drew, if you want you can try to take on Garchomp and Charizard that's fine with me, but I suggest you leave while you're still in one piece." Ash said coldly to the green haired coordinator. Garchomp and Charizard let out a growl admitting they were with their trainer one hundred percent.

"Fine!" Drew said in a huff. He turned away and began to walk away from the park. "Just remember this Ash, the moment Dawn sees what a loser you are, she'll realize what she's missing." Drew continued to walk away.

"Whatever shrub head!" Ash said out loud, causing Dawn to giggle and Drew to growl. "Are you okay Dawn?" he asked turning to the bluenette.

"Did you really mean all that Ash?" She asked.

"Of course," Ash said holding her hands in his. "I love you Dawn." Their faces were only an inch apart.

"Oh Ashy," Dawn said, she quickly launched her lips onto his and the two joined in a passionate kiss that lasted nearly a minute.

"Dawn, no matter what fate brings, I will always love you." Ash said from the bottom of his heart.

"I love you too Ashy," Dawn said in return as they joined in another kiss.

"Oh how sweet!" May said quietly.

"I guess they really are meant for each other," Misty stated.

"Now that that's settled, I suggest you four go back to your hotel before Ash and Dawn find out you were spying on them," Zane said to the group. They gave a sheepish grin and began to walk away. Zane grabbed Kei by her shoulder and said, "Kei, I need you for a favor."

Ash and Dawn walked around the town before Dawn realized, "Oh look!"

Ash turned to see the clock. It was already midnight. "Wow, time sure flies."

"I think we should go home now," Dawn said, not really wanting to leave Ash's side.

"I guess." Ash agreed sadly. He didn't want this date to end either.

The couple walked over to Dawn's hotel when they stopped in front of the door. The two began to lean in for a kiss when out of nowhere, Ash suddenly pushed Dawn onto the floor. "Ash! What is the big idea?"

*Clang* *drip, drip, drip*

Dawn gasped to see Ash with a bucket over his head and the top of his clothes wet. She then heard laughing coming from above and saw Max and Gary, laughing like a pair of Mightyenas.

"Ash, are you okay?" Dawn asked as she quickly removed the bucket from his head.

Ash looked to the bluenette and said, "Remind me to get those two later."

"You pushed me so I wouldn't get wet." Dawn said, pointing out the obvious. "I'm sorry I yelled."

"I probably would have done the same," Ash said sheepishly.

"Maybe you should go home and get dry bro," a familiar voice called. The couple turned to see Zane coming by.

"Zane?" the couple asked.

"Don't worry about those two," Zane said, pointing at where Gary and Max were once. "Raichu, Meowth, and Pikachu are going to have a little _chat_ with them." An evil smirk formed on the silver haired trainer's face.

"Just make sure they can still walk," Ash said with sarcasm.

"Why are you here anyway Zane?" Dawn asked.

"Well, I have a suggestion." The couple looked at him confusedly. "I saw what happened with Drew at the park." The couple was surprised. "Not only that, Misty, May, Kei and Brock were also watching." Dawn was beginning to steam. "Either way, I figured it would be a good idea that Kei would stay here with your friends to make sure they stay safe."

"What about Dawn?" Ash asked. Dawn smiled to see Ash thinking of her first.

"Well," an evil smile formed on Zane's face. "I was thinking, since there are two beds in our room, you and Dawn can share the room." Ash and Dawn's face turned bright red at the suggestion. "That way, she'll stay safe from shrub boy and Dawn will be spared from the girls teasing."

"What about you Zane?" Dawn asked.

"As much as I like sleeping in a soft bed," Zane began, "I really can't find anything more comforting than sleeping under the stars." He turned to see Ash and Dawn still weren't sure. "Would you rather let Dawn handle Misty and May for the rest of the night?" Dawn's face paled while Zane let out a smirk. "I'll see you two tomorrow." And with that, Zane walked away.

Silence dominated the couple. They stayed like that until Ash spoke, "W-Well," he stammered, "I-I guess that since I have an extra bed, you can stay if you like." Ash had his head down, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Dawn only smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll go get my things." Ash's head shot up to see Dawn rush in the doors to the hotel and shortly come back out.

"Well, Let's go!" Dawn gestured. Ash smiled and followed his girlfriend back to their hotel.

Meanwhile,

"Ha ha!" Gary yelled as he entered his room with Max behind him. "Can you believe the look on Ash-y _man's_ face?"

"Yeah!" Max chuckled. "Ashy-_man_ sure looked silly with that bucket on his head!" they continued to laugh until they heard a creaking sound. They turned to see a Raichu standing in front of a closed door with an evil smile. "H-Hey isn't that Zane's Raichu?"

"Rai rai."

"Pika!" the two males turned to see Pikachu and Meowth standing in their window, apparently very pissed off.

"You will pay." Meowth sneered.

"Oh! H-Hey Pikachu!" Gary said out of fear. "H-How are you doing?

"Pika/Rai/That's it!" the two electric mice and one cat said in unison with evil smiles. Both trainers let out a gulp as they came close, realizing this was going to be a painful experience.

Ouch; poor Gary. The moral: you reap what you sow!

The next chapter will show Kei's Pokémon and more Pearl/Poke-bro Shipping fun! In addition, the group goes to the beach!

Kudos to MegaloRex for coming up with Ice Impact. Brilliant. Additional kudos for dumping water on Ash.

Ash: Really?

Me: Hey the winner of this tournament will get a Gatorade shower.

Please read and review. No flames!


	9. Beach Fun and Remeet the Parents

Beach Fun and Re-meet the Parents

Spoiler Alert: This chapter has some references to LOZ:OOT.

Dawn felt nice and warm. She had slept over with Ash in his hotel room but slept on Zane's bed. Dawn's eyes slowly fluttered and saw her nice flesh colored pillow. Wait, flesh colored? The pillow was white when she went to bed. Then her eyes shot open to see a she was holding onto a human body. How'd she know it was human? She saw a six pack and a pair of boxers below it. Dawn's stare slowly went up to see a smiling face. "I see you're awake." The boy she loved said calmly.

Dawn's face was now as red as the upper hemisphere of a poke-ball. "Eeep! Ash! What are you doing?"

"If I recall, this is my bed." Ash answered calmly. Dawn turned brighter and looked behind her. She saw a bed with tossed covers and her bag next to it. Dawn's eyes widened in shock. Either Ash brought her to his bed while she was asleep or she had moved herself. "I guess you were cold." Ash said again.

Dawn looked up to his dark colored eyes. They were full of fear and shock. "A-A-A…" She tried to speak, but she was to in shock to say anything.

Ash only smiled and gave her a quick peck on the forehead. "You can move if you want to. I won't force you into anything you don't want to." He said lovingly.

Dawn's eyes began to tear up. But those were tears of joy. She smiled and snuggled herself into Ash's chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Ash smiled and wrapped his arms around Dawn's waist. A little early, but he enjoyed the moment.

Suddenly, they heard knocks on their door and the couple's eyes shot open. "ASH! DAWN! ARE YOU IN THERE?" and all too familiar voice called.

"MAY!" Dawn yelled in a whisper. Ash nodded and rose from the bed.

"Stay under the covers so they don't get the wrong idea." Ash said to her. Dawn nodded and hid under the covers. Ash quickly put on his clothes and went to the door. There he spotted May, but next to her was Misty and Brock. "Quiet! Dawn's asleep." Ash lied.

"So she DID sleep here!" May exclaimed. Ash's eyes widened in shock.

"Where is she?" Misty asked in a growl.

"Like I said before, she's asleep." Ash said, more calmly then before. "She slept in Zane's bed and he camped out, so get those perverted ideas out of your heads!" Ash smirked. May and Misty turned into a blush while Brock only had a look of surprise.

Beneath the bed covers, Dawn did her best to keep quiet. She had heard Ash's last comment and a crimson blush went across her face. But she was also trying to keep the insane laughter from what she thought were the faces of her friends.

Silence dominated the room. May was the first to speak. "S-sorry Ash. We shouldn't have bothered you. We should have known nothing happened."

Ash only smiled. "Like Dawn says May, 'No need to worry!'" the trio's eyes lit up. "You were just worried about us. That just proves what great friends you guys still are." May, Misty and Brock smiled. They apologized and went back out. Ash closed the door and wiped his forehead. "Phew! That was close." Ash turned and walked back to the bed. "Dawn, they're gone. You can come out now." Ash said as he shook her lightly.

"That was really close Ash," Dawn said as she removed the covers. "May and Misty would never let me live this down."

"You?" Ash said, cocking an eyebrow. "They'd kill me first." Dawn giggled and Ash smiled. While Dawn got changed, Ash made breakfast. "I wonder where Pikachu is."

"Zane said he and Raichu were going to have a chat with Gary and Max after they dumped that water bucket on you." Dawn answered. On cue, small knocking was heard from the door.

Ash went to the door and opened it and saw his faithful starter scurry into the room. "Pikapi!"

"Hey Pikachu," Ash said calmly.

"Good Morning Boss!"

"Good morning Meowth!"

"Hello there Pikachu!" Dawn beamed. She was now fully dressed.

"Pika!" the electric rodent cried as it jumped into Dawn's arms.

Ash smiled then gained an idea. "Hey Dawn, do you have any of your Pokémon with you?"

"Of course! Why?" Dawn asked. Ash turned his eyes to Pikachu, and then Dawn got the idea. She opened her bag and brought out a poke-ball. "Go Buneary!"

"Buneary!" cried out a small brown rabbit Pokémon. Buneary looked around and saw Ash. "Bun!" it called as it hugged Ash.

"Hey Buneary, good to see you too," Ash said with smile. "Someone else wants to see you." Buneary then remembered that wherever Ash was, Pikachu was close by.

"Pikachu!" the electric rodent called, gaining the attention of the brown rabbit.

"BUNEARY!" the rabbit cried out as it jumped off Ash and hugged Pikachu, who hugged back.

Both trainers smiled. "Like they say, a Pokémon takes after their trainer." Ash said calmly. Dawn smiled and walked over to the raven haired trainer and passionately kissed him on the lips.

After a minute, they separated. "Come on, we need to meet with the others." Dawn said, motioning Ash to follow her.

Ash whispered into Meowth's ear. Meowth nodded and turned to Pikachu and Buneary, "You two have a good time catching up. But don't do anything too extreme; Boss and I don't have any time to look after baby Pichus and Bunearys." Ash and Meowth quickly ran out of the room laughing their heads off before Pikachu had a chance to yell in return.

Ash's friends were all waiting by the park. "So they really slept in the same room?" Kei asked.

"Yep, and Ash assured us nothing happened." May answered.

"Why is it I don't believe that?" Gary asked sarcastically, receiving a laugh from the others. Gary turned around to see a familiar figure. "Oh, hi Zane!" Everybody turned to see the silver haired Ketchum.

"Hey guys," Zane said waving. To the group, he appeared a little tired.

"Zane are you alright?" Misty asked first. She walked right up to him in worry. This caused Gary and Tracey to get a little jealous.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Zane said with a smile. "Just a little tired."

"Maybe you shouldn't have let Dawn sleep with Ash in your room," May suggested.

"And leave her to the torture you two were planning, I think not." Zane replied with a smirk. Misty couldn't help but giggle, knowing he was right. This caused fumes to appear from Gary and Tracey.

"Hey Guys!" a pair of voices called. The group turned to see Ash and Dawn running towards them.

"Hey guys!" Brock exclaimed.

"Hey there," Ash said first. He first turned to Gary and Max, "So I see you two can still walk."

"What do you mean?" Max asked in confusion.

"Zane said Pikachu, Raichu, and Meowth had a little _chat_ with you two after you dumped that bucket of water on my head right when I was dropping Dawn off." Ash said with a smirk. The faces of the two pranksters paled in fear, as three females now appeared angry towards them.

"You did WHAT to Ash?" May screamed first, glaring at her little brother.

"Heh heh… OH! Look at the time, I need to get to the Shiruna Stadium and get ready for my battle! Bye!" Max ran as fast as he could. Now all eyes were on Gary.

"Well Gary?" Kei asked mischievously.

"Uh… Hold up Max! I'll help you!" With that, Gary ran in the same direction as Max, leaving a laughing group.

"That explains why they were deep fried last night," Brock exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I just thought they tried to change a light bulb," Tracey added, causing the others too laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing mom, Gary and Max just got what was coming to them!" Dawn exclaimed, suddenly realizing what she just said. The group turned to see the parents of Maple, Berlitz, and the Waterflower sisters. "Mom?"

"Hello honey!" Johanna, Dawn's mother said with a grin. Dawn smiled and hugged her mother.

"What are you guys doing in here?" May asked. "I mean it's not like I'm not glad you guys are here but…"

"No need to worry May," Caroline, May's mother, said to the group. "We came to cheer Max on."

"Hello," Zane finally spoke. He gained a strange look form the parents.

"And who are you?" Daisy, Misty's oldest sister, asked the silver haired trainer.

"Oh! This is Zane!" Misty introduced with a beam. "He's Ash's older brother!"

The faces of the parents turned into shock. "A-Ash's brother?" Norman, May's father asked.

"Pretty much," Zane said with a hint of cockiness.

"But if you're Ash's brother, then that must mean-" Johanna was cut off when everyone turned to see Ash coming from behind Zane and keeping his head down.

"H-Hey," Ash said carefully. His friends and brother were surprised to see Ash in such a fearful position.

"Ash?" The group of adults asked. Ash solemnly nodded.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Dawn asked her boyfriend.

"I-" Ash began, until he was caught in a bone-crushing hug by Norman.

"Ash! I can't believe you come back!" the Petalburg Gym leader exclaimed as he bugged Ash until his face turned blue.

"Honey, you're suffocating Ash," Caroline said, tapping Norman on the shoulder.

"Oh!" Norman said, as he released the boy. "Sorry Ash, I got carried away. We're all just glad you're back."

Ash had a face of confusion. "You're not mad?" He asked surprising everyone.

"Why would we be mad?" Violet and Lilly, Misty's other sisters asked in unison.

"It's just…" Ash began. He sighed before continuing, "I was gone for so long, all my friends were really sad. I'm was sure you guys blamed me for their sadness and wanted to-"

"Stop right there Ash!" Johanna cut him off, surprising everyone. She neared the raven haired teen and said, "I'll admit, you are half right. We were pained to see our children so sad."

"But we never blamed you for that," Norman added. "Sure, we understood you needed some time to get your head straight. I may have done the same if I were your age." Ash's eyes lit up.

"Ash," Caroline said, nearing the trainer. "When you're mother died, all of us, including Brock's parents made a pact."

"What pact?" Brock asked.

"A pact that whenever he needed guidance, whenever he needed to be held close, whenever he needed a family, we would be there to help you." Daisy finished.

The group was astonished, Ash the most. "Ash," Johanna spoke again. "I know you were hurt by your mother's death and knew you hurt our children when you left, but we never hated you. We thought of you as the link that combined all our families together, making us a greater family that no one had seen before."

"Yeah," Norman agreed. "I mean, we still owe you for all the times you saved our kids. We owe you more than you'll ever know." Caroline smiled along with her husband.

"Ash," Johanna spoke again, "I know no one could ever replace your mother, but… We would be honored if you became part of our family."

Ash stared in amazement. All his friends and their families were smiling at him, accepting him as a member of their family just as he did to them. Ash's eyes began to fill with tears as he couldn't bear to hold them in any longer. He was surprised when Dawn lovingly hugged him and said, "Welcome back to the family Ash."

Ash hugged Dawn fiercely in return and soon everyone joined in a group hug. Zane watched proudly as ash was surrounded by people who cared for him. He could see Kei was also part of the hug, so now she was part of it too. Zane slowly turned around and began to walk away when he heard a voice call him.

"Hey Zane! Where are you going?"

Zane turned to see it was Misty that called him (Surprisingly enough). "Get in here Zane!" Kei called as well.

"I… uh…" Zane muttered. He had been away for so long, he had nearly forgotten what it was like to have a large family.

"Zane, any brother of Ash's is welcome to be part of this family!" Norman exclaimed. Zane was taken back but slowly walked and joined in the hug. After 10 seconds, the group dispersed.

"So where are you going now?" Caroline asked.

"Well, some of us were going to watch Kei's battle while the others are going to watch Max's battle." Tracey explained.

"Where is Max anyway?" Norman asked, not seeing his son.

The teens giggled and May answered, "Oh, he and Gary ran away after we found out the prank they pulled at the end of Dawn's and Ash's date." Dawn gave her a death glare.

"DATE?" the parents exclaimed in shock. Ash and Dawn nodded.

"Oh I'm so happy!" Johanna exclaimed, forcing Dawn into a hug. "I'm so glad Dawn finally found her Romeo!" Dawn's eyes widened in shock.

"Romeo?" Ash asked with an evil smile.

"Why yes," Johanna answered, "Dawn would go on and on of how about you were her-"

"MOM!" Dawn exclaimed as a bright crimson blush went across her face.

"Oops, sorry honey," Johanna said in an embarrassed tone. Dawn had a bright red blush across her face.

"Well, we should get going," Caroline insisted. "May dear, where is Max's battle at?"

"At the Shiruna Stadium," May answered. "Kei's is at Corona stadium."

"I'm going to watch Kei's battle," Zane said calmly.

"I'll come with you!" Misty insisted. Tracey seemed ready to burst.

"So will I!" Tracey yelled.

"I think I'll come too," Brock admitted.

"Then that means me, Dawn, May, Norman, Caroline, and Johanna will go to watch Max's battle." Ash seemed to realize.

"Well, actually Ash, Johanna and I and the Water flower sisters were going for a little shopping, but you four enjoy yourselves!" Caroline explained.

"Alright, Let's go!" May exclaimed as she headed towards the Shiruna stadium, Ash, Dawn and Norman following close behind. Caroline, Johanna and the Waterflower sisters walked off to the nearest mall and Kei's and Zane's group went to the Corona Stadium. Ash handed a spare key to Meowth, who went back up to the room to play Ocarina of Time.

Kei's battle went rather fast; she faced off against a trainer called Alex from Orre that seemed easy enough to beat. Alex started by using a Meganium while Kei used her starter, A Typhlosion she nicknamed Hibiki. Hibiki easily defeated Meganium and then defeated his Magnezone. After Magnezone, Kei recalled Hibiki and summoned a shiny Absol she called Soul. Soul fought against Alex's Medicham and won by a landslide. After that, Kei used a Shiny Luxray she called Sparta to defeat Alex's Wailord and Breloom. After that, she used a Staraptor called Mukkubird but it lost to Alex's Manectric. Kei made a comeback when Ai, her Leafeon, had Manectric on the run.

"Ai, finish off with Solarbeam!" Kei commanded.

"Lea-" the grass fox called as its head leaf glowed in a bright energy. "FEON!" and massive beam shot out of its mouth and consumed Manectric.

"Manectric no!" Alex cried in pain. At the end of the blast, Manectric laid on the floor completely defeated.

"Manectric is unable to continue, Kei is the winner!" The referee called.

"Yes! I won!" Kei exclaimed as she hugged Leafeon.

"Leaf!"

"Way to go Ai," Kei said as she returned her leaf type. She turned to see Zane, Misty, Tracey, and Brock standing behind her. "SO how did I do guys?"

"Well done Kei," Zane commented as he rubbed Kei's hair.

"Hey! Stop That!" Kei yelled, fixing her hair. Zane chuckled and looked to the group.

"Let's go to the Shiruna stadium and see if Max has finished his battle," Misty suggested.

"I'm in!" Tracey said first, (No surprise).

"Then let's go," Kei agreed. She, Misty, Tracey and Brock began to walk, but the quartet noticed Zane heading the other direction. "Hey Zane! Where you going?"

Zane turned to the group and answered, "I got to take care of something first. I'll meet you guys later." Zane waved and ran off, leaving the group stunned.

"I wonder where he's going," Misty said to the group. Zane was now out of sight.

"We'll find out some other time," Brock stated. The trio nodded and they continued in the direction of Shiruna Stadium.

At the Shiruna stadium

"Well done Max!" Norman exclaimed at his son. He patted Max on the back and Max showed a big grin. Max had just won his second battle in the tournament. Standing next to them was Ash, Dawn, May and Gary.

"Thanks dad," Max smiled at his father.

"You did really great Max," Ash said to the young trainer.

"Thanks Ash!"

"Hey guys!" a voice called. Everyone turned to see Misty, Brock, Tracey, and Kei.

"Hey!" Dawn exclaimed, waving at the group.

Once they reached the group, Misty asked, "How did Max do?"

"He won, big surprise," May said sarcastically, earning an annoyed glare from Max. "How did you do Kei?"

"Easy as Pie," The blonde said proudly.

"That's awesome Kei," Ash commended. He then noticed a missing member of the group. "Hey, where's Zane?"

"He said he had something to do," Brock answered. "He also said he'll be back later."

"Oh."

"Well," Max began, "now that we're done, what do we do?"

The group thought for a moment, and May came up with a plan. "I know, let's go to the beach!"

"Yeah!" Dawn agreed. "I heard that there's a great beach near here. What do you say guys?"

"Anywhere you go Dawn, I'll follow," Ash said lovingly.

"Oh Ash," Dawn giggled.

"Sounds like a good idea," Kei agreed. The others nodded in agreement.

"Then we'll meet by the beach in one hour," Brock stated.

"Agreed," the group said.

"You kids have fun," Norman said as he waved to the group, "I have to meet with the others."

"Okay, see you dad!" Max waved. Norman waved back and ran off. "So we meet by the back in one hour, right?"

"Right," May answered.

"Then let's go!" Misty exclaimed, running to the hotel. Tracey and Gary ran after her, leaving everyone dropping sweat.

"Those two do not give up, do they?" Kei asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, and it's too bad Misty doesn't like either one," May added.

"What do you mean?" Brock asked. May, Kei and Dawn giggled while Ash only shook his head.

"You'll find out soon enough." He said simply.

Brock only shrugged and began to walk in the same direction as Misty. Max followed quickly behind, followed by May and Kei. Ash and Dawn began to walk towards their hotel. As they walked they talked about the next day's events. "So Ash, is your next battle tomorrow?" Dawn asked.

"Yep," Ash answered. "I have one tomorrow and so does Zane. He said he's planning to use Sandshrew too."

"Oh," Dawn said blankly. "What Pokémon are you going to use?"

"I'll show you when we go to the beach." Ash answered.

"You're bringing them with us?" Dawn asked.

"Of course!" Ash answered feeling a little insulted. "While I was gone and looking for Zane, my Pokémon were my family. They were always with me, so I couldn't imagine them not to have fun with me."

Dawn's eyes widened in fear at Ash's reaction. "S-Sorry," Ash apologized. Dawn only smiled.

"It's okay Ash," she said before quickly pecking him on the cheek. "I can see that. And I'll bring my Pokémon too! That way they can play with yours!"

"Alright," Ash said with a smile. The couple continued to their hotel while holding hands. Little did they know that someone was spying on them. A purple haired trainer was keeping a cold stare at the couple with evil thoughts.

"No matter what Ash Ketchum," Paul said coldly, "I will defeat you and get Dawn. And where is Drew, I told him to meet me here."

Out in the middle of the ocean,

Drew slept unconsciously in a small lifeboat heading towards Sinnoh. His last thoughts were of being ambushed by a certain silver haired trainer.

At Ash's hotel

Ash and Dawn were just outside their room. "I hope Pikachu, Buneary, and Meowth haven't been bored." Dawn said calmly.

"I doubt it," Ash said as he opened the door. Inside they saw Buneary and Pikachu sleeping side by side peacefully. Meowth was attacking the Cuccos in Kakariko Village with no volume. "See, I told you." Ash smiled, followed by Dawn.

"We better get changed," Dawn stated. Ash nodded. "Do you have a bathing suit?"

"Yeah, Zane and I bought some before we came to Metru Nui." Ash answered, bringing out a set of black beach shorts.

Dawn smiled and got her bag. "I'm going to change in the bathroom." Ash nodded and Dawn went inside.

Ash quickly switched from his jeans to his swimming trunks with little trouble. As he stretched out, he heard a small yawning. Ash turned and saw Pikachu and Buneary beginning to get up. "Hey guys,"

"Pika/Bun," the two Pokémon yawned.

"Hey boss." Meowth turned off the N64 just as Link succumbed to the Cucco Revenge Squad.

"You three better get ready, we'll be leaving for the beach in a few minutes," Ash said to the Pokémon couple. The two Pokémon quickly got up and got a pair of small towels. "By the way Meowth, what did I tell you about attacking the chickens?"

"They will retaliate with a vengeance if you provoke them." Meowth replied. Ash nodded.

"Hey Ash, how do I look?" Dawn asked as she came out of the bathroom. Ash turned and his eyes widened in amazement. Dawn was wearing a 2-piece pink bikini that revealed a sizable portion of her physique, complete with C-Cups. Ash fainted on the spot with a bleeding nose. "OH NOES! I KILLED ASH!" Dawn quickly ran over to her boyfriend and lifted his head. "ASH! ASH! PLEASE WAKE UP!"

Ash quickly regained consciousness and shot back up, just barely missing Dawn's head. "S-sorry Dawn, I don't know what came over me." Ash quickly wiped his nose but his face was still red of embarrassment. Dawn smiled, knowing Ash was trying his best not to seem like Brock, I mean a pervert.

When Ash turned, Dawn's faced turned as red as his. Since he hadn't put his shirt on yet, Dawn saw a fully ripped body, complete with a long torso, a nice set of pecs, biceps, a six pack she had already seen before and short but well-muscled legs (his inseam is 30). Anyone would assume that Ash played defensive end or linebacker on a football team had it not been for his small feet (he wore a size 9).

Dawn could contain the blood in her nose, but her head was about to burst. Ash looked to Dawn's face and saw how red her face was, but he knew his was not any better. This was the first moment they had seen each other nearly naked. It didn't count when they woke up since Ash only saw Dawn's face and she only say his stomach and face.

"I-It's okay Ash," Dawn finally said, breaking the silence. She was trying her best not to make this anymore awkward then it already was, and Ash noticed this too. He then realized how silly he had been acting and smiled.

"Hey Dawn," Ash began, gaining the attention of the bluenette. He kneeled down to her eye level. "You look great." Dawn's eyes widened at his sweet words. "I'm sorry how I reacted; I guess I'm just not use to seeing such an amazing woman with an amazing body."

Dawn couldn't help but let a smile crawl on her face. Ash was the most amazing guy she had ever known. "Where did you learn to be such a gentleman?" Dawn asked.

"Zane and my mom," Ash answered. He had just realized he was now alright with his mother's death. He wasn't happy, but he had accepted it and moved on. "But don't ever tell him that."

Dawn couldn't help but giggle. Ash smiled back and stuck out his hand. Dawn took it and Ash quickly lifted himself and her to their feet. They joined in a close embrace, her bust resting on his chest. They stared into each other's eyes and joined in a passionate kiss. Pikachu and Buneary watched with warm smiles as their trainers joined in love. Meowth clapped his hands.

Once they released, Dawn and Ash looked deeply into each other's eyes in silence. Finally Dawn broke the silence, "Ash, do we?"

"No," Ash answered, knowing what Dawn meant. "I'm pretty sure you're not ready yet and I know I'm not. When we are both ready and sure that the other is too, we will do it. But I will never force you into something you're not ready for." Dawn smiled and quickly hugged Ash again.

*DING, DONG, DING*

Dawn and Ash turned to the clock and saw they only had 10 minutes to finish getting ready. "We need to finish!" Dawn exclaimed.

Ash shook his head and went to his bag. He quickly put on a black t-shirt and sneakers while Dawn put on a nice long flowered dress covering her bathing suit. Dawn quickly grabbed her bag and took out a Poke-ball. "Time to come back Buneary."

"Bun! Buneary!" The rabbit Pokémon cried jumping away and next to Pikachu. Ash turned and saw the event.

"Leave her out Dawn," Ash said to the bluenette. "They can walk next to us, can't they?" Dawn was a little surprised but nodded and put away her Poke-ball.

"Oh! That reminds me, Piplup still hasn't said hi." Dawn exclaimed.

"Wait till we get to the beach," Ash said. "I have someone who wants to see Piplup too." Dawn was curious but followed Ash's directions. Once they were both done, they left the room.

By the entrance to the park which lead to the beach waited Misty, Gary, Tracey, Brock, May, her boyfriend Brendan, Max and Kei all for the remaining couple. "Where are they?" Misty exclaimed.

"Take it easy Misty," Brock told the redhead. "Ash and Dawn will be here soon."

"Brock's right Misty," May told her friend. "Remember, they just started being a couple only a few days ago." Misty nodded in agreement. May then turned to her own boyfriend and said, "I'm so glad you'll finally get to meet Ash, Brendan."

"After all the stories you've told me May, I can hardly wait myself." Brendan agreed. He was the same age as Ash and Gary and stood 5 foot 11. He had bright white hair and a red headband that covered his forehead. He wore a red and black vest and short black pants. "I've heard so much, I can't wait to battle him."

"And wait till you meet Zane," Kei added. It may have only been half an hour, but she and Brendan became fast friends.

"Hey guys!" Ash called as he ran to the group. He was holding onto Dawn's hand, which was running right behind him. Meowth stood on Ash's shoulder. Pikachu and Buneary ran/hopped close to their trainers.

"Hey Ash, Dawn! Over here!" May called as she waved her hand.

"So, wha'd we miss?" Ash asked. He then took notice to the white haired teen.

"Wow! Brendan! When did you get here?" Dawn asked, surprising Ash. He gave a confused look to the girl and then she remembered. "Oh, I'm sorry Ash, I forgot. This is Brendan; he's a trainer like you and May's boyfriend." Ash then gave an 'Oh' expression showing he understood.

"Ash," Brendan finally spoke, getting the attention of the youngest Ketchum. "May told me a lot about you and I have to say thanks. It is an honor to finally meet you." Brendan then shook hands with Ash.

Ash smiled and said, "Well, I'm glad to meet you too Brendan. I'm guessing you're in the tournament too, right?" Brendan nodded. "Well that means you and me may battle each other in the tournament soon."

"Hey! Don't forget me, Max and Zane, Ash!" Kei exclaimed, causing the group to laugh.

"HEY!" Max screamed. "Are we going to the beach or what?" He got an angry glare from Dawn.

"Max, zip it." She threatened. "I'm still extremely pissed at what you did to Ash." Max backed away cautiously.

"G-Gary was in on it too," Max said, trying to move the blame.

"Yeah, but he's not as easy to throw into the ocean," May added evilly.

"Actually, I think Misty's Gyarados could toss him pretty far," Ash said with a smirk, receiving a fearful expression from Gary and an evil smile from Misty.

"Okay, okay," Brock and to the group. "Enough fun, let's go to the beach before it gets dark." The others nodded and began on their way.

"Hey Ash," Brendan said to the raven haired teen. "Is Zane your brother?"

"Yeah, have you heard of him?" Ash asked.

"Of Course! He beat Barry without even breaking a sweat!"

"You know Barry?"

"Yeah, we met when I went for the Hoenn league a second time. He said something about fining me." Ash chuckled, remembering Barry's attempts at fining him.

It only took ten minutes before the group reached a large beach. It was large and completely desolate. The group beamed, considering they had the beach all to themselves. There were several picnic tables with umbrellas and trash cans scattered all over the beach.

"Awesome!" Max exclaimed. He quickly went to one of the picnic tables and took off his shirt, sandals and glasses and quickly ran into the water.

"I wonder if he'll ever grow up," May said with a sweat drop. Out of nowhere, Ash began to laugh uncontrollably. "Uh… Ash?"

After recomposing himself, "I'm sorry. It's just I remember when Misty used to say that about me." After hearing his statement, Misty and Brock chuckled at the same statement.

"You still have some growing up to do Ash." Misty replied. Ash simply stuck his tongue out at her.

After the laughter, the group set up at the picnic table. After Ash set his stuff, he put on his Poke-glove and called, "Come on out everyone!" In a flash of light, 9 of Ash's Pokémon appeared on the beach. In order: Tyranitar, Charizard, Crawdaunt, Lucario, Garchomp, Noctowl, Lapras, Typhlosion, and Mewtwo. All the Pokémon roared while Mewtwo only smirked.

"Wow Ash!" May exclaimed. "Look at all your Pokémon!"

Brock took notice to one specific Pokémon, "Hey Ash, is that-"

"Is that Garchomp the same little Gible I caught in Sinnoh?" Ash finished. "Yes it is."

"CHOMP!" the land shark Pokémon roared.

"I think I'll follow Ash's example." Dawn said. She quickly tossed 6 Poke balls revealing a Piplup, Pachirisu, Ambipom, Miltank, Mamoswine, and Typhlosion.

"Wow Dawn, when did your Cyndaquil evolve?" Ash asked in amazement to Dawn's fully evolved fire type. It was smaller than his and he could easily tell it was female.

"A while after you left," Dawn answered. She then noticed her Typhlosion blushing as Ash's came by. "It looks like love is in the air."

Ash laughed and noticed a small penguin and squirrel tugging on his legs. "Hey Piplup, Pachirisu long time no see."

"Piplup!"

"Pachuu pachuu!"

Ash then noticed the two tailed monkey in front of him. "Ambipom!"

"Ambipom!" the monkey cried as it jumped onto Ash.

"Hey! It's good to see you too Ambipom!" Ash said as he got up from his seat. "Dawn, did Ambipom come back?"

"Yep, she got bored with that Pokémon Ping Pong thing and decided to return and participate in contests with me." Dawn answered with a smile.

After that, the group proceeded to have fun on the beach. Max had fun reconnecting with Crawdaunt. Misty, May and Kei shared the water with Lapras, Piplup, and Meowth (who was scuba-diving) while Brock tried writing some new pick up lines he learned from Ash (including one about legendary Pokémon and Poke-balls). Tracey was focused on studying/sketching Mewtwo, Luke (Lucario) and Tyranitar who were all resting side by side. Brendan was exchanging battle strategies with Gary while Garchomp and Charizard sparred. Dawn's Ambipom and Miltank were sleeping next to the two Typhlosion who were snuggling close. Noctowl was busy giving Pachirisu a ride on its back as it skimmed the sea. Mamoswine was snoozing.

Meanwhile. Dawn, Ash, Pikachu, and Buneary were building sand-castles, or should I say sand-shrines.

"You know Ash?" Dawn said, breaking the silence.

"What?" Ash asked. He had just placed the finishing touches on a replica of the Dragon's Den.

Dawn slowly moved herself towards Ash. She rested her arms on his chest and her head on her arms. A warm loving smile appeared on her face when she said, "I don't think I could prefer another moment better than this."

Ash smiled in return and puckered his lips. Dawn got the message and passionately kissed the trainer. Pikachu and Buneary smiled warmly as their trainers joined in love. They stayed like that until…

"AAAAAAH!" May screamed.

Dawn jumped off of Ash, accidentally kneeing him in the stomach, and looked to the water. "Ow," Ash said as he grabbed his stomach.

"I'm sorry Ash. Are you okay?" Dawn said looking back to him.

"I'm fine." Ash got up and looked to the water. "Whoa."

Running from the water was May, Misty, Kei and Max along with Lapras, Piplup, Meowth and Crawdaunt swimming close behind. What were they running from? It was a massive blue whale like Pokémon with golden eyes and strange red marks on its fins. "Kyogre," Ash said, realizing who it was.

"THAT"S KYOGRE?" Dawn screamed. Yes it was, it was indeed the ruler of the seas known best in Hoenn. The massive sea lord was attacking the beach and trying to take a bite out of Ash's friends.

May, Misty, Kei and Max successfully got to the beach while Piplup ran straight to Dawn in fear. Crawdaunt and Lapras stayed by the shore ready to take on the aquatic legendary. "Crawdaunt use Bubble Beam! Lapras use Ice Beam! Meowth, distract Kyogre if you can." Ash commanded. The two water Pokémon nodded and used a combination of frozen bubbles to attack Kyogre, while Meowth attempted to distract Kyogre with Night Slash on the back.

"KYUUUUUU!" the ocean Pokémon cried as it launched a massive Hydro Pump, colliding with the Ice Bubble Beam.

Ash growled, he knew Kyogre was strong, probably too strong for just Crawdaunt and Lapras alone. He turned to call on his other Pokémon, but he saw someone he didn't expect. "Zane?"

Everyone turned to see the silver haired trainer with Espeon and a young girl to his side. The little girl seemed about 8 years old with pink hair and emerald eyes. She wore a light blue dress and red shoes. She hid behind Zane while Espeon took the front. "Hey bro, having trouble I see?" Zane asked sarcastically.

"Where have you been?" Ash asked in anger. Zane only shook his head.

"Take it easy bro, I'll handle this." Zane leaned down to the little girl and said, "Jade, I need you to stay with Ash. Don't worry he's nice, he's my brother." The little girl looked cautiously to Ash, then back to Zane. She gave a hesitant nod and spoke.

"Al-Alright Zane."

Zane nodded and turned back to his brother. "Ash, watch this girl and tell Lapras, Meowth, and Crawdaunt to stand down."

Ash was about to protest, but then shuddered at the seriousness Zane showed. He nodded. "Lapras, Crawdaunt return. That goes for you too Meowth." Ash recalled his three Pokémon and Zane went running, Espeon following close behind.

"Everyone, front and center!" Zane called. On instant, all of Zane's Pokémon, including Sandshrew, appeared running next to him. Zane and Raichu jumped on Toba's back while Sandshrew jumped onto Togekiss'. Swampert and Absol jumped into the water and Espeon jumped onto Swampert's head. The group set up into battle psitions.

"Alright, Espeon, Swampert, Absol draw Kyogre away from the coast!" Zane called.

Espeon and Absol started by striking Kyogre on opposite sides with Psybeam and Dark Pulse. Kyogre turned around ready to strike Espeon but Espeon jumped into the air and Swampert went underwater. Swampert quickly went beneath Kyogre and struck its stomach with a hard Ice Punch.

Kyogre was sent a few yards away from the coast, just enough so that everyone was safe. "Alright, time for the new technique." Zane said, he turned to see Togekiss and Sandshrew flying close by. "You ready Sandshrew?"

"Shrew!" the ground type said confidently. Zane smiled.

Meanwhile, everyone on the beach was watching in awe and Zane took on the legendary water type. Misty was the most impressed, surprisingly enough. Ash's Pokémon that were still out were all cheering, all except Mewtwo. He was more curious on the little girl Zane had left with Ash. That was a thought Ash had too.

Ash kneeled down to the little girl who was watching intently on Zane. "Excuse me," Ash said to the girl. The pinkette startled and began to back away. "Wait! Don't be scared. I'm Zane's brother Ash. You don't have to be scared of me." Cautiously, the little girl began to near. "Now tell me, what's your name?"

"J-Jade," the little girl said nervously. Ash smiled.

"That's a pretty name," he said. Jade gave a light smile and was about to say something when May screamed.

"HOLY MILTANK!" May screamed. (Pokémon version of "Holy cow!") She pointed to the battle and Ash gasped in awe at what he saw.

Kyogre was being pummeled by a rolled up Sandshrew that was being knocked about by Zane's other Pokémon. After a hard hit to Kyogre's head, Sandshrew was sent flying back, only to be hit by Toba (Zane's Charizard) with a powerful tail smash, sending it back to hit Kyogre again. This battle continued for nearly another minute when Zane called, "STOP!"

Sandshrew immediately stretched out and landed on Togekiss. "Time to finish this, Swampert and Absol, send Kyogre to the sky!" Swampert and Absol dove into the water and below Kyogre. The two Pokémon sent a powerful combination of Hyper Beam and Hydro Pump, forcefully sending Kyogre a few feet into the air.

"Now! Raichu and Toba use Solar Lightning!" Zane commanded. Toba and Raichu followed by sending a powerful combination of Solar Beam, Zap Cannon, and Thunder, landing massive damage onto Kyogre.

"KYUUUUU!" the ocean Pokémon cried in pain.

"Time to end this," Zane said and he reached to his Poke glove. He pressed a few button and a robotic female voice said, "_Capture mode: Activated._" The blue crystal on Zane's Poke glove shot out and grew to the size of a Poke ball. Zane grabbed the Crystal Ball and said, "GO Crystal Ball!"

Zane tossed the ball with his left hand, having it strike Kyogre directly into the stomach. In a flash of red light, Kyogre disappeared into the ball. Toba quickly flew and Zane caught the ball. The ball shook violently in his hand. It took nearly a minute before the ball finally calmed down. Zane smirked and said, "Welcome to the team Kyogre."

To say Ash and his friends were in shock would be an understatement. Nobody could believe Zane had just caught the legendary Kyogre. It was crazy enough when Ash had Mewtwo. Silence dominated the group for nearly 3 minutes until Zane finally landed on the beach. "Un-be-lievable." Gary said in disbelief.

"Now I've seen everything," Tracey said in agreement.

"If I face Zane I'm dead!" Max exclaimed. May knocked him on the head. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"ZANE JUST CAUGHT A KYOGRE AND THE ONLY THING YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS YOUR STINKING BATTLE?" May screamed, causing Max to cower.

"Is there really any reason to abuse your brother, May?" Zane said sarcastically to the group. Everyone turned to see the silver haired trainer standing proudly with his Pokémon.

"Zane!" Jade yelled as she ran over and hugged Zane. Zane hugged back receiving a confused look from some of Ash's friends.

"So Jade, what do you think about my Sandshrew Pinball idea?" Zane asked the little girl.

"It was awesome! It was even cooler than when you explained it!" she beamed. It was easy to tell the little pinkette had an attraction to Zane, which made Misty seem to boil.

"You never cease to amaze me bro," Ash said to the silver haired Ketchum. Zane turned and smiled towards his brother. "Looks like Mewtwo will have some competition." Mewtwo gave the younger Ketchum a look of annoyance.

"H-How did you do that?" Dawn asked as he came next to Ash.

"I'll tell you guys later." Zane said to the group as he rose to his feet. He turned to his Pokémon and said, "Nice work everyone." All his Pokémon roared in unison and Zane called back Toba, Swampert, Absol and Togekiss. Raichu went over and talked with Pikachu and Meowth while Sandshrew and Espeon cuddled with Jade. "How about we go get something to eat? I'm pretty hungry."

"I… guess." Dawn said first, but Misty quickly came behind her and yelled at Zane.

"What are you talking about? You just show up with a little girl and catch a Kyogre and all you can think about is food?" Misty was extremely angry, but Zane only smiled. Jade had hidden behind Zane while Sandshrew and Espeon stood next to her. "What are you smiling about?"

"Didn't you use to do this to Ash?" Zane said, receiving a small laugh from the group. "Either way, I'll explain everything during dinner. How about it?" Misty looked to the group who were nodding in agreement.

"Alright," Misty answered.

Zane nodded and kneeled down to Jade. "Jade, go back to the campsite with Raichu and Sandshrew. I'll be with you in a minute so we can go for dinner, alright?" Jade gave a hesitant nod and began to walk with the two Pokémon.

As she walked she looked to all of Ash's friends and stopped right in front of Ash. "It was n-nice to meet you Ash," she said hesitantly before continuing.

Ash smiled and said, "You too Jade!"

"You guys go back to your hotel and get change. I'll meet you by the Shiruna stadium at eight, okay?" Everyone looked hesitantly but nodded. "Good; now if you'll excuse me, I need to have an orientation meeting with Kyogre." Zane began to walk away with Espeon at his side, leaving everyone confused. All they knew was that their questions will be answered at dinner.

Were you guys surprised Zane captured Kyogre and Jade? I was! MegaloRex had to choose between Kyogre, Gyarados, or Phione. Zane needed a legendary, so Kyogre was a perfect fit. As for Jade, MegaloRex got the idea from several successful stories.

Next time, Zane explains his story to the group and Ash and Zane have their battles. Also, Gary and Tracey finally try to take on Zane and win Misty's heart. I hope you guys liked what happened to Drew! MegaloRex is a genius isn't he?

Till next time! Happy reading!


	10. Explanation and Legendary Teams

Explanation; Legendary Teams

Ash and his friends all waited by Shiruna stadium. After their beach encounter with Kyogre and Zane, they all went back to their hotels and got changed. Now it was nearly eight o'clock and the group was waiting for Zane and the mysterious little girl called Jade.

"Where could he be?" Ash asked impatiently. He was anxious to know what his brother was hiding. Last time his brother kept secrets, he got captured by Team Rocket.

"Don't worry Ash," Dawn said as she hugged the raven haired teen. "I'm sure Zane will be here soon."

"Patience is a virtue Boss." Meowth added.

"Pikapi," the electric rodent said in agreement.

"Piplup?" the tiny penguin asked. After the events at the beach, Dawn decided to leave Piplup out like old times.

"I already told you Piplup. Zane is Ash's older brother." Dawn answered. She had told all of her Pokémon of Zane and what Ash told her. Piplup had a sheepish look on his face as he remembered.

"I'm more curious on that little girl he had with him," Brock stated. That was a thought that was on everyone's mind. The little pinkette came out of nowhere with Zane and seemed to like him a lot. "What was her name again?"

"From what she and Zane said, her name is Jade," Ash answered. He remembers the last words the little girl said to him. '_It was n-nice to meet you Ash_'. Ash smiled, thinking that he had made a good impression on the small and shy mystery girl.

"What I'm wondering is what Zane did with that Kyogre," May said, followed by a nod from Brendan.

"Yeah, and if he is going to use it in battle," Max added. This earned him a whack on the head friend his sister. "OW! What was that for?"

"If all you can think about is your battle, then you're even denser than Ash was!" May screamed.

"Aw you hurt my feelings, May," Ash said with fake sadness. This earned him a giggle from the girls. Ash then turned to the blonde he thought of as a sister. She seemed to be in deep thought. "Hey Kei."

Kei's head shot up, "Yeah Ash?"

"Are you okay?" Ash asked.

"I guess," Kei half-heartedly said. She was mostly thinking of Zane, hoping he was alright. "Y-You know I think of you as a brother, but Zane, h-he…" she couldn't finish.

Ash smiled, he knew what she meant. "It's okay Kei, I know you're worried about him. You two did meet back when you were with Team Rocket."

"WHAT?" Screamed Brendan, Gary, and Tracey. Dawn knew from what Ash told her, and Brock, Misty and May knew from spying on them.

"What do you mean 'with Team Rocket'?"Gary asked with anger.

Misty motioned him to calm down. "Take it easy Gary; it's not what you think."

Gary gave the redhead a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"She, May, Brock and Kei heard about it when Ash and I were on our date." Dawn answered.

"And yet you attacked me and Max for dumping a bucket of water on Ashy-man's head when they spied on you?" Gary demanded.

"You and Max pulled a prank, so that's different. I don't mind if you dump water on me, but if you soak Dawn I'll have Mewtwo fling you all the way to Johto." Ash said harshly. Max and Gary shivered, terrified of what could happen to them.

"Either way, I'm sure Zane will explain everything once he gets here." Kei said confidently. The group nodded and continued to wait, after a minute or so, they all spotted three figures coming towards them. The first was none other than Zane with a serious, but calm look. Next to him and holding his hand was the mysterious pink haired little girl known as Jade. She seemed really nervous by the way she held onto Zane. On the other side of Zane was Espeon, having the same expression as its trainer. The trio walked up until they met up with the group.

Zane stared at the group, knowing they had hundreds of questions and he had to answer all of them. After a minute, he broke the silence.

"Hey guys."

"Hey bro," Ash said to the silver haired Ketchum. "Good to see you made it."

"I told you I'd be here didn't I?" Zane said sarcastically. It was clear he was not in a very good mood. He had been thinking of a hundred ways to explain everything to the group, but it always came up short. "Sorry, I guess I'm just tired."

"No need to worry," Dawn said. Everyone except Ash, Zane and Kei looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"We haven't heard you say that since Ash left," May stated.

"Yeah, you were so depressed that your little lover boy was gone that-" Gary didn't dare finish that sentence after the look he got from Dawn. "I'll shut up now."

Zane chuckled. It was these fun moments that reminded him why he admitted to explain everything. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get something to eat." The group nodded and began to walk. Zane took the front of the group, Jade walking next to him and holding his hand tightly. Espeon walked next to Pikachu, Meowth, and Piplup explaining to them everything Zane was going to explain to the group. Ash followed close behind with Dawn and Kei next to him. Brock and Max walked with May and Brendan explaining to him about Zane and recent events. Gary and Tracey followed behind Misty while they quietly came up with a plan.

Speaking of the redhead, she had been following right behind Zane the entire time. As much as she hated to admit it, she developed feelings for the older Ketchum. Part of it had to do with that old crush she had on Ash that quickly disappeared. However, some of it had to do with the fact he had a Togekiss, which reminded her of her Togepi. She also still remembers what he called her in his first battle. '_Why thank you, Lady Waterflower._' It was that phrase that caused her to first blush. However, that was all she knew, but that would change after tonight.

After ten minutes, the group found a fairly large restaurant and entered. They were all seated in a large circular table. Starting from Ash was Dawn, Max, Brendan, May, Brock, Gary, Misty, Tracey, Jade, Zane, and Kei. Espeon, Pikachu, Meowth, and Piplup all sat on their trainers' laps. Looking at the menus, the group stayed in silence. Ash took notice of how Jade was not looking at her kids menu.

"Hey Jade," Ash said, breaking the silence. "Aren't you hungry?"

Jade gave a silent nod. "Jade," Zane said, looking at the pinkette.

"I-I Just don't want you to spe-" She didn't finish since Zane put his fingers to her lips.

Zane gave a warm smile. "Don't worry about it, just order something you like and I'll pay." Jade gave a silent nod and pointed at something on the menu. "Alright." Zane leaned in and gave a light kiss on the top of Jade's forehead causing her to giggle lightly. These actions didn't go unnoticed. Everyone was curious what was the deal with Zane and Jade. To them, his actions seemed like that of a father caring for his little girl. After that, the group ordered the food and waited.

After a few minutes of silence, Ash spoke. "Zane?"

Zane gave a sigh and looked to Jade. "Jade, you can go to the play area with Espeon." Jade gave a small nod and ran to a small play area with Espeon close by. Surprisingly, Pikachu, Meowth, and Piplup jumped off of their trainers' laps and ran to play as well. "Well, I better get started. What do you guys want to know?" Everyone looked at each other, curious on who would be brave enough to ask first.

"Zane," Gary spoke first. "Earlier Ash and the others said you and Kei were with Team Rocket. What does that mean?"

"Well Gary, that has to do with my disappearance." Zane answered. Everyone looked to him in curiosity. "You see, as some of you know, Ash, Kei and I can all use aura." Everyone nodded, remembering what Ash had said before. "You see, I originally discovered my powers when I met a man named Riley in Hoenn."

"Riley?" Dawn asked in surprise, "Did he have blue clothes and a Lucario?"

"Actually Dawn, it was a Riolu when I met him but yes. I already told Ash it was the Riolu you guys met in Sinnoh." Everyone looked in surprise. "Either way, I trained with him for a while, training with my aura. After I won the Hoenn league, I went on to Johto. That was where Team Rocket captured me." Everyone gasped. "I was trying to stop them from cutting off Slowpoke tails in Azalea Town. I did succeed, but was captured in the process. They learned of my powers over aura and used me and many others like me for extremely dangerous experiments."

Everyone looked in shock. Misty was the most fearful, Zane had been tortured by one of the greatest criminal groups in the Pokémon world."What happened to your Pokémon?" she asked.

Zane gave a light chuckle. "They were too strong for Team Rocket to handle and escaped."

"Without you?" May asked. Zane nodded.

"Yeah, I told them to keep going and never look back. While I was stuck as a test subject, I wondered what happened to my Pokémon. I was surprised to see they never forgot about me and rescued me."

"You mean your Pokémon helped you escape?" Brendan asked.

"Me and Kei," Zane answered. Everyone looked at the blonde as she kept her head low. Zane set his hand on her shoulder and Kei looked up. "Kei can use aura like me so she was captured as well."

"Yeah, but you weren't captured by your own dad," Kei answered coldly.

"What?" everyone but Ash asked.

"You don't have to say anything Kei," Zane said caringly. Kei shook her head.

"No worries Zane, I'll talk." Kei said calmly. "When I was little, my mom died. My dad didn't really care for me and often beat me when I didn't do what he said. I left and became a trainer to escape my dad and go on my own. When I learned I could use aura, I thought that was enough to make him proud of me. Boy was I dead wrong." Kei was beginning to tense as she continued. "As it turned out, my dad was a scientist for Team Rocket. To be specific, he was one of the guys that conducted the aura experiments. My dad turned me in and that was where I met Zane." Kei smiled as she remembered the first time she met Zane.

_Zane sat coldly in a cell, having suffered from another experiment. "I wonder if I'll ever get out."_

_Suddenly, Zane heard footsteps. "Let me go!" a female voice cried. Zane neared the bars to his cell but backed off when they opened. Suddenly, the guards tossed in a young Kei into the room. "OOF!"_

"_Be ready girl," the guard said coldly as he closed the door. "You'll spend many more nights in here." The guard walked away, leaving the two teens alone._

"_LET ME OUT!" Kei screamed as she rushed to the bars. She hit the bars with all her might, but only hurt her arms. "Ow, let me out. Please." Kei curled herself into a fetal position._

_Zane slowly neared the crying girl. He placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to shoot up in fear. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."_

"_W-who are you?" Kei asked in fear._

"_I'm Zane Ketchum." The silver haired trainer answered._

"_I-I'm Kei…" the blonde answered. Zane gave her a warm smile. "What are you smiling about?"_

"_It's good to have a roommate." Zane answered. "I am sorry that you got caught by Team Rocket."_

"_What do you mean caught?" Kei asked in fear. Zane only smiled and took Kei into a warm hug. She tensed up at first but then melted into the hug._

"_Don't worry, no matter what, I'll help you get through this," Zane said honestly. He had been with Team Rocket for nearly a year and knows he'll have to keep Kei safe, just like he would keep his family safe._

Kei smiled at the memory. Although that was the start of her life as a test subject, it was also the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Zane showed her what it felt like to have someone that truly cared about her. Then it hit her; that must have been the same situation with Jade. She turned to the smiling silver haired Ketchum. He nodded confirming on her suspicion.

After the pause, Zane continued with the story. "After we met, we spent a few years under lock and key. But then it came, my Pokémon, along with a former Team Rocket soldier, returned and destroyed the entire Team Rocket Base, freeing everyone inside, including me and Kei. After that, I went on to find Ash and Kei joined me. We've been friends ever since."

"A former Team Rocket member helped you escape?" Brock asked.

"His name was James. He almost caught my Swampert until he realized it belonged to me. He and his Mr. Mime then decided to help my Pokémon destroy the base. Now he's living in Sinnoh as an environmental engineer."

"I'm not surprised. James, Jessie, and Meowth may have been former members of Team Rocket, but they had the best moral standards out of all the members. They helped me out on my journey even when they were part of Team Rocket, although they were quite fond of Pikachu." Ash said.

"Wow," Dawn and May said in unison.

"That's one incredible story Zane," Gary said. "And I'm sorry for falsely accusing you two. I should have known better."

"Thank you Gary," Zane said honestly.

"Well," Misty began, "That explains how you and Kei met, and how you escaped Team rocket, but that still doesn't explain the thing about Jade."

"Well Misty," Zane began, "You see, Jade is an orphan." Everyone's jaws dropped as he continued, "Yesterday, while I was returning from my battle, I found this small girl scrounging in the alley. She was weak and barely standing. I quickly took her to the hospital where I found a Nurse Joy. I was surprised to find out that the Nurse Joy knew the little girl. As it turned out, she was abandoned by her parents 5 months ago."

"Jade's parents abandoned her?" Everyone asked in unison. Zane nodded.

"Yeah, from what Nurse Joy told me, her parents had tricked her into leaving her here. Apparently, Jade's parents were fairly rich. They own a long line of hotels, including three that exist here. They don't own any hotels that we stayed at or are staying in, but they never really cared for Jade. According to Nurse Joy, they found her annoying." Zane growled at the last statement as he clutched his hand. He felt Kei's hand on his shoulder, causing him to calm down. "Either way, they came a few months ago for a family vacation, but it was actually for a second motive. On the day they were to leave, they told Jade to wait for them by the hotel doors. She waited, but they never came. They apparently left via a private helicopter on the roof, and Metru Nui lacks an orphanage. Jade struggled to stay alive in alleys for months. She would often be found hurt and weak by people and brought to the hospital. However, she would run away again after feeling better."

"Remind me to boycott those hotels." Brock said.

"Wow Zane; that's really something," Ash said. "If I ever meet those parents, I'll have Mewtwo punish them.

"That won't be necessary Ash; Jade's former parents are currently serving 35 years each in prison for child neglect." Zane replied. "But there is something else."

"What?" Ash asked again.

"You see, after I found Jade and took her to Nurse Joy, I felt bad she was abandoned. I felt responsible to do something, so I decided to take care of her. I've only cared for her for two days and I've already fallen for her childish nature." Zane smiled and looked to the play area. He spotted Jade giggling as she played with Espeon, Pikachu, Meowth, and Piplup. "However, when I found you guys at the beach and had to leave her with Ash, I knew she would be scared. That's when I decided she needed someone to take care of her, permanently."

"What are you thinking Zane?" Ash asked, his suspicions rising.

"I called Oak this morning," Zane answered. "He's going to bring the adoption papers tomorrow."

The group stared in shock; Zane had just said he was going to adopt Jade as his daughter. He was old enough to take care of the child at 21, and it was clear he had the needed skill, but it was still pretty shocking. "A-are you serious Zane?" Misty asked. "Are you really planning to adopt Jade?"

"She needs me Misty," Zane said. "She needs someone to take care of her, to be kind to her, to love her."

"What about the tournament?" Max asked, earning another whack from his sister, and she was on the other side of Brendan!

"Is that all you can think about Max?" May yelled.

"No May, he's right," Zane replied. May looked to him in confusion. "I can't take care of Jade if I'm in the tournament, I can't watch her and battle at the same time. So I decided to forfeit the match tomorrow." The group gasped at Zane's decision.

"Are you sure bro?" Ash asked.

"What choice do I have Ash?" Zane asked in a slightly harsh tone.

"Well," Dawn began, "We could always watch her." The statement lit the group's eyes.

"What are you talking about Dawn?" Zane asked confusedly.

"It's like our parents said this morning, we're all part of the same family. We help each other out, that includes you and Jade too!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Dawn's right!" May agreed. "We'll help you watch over Jade! No problem, right guys?"

"Of course!" Brock exclaimed.

"Certainly," Tracey agreed.

"Naturally," Gary added.

"Sure!" Max and Brendan said in unison.

"100%!" Kei stated with a smile.

All that left was Misty and Ash. The two thought for a moment in silence. "Ash? Misty?" Dawn asked in fear.

A smile crept up Ash's face. "Of course. After all, what kind of uncle doesn't look out after his own niece?" Everyone, including Zane looked at Ash in surprise. "I always wondered what it would be like to be the fun uncle. And I know I already like Jade, so of course I'll help out bro."

Zane smiled, knowing he could always trust his younger brother. All that left was the redhead Cerulean Gym leader Zane had developed a crush on. "And you, Misty?" He was mostly curious on her reaction.

Misty took a deep breath and said, "Are you sure you want to do this Zane? I mean, taking care of a child is a lot of work and responsibility. I just don't want you or Jade to get hurt if thing don't work out."

Zane smiled, glad he knew someone as caring as Misty. "Thank you for your concern Misty, but I am completely positive that I want to do this. You see, after our mom died, I blamed myself for what happened. I-I've learned to accept our mother is no longer with us, but I know she would want me to take care of Jade. I know it shall be difficult, but becoming a parent is always is. I will do everything I can to make sure Jade lives a full and happy life."

Misty thought for a moment and smiled. "Alright, I'm in. You can count on me Zane!"

Zane smiled. This was a smile larger than he ever did before. "Thank you, all of you."

"Your food," the waiter said, bringing a large amount of food for the party.

"Jade!" Zane called his future daughter. Jade came running back with a bright smile and the four Pokémon behind her. "Had fun?"

"Yes!" Jade beamed. "Pikachu, Meowth, and Piplup are a lot of fun!"

"Does she already know?" Misty asked. Zane nodded.

"Yes, I told her before we came. She was very happy, right Jade?" Jade gave a happy nod as she sat next to her future father. Zane smiled, and gave a light pat on Jade's head.

"So Jade," Misty began, "Do you like being with Zane?" She was curious, mostly because the two had met only yesterday.

"Well," the little pinkette began. "Yes, he's been nicer to me than anybody else ever was." Misty nodded, understanding the little girl's answer.

The group ate their dinner and paid the bill. As soon as they were out, they decided it was time to go back to the hotels to sleep.

Ash gave a long yawn as he stretched his arms. "Well, it's getting late."

"Ash is right," May added. "We need to go to the hotels, especially with his battle and Zane's are tomorrow."

"Well, then, I'll see you guys tomorrow," Zane said as he began to walk, Jade and Espeon close behind.

"Hey Zane!" Misty called out, Zane turned to see the redhead. "You didn't tell us where you've been staying at!"

"Me and Jade have been camping out." Zane answered. "I don't have enough for one of those fancy hotels."

"Why not stay in the hotel room you already paid for," Max suggested. He had forgotten Dawn and Ash were sharing the room now.

"Thanks but-"

Ash cut him off, "No buts Zane! You and Jade are coming back to the room!"

"What about you and Dawn?" Zane asked.

"We already talked about it," Ash answered. He had a light blush and Dawn was holding onto his arm, also with a light blush. Zane's eyes widened in surprise, but an evil smile crawled on his face. Ash knew that look, "Don't even dare, Zane." Zane chuckled under his breath and looked to the group.

"You sure?" he asked. Ash and Dawn nodded. "Alright then, I'll meet you two there. First, I have to go and shop for some more clothes for Jade. She only has this dress and a pair of PJ's."

"Did you say, 'shopping'?" May asked in an evil smiled. That smile was followed by Dawn, Misty and Kei. Ash and the rest of the males began to back away for a minute, knowing what was about to come.

"Y-Yes…" Zane said nervously, recognizing the fatal faces he received from his brother and the other males.

"Alright!" Misty exclaimed. "We'll go shopping with Jade for new clothes! Zane, you and Ash go to the hotel and get some sleep. You're safe since you have a battle tomorrow." Ash and Zane gave a sigh of relief, being saved once again. However, that left the other five guys in the mud. "As for the rest of you, ATTENTION!" All of the guys shot up straight. "Ash, Zane, at ease." Misty giggled.

Ash and Zane let out a sigh out of relief once more. "As for the rest of you, get moving!" May screamed. The five guys began to run towards the mall in fear of the girls. The girls giggled while Ash, Zane, the three Pokémon and Jade stared in fear and amazement.

"Does that happen a lot Zane?" Jade asked.

"Ask Ash," Zane answered. Jade proceeded just that and Ash answered with a fearful nod.

After regaining their composure, the four girls turned to the two Ketchum's and May began, "Alright, you two go get some sleep and we'll take Jade for some shopping." Jade quickly grabbed hold of Zane's leg, not wanting to leave him. Zane turned to the pinkette and smiled.

"Jade, it's okay." He said to the little girl. She still held tight. "Would you feel better if I sent Espeon, and Raichu with you?"

Jade looked up. "Could S-Sandshrew come too?" Zane smiled. Sandshrew, Raichu and Espeon were Jade's favorites of his Pokémon.

"I'm sorry Jade, but Sandshrew needs its rest. I'm using him and Kyogre for my battle tomorrow." Jade looked at him with pleading eyes, but let it go.

"Alright," she answered. Zane nodded and summoned his electric type.

"Rai rai!" the electric rodent called out as it shook its fur.

"Raichu," Zane called. Raichu went next to Espeon waiting its orders. "I need you and Espeon to go with Jade and make sure she stays safe." Espeon and Raichu nodded and quickly went to the green eyed 8 year old. "Jade, don't worry. Misty, Dawn, May and Kei are really nice. I know you'll like them." Jade just gave a silent nod. Zane turned to the four females before him. "Please take care of her."

"Of course Zane." Misty answered first. The others nodded and Zane turned back to Jade. Jade gave a silent nod and quickly hugged Zane. After the hug, Jade slowly walked to the girls with Raichu and Espeon right behind her. Misty knelt down and smiled to the little girl. "Hello Jade, you ready to buy some new clothes?" Jade gave a silent nod and a weak smile.

"You two go back to the hotel and get some rest," Dawn said as she neared the two trainers. She quickly pecked Ash on the cheek and smiled. "I'll be back with Jade in 'bout an hour."

"Alright," Ash and Zane said in unison. The five girls smiled and began to run towards the mall, close behind were Espeon, Raichu, and Piplup. Ash smiled as he watched the group head off, ready to help his brother. Ash turned to his brother and was surprised at Zane's facial expression. It was a mixture of sadness, worry, anger, and exhaustion. "Are you alright bro?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Zane said, a smile slowly forming on his face. "I just hope Jade will be fine." Ash could easily tell how worry Zane was. It was clear he was ready to take care of the little pinkette.

"Like Dawn said earlier, Zane: No need to worry!" Ash said with a smile. Zane smiled, knowing he could trust his brother, and his friends. With that, the two trainers and their Pokémon headed back to the hotel. Zane quickly left for a minute to get all his, and Jade's things. As they walked, they talked about each other's battle and strategies.

It only took half an hour for the two brothers to arrive at the hotel room.

"Ah…" Jane sighed as he entered the room. He easily dropped his bag which held his and Jade's belongings. Zane easily plopped himself onto his bed and laid flat. "It feels good to lay on a soft bed."

"I'm guessing Jade would agree." Ash said calmly. Zane gave him an angry stare, causing the younger Ketchum to realize his statement. "Sorry bro, I didn't mean it like that." Zane's features softened at his brother's apology.

"I-It's okay bro," Zane said half heartedly. He knew Ash didn't mean anything bad, but he couldn't stand those smart ass remarks when they weren't needed, especially if they were on someone he cared about. "What time is it?"

Ash looked to the time on his red Poke glove and answered, "Quarter to Eleven." Zane nodded and continued to unpack. He was set and everything was ready.

After half an hour, the two Ketchum brothers were resting on separate beds. The two, plus Pikachu and Meowth watched TV, mostly viewing reruns of the most recent battles in the tournament. One battle caught Ash's attention: Paul's. He watched Paul use the same treacherous and aggressive tactics he used against him. He clearly still had the same Pokémon, with a few newer ones. But one thing Ash couldn't shake off was the fact was that Paul wanted Dawn, yet no one understood why. Ash turned off the TV, not wanting to watch anymore.

Zane turned to his brother. "You're wondering why Paul wants Dawn." Ash nodded silently. "You need to stop or you'll never win your battle tomorrow."

"I guess," Ash agreed in a mumble. Suddenly, the door to their room opened, revealing Dawn and Jade with at least 5 shopping bags and Espeon and Raichu. "Hey girls."

"Hey Ash," Dawn said with a smile.

"How was your shopping trip, Jade?" Zane asked the pinkette.

"It was so great!" Jade beamed. "Dawn, Misty, May and Kei are so much fun!" Jade quickly let go of the bags and jumped onto Zane.

"Was Jade good?" Zane asked Dawn.

"Like a little angel," Dawn said. She quickly patted Jade on the head, earning a little giggle from the pink haired girl. Raichu and Espeon nodded in agreement.

"And what about these two?" Zane joked, pointing at Espeon and Raichu. The two Pokémon gave an annoyed look at their trainer as he chuckled.

"Well…" Dawn began. "They did kind of electrocuted and psycho-wedgied Tracey and Gary respectively when they tried to hit on Misty." Zane tried his best not to smile, but was not doing a very good job at it.

"And I thought Brock was the only pervert," Ash joked.

"All males are perverts Boss." Meowth replied while attacking the Cuccos, again.

_The Next Day_

Ash and Zane each stood in a different stadium, ready to begin their respective battles. With Ash at the Corona Stadium were Dawn, Kei, Johanna, and Brock. Max also had a battle that day so his sister, Brendan, and his parents were all with him at the Shiruna Stadium. Watching Zane at the Radial stadium was Jade, Misty, Tracey, Gary, Espeon and Professor Oak who had come earlier to help Zane with the adoption papers for Jade.

In the Corona Stadium, Ash stood proudly ready to battle, and Pikachu and Meowth were in the same excitement. "This battle shall be a double battle! The trainer who knocks out all of his opponent's Pokémon wins the battle!" The referee called.

"Oh, I'm ready," Ash grinned. "Mewtwo, Crawdaunt! I choose you!" a beam of light was sent, summoning the clone and crustacean.

With Zane it was the same, a double battle to the end. "Alright, I'll go first." Zane raised his Poke glove arm. "Kyogre, Sandslash, Front and Center!" in a bright light appeared the Pokémon. Both Ketchum trainers were ready for another battle, no matter what came their way.

Inside the Corona Stadium, Ash had summoned Mewtwo and Crawdaunt, both ready to fight to the finish against his opponent, Kohi who had summoned an Infernape and Empoleon. Both sides were ready to fight.

"Infernape use Flare Blitz! Empoleon use Aqua Jet!" Kohi called first. Both of her Pokémon cried as they each went into their own elemental strike attack.

"Crawdaunt use Bubble Shield!" Ash called. Crawdaunt quickly took the front of the field and unleash a large Bubble Beam that formed into a shield that surrounded him and Mewtwo. "Now, Mewtwo use Psychic!" Mewtwo's eyes then glowed blue and the bubbles that surrounded them went into many different directions, mostly hitting Infernape and Empoleon. The two Pokémon were sent back to the ground flying.

"Infenape! Empoleon! Get up!" Kohi cried out.

"Wow! That was Incredible!" Dawn screamed.

"Never scene that trick before," Kei commented.

"You know," Brock began, "that almost looked like a contest move."

"I was thinking the same thing, Brock," Johanna agreed.

"Oh that's right!" Kei exclaimed. "Ash said he was dedicating this battle to Dawn so he was going to do it contest style." Dawn beamed at her boyfriend, loving how he was going to battle in the way she would in contests just for her.

"Now Mewtwo, Use the Spinning Thunder Punch!" Ash called. Mewtwo nodded and launched itself with a swirling electric fist.

_With Zane_

Meanwhile, In the Radial Stadium, the battle between Zane and his opponent Andrew was going to be fierce. Zane had sent out his newly evolved Sandslash and Kyogre to battle Andrew's Rampardos and Hitmontop. Meanwhile, Misty, Tracey, Gary and P. Oak were all in shock that he had sent his own legendary while Jade smiled brightly.

"When did Zane catch a Kyogre?" Oak asked in shock.

"Yesterday," Jade answered. She knew how rare it was to see, much less catch a legendary Pokémon, but she knew her adopted father was one of the rare ones himself.

"She's right," Misty answered. "We saw him do it yesterday. He showed off his Pokémon's teamwork capabilities as well as the capture feature for the Poke glove."

"We're not going to shaken by an overgrown fish! Rampardos use Head Smash!" Andrew exclaimed. Rampardos followed by charging towards the two Pokémon with a burning energy.

"Sandslash use Rapid Spin!" Zane exclaimed. Sandslash quickly went into a spinning frenzy straight towards Rampardos. "Kyogre give Sandslash a boost with Hydro Pump!" Kyogre surprisingly followed Zane's command and blasted a torrent of water at Sandslash causing to go at blinding speeds as it bashed against Rampardos.

"Rampar!" the dinosaur Pokémon cried in as it was sent flying back.

"Nicely done you two," Zane smiled at his Pokémon. Sandslash danced around while Kyogre only nodded.

"Wow, now that was a cool move," Gary commented.

"And it had only just begun." Oak stated.

Back with Ash, the battle went fiercely, but Crawdaunt and Mewtwo came out victorious. "Nicely done you two," Ash said to his two Pokémon before returning them. Ash looked and saw Kohi had sent her Gardevoir and Froslass out into the field. "Alright, Meganium and Feraligatr! I choose You!" Ash summoned his two Johto starters onto the field.

"Meganium/Feraligatr!" the green flowered dinosaur and blue crocodile cried out. Feraligatr was dancing in a manner similar to when he was a Totodile.

"Begin!" The referee cried.

"Meganium use Petal Dance!" Ash exclaimed. Meganium followed by being swirled by a floral storm. "Now, Follow up with Solar Beam!" Meganium gave a cry as the flower petals on its neck glowed and it immediately launched a beam of light and leaves towards its opponents.

"Gardevoir use Psychic!" Kohi exclaimed. The psychic Pokémon's eyes glowed blue and soon the attack was frozen.

"Not so fast!" Ash called. "Feraligatr use Aqua Tail!" The gator Pokémon roared as it charged with a tail swirling in water.

"Gardevoir, send the attack at Feraligatr and Froslass add a Blizzard to the mix!" Kohi cried. Gardevoir followed by successfully turning the direction of the attack towards Feraligatr, followed by Froslass using a blizzard attack.

Ash smirked, '_Perfect_', he thought. "Alright Feraligatr, use Surf!" Feraligtar smirked as well as it quickly switched between water attacks and was now on a monumental wave. The Solar-Petal Blizzard beam was consumed by the waved and disappeared. "Now use Crunch on Gardevoir!" Ash called. Feraligatr jumped from the wave and lunged at the psychic Pokémon, ferociously biting its arm.

"GAAAAAR!" The psychic type cried.

"Gardevoir!" Kohi cried in desperation. "Froslass try to knock off Feraligatr with Shadow Ball!" Froslass followed by forming a sphere of black energy ready to fire.

"Feraligatr! Use Surf to soar into the sky!" Ash cried. Feraligatr released the psychic Pokémon and launched itself into the sky with Surf and dodged the ghost attack. "Alright, Meganium use Earthquake!"

"He's using that strategy again!" Dawn exclaimed from the sidelines.

"What strategy?" Johanna asked.

"One Ash has used quite often in his double battles." Brock explained. "He launches one of his Pokémon into the sky while the other uses Earthquake. That way, Ash damages his opponent's Pokémon without hurting his." Johanna stared wide eyed in surprise to Ash's techniques.

Meganium stomped its foot and a massive wave went through the ground. The quake shook and damaged Gardevoir and Froslass once again. "Alright! Meganium use Ancient Power and Feraligatr use Dragon Pulse!" Ash exclaimed. Both Pokémon followed their trainer's orders by standing side by side and launching their respective energy attacks at their opponents. The two spheres swirled around each other as they came close.

"Gardevoir! Froslass! Get out of there!" Kohi exclaimed in desperation, but it was no use. Both her Pokémon were hit by the attacks and knocked unconscious.

"Gardevoir and Froslass are unable to battle! Feraligatr and Meganium are the winners!" The referee called.

"Alright!" Dawn exclaimed. "Ash has this one in the bag!"

"I wouldn't be too sure Dawn," Kei stated, "Ash is good, but he can only go so far. Currently, all his Pokémon except his last two have fought really hard. I'm guessing they are really tired, that includes Mewtwo. But then again, I've been wrong before." Kei smirked.

"I wonder how Zane and Max are doing." Brock thought to himself, wondering on the current status of his comrades.

_With Zane_

At the Radiall stadium, Zane also had little trouble defeating the first pair of his opponents Pokémon. He had used the Sandslash pinball idea to defeat his opponent's Pokémon fairly easily. Sandslash and Kyogre stood proudly, ready to continue the fight. "I'm ready when you are Andrew!" Zane called.

"Go Minum! Go Tropius!" Andrew cried, releasing a large grassy sauro-pod and blue and cream colored mouse.

"Minum/Tro!" the two Pokémon cried.

"Begin!" The referee cried.

"Minum use Charge, Tropius use Protect!" Andrew called first. Minum began to charge up its electric power while Tropius stood above it creating a protective shield.

"Not gonna help," Zane said confidently. "Kyogre use Ice Beam on the field!" Kyogre rose from its self made lake and launched an icy blast, freezing the field around its opponent. "Good! Now go Sandslash!" Sandslash jumped from Kyogre's head and began to skate towards the opponents.

"Now, Tropius use Energy Ball!" Andrew cried. The green shield disappeared and Tropius sent a sphere of grass energy towards Sandslash.

"Sandslash, NOW!" Zane exclaimed. Sandslash nodded and slid to the right, avoiding the attack. "Now, follow up with X-Scissor!" Sandslash quickly skated and launched the attack, hitting Tropius and causing Minum to become vulnerable.

"Oh no! Minum get out of there!" Andrew cried, but it was no use. Sandslash was coming at high speed towards the small electric mouse.

"Sandslash use Earth Power!" Zane called. Sandslash followed by glowing in a brown aura and striking the ice with its claws, causing a crack of energy to strike Minum, sending back.

"Tropius, get into the air and use Energy ball!" Andrew cried as Tropius rose to its feet. Using its leaf wings, Tropius took to the sky above Sandslash and began to charge for another attack.

"Kyogre use Thunderbolt!" Zane cried. Kyogre nodded and unleashed the electric attack, shocking the flying/grass type. Tropius fell to the ground with swirly eyes.

"Tropius is unable to battle!" the referee cried.

"Nice job Kyogre!" Zane exclaimed at the ocean Pokémon.

"Kyuu!" the leviathan exclaimed.

"Minum use Charge Beam!" Andrew called on instant. The little mouse unleashed a powerful electric beam, missing Sandslash and striking Kyogre.

"KYUUU!" the water type cried. Although it was a legendary, it was still susceptible to electric type attacks, like all other water types.

"Kyogre!" Zane exclaimed as he saw his Pokémon getting shocked. A small snarl left his mouth as he starred at the mouse. "Sandslash use X-Scissor!" Sandslash nodded and sent the energy X, hitting the mouse. "Now use Rapid Spin!" Sandslash rolled into a ball and continually hit Minum with its spiky back. "Now end it with Earth Power!" Sandslash stopped right in front of the mouse, unleashing the powerful earth attack once again, knocking the mouse unconscious.

"Minum is unable to battle! Sandslash and Kyogre are the winners!" The referee called.

"That was awesome!" Misty exclaimed. "I can't believe how fast Sandslash was!"

"Not to mention Kyogre was exceptional. I didn't even think it was possible for it to learn Thunderbolt." Gary stated.

"Zane's going to win!" Jade exclaimed with a gleeful smile.

"I have to say, Jade may be right on this one," Tracey stated with Oak nodding.

_With Ash_

Ash was focused; next to him was Pikachu and Noctowl, the last two of his Pokémon. Kohi sent out a Flygon and Absol that managed to defeat his team of Crawdaunt and Meganium so Ash resulted on his last two options.

"Begin!" The referee shouted.

"You know what to do!" Ash commanded the two.

Pikachu and Noctowl nodded and used Thunder Armor to boost their speed and attack. Pikachu then overwhelmed Flygon with a powerful Iron Tail while Noctowl trounced Absol with a Steel Wing.

"Kohi is out of Pokémon! Ash Ketchum is the winner!" the referee called, followed by the cheers of the audience.

Ash smiled and turned to his two Pokémon. "Nice work you two." Ash and Meowth replied.

"Pika/Hoo!" the two Pokémon called in return. Ash smiled and returned Noctowl to his Poke glove while Pikachu jumped on his shoulder. Ash then turned to see his cheering crowd, but he didn't expect an angry Dawn storming towards him. Ash slowly backed up, not knowing why she was mad.

"Uh… Hey Dawn, w-what's up?" Ash said nervously as Dawn was now one inch from his face. Her eyes burned with anger, scaring the poor teen even further.

"ASHTON RODERICK KETCHUM! WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER TELL ME ABOUT THAT THUNDER ARMOR? I COULD HAVE USED THAT IN MY CONTESTS!" Dawn screamed. Ash fell to the floor. Dawn began to freak out, thinking she scared Ash to death. "Oh no! I killed him!"

"Take it easy Dawn," Kei said to the bluenette. The two females turned as Brock helped the raven haired teen get on his feet. "Was that really necessary Ash?"

"Hey, try being in my shoes." Ash said to the blonde as he got back on his feet. "Besides, I was hoping Dawn liked the thunder armor, and by her your reaction, I say you did." Ash said as he turned to the bluenette.

"That was incredible, Ash," Dawn grinned. "Who knew you were so great at contest battles?"

"Sorry, but that was a onetime thing just for you," Ash said with a smile.

"I don't know Ash," Johanna said as she came to the group, "You have the creativity of a great coordinator. You may be even better than Dawn." Dawn's face was burning red as her mother complimented her boyfriend and insulted her.

"Maybe, but nah," Ash said waving his hand. "The only reason I even came up with those ideas was because of my inspiration." Ash hugged Dawn while he said 'inspiration'. Dawn smiled brightly before hugging back.

"Okay you two, let's go see how Zane and Max are doing," Brock said as he motioned to the exit. The three teens and adult nodded as they walked to the exit.

As they exited the stadium, they spotted the Maple family and Brendan as surrounding Max. "Hey guys!" Kei exclaimed. The group turned and waved at them.

"Hey Ash! How did you do?" May asked.

"I won, along with showing off some of my coordinator skills." Ash said proudly.

"Coordinator ideas?" May asked.

"You should have seen him May!" Dawn beamed. "If he wanted to, Ash could be a great coordinator."

"Tell me later," May said waving her hand, "right now I'm trying to cheer up Max."

"What happened?" Kei asked.

"He lost," May answered as she walked back to her family. Dawn gasped, Ash gaped, Brock's squinty eyes widened (If they could), and Kei cocked an eyebrow. The four plus Johanna walked over to see the situation.

"Max, don't feel so bad," Norman said, trying to comfort his son. "You battled really well."

"Maybe, but I still didn't win. And I was so close," Max said with his head down.

"I can't believe how that jerk battled." Brendan said as he crossed his arms. "Who does he think he is?"

"He was really cruel," Caroline agreed.

"I hope that punk loses to his next opponent." Norman added bitterly.

"Don't worry Max, there's always the next one." May said trying to comfort her little brother.

"Hey Max," Ash said solemnly as he came into the group.

"Hey Ash," Max said with his head down. "How did your battle go?"

"Fine," Ash answered, not wanting to hurt the young trainer's feelings. "How was yours?"

"I lost." Max said, clenching his fist. "I lost to the biggest jerk in history!"

"Let me take a wild guess," Kei began, "Was it Paul?" The Maples, Berlitzes, Brock and Brendan all looked to Kei in shock. "Ash told me about the jerk before and I've met him before."

"Really?" Ash asked in surprise, even he didn't know. "When?"

"I met him about a year ago." Kei said with slight pride. "I actually made my mark when he was insulting a younger trainer."

"W-What kind of mark?" Ash asked in fear. He knew what Kei was capable off, especially when she was against someone that reminded her of her father. Ash knew very well when he explained Paul to her, she became extremely sore. She even said that if she ever met the guy, she would leave her 'mark'.

"Oh, long story-short, I gave him a black eye and he was talking an octave higher for the whole day." Kei giggled. Ash just stared in fear; Kei was capable of many sneaky tricks, but going that low would definitely be painful.

"Ouch," Ash said in fake pain. "I think I actually feel bad for Paul." He joked.

"How can you even say that, Ash?" Max screamed. "He could have killed my Pokémon!"

"Paul's not that harsh," Ash said, surprising everyone. "Look, I despise Paul as much as you guys do, but there's something else behind his attitude."

"What do you mean Ash?" Dawn asked. It seemed that Ash knew something about the purple haired trainer that the others didn't.

"I'll tell you guys some other time," Ash said, turning away. "Come on, I'm betting Zane should be finishing up his battle soon." Ash began to walk towards the Radial stadium with Pikachu and Meowth on his shoulders. The group behind him looked at the black haired trainer as he walked in confusion. He had defended the one trainer that seemed like the worst in world, personality wise. Deciding it was not worth continuing, Dawn ran next to her boyfriend, soon being followed by the rest of the group. The parents decided to go off on their own, leaving the teens to walk for themselves.

After a few minutes, the gang reached the Radial stadium, where they spotted Zane, Jade, Misty, Tracey, Gary and Professor Oak. Jade was smiling brightly while Gary and Sam were trying to maul Zane with a large amount of questions.

"Hey guys!" May exclaimed. The small group turned and saw the large group coming.

"Hey bro," Zane said firstly to Ash. "How'd you do?"

"I won," Ash answered. "And you?"

"Easily aced," Zane answered. "Kyogre and Sandslash did pretty well together."

"So you did keep Kyogre," Kei began. "I was beginning to think you released him."

"Now why would I release a child into the cruel world?" Zane asked. The group gave him a questioning look. "That Kyogre I caught is no older than Jade." Everyone looked in shock. No one had ever heard of a baby legendary, well, except May's Manaphy.

"I thought legendary Pokemon can't breed!" Brock stated.

"Poke-anthropologists debunked that theory last year, sort of." Ash replied. "The only ones who can't reproduce are Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Arceus, Zekrom, Reshiram, Kyurem, and Genesect. The Kyogre that Zane caught is one of 30 Kyogre that currently exist."

"Now I've heard everything." Gary responded. "A kid Kyogre."

"Well, enough of that," Zane said, waving his arms. "How did you do Max?"

"I lost to Paul," Max answered, a little more upbeat. "And I almost had him too!"

"Well, don't worry about it," Zane began. "Besides, if you did beat Paul, then you would eventually face me, and we all know how that would turn out." Zane smirked, receiving laughter from Ash, Misty, and Jade, while Max gave an annoyed pout.

"Anyway, Zane," Professor Oak began, "Don't we have some business to attend?"

Zane smiled and nodded. "Come on Jade, it's time." Jade smiled brightly and walked alongside the silver haired trainer. "I'll see you guys later." And so, Zane, Jade, and Oak left the group.

"Where are they going?" Max asked. May conked him on the head, causing the little boy to cringe. "OW! What was that about?"

"Are you really that stupid?" May asked her brother. "Zane is going to adopt Jade!"

"Take it easy May," Brendan said to the brunette. "How about you leave Max alive just until I win the tournament?" May giggled and smirked at the idea while Max gave a face of fear.

"What do you mean when 'you' win this?" Kei asked playfully. "We all know who's going to win, and that would be me!"

"I don't know Kei," Gary began again. "Ash and Zane have a pretty good chance at this too."

"Maybe," Ash muttered. "Anyway, I got to go do something. I'll meet you guys later by the hotel." Ash waved at the group and began to run in direction to the beach.

Dawn looked to where Ash ran and looked back to the group. "I'm going with Ash; I'll see you guys later! Bye!" she said as she ran off in the same direction as Ash.

Ash slowly walked on to the shore of the beach. He looked towards the sunlight, examining the bright sunset. "Pika?" the little electric mouse asked its partner.

"No, of course I'm not going to run off again!" Ash said to the mouse.

Dawn had run to the beach and searched around. '_Where could he be?_' Dawn asked herself. The she spotted the boy and his Pikachu by the shore. She smiled and began to run. "Ash!" she exclaimed, surprising the young trainer.

"Dawn! What are you doing here?" Ash asked the incoming bluenette. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but I said I'd be back soon."

"I know," Dawn answered. "I was just getting a little worried."

Ash formed a small smile. "You didn't think I was running off again, did you?" Dawn turned her head away, surprising Ash. He then realized he was right. Ash placed his hands on Dawn's shoulders, causing the girl to look his way. "Dawn, I will never leave you again. I almost lost you once; I won't let it happen again." Dawn smiled brightly and quickly hugged Ash. Ash was taken by the hug at first, but slowly wrapped his arms around her, hugging her warmly. "I promise."

Dawn released herself from the hug and smiled. "So what were you doing out here?" she asked.

"I'll show you," Ash whispered. He pointed his Poke glove towards the ocean and called, "Pidgeot! Charizard!" soon enough, the eagle and the dragon appeared before him and Dawn. "Pidgeot, I need you to pick up our friends for the next battle. And Charizard, I need you to find Zane's friends as soon fast as possible, alright?" The two Pokémon nodded. "Alright, go! And good luck!" With that, the two Pokémon flew, quickly becoming specks in the sky.

"What just happened, Ash?" Dawn asked in confusion.

Ash smiled. "I have some old friends that I plan on using for the tournament. Plus, I'm having some of Zane's old friends come for the fun too." Dawn gave him a curious look, but she knew whatever he planned, it would be for the better. "Come on, let's go back with the others." The two lovers walked away from the beach, hand in hand, back to the hotel.

"Alright," Gary began. "We all know what the plan is for tomorrow, right?" The group nodded. He and the rest of the gang, excluding Ash and Zane had been planning a special surprise party for the two Ketchum's return. They had already informed Kei and Jade and they were happy to plan a party for the two people they knew as true family.

"Yep, All four of us have our battles, Brendan and I will lead Zane and Ash around town and then to the beach. You guys take care of the rest." Kei answered.

"Well, then let's all go back to the hotel." Tracey added.

"I'll remind Dawn and Jade," Misty stated. The others in the group nodded and soon they were on their way. _'I wonder what Dawn is going to give Ash and Zane_.' Misty thought before continuing on her way.

The day after Paul knocked Max out of the tournament, the hype increased. Kei and Brendan battled each other in a fight in which Kei turned to be the victor 6-4. The final battle involved Hibiki, Kei's Typhlosion, narrowly overpowering Brendan's Magnezone with a Flamethrower. After that, Ash and Zane had also won their battles and moved onto the Elite Eight. After the battles, Kei led the two brothers around while the others and their parents prepared the party. Dawn had forgotten about it and forgot to get a present for Ash and Zane. She managed to find something for Zane, but had no idea what to give Ash until a special thought struck her.

Later, Kei led Ash and Zane to the party and they were all caught by surprise that their friends and their parents had set up the party for them. The festivities were fast, including with some gift giving. Zane had also received gifts from everyone, but he noticed Dawn had not given one to Ash. Dawn surprised everyone when she gave Ash the hat she kept, Ash's Sinnoh journey cap. Ash was extremely grateful, kissing Dawn passionately. Later that night, Zane found himself along side of Cerulean Gym Leader. They talked for a while before Zane gathered the courage to ask Misty out. She surprisingly agreed, and the two agreed to go out after Ash's battle the following day.

Everyone knew this last bit of tournament was going to take a while. Considering there were now only eight competitors left, there would only be one battle each day. This was just to make the suspense grow to an immense level. All of Ash's friends, including his brother were all anxious for Ash's battle because they all knew who his opponent was.

Ash was slowly rising from his bed. He looked to his side and found the bluenette he loved so much sleeping beside him. This was his fourth night she had slept with him on his bed. He was still slightly uncomfortable, but was happy she was with him. Ash looked to the bed next to his and only saw a small sleeping child. Ash smiled at the little girl. Jade had grown on him fairly quickly, and the same could be said for the others, except Max, who seemed to not like no longer being the kid in the group.

Ash's smile disappeared when he noticed Zane was missing. "Looking for someone?" A familiar voice asked. Ash turned to see Zane smirking, fully dressed.

"How do you always do that?" Ash asked, referring to Zane's ability to always wake up before him.

"One, you sleep harder than your Snorlax," Zane explained. "And two, I was always the one that woke you up for school, remember?" Ash only groaned while Zane smirked. Ash got out of bed and began to get dressed. "I've made breakfast. You'll need it for today."

Normally, Ash would deny it only to be corrected by his growling stomach. "I guess you're right," Ash answered. Zane only nodded and brought out a plate. Normally he would be surprised, but he knew today was not the case. Ash would be in a battle that would test all his skills and beliefs, considering his opponent.

"So…" Zane began. "Do you have a plan when you face him?"

"It doesn't really matter," Ash answered. "I have chosen my team and I know he will try _something_." Zane only nodded.

"Who will try something?" a feminine voice asked. Zane and Ash turned to see Dawn beginning to wake up.

Ash smiled. "It's nothing Dawn. I'm just thinking about my battle."

"That reminds me, who are you battling anyway?" Dawn asked. Ash had kept that a secret from everyone except his Zane and his Pokémon.

Silence…

"Paul…" Ash finally answered.

**To be continued**

**Ok I'll admit it. That was a poor cliff-hanger. **

**Poll Results:**

**Lucy: 1**

**Holly: 1**

**Lizabeth: 0 **

**I hope this answers a lot of your questions behind Zane, Jade, and Kei. MegaloRex has seen so many writers use a little girl OC that she (or he) decided to create her (or his) own. I also locked up Jade's former parents because I believe anyone who neglects or abuse his or her own children should be jailed. **

**Please read and review so Brock can bake some more cookies!**

**Everyone but me and Brock: COOKIES!**

**Brock: They have chocolate chips and peanuts in them. Is anyone allergic to peanuts? **


	11. Battle of Truth

Battle of Truth

I do not own this story. Megalo Rex started this; I'm just finishing it. I also had to bump up the rating to T no thanks to Paul and his foul language.

On to the Elite 8!

Dawn gasped at what he just said.

"Are you serious?" Dawn asked.

"There are only eight trainers left," Zane answered. "Ash, Kei and I are three, Paul's four, the current Sinnoh and Kanto/Johto champions are six, and there are two others."

Dawn was still surprised that Ash would be facing off against Paul. He defeated Paul in the Sinnoh League Finals the last time the two trainers met. Paul acknowledged that Ash did a fine job raising Infernape, but his grudge towards Ash remained the same.

"Good morning," A small voice called. The three turned to see Jade waking up.

"Good morning sweetie," Dawn said, ignoring the previous conversation for a while. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine auntie Dawn," Jade answered. The three older beings went in surprise.

"'Auntie Dawn?" Dawn asked.

"Yes," Jade answered. "Daddy said that you and uncle Ash are-"

"Jade!" Zane exclaimed, cutting of his adopted daughter. "How about you take a bath and get cleaned up?"

"Alright Daddy!" Jade exclaimed! She quickly jumped out of the bed, grabbed some fresh clothes and running into the bathroom. Zane sighed in relief until he saw the death stares from the blushing Ash and Dawn.

"Heh, heh…" Zane chuckled nervously. "Oh! Look at that, I should go check who I will battle tomorrow. I'm going to check real quick, make sure Jade eats all the food I made for her." Zane quickly left out the door.

Ash sighed. "Sometimes I really can't believe him! He's sometimes just as bad as he was before he started his journey."

"I suppose you were a lot worse," Dawn teased.

"Says the girl that got zapped by Plusle and Minum when she was 5," Ash shot back with a smirk.

"According to Zane, he said you nearly got barbequed by an aggressive Charmander, three times." Dawn teased again. Ash was beginning to burn up.

"Hey!" Ash screamed. "It was Gary's fault! He had his grandpa's Charmander use Flamethrower on me!" His anger was beginning to boil.

"Take it easy Ash, I was just teasing," Dawn said, trying to calm Ash down. "Zane told me how Gary used to mistreat you. That's how I felt when all the kids made fun of me after what happened to my hair with Plusle and Minum."

"I know," Ash answered. "Sorry for bursting on you. It's just that… Zane was the one that saved me from turning into an Ash-kabob. He always looked out for me. And when I found out he was missing I…" Ash couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. Dawn saw the brown in his eyes and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"I know Ash…" Dawn whispered as she hugged him tightly. "Just be glad you still _have_ Zane." She then turned him and looked into his eyes. "And don't forget, you also still have Pikachu, Meowth, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Gary, Tracey, Kei, Jade… and Me." Ash smiled at the last part as he hugged his girlfriend in return.

"Squeaky clean!" a small voice called out. Ash and dawn looked to see jade coming out from the bathroom in some new clothes. "Hey Uncle Ash!"

"Hey Jade," Ash smiled. He had grown quite fond of his new niece and loved how she loved to play with his Pokémon just as much Zane's and his friends. "You're dad made breakfast for you." Ash said as he brought out a plate of food.

"Yay!"Kei screamed as she ran over to the table and sat down before munching on the food. "Mmmmm!"

"I take it Zane's cooking is good?" Dawn asked.

"You should try mine," Ash replied with a smirk.

"Thanks, but I'd rather not be poisoned." Dawn answered. She remembered quite the few times Ash tried to cook and how it mostly always ended up inedible.

"Want to make a bet?" Ash asked slyly, hoping Dawn would take the bait.

"Sure."

_Two hours later outside Grand Draco Arena_

The group was gathered outside of the largest of all the stadiums, the Grand Draco Arena. It was where the last battles in the tournament was going to be held. Ash looked hard at the Arena from the exterior; he knew this was going to be a tough battle.

"Are you sure you can do this Ash?" May asked, shaking Ash out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, Paul is not going to go easy on you," Tracey stated obviously.

"Yeah! He even beat me 6-4!" Max exclaimed.

"Big surprise," May said sarcastically, earning laughter from the group and an angry stare from her brother.

Ash's laughter died down quickly. "Well, I thank you for your concern. That shows me that you guys have forgiven me for leaving." The group was about to talk again to reply to the last statement, but Ash cut them off. "However, I have to go through with this battle and I will win. I may not defeat Paul, but I will win." Ash turned and walked into the trainer locker room, leaving everyone confused.

"What the heck does that mean?" Misty screamed.

"You'll find out." Zane said slyly. It appeared he was the only one able to understand what Ash said… again.

"Have confidence in Boss." Meowth suggested. Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"You know something we don't, don't you?" Kei asked the silver haired trainer.

"What do you think?" Zane shot back to the blonde. He smiled and walked into the stadium while holding Jade's hand. Kei only shook her and turned to the group. They all followed.

May walked up to Misty and whispered, "Hey Misty, are you going to need help for your date with Zane?" Misty's face went bright red at the statement.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Misty whispered in return.

"You want me to torture you or are you going to talk?" May asked. Misty sighed.

_15 minutes later_, _i__nside Grand Draco Arena_

The Grand Draco Stadium was packed with fans. People were screaming in anticipation for the battle. The battle field below was interesting: it had rocks, grass, and even a small lake for seafaring Pokémon. On the ends of the battle fields were two stands, both with trainers. On the red stand stood Paul, with the same distasteful snarl he usually wore. On the other green stand, Ash stood proud with a hard stare. Below and behind Ash's stand was a VIP box where Ash's friends and family watched intently.

"**Ladies and Gentlemen, We welcome you to the first part of the Elite Eight!**" The announcer screamed. The crowd roared in extreme excitement. "**One the red corner, we have Paul Steele from Veilstone City, Sinnoh!**" Part of the crowd cheered while many others booed. "**And in the green corner is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, Kanto!**" The bulk of the crowd cheered for Ash while a small percentage booed.

A referee appeared outside the middle of the field. "This is a six on six single battle! The trainer only wins if all of the opponents Pokémon are defeated!"

"**Both trainers will now say a few words before the battle**," The announcer said. The referee first went to Ash, thinking he would have something a little more appropriate to say.

"Anything to say, Mr. Ketchum?" the referee asked, holding the microphone.

"I only wish to say that I am going to give it my all, and I hope Paul does as well," Ash said sternly, not removing his glare at Paul who only growled at the statement.

The referee then ran back to Paul and asked the same thing. "I only have one thing to say to you _Ash_," Paul snarled. "_**Rag No Kai**_."

Everyone looked at Paul as if he were on crack, everyone except Ash, Zane and Kei. The latter three had one thought: hell no.

Suddenly, appearing from the top booth of the stadium appeared 5 figures; they were none other than the Pokémon Elite Council, the highest rulers of the Pokémon world. The first was Lance Winter, the former Kanto/Johto Champion and Dragon Master. The second was Sabrina Lang, the former Saffron City Gym Leader and Master Psychic. The third was Riley Williams, the aura user from Iron Island. The fourth was Wallace Adams, the former Hoenn Champion and Contest Master. The fifth and final member of the council was none other than Cynthia Holmquist, the former Sinnoh Champion and the current leader of the Pokémon Elite Council.

Everyone looked at the council in surprise to see why they showed up. "Attention!" Cynthia finally spoke loudly. "Paul Steele has just called for a Rag No Kai! This is an old Trainers code set to a certain condition. The code will only apply if Ash Ketchum, understands and knows the code, and accepts the challenge!"

All eyes were now on Ash, who never took his eyes off Paul. "I know the terms of a Rag No Kai, and I accept!"

Cynthia nodded. "Bring out the foot locks!" Instantly, metal cuffs appeared and pinned down both Ash's and Paul's feet. "Now let the battle begin!"

"Ursaring, stand by for battle!" Paul growled, summoning his aggressive and power mad bear.

"Staraptor, I choose you!" Ash called in return, summoning his brown falcon.

"What the hell is happening?" Max finally screamed. "What is a Rag No Kai?"

"Rag No Kai," Zane began in a dark tone, gaining everyone's attention, "is a special form a battle. In older times, probably older than Professor Oak, there was an ancient set of special phrases all classified under a special Trainer's Code. Rag No Kai means 'United Pain'. What this means is that when a Pokémon hits another, the trainer of the one that was hit feels the same amount of pain as his Pokémon. And back then, battles were to the death." Everyone gasped at the explanation. "Ash, Kei and I have all studied the old Trainer's Code and we all know each of the different phrases. Ash knew what the cost of a Rag No Kai could cause, but he is willing to go through it."

"Boss's battle in Viridian City was a Rag No Kai!" Meowth suddenly recalled.

"Why?" Dawn asked as she and the rest of the group looked back at the battle.

"If my guess is correct," Norman began, "Paul want to inflict as much pain onto Ash as he wants to his Pokémon. If not, more so." Caroline nodded in agreement to her husband.

"Ursaring use Hammer Arm!" Paul growled. Ursaring ring followed as it jumped into the air, ready to hit the bird Pokémon.

"Staraptor dodge and use Steel Wing!" Ash called in return.

"Staraptor!" the bird called as it flew away from the incoming bear. It quickly flew around and struck it with its metal powered wing. Ursaring dropped to the ground harder than a Wailord. It struggled to get back to its feet.

"AAAAAAAH!" Paul screamed in pain as he was lit up with electricity.

"What's happening to Paul?" Misty screamed first.

"The old code is not as _old_ as one would think." Zane answered. "They change the terms of battle due to current technology. These days they use the electric bands to both hold the trainer in place and cause pain equal to their Pokémon." Everyone looked back as Ursaring got back to its feet and Paul stopped screaming.

"Staraptor use Aerial Ace!" Ash called. Staraptor cawed and flew at blinding speed, ready to strike again.

"Ursaring use Hyper Beam!" Paul roared in anger. Ursaring roared as well as it charged up and blasted a massive beam, striking Staraptor dead on.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ash screamed as he was lit up. His friends all jumped up as he was shocked, Zane however sat patiently. Ash panted as the electricity was finished. "That would be a lot worse if Pikachu didn't shock me every other day," Ash chuckled.

"Is that all you can take, Ashy-Boy?" Paul asked disdainfully.

"It's Ashy-man! And don't steal my ideas you wannabe!" Gary bellowed from the crowd.

Ash smirked. "First of all, Gary is right. I'm a 6 foot 1, 222 lb man, not a boy. Second, Staraptor and I can take anything you dish out! Right buddy?"

"Staraptor!" the bird cried as it flew to the sky again.

"Pathetic…" Paul only growled. "Ursaring, use Hyper Beam again!" Ursaring charged up for another attack.

"Staraptor dive into that Beam with Brave Bird!" Ash cried, receiving ludicrous looks from everyone. (Except Zane again) Staraptor followed as it glowed in a blue light and dove beak first into the Beam. The beam suddenly burst as Staraptor reappeared but as a burning falcon. Staraptor struck Ursaring with a powerful slam.

"RAAAAAAA!" Paul screamed in pain.

"Now attack with Close Combat!" Ash called. Staraptor cawed and began to strike down Ursaring with its wings and feet. "Now finish it with Steel Combat!" Staraptor wound its wing as it energized in steel energy and struck Ursaring hard, knocking it out. Paul screamed in pain as Ursaring fell unconscious.

"Ursaring is unable to battle! Staraptor is the victor!" The referee announced, followed by the cheering audience.

"**What an incredible first fight!**" the announcer exclaimed. "**This is only the beginning folks!**"

"May the red corner call out their next Pokémon," the referee stated at Paul.

Paul looked unfazed. It was clear he was hurt by the electricity, but was clearly capable of withstanding. Ash looked just the same, not being hurt as much was an advantage. "Electivire stand by for battle," Paul growled, summoning a large electric Pokémon.

"Electivire!" the strong electric type growled.

"Well Paul," Ash began, "I'm a little surprised you still kept Electivire after I beat it as an Electabuzz when in the Sinnoh League." Ash smirked. It seemed like he was purposely trying to anger Paul. Why? Only he (and Zane) knew.

Paul growled. "I'll wipe that smirk across your face Ashy-_man_." Paul spat the word "man" with venom.

"Begin!" The referee cried.

"Staraptor use Aerial Ace!" Ash called on instant. Staraptor followed as it headed straight for Electivire.

"Dodge it!" Paul screamed. Electivire did just that as it stepped to the side, avoiding the attack. "Now grab it with Thunder Punch and smash its head!" Electivire growled as its fist glowed in electrical energy and it grabbed Staraptor by its claw. Staraptor and Ash screamed in pain as electricity coursed through both their bodies.

"Electivire!" the lightning Pokémon roared as it swung Staraptor and slammed it to the ground repeatedly. Staraptor was continuously electrocuted and bashed into the dirt, and Ash would scream on cue as electricity shocked his system.

"ASH!" Dawn screamed as she witnessed her boyfriend and his Pokémon get tortured. "We have to stop this!"

"Dawn's right!" Max and May screamed. They quickly rose from their chairs ready to rush off, but Zane stopped them.

"Sit down!" Zane growled. Everyone including Kei looked at Zane in surprise. "I know you want to help Ash, but you cannot stop this battle. Ash will be hurt, and so will Paul, but you must trust in Ash."

"Just like we always have," Misty added. Zane nodded with a smile.

"They're right dear," Johanna stated, more specifically to Dawn. "Besides, you've always said Ash had been through worse, correct?" Dawn, Max and May looked at the battle as Ash rose up as he recovered. They sat back down, just hoping he would be alright.

Ash looked down at the battle field. Staraptor was on the ground unconscious while Electivire and Paul only stared in disapproval. "Staraptor is unable to battle! Electivire is the victor!" the referee called.

"Staraptor return," Ash said quietly as he recalled his bird to his red Poke Glove. "You did good old friend."

"Pathetic piece of shit," Paul sneered, earning multiple glares from Ash's friends and Zane.

"I do not like Paul one bit. He is so obnoxious." Norman growled. The others nodded with him.

"May the green trainer choose his next Pokémon," the referee stated.

"I choose you Gliscor!" Ash called, summoning his flying scorpion.

"Gliscor Gli," Gliscor said with determination in its eyes.

"Begin!"

"Electivire, use Thunder!" Paul growled first. Electivire launched its electric discharge at the scorpion, only to have it deflected by a flip of the pincer. "What?"

Brock chuckled. "Looks like Paul forgot the basics." The entire crowd looked at Paul quizzically.

"Have you forgotten that Gliscor is a flying AND _ground_ type Paul?" Ash mocked. "What would your brother think of that?"

Ash seemed to have hit a nerve as Paul's face grew even more enraged than before. "SHUT UP! Electivire use Ice Punch!" Electivire followed as its fist glowed in ice energy.

"Gliscor dodge!" Ash called. Gliscor did just that as it effortlessly avoided Electivire's attack. "Now use Fire Fang!" Gliscor followed as its fang glowed in fire and it bit down hard on Electivire's arm, causing both the Pokémon and its master pain.

"How can Gliscor move so fast?" Tracey asked in surprise.

Zane smirked, "Other than Pidgeot, Pikachu, and Meowth, Gliscor has become one of Ash's fastest Pokémon."

"And I still remember when it had trouble just getting off the ground," Brock stated in surprise.

"Wow," Misty's sisters said in amazement. "Ash is like, awesome." Violet said in her strange tongue.

"Will you stop using the word like?" Misty growled. "It's too preppy!"

"What does preppy mean?" Violet asked. Misty gave her sister an "are you stupid?" look.

"He's sexy too, especially with that bad-ass beard!" Lily seconded.

"Sorry fangirl, but he's mine." Dawn responded.

"Electivire use Ice Punch!" Paul grunted again. Electivire did just that, but it missed once again.

"If it didn't work the first time Paul, it wouldn't work the second," Ash said in a monotone voice. "Gliscor use X-Scissor!" Gliscor followed by sending an X-energy wave.

"Electivire use Protect!" Paul called. Electivire nodded as a green force field formed around it, protecting it from the attack. "Now use Ice Punch!" Electivire launched a third ice fist, this one being a charm (or curse). Ash roared in pain, especially since Gliscor has a quadruple weakness to ice attacks.

"Damn," Ash panted. "I nearly forgot how effective ice attacks were." Ash shook his body out of shock and looked back at his purple Pokémon. "You alright Gliscor?"

"Gliscor Gli!" the Pokémon called with its signature grin.

"Pathetic how such a fast and mature Pokémon can act so childish." Paul said with venom in his voice.

"And to say your current attitude isn't?" Ash shot back. Everyone but Zane looked at Ash in curiosity. "Gliscor, Aerial Ace!" Gliscor nodded and charged towards Electivire.

"Electivire, Protect!" Paul called.

Electivire did just that, ready to deflect the attack. However, Ash smirked. "Gliscor, spin upward!"

"Gliscor!" the flying scorpion cried as it flew up in a spinning motion. Both Paul and Electivire looked in suspicion at what was the plan.

"You know what to do from here Gliscor!" Ash called, followed by a grin from the spinning Pokémon. After gaining enough height, Gliscor began to spin downward, directly at the protected Electivire. Suddenly, Gliscor was covered in a spinning energy that formed into a drill.

Everyone looked in shock. "What is Gliscor doing?" May screamed, not in fear but awe.

Zane then explained. "Gliscor used the speed of Aerial Ace and the spin to gain speed while going up, then built up more speed and power as it changes into Giga Impact. The combination of speed, spin and power have resulted in Ash creating-"

"Giga Drill!" Ash called as the Giga Drill struck the Protect. Electivire stared in shock as the massive attack was attempting to penetrate the green force field.

"Don't let up you pitiful excuse of a Pokémon!" Paul roared. Electivire continued to hold up the shield while Gliscor continued the Giga Drill. The duel of power continued for a minute until finally, Gliscor broke through the shield and brought the 'drill of power' onto Electivire. "YAAAAAAAH!" Paul screamed as he was lit up like a Pachirisu.

As soon as Paul stopped screaming, everyone looked to the battlefield. On one side, Gliscor stood proudly on its tail, while one the other side laid an unconscious Electivire in a small crater. "Electivire is no longer able to battle, Gliscor is the victor!" the announcer called out, followed by cheering from the crowd.

"**Talk about an impressive battle!**" the announcer stated in amazement.

"Now THAT was intense!" Gary and Tracey said simultaneously.

"Where did Ash learn that spin move?" Daisy asked.

"Where do you think?" Dawn said proudly. "Ash has used a lot of my old coordinator ideas; have you seen his Ice Aqua Jet?"

"May the red corner call out their next Pokémon?" the referee called.

"Magmortar, stand by for battle," Paul said with a low growl. Suddenly, a large red and yellow Pokémon with cannon like arms appeared.

"Magmortar," the Pokémon called.

"Gliscor return," Ash said, recalling his flying scorpion. "I choose you, Floatzel." In a flash of red light, a large orange water weasel appeared.

"Float," the Pokémon said confidently.

"Begin!"

"Magmortar use Sunny Day!" Paul called on instant. Magmortar shot a shinning ball into the sky, causing the sun to shine even more brightly. "Now use Solar Beam!" Magmortar gathered sunlight and fired a beam of light directly at Floatzel .

"Floatzel dodge it with Aqua Jet!" Ash reacted. Floatzel barely avoided the attack.

"What just happened?" Max asked. "Doesn't it take time to fire a Solar Beam?"

"Not when Sunny Day is in play," Gary answered.

"Gary's right son," Norman began. "When Sunny day is in play, Solar Beam can be fired instantly."

"Sunny Day also powers up fire type moves and cuts the power of water attacks in half," Brock added. "This battle could be difficult for Ash."

"Uncle Ash can do it!" Jade beamed.

"Let's hope so little one," Kei said with slight uncertainty in her voice.

"Floatzel use Hydro Pump!" Ash called. Floatzel followed by launching a powerful water stream towards Magmortar.

"Magmortar use Protect."Paul said with a sinister smirk. Magmortar created the energy shield like its comrades before, deflecting the Hydro Pump. "Now use Flamethrower!" Magmortar sent a powerful fire stream in Floatzel's direction.

"Floatzel dodge!" Ash called. Floatzel once again just barely missed the attack. "Now use Aqua Jet to come in close!" Floatzel launched itself in its water rocket, straight towards Magmortar. Once it was close enough, "Now use Hydro Pump!" Floatzel once again launched the attack, this time hitting Magmortar.

"AAAAH! MAGMORTAR USE SOLARBEAM!" Paul commanded as he screamed. Despite the pain he received from Hydro Pump, Magmortar launched the grass attack, blasting Floatzel.

"AAAAAAH!" Ash screamed in pain. After the electricity stopped, Ash looked at Floatzel. It was clear Floatzel became tired from dodging and the intense power of the Solarbeam. Magmortar seemed just the same amount of tired. Ash knew he only had one last chance. "We have one last chance Floatzel. Use Ice Punch!"

"Float" the water type said as its paw glowed in icy energy.

"Magmortar use Fire Punch," Paul said calmly. Magmortar's cannon like arm glowed in fire.

"NOW!" The two trainers said simultaneously. The two Pokémon charged, both ready to strike each other with attacks that weren't very effective to one another. When the fists collided, a massive explosion occurred and the field was covered in smoke. All that could be heard were the screams of the trainers as the pain passed through their bodies. As the smoke cleared and the screaming died down, people gasped at what they saw.

Both Floatzel and Magmortar lay unconscious on the battle ground. "It's a double knockout." Bob announced.

"**Now that was an intense match-up!**" the announcer roared. "**We will take a short break for each trainer to reconsider battle strategies.**" With that, both trainers recalled their Pokémon and went off the stands and into their respective lockers.

_Ash's Locker Room_

Ash sat on the bench as he pondered his next move. He currently still had four Pokémon able to battle while Paul only had three. Despite that, he also knew Gliscor had been hit with a lot of damage due to that Ice Punch from Paul's Electivire. So if he used Gliscor, he doubted the battle would last long and he'd still only have his last three Pokémon.

"Pikapi!" a familiar voice called. Ash turned to see Pikachu, Meowth, and his friends coming by.

"Hey guys," Ash said to the group.

"You alright twerp – I mean Boss? I have Oran Berries." Meowth said first.

"Thanks Meowth, but eating Oran Berries is against the rules. I'll have some after the battle." Ash replied. "By the way, it's ok to call me twerp, so don't try to correct yourself."

"Hey Ash," Brock commented. "That was really impressive battle out there."

"Thanks Brock," Ash said to the squinty eyed breeder. "But you do know I still have three of Paul's Pokémon to deal with."

"So what?" Max said confidently. "You already took out three of his most powerful Pokémon, and you still have four at your disposal." WHACK! "OW! What'd I do now May?" Max screamed at his sister.

"Well, first I felt like it," May answered. "Second off, You should be the last person to be condemning Paul. He beat all of your Pokémon with only four of his. Besides, Ash's Gliscor took a lot of damage against Electivire, so Ash technically only has three Pokémon left. Right Ash?"

"May's right Max," Ash said to the glasses wearing trainer. "Gliscor is very tired, and if I send her into a battle now, she could end up seriously hurt. I think I might just use my last three."Ash then turned to May. "As for you May, hitting Max is not the proper way to discipline him." Everyone nodded in agreement. Silence kept the group still, finally Dawn walked up to Ash.

"Ash, I have to ask something," She began, gaining everyone's attention. "Are you using all your Sinnoh Pokémon?" Ash nodded.

"Yes Dawn, I am."

"But Ash," Dawn began again. "Why?"

"Dawn, despite what you may think, I don't hate Paul anymore." Everyone but Zane stood in shock at what Ash had said, considering he had always hated Paul in the past. "I don't hate him and my Pokémon don't hate him either."

"Why?" Misty asked before anyone could. Zane placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Now's not the time," he stated. "Ash needs to go back out and we need to go to the VIP box." The group, slowly all made their way up. Dawn quickly kissed Ash on the cheek before following the suit. Zane watched as the others left until he was alone with Ash. He turned to his younger brother and asked, "Are you sure you can still do this bro?"

"We'll just have to see, don't we?" Ash answered with a smile. Zane smiled in return and went upstairs.

_After Halftime_

Everyone in the stadium waited patiently as they anticipated the second part of the incoming battle. Ash and Paul were both back on their stands with the electrical restraints on their feet. Both kept each other in their glare, not caring about everyone around them. Meanwhile, all of Ash's friends, his brother and niece, and his friends' families all waited in the same anticipation and anxiety of the battle yet to come. No doubt this would be a battle to end all battles.

"**Ladies and Gentlemen, we now move onto the second half of this intense battle. The rules of the Rag No Kai will still apply, so may both side choose their next Pokémon.**"

"Honchkrow, stand by for battle!" Paul called, summoning his black bird.

"I choose you Torterra!" Ash called, summoning his large green turtle Pokémon.

"Begin!" The referee called out, starting the battle.

"Torterra use Leaf Storm!" Ash called first.

"Terra!" the Pokémon cried as it unleashed a twister of leaves at Honchkrow.

"Honchkrow dodge it!" Paul called. Honchkrow quickly avoided the attack. Both Pokémon looked at each other with pure anger. Ash's friends seemed to notice this.

"Why does it look like Torterra hates Honchkrow?" Max asked.

"It's not hate Max," Zane corrected, "It is nothing more than a serious rivalry."

"Okay…" Max said. "But why?"

"I guess that's how it's always been." Brock answered. "Back in Sinnoh, Ash had for some reason always put his Torterra against Paul's Honchkrow. The first time was when his Turtwig first evolved into a Grotle and lost. The second time was in the battle Chimchar evolved into a Monferno, and it lost again. He didn't do it during the Sinnoh league though."

"I guess Torterra told Ash it wanted to face Honchkrow one last time to prove itself." Dawn realized.

"Honchkrow use Sky Attack!" Paul called to his flying Pokémon. Honchkrow launched itself towards Torterra as it glowed in energy.

"Wait for it," Ash said in confidence. Honchkrow was now one foot in front of Torterra, "Now use Stone Edge!" Torterra them summoned six large stones from the ground and launched them, all directly hitting Honchkrow.

"AAAAAAH!" Paul screamed as he was lit up with electricity. Once he was done, he noticed Honchkrow was having some difficulty getting up. "Get up you worthless piece of shit!" He growled. Norman was ready to jump out of his seat and pound Paul with his fists.

"That's enough Paul!" Ash called in return. "What would Reggie think if he saw you like this?"

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW JACK SQUAT!" Paul roared, scaring a lot of people.

"I know more than you think," Ash answered. "Torterra use Frenzy Plant!" Ash called.

"Terra," The grass/ground type said as it glowed in green energy. Suddenly, thorn vines shot from the ground and struck Honchkrow, causing pain for Honchkrow and his trainer.

Although the attack was not very effective, it was still painful for the purple haired trainer. "Reggie would have never made the same mistake you did Paul." Ash said sternly.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!" Paul roared.

Meanwhile, Ash's friends were all confused. Why was Ash continually making points at Paul's brother? And why was Paul becoming so enraged every time Ash mentioned him? Did something happen? Did Ash know something everyone else knew? They all turned to Zane, knowing he would know, however Zane said nothing. He just kept the same stare into the battle as he had since it started. It was clear he knew what was going on, but he wouldn't reveal it just yet.

"Honchkrow use Sky Attack again!" Paul yelled out. Honchkrow got into the sky and flew towards Torterra, glowing in energy.

"Torterra start with Leaf Storm then move onto Stone Edge." Ash said with a cold glare. Torterra did just that, first hitting Honchkrow with a storm of leaves, then rocks. Honchkrow fell to the ground unconscious.

"Honchkrow is unable to battle, Torterra is the winner!" The referee cried out.

"**What an incredible battle!**" The announcer said with enthusiasm.

"Gyarados, stand by for battle," Paul said, summoning an immense water snake.

"Wow Paul, this guy's new." Ash said as he looked to the Pokémon. "Did Reggie give him to you?"

"SHUT UP ASH!" Paul shrieked louder than before; it was clear he was hiding something. "YOU. KNOW. NOTHING!"

"Paul," Ash began again. "I know what happened." Paul's eyes widened in shock and his mouth gaped a bit. "Torterra return. I choose you Infernape!"

"Infer!" the fire monkey cried as it was released.

"Begin!" the referee called.

"Infernape use Thunder Punch!" Ash called. Infernape's fist lit up in electricity as it ran up towards Gyarados.

"Gyarados use Water Pulse!" Paul ordered. Gyarados launched a sphere of water, hitting Infernape hard.

"YAAAAAAH!" Ash screamed. He looked up and saw Infernape was still ready to fight. "Infernape try using Thunder Punch again!" Infernape charged from the other side.

"Gyarados use Hydro Pump!" Paul called. Gyarados launched the powerful attack but Infernape avoided it and punched Gyarados square in the face with a fist full of voltage. Paul screamed as he was lit up and panted heavily afterward. "Reggie…"

"Paul," Ash called. Paul looked up, this time with eyes of confusion. "Is this what Reggie would want you to become? Is this what he and your parents wanted you to be?"

Paul sneered at Ash. "You… Know… NOTHING! Gyarados use Hyper Beam!" Gyarados quickly recovered and launched its high powered beam.

"Blaze," Ash said simply. Infernape nodded and began to glow in a red energy. Soon enough, the flame on its head grew so large it covered its entire body, protecting it from the blast. After the beam, the fire shield disappeared, but Infernape was still experiencing the effects of Blaze.

"How is Infernape still using Blaze?" Dawn asked in amazement.

"Infernape is Ash's only Pokémon that can access the ability whenever called to." Zane answered. "The others can also use it, but not on command like Infernape can."

"Paul," Ash called again, "as much as you hate to admit it, you and I are not so different."

"SHUT UP!" Paul screamed, his fists clenching.

"Paul, I know what happened to your parents. Believe me, that is something no one should EVER experience."

Paul just stared at Ash in shock. "H-How did you-"

Ash cut him off. "I met Maylene a year ago while passing through Veilstone City. She told me what happened to them… and what happened to Reggie." Paul was speechless. "Look Paul, I know how you feel."

"YOU DON'T KNOW SQUAT ASH!" Paul screamed while fighting back tears. Who knew Paul had feelings other than hate? "Gyarados use Hyper Beam again!" Gyarados complied.

"Infernape use Flame Wheel," Ash said calmly. Infernape, still under the effects of Blaze, swirled itself in a wheel of fire heading straight towards the Hyper Beam. By some incredible power, Infernape split the beam and two and struck Gyarados square in the face. "Now finish it with Thunder Punch!" Infernape escaped the Flame Wheel and followed with a fist full of lightning, knocking out Gyarados.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Paul screamed in pain. This was probably the worst he had experienced yet.

"Gyarados is unable to battle. Infernape is the winner!" the referee cried, followed by the screams of the audience. "May the red corner choose their last Pokémon.

Paul lifted his black Poke glove with a weak motion. It was clear the continuing shocks were taking an effect on him. Ash didn't fare that much better. Even though he had experienced less shocks and has had more training with Pikachu's continual shocks, he had received several severe shocks from Paul's Pokémon.

"Torterra, stand by for battle!" Paul called, summoning his first and strongest Pokémon.

"Terra!"

"Infernape return," Ash said recalling his fire monkey. "Garchomp, I choose you!" in a flash of red light, the large land-shark dragon appeared.

"GAR!"

"Begin!" The referee called.

"Torterra use Giga Drain!" Paul called first. Torterra launched its storm of leaves straight at Garchomp.

"Garchomp use Flamethrower!" Ash called. Garchomp unleashed a stream of fire, destroying the incoming attack and hitting Torterra,

"AAAAAA!" Paul screeched. As soon as the electricity was over, he looked at Torterra. "Get up! GET UP YOU SHIT-STAIN OR ELSE"

"**THAT IS ENOUGH PAUL!**" Ash bellowed in a dark tone, cutting him off and shocking the whole stadium. "**Is THIS what your parents taught you? Is THIS what they left you with?**"Paul was about to speak again, but Ash beat him to it. "**And don't say I don't know diddly-shit Paul!** **My father, Martin Ketchum, died a year after I was born in a car accident. How do you think I felt when I learned that I would never get to know what he was like?**" Paul remained silent. "**And how do you think I felt when I learned my brother was missing when I turned 10? How do you think I felt when I thought he was lost and I would never see him again, never knowing if he was alive or dead?**" Paul still didn't respond. "**Furthermore, how the hell do you think I felt when I lost my mom? The one person I thought I had left in my family?**"

Paul looked down. As much as he hated to admit it, Ash was right; he does know how that feels. "Paul," Ash began again. "I know you are sad, and feel you can only survive by becoming stronger and blocking out all other emotions. Believe me, I've been down that path."

While Ash spoke, all his friends looked at him intently. They finally understood his reason why he did not hate Paul. They were the same. They had both lost a lot. Although Ash had found his brother, he had been missing him for six years, never knowing if he was alive or not. Losing his mom really hit the boy low. It all made sense now, Paul must had lost his parents when he was young and had recently lost his older brother, the only family he had left. It would be understandable for anyone to become as Paul did if they were in the same situation.

"Ash…" Dawn whispered as she looked at Ash with concern. She was mostly hurt by the last part, when he admitted he felt about locking away his emotions and becoming cruel.

Ash then began to chuckle. Paul looked at him in confusion. "But you know something?" Ash began again. "Despite everything, I knew it wouldn't be worth it. I knew that if I turned my back on my emotions, I would have turned back on my family. I would have gone against everything they taught me, everything they and I stood for."

Paul looked at Ash then turned his head down. It was true; Paul had gone against what his parents and his brother taught him. He turned his back on his emotions, never letting up on how he really felt. The years of living in pain had hardened his heart in ice, and now, Ash was beginning to break the ice by reminding him of what his parents wanted for him, of how they and Reggie would want him to live.

"Paul," Ash began again. "I know how you feel, alone and think no one can help you. But that is not true! Your parents and your brother are still with you, just as my parents are with me. And you still have your Pokémon, despite what you think, they all care about you."

Paul looked down and saw Torterra was looking straight at him. Paul looked into its eyes and saw something he had not before: compassion. In all his years, he had never seen his Torterra show compassion, well once to Ash's Grotle, but never to him. It was either Torterra had it but never showed it, or Paul never took the time to notice. It was probably a little bit of both.

"Paul," Ash said once again. Paul looked straight into Ash's eyes. "You don't have to face your problems alone. You have Pokémon and people that care about you. Maylene still worries about you, she still has not given up hope on you… and neither have I." Paul's eyes widened with shock. He looked at Torterra, then Garchomp, then Ash. They were all smiling at him. "Now what do you say? Let's finish the battle the way it's supposed to be!"

Paul was at a loss for words. Never had he felt so "Strange" in all his life. What was this feeling? It was forgiveness, remorse, friendship. He had not felt those feelings for such a long time. He was so confused he didn't know what to do.

Dawn took first notice. She could tell Paul was confused and knew just how to help. "Paul. Paul. Paul." She began to repeat. Her friends looked at her as if she were crazy. Norman, despite his dislike of Paul, chanted along with Dawn.

"Paul. Paul. Paul." Zane and Meowth began to join in. The two repeated his name together. Soon enough, the others got the message and all cheered his name.

Paul heard the cheering and looked over in shock. All of Ash's friends, their families, and his brother were all cheering for _him_. Then, the rest of the crowd began to cheer his name. He looked around and soon, the entire stadium was cheering for him. _Him._ He then looked to Ash who was smiling a warm smile. "So Paul?" he asked.

Paul thought for a moment and two incredible things happened. A tear fell from his right eye and a small smile formed on his face. The whole stadium looked in shock. Paul looked down to his Torterra who was smiling back. He then looked at Ash and his smile got larger. "Let's do it Ash." Ash nodded.

"The battle will now continue!" the referee called, followed by cheers from the audience, this time larger than before.

"I'll go first," ash said. "Garchomp use Dragon Pulse!" Garchomp nodded and launched the energy sphere.

"Torterra use Stone Edge!" Paul exclaimed in a new tone, one of courage and enjoyment. Torterra nodded and launched the stones. One destroyed the Dragon Pulse while the others struck Garchomp. Ash screamed in pain as he was lit up with electricity.

"Wow Paul," Ash said with a light chuckle. "Torterra sure has gotten stronger."

This next action surprised everyone, even Ash and Paul. "Thanks," Paul stated. "You're Garchomp… is also impressive."

'Did I just say that?' Paul thought before shrugging his shoulders.

"Thanks." Ash smiled. "Now, Garchomp use Flamethrower!" Garchomp unleashed the fire stream once again.

"Torterra use Protect!" Paul called. However, it was too late as Torterra was struck by the attack. After Paul screamed in pain, he looked to the grass and ground type. "Are… you alright… old friend?"

Torterra slowly got back up to its feet. "TORTERRA!" the Pokémon roared, still ready to battle with its trainer. Paul sighed in relief.

"Hey Paul!" Ash called. "How about we finish this with a Big BANG!"

Paul quickly got the idea. "Whenever you're ready Ash!" Ash nodded. Both trainers looked at their Pokémon and both nodded at the trainers.

"Garchomp/Torterra!" Both trainers called respectively. "Draco Meteor/Frenzy Plant!" both Pokémon roared as they launched their most powerful attacks. Garchomp launched a multitude of small energy meteors while Torterra launched the powerful roots.

*BOOM!*

"YAAAAAAAAAAH!" both trainers screamed.

The large explosion caused a large cloud to form. As soon as the screaming stopped, the cloud of smoke disappeared. In the field were both Torterra and Garchomp, panting heavily. Both were covered in severe injuries, but neither let up. Both Pokémon looked at each other with determination in their eyes. The same could be said for their trainers. Ash and Paul never let their stare at each other go, but this time Paul was looking at Ash with determination and newfound respect. Finally, both Pokémon smirked at each other before both falling to the ground unconscious.

The entire audience gasped as both Pokémon lay on the ground. "It's a double knockout!" the referee called. "However, because Ash Ketchum still has three Pokémon able to battle, Ash Ketchum is the Winner!" The entire audience went into pandemonium. Many were cheering Ash for his victory while others cheered Paul for his great battle. However, most of the stadium cheered for both trainers.

"Torterra/Garchomp return," Paul and Ash said respectively as they recalled their Pokémon.

"Nice job Garchomp," Ash said to his Poke glove.

"Well done… my friend," Paul said with a light smile on his face. Suddenly, the metal bands that held the two trainers in place went back into the stands, releasing them.

"**What an incredible battle folks! This is definitely one for the history books!**" the announcer screamed. "**As much as we would like to see both these trainer continue, Ash will be the one moving onto the final four. Until tomorrow, goodbye folks!**"

Both trainers got off their stands and walked towards each other. Both stared at each other with unreadable faces. Instantly, Ash brought out his hand and said, "That was a great battle Paul." Ash smiled.

Paul gave a small smile and took Ash's hand. "You too… Ash." Ash nodded and shook Paul's hand.

"ASH! You did it!" a familiar voice screamed. Both trainers turned only to have Ash tackled to the ground by a certain bluenette. "That was incredible Ash!"

"Thanks Dawn," Ash said as he brought himself and Dawn back to their feet.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu chirped as it jumped onto Ash's shoulder.

"You're the man boss!" Meowth added.

"Hey Pikachu! Hey Meowth!" Ash greeted his two buddies.

"Uncle Ash!" Jade beamed as she ran to her uncle. "You were so cool!"

Ash chuckled. "Thanks Jade."

"Job well done, bro," Zane said as he came by Ash.

"Thanks Zane." Ash smiled.

"You didn't too bad yourself Paul, and I'm sorry for the black eye." Kei said slyly to the purple haired trainer.

"T-thank you," Paul muttered. "I deserved the black eye."

"That was an incredible battle Ash," Misty said to the raven haired teen.

"And now you'll be moving onto the final four!" Max screamed, followed by nods from Tracey and Gary.

"Let's go and celebrate!" Brock exclaimed.

"That sounds good to me!" May added, followed by a nod from Brendan.

"Well, you kids have fun," Johanna said as she and the other adults left the scene.

"The let's go!" Max exclaimed, leading the way out.

While Ash and his friends began to leave the stadium, Paul looked at the group with sad eyes. He was ready to walk the other way until-

"Hey Paul!" a voice called. Paul turned to see it was Ash that called him. "Are you coming or what?"

Paul stared in shock. "A-are you serious?"

"Of course we are!" Dawn said this time with a bright smile.

"Come on!" May, Misty and Kei all said together. The guys nodded in agreement.

Paul couldn't believe it. A small smile crept on his face as he slowly walked, joining the group.

_Half an hour later_

The group was gathered at a small picnic area waiting for the food to be served. However, it wasn't Brock that was cooking. "Are you sure about this May?" Max asked her older sister.

"Don't ask me; ask Dawn," the brunette replied. "She's the one who insisted on Ash cooking lunch."

"I actually find it nice," Brock interrupted. "I mean how many times has Ash cooked for us?"

"You never let him near the pot because you'd think he'd hurt himself or eat the whole pot!" Misty screamed.

"Boss can cook up a storm on the grill!" Meowth added. Pikachu followed in agreement with "Pika!"

"I'm guessing it would be a little bit of both," Tracey said, earning laughter from everybody, or at least mostly everybody. Paul had remained quiet since he had joined the group. The others had asked him questions which he answered with simple answers like 'Yes' or 'in your dreams'. However, he ignored all questions that involved his parents or brother, in which Ash would said to not ask about. Although it seemed like it, he still believed he wasn't completely accepted into the group. He knew he'd have to prove himself, someday. Also, he was still new to the whole subject about being with a group of 'friends'. He had been alone for so long, he had forgotten what is what like. However, he felt lucky he was now friends with at least the one person who understood his position.

"Paul," a voice called. Paul turned to see it was Dawn that called him. "You okay?"

"I'm… fine." Paul answered. He turned to the bluenette. "Listen Dawn… I want to… apologize for my behavior before." Dawn was shocked to hear the word 'apologize' come out of Paul's mouth. "Although you are quite attractive, I did not think of you like that. It was just…" Paul couldn't finish.

Dawn smiled and finished for him. "You felt alone so you thought that if I was your girlfriend, you wouldn't feel alone." Paul nodded. Dawn smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Paul, I'm flattered. And I'm happy to know you want to be our friend." Paul smiled at the girl. He could understand easily why Ash loved her and why she loved him. Even HE had to admit they fitted well with each other.

"We all forgive you Paul." Meowth added.

"Alright!" Ash, wearing a chef's hat, exclaimed with plates full of hot food. "Who wants to try MY cooking?" all of Ash's friends were slightly nervous; they had never known Ash to be good with _cooking_ food, only eating it. The only ones who weren't worried were Pikachu, Dawn, Zane, Meowth, and Kei; they had already tried Ash's cooking. Jade had no idea why the others were so worried.

"This looks good Ash," Brock said, knowing it would be better to show respect. Ash had been doing a lot of the impossible: finding his brother, reaching the semi-finals of the UBF, catching Mewtwo, getting a girlfriend, growing an Abe Lincoln beard, and even getting Paul to open up. For all he knew, Ash could be a better chef then him.

The contents of the plate disrupted his train of thought. On one side was a small berry salad with a blue powder on top and lettuce leaves. Next to it was a grilled Pidgey wing cooked and covered with a light green spice. The last dish was a cup with soup he hadn't had before.

"Um Ash, do you have any utensils?" Paul asked.

Ash shook his head. "Both the salad and the Pidgey wing are eaten by hand."

"You taste it first!" Max screamed at his sister. Brock looked over at the two and saw as they fought. He shook his head; apparently they didn't take notice of how the food looked before judging it. Brock took the first bite out of the Pidgey wing and all eyes were on him.

"This… is… incredible Ash." Brock said in awe. He took more and more bites out of the Pidgey wing. "I'd never thought I'd say it, but Ash, can you give me this recipe?" Everyone, including Zane and Kei stared at Brock in astonishment.

Ash laughed. "Sure Brock, it's the least I can do." The others began to eat and realize what Brock meant.

"MMM!" May mumbled as she savored the Pidgey wing. "ASH! When did you get so good at cooking?"

"Well, firstly, unlike some people, I actually paid attention to Brock when he explained how to cook food." He said as he eyed the brunette who shrunk into her seat. "Secondly, being on my own I discovered multiple cooking methods and how certain ingredients changed the flavor. I cooked everything up on a grill. The grilled Pidgey is covered in a Leppa berry spice that gives it an extra-" Ash stopped when he noticed May was eating instead of listening. "And I thought I was the one that thought with his stomach." The others laughed while May pouted.

"Either way Ash," Misty began, "this is really good."

"Thanks Misty." Ash smiled.

"Not bad Ash. You should cook up some Pokémon food." Paul suggested as he cleaned the bones of the Pidgey wing.

"Thanks Paul. I might do that."

"Now you guys see why I insisted he cook." Dawn beamed as she went over and wrapped her arms around Ash's neck. "Though I still remember when you burnt those Poffins you tried to make." The others, including Paul, chuckled while Ash looked sheepishly.

"Just because I understood how to cook food, doesn't necessarily mean I knew how to do it well." He said sheepishly. Everyone, including Ash himself, laughed at this.

After lunch, the group went about their respective business. Brock went to try his luck with some women in the city, but Croagunk spoiled his chances by jabbing him. Or did he? May, Brendan, Gary, Kei, and Paul went around town, mostly looking at the sights. Max and Tracey went to do some research for Professor Oak. Ash and Dawn babysat Jade while Zane went on his first date with Misty.

_Two hours later: __Ash's & Zane's hotel room_

Ash and Dawn were resting on their bed while Jade slept on hers with Pikachu, Meowth, and Piplup sleeping beside her. They were both watching a playback of the battle between him and Paul. "That was definitely one of the most difficult battles of my life." Ash said out loud.

"I can see why," Dawn answered. She snuggled herself into Ash's chest while wrapped in his strong arms. "You know something?"

"What?" Ash asked with a smile.

"Paul said that he was sorry for being so mean and that he only wanted me as his girlfriend because he didn't want to feel alone." Ash chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"I'm guessing that's half true," he answered. Dawn gave him a confused look."What nut-job wouldn't want you as their girlfriend?" Dawn grinned warmly and snuggled closer.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Dawn said as she squeezed Ash. Ash smiled and wrapped his arms around the bluenette, both didn't want to let go.

Suddenly, the door began to shake and out came Zane. "Hey bro, how was your date?"

"A man doesn't kiss and tell," Zane said slyly.

"You two kissed?" Dawn beamed.

"Maybe," Zane answered as he went over to the bed with the sleeping pinkette. "I will give Misty this, she sure knows how to have fun with water Pokémon."

"I take it you went with your idea of surfing on Kyogre?" Ash asked. Zane didn't answer, but he knew the truth. "So is there a chance Misty and I will be in-laws?"

Zane shook his head. "That depends."

"On what?" Dawn asked.

"On whether or not Dawn and I will be in-laws?" Zane answered with a smirk. Dawn and Ash both blushed at the statement.

"Anyway bro," Ash began to change the subject. "Who are you battling tomorrow anyway?"

"Kei."

To be continued...

I am pleased with the additions I made, and I enjoyed MegaloRex's original chapter. I am also one of those people who dislikes Paul's cold attitude so I fully support his change of heart (as does MegaloRex). Both of us agree that Ash and Paul would be a kick-ass team if they were friends.

Zane and Kei battle for their entry into the Final Four. You can expect some new Pokémon, because Ash and Zane has friends that will arrive onto Metru Nui. Some of them may surprise you.

Please read and review so Cilan can bake more cookies!

Everyone except me and Cilan: COOKIES!

Cilan: I'm not baking cookies unless you put me in the story!

Me: Fair enough. Brock will bake them.

Brock: They have walnuts in them. Is anyone allergic to walnuts?


	12. True Heart

True Heart

Zane sat outside of the park, waiting for his brother and his friends. And why was he outside alone? In one hour, he would have to face Kei in a battle for a position in the final four. This wasn't upsetting him; in fact he was very anxious. Zane loved facing off with the girl he knew best as an adopted sister. And if he beat her, he might get a chance to battle Ash, and that only excited him further. The reason why he was out was only to clear his mind.

Before every great battle, Zane would clear his mind. He'd think of all his past experiences and how've they changed him. He began with thinking of his family before his father, Martin Ketchum, had died. He was only four at the time, but he could still feel the pain. From that day on, he took every chance he could to help his mother and younger brother. He started his own journey 6 years later, receiving an Eevee from Professor Oak. The two of them had gone through many things, even when it evolved into an Espeon, things were still the same. The bad memories of him under the thumb of Team Rocket and his time with Kei came next. The things they made him and her go through he could never forgive, but he had moved on thanks to the love of his Pokémon. Then came when he had found Ash and learned of his mother's death. It was not his favorite experience, however, he knew now that he was alright with it.

Zane was now thinking of his most recent events, meeting Ash's old friends, meeting Jade and becoming her adopted father. Then there were the new relationships: Ash finally expressing his feelings for Dawn and Zane himself gaining feelings for the Cerulean Gym Leader. There was also the newly formed friendship between Ash and Paul. Zane knew that all the experience have greatly changed him and his brother.

Zane opened his eyes, knowing it was time to get up. As he rose from his bench seat, he took notice of a familiar figures coming towards him. Zane took a good look at the two figures until he finally recognized the persons. A small smile crept on Zane's face. "Ash, you're a sly dog."

_One hour Later, outside Gran Draco Stadium_

The gang was standing outside the Gran Draco Stadium awaiting for only one person: Zane.

"Where's daddy Uncle Ash?" asked the pinkette as she held onto her uncle's hand.

"Don't worry Jade; he'll be here soon." Ash answered. Zane was not the kind to be late.

"There he is now!" Max pointed outward. The group looked and saw Zane running towards them, but not alone. Next to him was a teenage girl with pink hair, a blue and black jersey, white baggy pants, blue and black sneakers and gloves, and a small bandage on her nose. On the other side was a young boy about his with brown hair, a blue sweatshirt and jeans and red sneakers. "Who is that with him?"

"It's Maylene!" Dawn exclaimed in surprise.

"Who?" Misty asked.

"Maylene is the Veilstone City Gym leader back in my hometown." Paul explained, also surprised. "But what is she doing here? And who is that young boy with her?"

"ASH!" a new voice screamed. Everyone looked around for the source, but Ash remained paralyzed.

"No! Don't tell me that-" Ash was tackled in a blur before he could finish. Everyone looked at Ash in surprise as he was being hugged by a 5'6, 15 year old girl with enormous black hair, a pink bow, and pink and white clothes. "Uh…"

"Hey Ash!" the girl exclaimed with a smile.

"Axew!" a small dragon Pokémon called as it spontaneously popped out of the girl's large hair.

Ash shook his head and took a good look at the girl and Pokémon. "Oh, hey Iris. Hey Axew." Iris smiled before hopping off Ash and helping him up.

"You okay Bro?" Ash turned to see Zane, Maylene, and the boy standing right before him. "Iris, what did I tell you?"

"Don't jump on people…" the girl said sheepishy, with her dragon type giving the same expression. Both of them were poking their index fingers.

Misty's jaw dropped. 'Iris sure has a lot of strength. I mean, Ash is built like a football player.'

"May I ask who this is?" Dawn nearly yelled. She had no idea who Iris was, so when she hugged Ash, Dawn became very jealous.

Iris turned at the blue haired girl. "Oh hello! You must be Dawn! I'm Iris, Ash told me a lot about you!" Dawn didn't seem to simmer down any less.

"So you know who I am, but who are you!" Dawn was just about ready to jump on Iris when Ash held her shoulders.

"Dawn, don't worry." Ash said lovingly. "Everyone, this is Iris. She's a friend that I made when I was travelling through Unova, along with her I travelled with the Gym leader known as Cilan. Speaking of which, how is he?"

"He's doing real well. He's coming tomorrow." Iris replied.

"Hold up Ash!" Gary exclaimed. "Did you say Unova? The farthest known region around?"

"Yep!" Ash answered. "After… my mom's death, I… left on a boat to Unova. There I met Iris and Cilan and collected badges. I thought that since it was the only region I hadn't checked that I'd go through it hoping I would run into Zane." Ash lowered his head in shame, feeling like a coward from running.

"How did you conceal your identity Ash?" Paul asked.

"That's easy. I just didn't compete in the league." Ash replied.

"Wow Ash!" Tracey exclaimed. "You're the only one of us to have ever gone to Unova! Did you catch any Pokémon from there?"

"Yes he did!" Iris exclaimed in an exited tone. "He actually sent his Pidgeot a few days ago to pick up some of them. Oh! By the way Ash here!" Iris brought out two poke-balls from her bag and gave them to Ash. "I knew you'd want him for your battle, so here!" Ash took the poke balls and smiled.

"That's why I came too," Maylene finally spoke. Then she brought out four poke balls out of her own bag. "Charizard's looking pretty good too."

"Thanks Maylene," Ash smiled while taking the pokeballs and uploading them all into his Poke glove. "But is that the only reason you came here?" he then gave a glance at Paul while Maylene blushed.

"H-Hey Maylene," Paul said rather timidly, surprising everyone around.

"H-Hey Paul," the pink haired gym leader said in the same timid voice.

"Well I'll be. I never expected you and Maylene to be a couple Paul." Dawn remarked.

"She used to like Reggie." Paul responded. "I promised Reggie that I would watch over Maylene before he passed away. We fell in love ever since."

"Then why were you still chasing me?" Dawn asked. Paul remained silent. "Answer me!" Dawn demanded.

"I was still angry at Ash for beating me in the LVC. I wanted revenge."

"Hello Master Ash," the brunette boy stated as he came before Ash.

"MASTER ASH?" Gary, Brendan, Tracey and Max all screamed in unison.

"Hey Nate," Ash smiled. "Everyone, this is Nathaniel. I first met him during the Twinleaf Town Festival, remember Dawn?" The bluenette then nodded, remembering the event. "Well, a few years ago we met again and I decided to take him under my wing. Right Nate?"

"Yeah," Nate answered. "After we met I always watched Ash's matches on TV, so when he came to Twinleaf the second time I asked him if he could train me. However, I kept my promise on keeping his existence a secret. Sorry Dawn!" Dawn only smiled in return.

"So Dawn," Iris began with an evil smile. "Has Ash finally admitted his undying love for you?"

Dawn was very surprised. "How did you know?"

"Are you kidding me?" Iris said in surprise. "You're ALL Ash talked about back in Unova. It was always 'Dawn this' and 'Dawn that'. You have to be denser than a Golem to not see how Ash felt about you. Isn't that right Ash?" Ash was now blushing more than he ever had in his life. The fact that Iris said that left him beet-red.

"Really Ash?" Dawn said with an evil smile. Ash knew he was in very deep Tauros shit.

"Alright you two; knock it off!" Kei exclaimed. "Zane and I got a battle in 15 minutes!"

"Kei's right," Misty said in agreement. "By the way, where's Brock?"

"I'm right here!" Brock wasn't alone; he was holding hands with a 23 year old lady. She stood the same height as Ash (6'1) and wore a black T-shirt with the words "Bad Cop! No Donut!" with a beige skirt. She was Lucia Rosario, the former Frontier Brain of the Battle Pike.

Ash grinned. "You found someone to return your affections after all Brocko!" Ash exclaimed before turning to Lucy, who was blushing.

"I personally found her to be the second toughest Frontier Brain of the seven." Zane added.

Lucy's eyes widened. She thought that both of the Ketchum brothers were dead. "Ash? Zane?"

"Right you are Lucy." Zane replied.

"M-May I borrow some blood please?" Lucy pulled a syringe out of her pocket and held it in the air.

"Oh no you don't!" Dawn pulled the syringe out of Lucy's left hand and stomped on the syringe (Lucy is left-handed)."Ash doesn't like needles." Tears trickled down Lucy's eyes like waterfalls.

"Umm, guys? Kei and I have a battle." Zane pointed to the watch on his left wrist.

Soon enough, everyone went into the stadium, ready to witness the upcoming battle.

_Ten minutes later, inside Gran Draco Stadium_

"**Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Gran Draco Stadium to witness the second to last match in the elite eight! Today we have Kei Twilight from Johto versus Zane Ketchum from Kanto!**" the announcer announced. Everyone in the stadium was screaming in anticipation, ready to watch.

On one side stood Zane, proud and ready to fight. On the other was Kei with the same determination, the battlefield itself was a grassy terrain. In the VIP box in the middle outside the battle field sat the rest of the gang including the latest additions.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Gary asked.

"I don't know," May answered. "Both of them are really good, so it's hard to tell."

"I doesn't matter who wins, just as long as they both give their best." Ash said strongly. The group nodded in agreement.

"This battle will be a 6-on-6 match. Both trainers may substitute their Pokémon at any time. Trainers… Select your Pokémon!" the referee called out.

"Go Hibiki!" Kei exclaimed, summoning the elusive Typhlosion.

"Typhlo!"

Zane smirked; this would be one of his greatest battles. "Flygon – Front and Center!" from Zane's Pokeglove appeared a new Pokémon, a large green dragon with large diamond shaped wings.

"Fly!" the dragon type.

"Holy Miltank! When did Zane get a Flygon?" Max screamed out loud. May was about to bonk Max on the head, but Max caught her arm and told her calmly, "It's getting old."

"Well, other than his six, Zane had other Pokémon," Ash explained. "He had a good amount too; about 47. However, when he was captured by Team Rocket and released his Pokémon, a good number of them decided to move on. A group of others besides his six decided to stay and free him. Flygon is one of those."

"47 Pokémon is nothing. I have 200!" Gary gloated arrogantly before Norman decided to tap Gary on the shoulder.

"Be that as it may Gary, Ash has over 300 Pokémon." This brought poor Gary crashing back to reality. Ash snickered at Gary's humiliation.

"Okay, that explains where it came from, but why didn't he have it before?" Paul asked.

"That's where I come in," Maylene answered. "You see, a year ago, Ash and Zane came around Veilstone City. In turn, I wanted to see how strong they were and challenged them to a battle. I lost, but it was worth it. Anyway, Ash and Zane decided to leave some of their Pokémon with me for extra training. Just a few days ago Ash's Charizard arrived, so I knew they wanted their Pokémon back."

"So that's why you sent Charizard and Pidgeot out!" Dawn exclaimed, understanding the concept.

"Now use Dragon Breath!" Zane exclaimed, snapping the group back into the battle. Flygon launched its fiery breath onto Hibiki, causing it immense pain.

"Hibiki!" Kei cried out as her fire type was being consumed in dragon flames.

"Alright Flygon, use Earth Power, then finish it with Draco Meteor!" Zane commanded in pride.

"Fly!" the dragon cried as it ceased using Dragon Breath and launched its Earth Power attack. Hibiki screamed in pain as it was struck with the ground type attack. After that, Flygon charged for its final and most powerful attack: Draco Meteor.

"Fire!" Zane cried out. Flygon launched the glowing sphere into the sky. Once it reached enough height, the sphere exploded into multiple meteors, all striking at Hibiki.

"Typhlo!" the Pokémon cried as it was consumed by the meteors.

"Hibiki!" Kei screamed as her starter was covered in smoke.

After a few seconds, the smoke cleared, revealing Hibiki, completely bruised and unconscious. "Typhlosion is unable to battle, the winner is Flygon!" the referee exclaimed.

"Alright!" Zane called in pride.

"FLY!"

"Hibiki return," Kei said as she recalled her fire type. "Nice job my friend. Now it's your turn Mukkubird!" From Kei's Poke glove appeared a large Staraptor.

"Staraptor!"

"You ready to keep fighting Flygon?" Zane asked the green dragon.

"GONNN!" the dragon roared. Zane nodded in agreement.

"BEGIN!"

"Mukkubird use Aerial Ace!" Kei called out. Mukkubird then began to fly towards Flygon with great speed.

"Flygon use Aerial Ace as well!" Zane called out. Flygon then launched itself at the same speed. The two collided, causing another large explosion. A small smoke cloud formed and the two Pokémon flew out of the cloud, both slightly injured.

"Flygon, charge up your Draco Meteor!" Zane called out. Flygon began to charge up its ultimate attack.

"Mukkubird use Brave Bird to stop it!" Kei commanded. Staraptor nodded and began to charge as it burst into flames.

The Draco Meteor continued to charge until it was the same size as Flygon's eye guard. "Now swallow it!" Zane commanded. The entire audience gasped as Flygon swallowed the sphere and its wings burst in a navy blue light. "Nice."

"Where the heck did Zane get the idea to swallow the energy inside that Draco Meteor?" Gary exclaimed.

Dawn only smiled. "I have a pretty good idea." She said as she snuggled into Ash, who shrugged sheepishly.

"Flygon, Dragon Breath!" Flygon launched its fiery breath, only this time it seemed more powerful than before. The attack struck Mukkubird, who was only halfway through its attack. Thanks to the extra power, Mukkubird was pushed all the way against the wall of the stadium.

"Mukkubird!" Kei screamed in desperation. She was not getting off to a good start.

"Now end it with Draco Meteor, one last time!" Zane commanded.

"Fly…" Flygon began to charge its ultimate attacks as it was still under the effects of the power up. "GON!" the small meteor flew into the sky where it exploded once again, showering the battle field, striking down on Mukkubird.

"Staraptor!" the bird Pokémon cried in pain as it was bombarded with the meteors.

As soon as the attack was over, Mukkubird was found on the ground completely unconscious. "Staraptor is unable to battle! Flygon is the winner!"

"FLY!" the dragon roared in power as the effects of the power up ceased.

"Mukkubird return," Kei said as she recalled her bird Pokémon.

"Well done Flygon," Zane said as he petted the green dragon.

"Fly!"

"Soul! I need you!" Kei said as she summoned a shiny Absol.

"Absol!"

"So she finally brought out Soul, huh?" Zane smiled. "Flygon return!" Zane recalled his dragon and smirked. "Absol, Front and center!"

"Sol!" Zane's regular Absol roared. Although Soul was shiny, Zane's Absol was much larger.

"So it's a duel between Absol." Brock said, understanding the battle.

"It makes more sense than you think Brock," Ash began. "The relationship between Zane's Absol and Soul is the same between their trainers."

"So Soul thinks of Zane's like an older brother?" Misty asked. Ash nodded.

"BEGIN!" the referee called.

"Soul, start off with Ice Beam!" Kei called out.

"Absol!" the feminine Absol cried as it launched the icy beam.

"Counter with White Fire," Zane said sternly.

"SOL!" the larger male Absol roared as it launched a stream of glowing light surrounded by white flames, colliding with the ice beam.

"White Fire?" Misty asked. "Is that a combination between Flamethrower and Hyper Beam?"

"You got it Mist. It's the polar opposite of Black Fire," Ash explained.

"Soul, stop using Ice Beam and use Razor Wind!" Kei cried out. Soul ceased the Ice beam and used its horn to create three small tornadoes that struck and defeated the White Fire attack. "Now resume your Ice Beam!"

"Deflect the Ice Beam with Dark Hyper Beam!" Zane ordered. Absol launched a massive beam of dark and light energy.

"Counter with Arctic Gale!" Soul spawned five twisters of icy wind that dispelled the fusion of Dark Pulse and Hyper Beam.

"Absol use Aerial Ace and come in close," Zane said with a smirk. Absol began to run at high speeds towards Soul.

"Use Swift to stop him!" Kei called out.

"Sol!" the shiny Pokémon cried as it launched a stream of stars, all landing on Zane's Absol, shrouding it in a large cloud.

"Did it work?" Kei asked. Her question was answered as Zane's Absol emerged from the cloud, towering as it pounced above Soul. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Kei tried to think of a battle plan. '_Damn! There's no slowing down Absol! Wait… slow down? Yes! That's it!_' "Soul use Thunder Wave!"

"Sol!" the shiny Absol roared as it launched the electric waves on Zane's Absol, paralyzing the poor dark type.

"Absol!" Zane exclaimed, apparently caught off guard from the Thunder Wave. Zane's own Absol was now on the ground, paralyzed from the thunder wave.

"Alright Soul, use Starcicles!" Kei exclaimed. Soul then launched its fusion attack of Ice Beam and Swift, and a shower of icy stars rained down, damaging Zane's Absol.

"Looks like Absol is in trouble," Ash said sternly. "Starcicles is Soul's second-best fusion move. I don't know how much longer it can take."

"Daddy can do it!" Jade exclaimed, confident her adopted father can win. "Go daddy!"

'_This is trouble,_' Zane thought. '_Time to end this_!_'_"Absol use Magic Coat!" Zane's Absol began to glow in a bright light, and in a quick flash the electricity disappeared.

"SOL!" the bad luck Pokémon roared as the paralysis disappeared.

"Alright Absol, Finish it with Ultimate Black Inferno!" Zane commanded. Absol then began to charge up its ultimate attack, the combination between Hyper Beam, Dark Pulse, and Fire Blast (as opposed to Flamethrower).

"Soul, we need to end this with Blizzter!" Kei cried out. Soul launched its own ultimate fusion of Ice Beam, Razor Wind, and Swift. Multiple Starcicles flying in a small tornado made its way towards Zane's Absol who was still charging its attack.

"FIRE!" Zane roared.

"SOL!" Zane's Absol roared as it launched the great beam of fire, dark, and normal. The two attacks collided, struggling for dominance.

*BOOM!*

A large smoke cloud covered the battle field, making it difficult to see who had won. No one saw any sign of whether Zane's Absol won or if Kei's shiny Absol won. After three minutes, the smoke finally began to clear. The audience gasped in shock to what they saw. Both Absol stood strong, Soul seeming to have more damage.

"It looks like Zane's Absol won," Max stated plainly.

"Don't be too sure Max," Ash said with a frown.

On the battle field, the two Absol looked at each other, both growling. Suddenly, Zane's Absol smiled and nodded in approval before falling onto its side unconscious. "Zane's Absol is unable to battle, the winner is Kei's Absol!" the referee cried out.

"Wow, Zane lost a Pokémon," May said in surprise. "I especially didn't think his Absol would lose."

"I think Zane's Absol was proud to have lost." Brock said with a smile. Most of the group gave him a confused look.

"You got that right Brocko," Ash said with a smile. "Zane's Absol has always seen Soul as a student, and more importantly as a little sister. To be beaten by her, I think made Absol very proud."

Misty smiled as Zane recalled his fallen dark type. "And I know Zane feels the same way, right Ash?" Ash smiled and nodded.

"Well Kei, looks like you're taking this battle back in your own hands." Zane said with a smirk. "But let's see how long can last against this old friend. Exploud, front and center!" Suddenly, a large purple and yellow dinosaur like Pokémon appeared.

"EXPLOUD!" the Pokémon roared in power. The roar was so loud that Ash had to cover his ears.

"Wow! That is one powerful Exploud!" Max said as he covered his own ears.

"That Pokémon scares me," Jade said as she snuggled into her uncle.

"Don't worry Jade," Ash said with a smile. "Exploud is only like that in a battle, but otherwise he's as sweet as Pikachu and Piplup."

"You're kidding, right Ash?" Iris asked jokingly. Ash stuck his tongue out as a reply.

"BEGIN!" the referee cried.

"Soul Return!" Kei cried out as she recalled her dark type. "Ai, go on out!" a new Pokémon appeared on the field. This one was a grass fox.

"Leafe!" the Leafeon cried.

"Exploud, go all out with Fire Punch!" Zane commanded. Exploud roared as its fists burst in flames and it ran towards Ai.

"Ai use Iron Tail!" Kei called to her Grass type. Ai began to run at Exploud with its tail filled with steel energy.

"Fee/Loud!" the two Pokémon cried out as their attacks collided. However, Exploud took the upper hand, literally. It used its second fired up fist to strike the poor Eevee-lution.

"Ai!" Kei screamed as Exploud pounded her Leafeon with a fury of Fire Punches. "Ai use Dig!" as soon as an opening came, Ai dug underground, avoiding the continuous attack.

"Not going to work Kei," Zane said with a smirk. "Exploud, Hyper Voice into the hole!"

"Ex-" the loud voice Pokémon began as it charged up for the attack. "PLOUD!" waves of sound went into the hole. The roar was louder than a Boeing 747-8 taking off.

"FEEEE!" the grass type cried in pain as it came out of the ground with an explosion.

"Ai!" Kei cried as her Pokémon flew in the air.

"Finish it Exploud! Hyper Beam!" Zane commanded.

"EXPLOUD!" The Pokémon roared as it launched the massive beam at Ai.

"Ai use Protect!" Kei called out in desperation. Thankfully, the Leafeon flipped itself and summoned the green shield. The hyper beam struck, but Ai was unaffected. "Alright Ai, now dive in with Leaf Blade!"

"Fee!" the small Pokémon cried as it dove towards Exploud with its grass attack.

"Loud!" the loud noise Pokémon cried in pain.

"Exploud, grab Ai with Fire Punch!" Zane called out. Exploud nodded and quickly grabbed the poor Pokémon with fists of flame. "Now, finish it with Hyper Voice!"

"Ex-PLOUD!" the Pokémon roared in power, sending Ai across the field and into another wall knocking it out.

"Leafeon is unable to battle, Exploud is the winner!" the referee cried out, followed by the roars of the crowd.

"**What an Amazing battle!**" the announcer called out. "**Since one of the trainers has lost three of their Pokémon, we will take a small break.**"

Zane and Kei recalled their Pokémon and went over to the VIP box where their friends were. "You two are doing really great!" Ash exclaimed to the two.

"Thanks bro," Zane said to his younger brother.

"Zane, Lucy grew some peppers that enhance firepower. They could come in handy when Absol uses Flamethrower in your next battle." Brock suggested. Lucy then held out a Ghost Seviper.

"Thanks for the offer, but a Ghost Seviper is too spicy." Zane then went to the little pinkette who was smiling right at him. "So Jade, you liking the battle so far?"

"YES!" the little girl screamed as she latched onto her adopted father's neck.

"Come on Jade," Kei said to the little girl. "Your daddy and I need to get back and finish our battle' Jade didn't want to let go, but she knew it was true.

"I hope you win daddy," she whispered into Zane's ear. Zane smiled as the little girl released him. He quickly kissed her forehead before going off with Kei back onto the battle field.

"**The battle will now continue!**" the announcer as Zane and Kei returned to their respective sides.

"Trainers, call out your Pokémon!" the referee cried out.

"Sparta come on out!" Kei called out, releasing a shiny Luxray.

"Lux!" the shiny Pokémon roared.

"So she's using Sparta huh?" Zane said with a smile. "Sandslash, you're up!" Suddenly, the newest addition to Zane's team appeared on the battle field.

"Slash." the Pokémon cried out.

"BEGIN!" the referee exclaimed, starting the battle.

"I'll take the first move," Kei said mischievously. "Sparta use Ice Fang!"

Sparta followed as it ran towards Sandslash. The ground Pokémon was able to dodge the first attempt, but the shiny Pokémon quickly pivoted and bit down hard on Sandslash's tail.

"Slash!" the ground type called in pain.

"Sandslash counter with X-Scissor!" Zane commanded.

"Slash!" the ground type answered. It quickly released itself from Sparta's bite and slashed it with the bug type attack, sending it back.

"Alright, now use Earth Power!" Sandslash nodded at its master command. It glowed in a brown aura as it sent a wave of ground power, striking the shiny Luxray.

"Sparta!" Kei called in desperation as she watched her Pokémon get hurt. "Sparta, jump into the air and use Secret Power!" Suddenly, Luxray glowed in a green aura and multiple green spheres appeared around it. The spheres then struck down on Sandslash, causing large damage.

"Wow, I didn't know secret power could do that much damage!" Nate said in amazement.

"You're forgetting Nate that the effects of secret power are determined by the field a Pokémon fights on," Ash explained. "Since they're fighting on a grassy field, the effects are similar as if it were a grass type attack, thus causing much more damage upon a ground type like Sandslash." All of Ash's friends except Pikachu, Meowth, Iris, Dawn, Paul, and Nate gave Ash a confused glance. "What?"

"Seriously! Who are you and what did you do to Ash?" Misty nearly screamed. "Really, the Ash I knew was never this smart!" Ash only gave an annoyed look while everyone else giggled.

"Just shut up and watch the battle," Ash said in annoyance.

"You okay Sandslash?" Zane asked his Pokémon. The ground type only gave a weak smile, saying it was willing to fight all the way. "Alright, one last shot, Earth Power!" Sandslash unleashed all its energy to unleash one final Earth Power attack.

"Sparta dodge it!" Kei cried out. Miraculously, Sparta avoided the attack. "Now end it with Ice Fang!" Sparta quickly ran and bit Sandslash's arm with an icy bite. Then Sparta used its entire strength to throw Sandslash across the field, ultimately leading to its defeat.

"Sandslash is unable to battle! The winner is Luxray!" the referee cried out, followed by roars of the crowd.

"Well done friend," Zane said as he recalled his fallen Pokémon. He saw Kei was still going to use Sparta. "You're up Sceptile, front and center!" Suddenly, a large green dinosaur like Pokémon appeared in the field.

"Tile!" the grass Pokémon cried.

"Wow, Zane also has a Sceptile." Brock said in surprise.

"That's awesome!" Max beamed.

"BEGIN!" the referee exclaimed.

"Sparta use Ice Fang and quick!" Kei called out, not wasting any time. Sparta ran as fast as it could, ready to strike.

"Sceptile use Earthquake!" Zane called out. Sceptile stomped onto the ground and the entire earth shifted, many rocks striking Sparta. "Now follow up with Dragonbreath!" Sceptile then unleashed its fiery breath onto Sparta, causing more damage.

"Lux!" the shiny Pokémon cried in pain.

"Sparta!" Kei called in desperation. Sparta struggled back onto its feet, still able to fight. "Alright Sparta, let's try Thunder fang this time." Sparta nodded and ran towards Sceptile, this time successfully landing the electric attack on Sceptile's arm.

"Tile!" the grass Pokémon called out in pain.

"Sparta, switch to Ice Fang!" Kei called out. Sparta did just that and Sceptile screamed even more in pain.

"Sceptile!" Zane cried out. "Knock off Sparta with Leaf Blade!" Sceptile growled in anger as it used its free arm to slash Sparta off its other arm. "Now use Dragon Breath!"

"Tile!" the forest Pokémon roared as it unleashed its dragon attack.

"Dodge it!" Kei cried out.

"Lux!" the shiny electric type called out as it avoided the attack.

"One last shot Sparta, use Thunder Fang!" Kei called out. Sparta nodded and began to charge straight at Sceptile with electric fangs.

"Sceptile, counter it with Leaf Blade, one more time!" Zane called out. Sceptile nodded and charged at Sparta with glowing blades.

The two Pokémon charged until their attacks collided, resulting in a large explosion. The field was once again covered in smoke, making everyone unsure of who would win. After a minute, the smoke cleared, revealing both Pokémon on the ground and unconscious."It's a double knockout! The match is a draw!" the referee called out.

"Wow, I didn't expect both of them to be out," Iris said in surprise.

"I'll admit, that was intense," Paul said in agreement with Iris.

"So Zane has lost three Pokémon while Kei has lost four," Maylene said as she tried to figure out the rest of the battle. "And Zane still has Flygon and Exploud, and both seem to be still able to fight. However, Kei still has Soul who seemed it could still fight. This is very difficult to see who will win."

"I have to agree with you Maylene, this next battle could decide it." Ash agreed.

"Soul! You're up!" Kei called out, once again summoning her shiny dark type.

"Absol!"

"Hmm," Zane hummed to himself. "Togekiss, front and center!"

"Kiss!" the jubilee Pokémon cried as it was released.

"BEGIN!"

"Togekiss, Extreme Speed!" Zane commanded.

"Kiss!" the jubilee Pokémon cried as it flew at high speed towards Soul.

"Soul, stop it with Counter Freeze!" Kei called out. Soul immediately went on its back and began to spin around while at the same time unleashing its Ice Beam. As a result, a long wall of ice energy protected Soul from Togekiss's attack.

"Hey Ash, is that Kei's version of Counter Shield?" Brock asked the raven haired teen.

"Yeah," Ash answered. He turned to see Dawn giving him a devilish look.

"So you gave Zane and Kei some of the training ideas you came up by watching me huh?" She asked mischievously. Ash gulped in fear, unaware of what could happen. Suddenly, Dawn's expression changed to a warm smile. She then surprised Ash with a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you were so inspired by my ideas."

Ash smiled warmly in return. "With you around, how can I not be inspired?" Dawn only beamed as she snuggled into Ash.

"Togekiss, use Aura sphere directly in front of Soul!" Zane commanded. Togekiss then created the glowing blue sphere, then launched it just in front of its opponent. The result: Soul was knocked off the ground and the counter shield disappeared. "Now strike Soul with Sky Smash!" Togekiss then glowed in a bright light as it charged and struck Soul in the air with a fusion of Sky Attack and Rock Smash.

"Soul!" Kei cried out as she watched her dark type plop to the ground.

"Now Finish it! Shock Pulse!" Zane commanded. Togekiss then unleashed an Aura Sphere fused with the electric power of its Shock Wave, created an electric sphere of aura. The sphere struck dead on.

Once enough dust cleared, Soul was found on the ground and unconscious. "Absol is unable to battle! Togekiss is the winner!" the referee exclaimed.

"Wow…" Brendan said in shock. "That was one of the fastest matches yet."

"True," Gary agreed. "But you got to remember, Soul already took a real beating from Zane's Absol. I'm just surprised it was able to stop Togekiss's Extreme Speed."

'Zane is very creative. No wonder why he beat me.' Lucy thought.

Everyone watched as Kei recalled her dark type. "Kei only has one Pokémon left. This could decide it!" Dawn said in realizing how close the next battle could be.

"It's your time to shine, Go Shiny Wings!" Kei called out, summoning a beautiful butterfly Pokémon.

"Beautifly!" the bug cried out.

"I'm sticking with Togekiss," Zane said proudly.

"Kiss!"

"BEGIN!" the referee cried out.

"Togekiss, Extreme Speed!" Zane called out first. Togekiss flew at Shiny Wings at high speeds.

"Wait for it…" Kei whispered as she waited for the right moment to attack. Then, just before Togekiss was three feet from Shiny Wings, Kei exclaimed, "Shiny Wings use Flash!"

"Beautifly!" the butterfly cried as its wings glowed in a bright, blinding light.

"Kiss!" the jubilee Pokémon cried out as it was blinded by the light. As a result, Togekiss could not see as it crashed into the ground.

"Shiny Wings! Use Hyper Beam!" Kei commanded.

Shiny Wings then unleashed the massive beam, landing directly upon Togekiss. As soon as the beam hit, a large cloud of smoke covered the area where Togekiss was. As soon as the smoke cleared, everyone could see Togekiss on the ground, knocked completely unconscious. "Togekiss is unable to battle, Beautifly is the winner!"

"Okay I stand corrected," Brendan began. "THAT was the fastest match I've ever seen!"

"Shiny Wings only used one attack and knocked Zane's Togekiss out." May said in agreement.

"That's the first time I saw a Bug Pokémon defeat a Flying-type." Lucy added.

"On top of that, Shiny Wings didn't need any Rock/Electric/Ice moves." Brock added.

"Zane still has two Pokémon left, and we all know what they can do," Iris said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That maybe true Iris, but Shiny Wings is one of Kei's most powerful." Ash explained. "Kei managed to come up with a strategy for any kind of Pokémon: big, small, fast, slow, and any kind of type possible. It can go anywhere from here."

"Exploud, front and center!" Zane exclaimed as he released the loud noise Pokémon.

"EXPLOUD!" the Pokémon roared. This time, Ash provided ear plugs to everyone.

"BEGIN!" the referee exclaimed.

"Exploud, Fire Punch!" Zane commanded. Exploud then began to run towards Shiny Wings with fists of flame.

"Shiny Wings, use Aerial Ace to dodge!" Kei called.

"Beautifly!" the bug type called out as it effortlessly avoided the attack.

"Now follow up with Twister!" Kei commanded. Beautifly then unleashed a massive tornado, consuming Exploud.

"Exploud use Hyper Voice to get out of there!" Zane called out. Exploud used it strong wind-pipe to create a hole in the tornado and escape it. "Now use Hammer Arm!" Exploud then jumped, ready to strike down on Shiny Wings.

"Flash!" Kei called out. Shiny Wings once again glowed in a bright light, blinding Exploud and stopping it from attacking. "Now use Aerial Ace!"

"Fly!" the Pokémon cried as it slammed into the blinded Exploud, knocking it to the ground.

"Finish it with Hyper Beam!" Kei commanded. Shiny Wings once again launched its most powerful attack, striking down on Exploud. The end result was the same as before: Exploud was on the ground unconscious.

"Exploud is unable to battle, the winner is Beautifly!" the referee exclaimed.

The gang watched as Zane recalled his fallen Pokémon. "So all that's left is Flygon," Maylene said in shock. "I'm still surprised Kei's Beautifly was able to beat Zane's Exploud."

"I was more surprised when Shiny Wings defeated Togekiss. It's rare for a Bug-type to defeat a Flying-type." Paul added.

"I wasn't kidding when I said Shiny Wings would be a difficult opponent to beat," Ash answered sternly.

"Shiny Wings is not just a tough opponent; she's heavily underestimated." Meowth added.

"This is the final match," Nate began to say. "Both Kei's Beautifly and Zane's Flygon have beaten two of the others' Pokémon and are still clearly able to fight. And each one has at least one attack that's effective to the other. All that matters is the unity between trainer and Pokémon."

"Wow Nate," Gary began, "Where did you learn that?"

"Master Ash taught me that," Nate answered. The group only gave him a surprised glance. "What?"

"Don't mind them Nate," Ash told his apprentice. "They can be really dense sometimes. I don't know where they get it from." The group gave Ash an angry glare while he, Nate, Pikachu, and Meowth just laughed.

"Yuck it up you four." Brock and Lucy responded. Ash just stroked his Lincoln beard.

"Flygon, front and center!" Zane called out as he released his green dragon.

"FLY!" the ground/dragon type roared.

"BEGIN!" the referee exclaimed as the final match began.

"I'll go first this time," Kei said with a smile. "Shiny Wings use Aerial Ace!"

"Beautifly!" the butterfly exclaimed.

"You use Aerial Ace as well Flygon!" Zane said, mimicking Kei's command.

"Fly!" the dragon roared. The two bug-based Pokémon flew at each other at high speeds, each avoiding the other's attack. Whenever one dove in to strike, the other would avoid the attack. This continued on for nearly three minutes.

"Shiny Wings use Flash!" Kei called out, planning to use the same strategy as before.

'_Not this time,_' Zane thought. "Flygon use Faint Attack!" At that moment, Flygon disappeared before the Flash occurred.

"What?" Kei screamed as she realized Flygon had avoided her strategy.

After the Flash, Flygon appeared behind Shiny Wings. "Flygon use Flame Breath!"

"FLY!" the dragon roared as it unleashed the fiery attack on Beautifly.

"Was that a fusion of Dragon Breath and Flamethrower Boss?" Meowth asked Ash, who nodded in return.

"Shiny Wings, use Twister Ball!" Kei replied. Shiny Wings was able to fly away from the dragon attack followed by using its own fusion of Twister and Energy Ball, successfully hitting Flygon.

"Fly!" the dragon Pokémon called in pain.

"Flygon!" Zane responded. "Flygon use Aerial Ace to evade!" Flygon did just that. It successfully eluded the attack.

"Shiny Wings use Aerial Ace again!" Kei cried out. Her Beautifly once again used the attack, trying to hit Flygon.

"Not this time!" Zane cried out. "Flygon use Draco Meteor!" Flygon unleashed the sphere into the sky as it exploded and rained down upon the battle field. Small clouds of smoke covered the battlefield, making it difficult to see the effects.

As soon as the smoke cleared, everyone could see Shiny Wings and Flygon still able to fight, but both were panting heavily. The battle was still able to go either way.

"AERIAL ACE!" both trainers cried out loudly. Immediately, both Pokémon flew at each other with great speeds.

"FLASH!" Kei called out just before the two Pokémon collided. Shiny Wings flew upwards at the last minute while shining its wings brightly. The result was it avoided colliding and blinded Flygon in the process. Flygon crashed into the ground, but quickly recovered from the blindness. "HYPER BEAM!"

"BEAUTIFLY!" the butterfly Pokémon screamed as it unleashed its most powerful Hyper beam yet. Flygon stood in shock as the beam came ever so close, everything seemed to move in slow motion. This could be the end.

"FLYGON!"

Flygon turned to see its master, still determined. "Now's not the time to be scared, NOW is the time to show your true strength!" Flygon looked amazed at its trainer, and how it still believed in him. Flygon smirked and nodded, ready to keep fighting. Zane smirked in return. "Alright Flygon, time to finish this! FULL FURY!"

"FLYYY!" the dragon roared in power as its body glowed in a new aura. Flygon then flapped its wings, flying directly into the Hyper Beam.

"IS ZANE CRAZY?" Max screamed as he and everyone else watched Flygon fly into the beam.

"FLYGON IS GOING TO GET KILLED!" May screamed in agreement.

"I would not even command my Pokémon to do something _this_ extreme!" Paul bellowed.

"No he is not," Ash said sternly. All his friends, including Meowth and Pikachu, gave him a look as if he had also lost his mind.

"ASH, HAVE YOU LOST IT?" Dawn screamed. "YOUR BROTHER HAS JUST SENT HIS POKEMON TO ITS DEATH!"

"Has he?" Ash asked in return. Everyone gave him a confused look. "Look." The group looked back at the battle and gasped at what they saw.

Within the beam was a bright light in the shape of Flygon as it flew with in the beam. No one in the stadium could believe what was happening. This included Kei. She knew what was happening and knew what was coming. "Shiny Wings get away from there! NOW!" The Beautifly stopped the attack and only froze at what it saw once the beam disappeared, just as every other person in the stadium did.

Flygon was flying in the middle of the field, covered in a navy blue/cream light: the colors of a dragon/ground type. No one could believe what was happening.

"Wh… What happened to Flygon?" Gary asked, feeling like he had just soiled himself.

"Full Fury," Ash answered. "It is one of the most powerful attacks in the entire world. It can only occur when a Pokémon and its trainer are in perfect sync. The Pokémon looks deep within its self and unleashes ALL the powers deep within it that gives it its specific type."

"C-Can all of Zane's Pokémon do that?" Tracey asked, also feeling like he soiled himself.

"Of course not!" Ash screamed in return. "He only caught Kyogre and Sandslash a few days ago!" None of Ash's friends felt any better.

"This battle is over Kei." Zane said proudly, knowing he had won. "Flygon, UNLEASH!"

"FLYYY!" the dragon roared as the aura around its body glowed even brighter. Suddenly, multiple beams of navy blue and cream light shot out of Flygon's body, each one striking at the petrified Beautifly.

"NOW END IT WITH OMEGA HEART!" Zane screamed out as loud as he could.

"Oh dear. Now that will hurt." Ash muttered.

"FLY…" the dragon began as it charged for the final attack. "GOOON!"

The aura around Flygon's body disappeared and it unleashed one massive beam of light, completely consuming Shiny Wings.

*BOOOM!*

An immense cloud of smoke covered the entire stadium. Some of it was even pouring out of the stadium. No one could see what the end result of the attack was. After waiting nearly five minutes, the smoke finally cleared, revealing a shocking sight. Flygon was standing in the middle of the field, covered in bruises and scratches, but in its arms it held Shiny Wings, completely beaten and unconscious.

"Beautifly is unable to battle! The winners of the match are Flygon and Zane Ketchum!" the referee exclaimed, followed by the roars of the crowd.

"THAT WAS THE MOST INTENSE BATTLE EVER!" Brendan, Max, and Gary all screamed in unison.

"I have to admit it," Brock began. "That was incredible!"

"I felt like I was about to soil myself," May said out loud.

"I know what you mean," Tracey said as he covered and embarrassing wet spot around his crotch area.

"You aren't the only one." Paul had a wet spot as well.

"Ash, please tell me that Zane would never do that to any of us," Iris begged the raven haired teen, who was trembling a bit.

"I don't know Iris," Ash replied. "You never do listen to him. He might just if you go against him again." Iris cowered in fear.

"Ash, don't be mean!" Misty screamed in return. "Your brother would never do anything like that to us. At least I know he would never do anything to me. We are dating after all." Misty immediately covered her mouth after the last bit slipped out. Ash simply chuckled at Misty's outburst.

"YOU'RE DATING ZANE?" Gary and Tracey screamed in unison.

"Sorry guys," Misty said to the two. "I do like you two, but none of you ever even tried asking me out. Zane asked at the night of the party and we went out yesterday. I really like him; I hope you guys can accept that."

Gary and Tracey grumbled under their breaths at the fact that they lost Misty to Zane. However, they knew they had lost their chance, and the only thing they could do was be happy for her. "Alright Misty," the two said in unison.

Misty smiled widely before hugging the two. "Oh Thank you guys! This means a lot to me!" Gary and Tracey smiled in return.

"Hey guys, look!" Dawn said as she pointed to the screen at the top of the stadium. On it, there were four pictures, one of Zane, Ash, the Kanto Champion, and the Sinnoh Champion.

"**What an amazing battle folks. Looks like Zane is joining his brother in the Final Four along with the current champions of Kanto and Sinnoh!**" the announcer exclaimed. "**Now let's see who's facing who in the Final Four!**" the four images then mix and match until the final decision was made. On one side were the pictures of Ash and the Sinnoh Champion facing each other, and on the other was Zane against the Kanto Champion. "**There you have it folks. Tune in on Wednesday to watch these two final fights to determine our final face off. Until next Time!**"

The group lost attention in the screen as Zane and Kei walked to them. "Hey guys," Ash said to his brother and sister-figure."That was amazing. I still can't believe you used Full Fury, Unleash AND Omega Heart all in the same battle Zane."

"I know," Zane answered. "I'm extremely proud of Flygon being able to master it." Zane was surprised as a pink blur jumped on his back.

"Daddy!" the little girl screamed in joy. "You were great!"

"Thanks Jade," Zane smiled. "But auntie Kei was great too, right?"

"Yes!" the little girl cried out as she somehow managed to jump from Zane's back onto Kei's. "Auntie Kei was awesome!"

"Awe, thank you my little cutie," Kei said to the little pinkette.

"So the Final Four is going to be pretty intense, right bro?" Zane asked Ash.

"Yeah."Ash agreed. "Today is Saturday though, so we have three days to prepare. Let's show these champions what it means to be a Ketchum!" Ash held up his arm in fist, and Zane bumped it. All of their friends smiled for the two brothers, behind them the entire way.

**I hoped you guys enjoyed the battle. As for the next chapter, Ash and Zane are each going against a champion.**

**Now to explain some things: Full Fury, Unleash, and Omega Heart are all attacks that MegaloRex made up. For those of you that read MegaloRex's previous stories, Full Fury is more of a physical attack. The Pokémon releases all of its energy and is covered in an aura that expresses their type. Unleash and Omega Heart can only happen when Full Fury is in effect. Unleash causes the Pokémon to shoot multiple beams of the released energy at the opponent Pokémon. Omega Heart is the most powerful of all three. In this move, all the power from Full Fury is moved into one final beam that there is no way to avoid. The typing of all three attacks depends on the user's types (Dragon in Flygon's Case), and none of the attacks are affected by type immunities (A Ground-type Full Fury will strike a Flying Pokémon).**

**Arctic Gale is a fusion of Ice Beam and Razor Wind, but you knew that didn't you? **

**Now let me take a deep breath as I write the next chapter. This will take a while so please be patient. The next chapter will feature Ash's Final Four Match-up against the current Sinnoh Champion. For the record, he will NOT be facing Cynthia. Zane will not be against Lance either. In addition, Meowth will be making his debut (and a huge debut no less). I am halfway done and I will upload a preview if you want me to.**

**Please review so ****_Ash _****can bake some cookies!**

**Dawn: COOKIES!**

**Cilan and Brock: That will be interesting!**

**Ash: Unfortunately, I burnt the cookies.**

**Dawn: The oven is not as easy to operate as a grill Ash.**

**Ash: Hey I'm not perfect.**


	13. Meowch! The Sinnoh Champ: Final 4 P1

Meowch and the Final Four

Okey-dokey. Now the real challenge begins: writing an original chapter. My style is not as good as MegaloRex's style so please bear with me. Thanks.

I do not own Pokémon, Wedding Crashers, the Mask, Naruto, or The Longest Yard. The content I borrowed from them are, respectively, the property of Satoshi Tajiri, Vince Vaughn, Jim Carrey, Masashi Kishimoto, and Bob Sapp. Any objections reviewers?

_Saturday, 4PM (after Zane's battle)_

Ash was at the park meditating, and for a good reason. He knew that he would be in for his toughest battle yet. He needed to take a chance to control his emotions and invent some strategies. He found the park to be more tranquil than the hotel room. Pikachu and Meowth were playing kickball with his other Pokémon while he meditated.

"So you like to meditate too?" The voice that broke Ash's train of thought contained a New England accent.

Ash opened his eyes and broke into a smile as he noticed that the voice came from his opponent. "Meditation works wonders."

"I apologize for breaking your train of thought. I just want to say that your battle against Paul was impressive. It was arguably the best performance I've witnessed from a trainer; I'm not surprised that you were a Sinnoh Champion 5 years ago."

"I appreciate the compliments, and I accept your apology. You must be Tobias. It's a pleasure to meet you. I heard about your recent accomplishments in the Sinnoh League." Ash stood up and held out his hand.

"The pleasure is mine Mr. Ketchum." Tobias shook Ash's hand vigorously. "I'm truly looking forward to the battle. If anyone has a chance of defeating me, it is you."

"Why would you say that?" Ash asked.

"Hell, I've watched your previous battles. I found your strategies to be intriguing, so I applied them to my own. Call me Tobi by the way; the name Tobias flatters me."

"I'll only call you Tobi if you call me Ash." Ash responded.

Tobias and Ash decided to chat about their lives for a few hours.

"Well I appreciate your vote of confidence, and I won't disappoint you Tobi."

Tobias smiled; he was glad that someone was able to understand him properly. Many mistook him for a snob, a prick, and a sadistic bastard who enjoyed humiliating his opponents. In actuality, Tobias was a kind and modest guy with a personality similar to Ash. Unfortunately, people were quick to judge Tobias by his facial expressions, his dark clothing, and the fact that he was from Detroit. Tobias's intimidating 6'5 frame and bad-ass beard didn't help things either.

"I won't disappoint you either Ash. I wanted to battle you after you won the Lily of the Valley Conference, but I can't blame you for your decisions. I would have done the same thing if I was in your shoes. Family comes first." Tobias then left.

'It's 7PM. I better head back.' Ash thought as he recalled his Pokémon.

Ash returned to the hotel within 5 minutes. He shuddered for a moment as he noticed Dawn and Norman, and they were pissed (for the lack of a better term).

"ASHTON RODERICK KETCHUM! Where the hell have you been?" An angry Dawn Berlitz bellowed with a vein on her forehead and her fist shaking.

"You better explain yourself Ash! You had both of us worried sick!" Norman roared.

"Please say something Ash! We can't hold on much longer!" Brock and Paul pleaded as they restrained Norman. Lucy and Caroline were struggling to hold Dawn back.

"I was meditating at the park like I said I would 5 hours ago. I also met my opponent." Ash replied calmly.

Dawn had an 'oh' expression on her face. "Well in that case I'm sorry for being angry." Dawn was forgiving but Norman was a different story.

"You could have given us a call!" Norman roared further. "If you do that again I will have my Gyarados give you a Chinese Water Tor-" Norman was cut off as Brock's Croagunk jabbed Norman in the stomach.

"C-c-u-r-r-s-s-e th-th-a-t t-t-o-a-d-d"," Norman squeaked out as Croagunk dragged him away.

"Well that shut him up real quick." Paul muttered before turning to Ash. "You met your opponent? Please don't tell me it's Tobias."

"It is. Why are you curious Paul?"

"I am the only trainer outside of the Sinnoh Elite Four who battled his Darkrai."

"When did you battle Tobi?" Ash asked Paul.

Paul chuckled. "I went up against him in the LVC finals last year. Darkrai was his fourth Pokemon. I was up 3-0 before Tobias's Darkrai wiped out my entire team."

"Ouch. Talk about a curb-stomp battle." Dawn commented.

"Please don't rub salt on my wounded pride Dawn." Paul seethed.

"So where are the others?" Ash asked.

"Everyone else is playing Super Smash Bros. on Zane's N64." Dawn replied. "One of your friends from Isshu arrived." Ash knew that Dawn was talking about his friend from Unova, Cilan Treau.

Ash was set on spoiling their fun by pwning his opponents with Pikachu. Upon entering his suite, he saw Cilan chatting with Zane.

"Hmm. The aroma in this room has most certainly changed. Who could be responsible?"

"Look behind you Cilan!" Ash replied calmly as Cilan turned around."

"ASH!" Cilan gave Ash a bone-crushing Ursaring hug.

"Damn. Cilan sure has some muscles." Brock dead-panned.

"It's great to see you Cilan, but you're crushing me." Cilan let go of the blue-faced trainer.

"Oh, my mistake Ash. Zane told me about everything that happened. It's SWEET to see ya! Now what do you say we play some SSB?"

Ash grinned. "Bring it on."

Sure enough, Ash won 20 straight matches using Pikachu (in SSB).

"Your gaming style tastes bitter Ash. I hope your battling techniques haven't soured." Cilan remarked.

Ash smirked. "You'll be pleasantly surprised in the next battle."

_Wednesday, at Gran Draco Arena_

Ash was pumped. He spent the previous few days training with Brock, Paul, and Zane. His hard work would pay off.

"**Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Final Four! Today we will witness a battle between Ash Ketchum of Kanto and Tobias Ferguson from Sinnoh!**" The bulk of the crowd was cheering for Ash.

"So who are you sending out first Tobi?" Ash asked his opponent.

"That's for you to find out, but I assure you that it's not going to be Reaper." Tobias responded.

"That's good to hear. I heard horror stories in which you swept almost all of the trainers in Sinnoh with Reaper."

"That's not true. Reaper is my strongest Pokémon, but he's only the fourth Pokémon I caught. I've never lost a battle, but I won most of my battles with non-legendary Pokémon."

"This battle will be a six-vs-six match. Both trainers–

"Both of us may substitute our Pokémon at any time. Can we please start the battle? The audience is getting impatient." Tobias interrupted Bob the referee.

"Ok. No need to be rude." Bob replied.

"It's go time Delta!" A shiny Latios appeared out of a portal on cue.

"At least he didn't send out his Darkrai first. I still think he's being cheap." Paul muttered in the crowd.

Meowth jumped onto the battlefield, full of determination and confidence. This caused everyone, except for Ash, Brock, Lucy, Dawn, Zane, and Paul to gasp.

"Remember sport. It doesn't matter if you win or lose; just give it your all. I am proud to be your trainer." Ash's words touched Meowth and brought him slightly to tears. Meowth nodded and turned to Delta. He was ready to make a statement and show how much his hard work paid off.

"Have you lost it Ash? This is Poke-cide!" May and Iris shouted.

"Meowth doesn't have the experience! You're crazy!" Misty and Max yelled in agreement.

"I can't watch!" Cilan ducked.

"Relax guys! Meowth will be a pleasant surprise." Dawn responded.

"This is his first fight though!" Tracey bellowed! Gary nodded in agreement.

"Brock, Paul, and I helped Ash train Meowth for this match," Zane said. "He's quite the skilled fighter. You'll see what I mean." Brock and Paul nodded with grins on their faces.

Delta the Latios started off by charging at Meowth at full speed. Meowth simply stood there and took the attack head on. Upon impact, Meowth vanished in a puff of smoke.

Suddenly, about 150 Meowth were dancing on the field and laughing.

"That was new," said Nate. "What was that Zane?"

"The move is called Poke-clone," Zane replied. "It's a fusion of Double Team and Substitute. The clones cannot attack, but they can move and frustrate their opponent."

"I read this manga by Masashi Kishimoto called Naruto when I'm bored. Meowth's attack reminds me of Naruto's Shadow Clones." Nate said.

"Poke-clone existed before Naruto came out." Zane responded.

"Your Giga Impact packs quite a punch! It's too bad that it was a decoy!" Meowth enjoyed mocking his opponent.

"That was impressive Meowth. You're the first opponent to dodge my Giga Impact; I usually strike dead on." Delta responded.

"Good luck finding the real me!" Meowth gloated.

"Now you ticked me off kitty." Delta muttered before roaring, "Shock Wave!"

The Shock Wave wiped out Meowth's army of clones. The real Meowth _appeared_ to be unconscious in a corner.

"That's a shame. Meowth put up a good fight." Misty lamented.

"To be honest Misty, I was also pessimistic about Meowth. I learned something during Ash's battles though: never count your Torchic before they hatch. You'll see what I mean." Kei responded.

Meanwhile, Delta swooped down to Meowth to check if he was unconscious. Bob the referee refused to declare Delta the winner because he also had a feeling that the unconscious Meowth was a clone.

"Nice try Delta!" The voice came from the ground. Meowth popped out from a hole directly below Delta and delivered a strong Icy Wind. Delta successfully deflected the Icy Wind with a Light Screen, although the attack did throw him off guard.

"You certainly are no slouch Meowth, but I can predict your every move." Delta said. He then backed away and unleashed his signature technique: Luster Purge. Meowth's claws were glowing bright silver.

"In that case, predict this: Night Slash of Love!" Meowth nullified the Luster Purge by slashing his left hand through the beam of aura, rendering Delta speechless and vulnerable. Meowth then capitalized on his opponent's vulnerability by striking Delta with multiple Night Slashes in the shape of hearts.

"Well I'll be! Meowth does know Night Slash!" Dawn exclaimed in excitement.

"He also upgraded his Fury Swipes of Love!" Brock added. "I wonder where he gained his power."

"Oh come on Brocko. It's obvious that Ash loves Meowth just as much as Ash loves his Pokemon." Lucy responded.

"What a delectable strategy!" Cilan added.

The others were staring in awe as Meowth continued his Night Slash _of Love_ before sending Delta crashing to the ground with an Iron Tail.

"_BOOM!_"

Delta's impact with the ground generated a mushroom cloud and sent a shockwave throughout the stadium that caused the monitors to crack and would have made Ash wet his pants had he not _drained his Ekans dry_ before the battle.

Meowth was on all fours panting heavily, as his attacks consumed quite the energy. The smoke eventually settled to reveal a nearly unconscious Latios in the center of a crater. The stadium was so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

"It's a good thing Tobi taught me Endure. It's time to recover." Delta was about to heal himself until-

"Oh no you don't!" Meowth replied as he approached Delta from behind and delivered a regular Night Slash (without the love). Latios succumbed to Meowth's final blow and was down for the count.

Cilan's jaw dropped in shock for a few seconds. The expression then turned into a smile. "He did it."

"L-Latios is kn-knocked out! Meowth is t-the v-v-victor!" Bob stuttered before passing out. The greatest upset in tournament history was complete.

The crowd exploded with such euphoria that the whole stadium shook; they had just witnessed the improbable: a legendary Latios had his ass handed to him, by a Meowth making his debut no less. A portion of the crowd even chanted "Meowth". Meowth humbly bowed to the crowd and walked towards Ash, who gave him a victory hug.

"I knew you would win, but you have exceeded my expectations. I'm very proud of you." Ash whispered into Meowth's ear. Pikachu also gave Meowth a victory hug.

The announcer passed out in his booth. A Meowth overwhelming a Latios was too much for him.

Tobi approached the fallen Latios. "Are you okay buddy?"

"I'm sorry Tobi. I underestimated my opponent. I didn't expect Meowth to be that strong."

"I underestimated Meowth too buddy. You tried your best and that is what counts." Tobi gave Delta a pat on the back before whistling to his right-hand man Mike. "Mike, I need you to get Delta to a Pokémon center fast."

"I-I-I'm on it-t T-Tobi." Mike, having witnessed the battle, was staggering for a short time. He eventually regained his composure and, with the help of Tuff Guy (Mike's Machamp) placed Delta on a cart and wheeled him out of the stadium.

"You raised a fine Meowth there Ash." Tobi complimented his opponent.

"I can say the same for Delta. You trained him well."

Tobias smirked. "My next Pokémon is not a legendary one, but he has the passion of one. Don't let your guard down!" A spiky, UFO-like creature popped out of a portal.

"This may be the first time I've seen a Ferrothorn before, but I know how to counter it. Let's show Ferrothorn who is boss Emboar!" Emboar emerged from Ash's Poke-Glove on cue, complete with a mustache and beard of flame. Dawn whipped out her Pokédex to scan both Pokémon.

"You made a wise choice in sending out a Fire Pokémon Ash, but Tripod is no slouch. You'll see what I mean."

Sure enough, Tripod (Ferrothorn) was about to strike Emboar via Aerial Ace. Emboar simply smirked as he slammed an aura-infused left fist into the ground.

WHAM! Tripod struck a wall of stone that shot out of the arena. The poor Ferrothorn did not sustain any damage from the Rock Tomb, but it was seeing stars.

"Ouch. That has to hurt." Paul remarked on the collision.

Emboar followed it up by stomping his left foot into the ground to unleash a massive Earthquake. Tripod leapt and dodged the Earthquake, only to be on the receiving end of a fire-infused left fist.

"Well stone the Honchkrows! That's the first time I've seen an Emboar perform a Fire Punch!" Tobias exclaimed in surprise as Tripod landed on the other side of the arena.

"Charizard taught Emboar that technique about a year ago." Ash replied as Emboar's knuckles gave off steam.

Much to Emboar's chagrin, Tripod endured the Fire Punch despite taking heavy damage. Upon recuperating, Tripod glowed light blue.

'So Tripod is using Rock Polish. He'll probably follow it up with Rollout.' Emboar thought. 'I'll just use Rock Tomb to slow him down.' Emboar gathered aura into his foot before stomping to unleash a chain of Rock Tombs.

Sure enough, Tripod tilted on its side and started barreling through the Rock Tombs one by one…

Tripod found nothing but air. Emboar dodged Tripod's Rollout at the last minute.

'Tripod stepped right into my trap.' Emboar rewarded Tripod's misstep with two Fire Punches that brought the poor Ferrothorn down for the count.

"Ferrothorn is unable to continue. Victory goes to Emboar." Emboar pounded his chest like Donkey Kong as Mike and Tuff Guy wheeled Tripod to the Pokémon center.

"So you like to mix brawn with brains don't you? That's a good strategy!" Tobias exclaimed.

Ash scratched his head sheepishly. "This is Emboar's strategy, not mine. I'm letting my Pokémon surprise my opponents with their own ingenuities for a change."

Tobias smirked. "Either way, your Emboar took me by surprise with Rock Tomb. With that said, Emboar does have a weakness: he is too slow. I now present to you my fastest Pokémon: Kilauea!" A dark, shiny Blaziken appeared out of another portal.

The sight of Kilauea caused May to cringe and mutter, "Such a beautiful Blaziken should belong to Ash instead of that punk-ass freak cheater."

"Emboar, don't underestimate Kilauea simply because she's female" Emboar nodded to Ash's warning.

"I heard much about you and your Pokémon Ash Ketchum. Battling against your Pokémon is an honor." The crowd gasped as Kilauea introduced herself to Ash and Emboar in perfect English.

"The honor is mine and Emboar's. By the way, you aren't the only Pokémon who can speak English." Ash teased, causing Kilauea and Tobias to raise their eyebrows.

"Darkrai taught me how to speak English, but let's start the battle. Blaze Kick!" Kilauea darted towards Emboar, ready to deliver her signature roundhouse kick of flames. Much to her surprise, Emboar grabbed Kilauea's leg and tossed her into the other direction.

"Who's the slow one now Tobi?" Emboar taunted Tobias, causing everyone's jaws to drop, again.

"Since when did Emboar learn how to speak English?" Cilan turned to Zane for answers.

"Meowth taught him a year ago." Zane replied calmly.

"Can you handle this?" Kilauea shouted as she launched a Flamethrower from her mouth.

"I'll use Flamethrower too!" Emboar roared as he released a stream of flames from his snout. The two flamethrowers collided and generated plumes of smoke.

"Now's my chance!" Emboar pounded his left fist into the ground, setting off an Earthquake. Kilauea dodged Emboar's Earthquake by jumping into the air, only to be on the receiving end of a jet of _boiling_ water.

"That's the first time I've seen a Fire-type Pokémon use Hydro Pump." Paul commented on the battle.

"It's not Hydro Pump; Emboar used a move called Scald. The move is more common among Unova Pokémon than it is among others." Cilan clarified the situation for everyone, who just nodded.

"You're pretty dense Paul. It's easy to notice the steam that appears as the water exits Emboar's mouth." Iris added arrogantly.

"Well excuse me for not being familiar with Unova-based techniques!" Paul sneered at Iris's remark, who simply giggled.

"Calm down Paul." Maylene said as she comforted her sulking boyfriend.

Meanwhile, Kilauea was panting heavily and glowing bright yellow.

"It appears I activated Blaze for you." Emboar said to Kilauea.

"You've done more than that." Kilauea smirked as she created clones via Substitute and Double Team. Kilauea and her clone then rapidly circled around poor Emboar like beheaded chickens with GPS devices, rendering poor Emboar dizzy. Kilauea capitalized on Emboar's plight and trapped him in a shoulder lock before skyrocketing into the air.

"What is this?" Emboar struggled to free himself from Kilauea's shoulder lock.

"Pile-Driver!" Kilauea roared as she flipped Emboar upside-down in mid-air, trapped him in a leg-lock, and drove him head-first into the ground.

"**BA-KOOM!"**

The impact induced another mushroom cloud, complete with more shockwaves, cracked monitors, a small earthquake, and wet jeans. The dust cleared to reveal Kilauea holding an unconscious Emboar in her arms. Ash was about to recall Emboar to his Poke-glove before Tobias advised him to refrain from doing so.

"Your Emboar sustained a concussion from Kilauea's Pile-Driver. It's best if you allow Mike to take Emboar to the Pokémon Center." Ash shuddered as Mike and Tuff Guy hauled Emboar off to the Pokémon Center in a minivan. Meowth and Pikachu, terrified by Kilauea's energy, clung to Ash's legs in fear.

Tobias then turned to Kilauea. "Kilauea, didn't I tell you not to give your opponent a concussion while using Pile-Driver?" Kilauea looked down with guilt.

Now Ash was pissed. "Samurott, I choose you!" Ash sent out Samurott, who was more hyperactive than he was as an Oshawott.

"You sent out a Water Pokémon didn't you Ash? Fair enough; let there be light!" Kilauea released an orb to pull in sunlight.

"Be careful Samurott. Kilauea did not activate Sunny Day to power up her Fire-type attacks. She might use a Grass-type move." Samurott heeded Ash's warning and pulled out his ex-scalchop-turned-sword.

"Here's your Solar Beam of Doom!" Sure enough, Kilauea unleashed a Solar Beam from her left palm directly toward her target. The beam found nothing but air as Samurott cleaved the beam in two with his sword. He delivered a Hydro Cannon a half-second after warding off Kilauea's Solar Beam. The rapid stream of H2O struck Kilauea before she had time to react and instantaneously KO-ed the poor Blaziken.

"Not again!" Mike just returned from delivering Ash's Emboar to the Pokémon Center, and now he and Tuff Guy had to haul off Kilauea, who woke up and started puking out water.

"Tobias has lost three Pokémon, so that will be the end of the first half. We will now take a 15 minute break." Bob announced. Tobias and Ash proceeded to the locker rooms while Mike placed Kilauea in his ambulance.

_Half Time_

"I'm surprised I didn't wet my pants." Ash muttered after examining his jeans. The battle went much more smoothly than he expected; he had five Pokémon while Tobias had three. He knew that Tobi would save Reaper, or should he say Darkrai, for last, but the other two were a question mark. Then again, it is necessary for trainers to improvise strategies in the heat of the moment.

He was very concerned about his Emboar, as it was the first time any of his Pokémon sustained a head injury, much less a concussion. His thoughts were interrupted as his buddies arrived in the locker room to greet him and his Pokémon.

"You were awesome Meowth!" shouted Max.

"I always knew you had it in you!" Brock seconded in approval.

"Here's a statistic with a flavor: Tobias's Latios was ranked #11 in the entire tournament." Cilan added.

"You know what they say: Fight like a champion." said Meowth calmly.

"Well anyways we're all proud of you Meowth." Zane patted Meowth's head before turning to Ash. "I could tell that this is a tough battle for you bro. You seem burnt out."

"Kilauea gave me a run for his money." Ash said in response. "I still have his Darkrai and two others to deal with."

"Relax Ash. You're already ahead of your opponent by two Pokémon. You have breathing room." replied Norman.

"Besides, his almighty Latios succumbed to Meowth. It shows that Tobias is actually a loser and a weak trainer who relies on legendaries too much. You're the best after all." Max gloated, causing Gary to chuckle.

"What's so funny Gary?" asked Max.

"I'm laughing at the notion that someone with a Darkrai would be considered a loser. The chances of catching one are a billion to one. At the same time though, I agree with you. Tobias is a loser compared to Ash."

"I have one question Ash. Defeating a legendary Pokémon is usually an evolution-inducing experience. Why hasn't Meowth evolved into a Persian?" This earned Paul a fist in his gut. "Ouch. What was that for Dawn?"

"Are you that inconsiderate Paul? Meowth doesn't want to evolve." Dawn countered.

"It's all about willpower Paul. Just ask Pikachu." Pikachu nodded along with Meowth's response.

"What is Pile-Driver Ash?" May was curious of Kilauea's technique.

"Pile-Driver is a variant of Seismic Toss. The Pokémon using Pile-Driver rams his opponent into the ground instead of throwing him. It's a one-hit KO move, and it even affects all Ghost-type Pokémon who are not purely Ghost-type." responded Ash.

"So that means that Pile-Driver can knock-out Spiritomb because it's also Dark-type?" asked Dawn.

"Exactly. Not even Wonder Guard can save Spiritomb. Pile-Driver is super-effective against Spiritomb and Sableye. It also has a 20% chance of inflicting a concussion on the opponent." Ash replied, causing everyone to shudder.

"How long does it take for a Pokémon to recover from a concussion?" asked Lucy.

"It depends on its severity. It takes a week at most."

Everyone's eyes widened at Ash's answer. "A week?"

"Hey. Humans take months to recover from one."

"Is that Latios the same one we met in Alto Mare?" asked Misty.

Ash shook his head. "Delta is a cousin of the Latios in Alto Mare. His Darkrai is a nephew of the one in Alamos Town."

"Does Tobias have any other legendaries?" asked Nate.

"No he doesn't. Trainers can only use up to two legendary Pokemon throughout the entire tournament." Ash looked at his watch. "Battle time." Ash returned to his stand; his friends followed him and returned to the VIP box.

(Battle resumes)

Sure enough, Ash saw Tobi's Slowking waking up from a nap.

"Your next Pokémon is a Slowking I see?" Ash remarked to Tobi.

"Call me Rex." The Slowking responded.

"Rex was my first Pokemon." clarified Tobi.

"You name is fitting for a Slowking, Rex. Let's see how you do against Serperior!" Ash's Serperior emerged on cue from Ash's glove.

Dawn marveled at Ash's Serperior and scanned it with her Pokédex. "She's beautiful."

"You made a wise choice Ash, but I've never lost to a Grass-type. You'll find out why." Rex followed up his boast with a Signal Beam. Serperior deflected the Signal Beam with a tail of steel.

"Da fuq? Since when did Serperior learn Iron Tail?" Iris shouted in disbelief.

"What do you expect? Pikachu uses it, so why can't Serperior?" Max replied.

Back on the field, Serperior launched a few Energy Balls at Rex.

"Gaaaah!" Rex writhed in pain as the Energy Balls struck him.

'Now's my chance.' Serperior thought as she was closing in on Rex with her tail.

Her Leaf Blade struck the arena. Rex was nowhere to be seen.

'Now where did that slouch go?' Serperior wondered.

"I'm right below you!" Rex replied from under the arena. Apparently he dodged Serperior's Leaf Blade via Dig. Rex emerged from the ground and delivered a Drain Punch to Serperior's abdomen, thus draining a portion of Serperior's energy.

"On to the deathblow! Caldissimo!" Rex torched Serperior and launched her across the arena with a Flamethrower hotter than your average oven.

"Serperior is unable to battle. Slowking wins!" Bob declared. Mike and Tuff Guy placed Serperior on a stretcher.

Rex belched out what was left of his Flamethrower into the air. "That was one spicy sausage!" The crowd chuckled at Rex's remark; even Ash snickered a bit.

"Who taught you that? The Mask?" Meowth questioned Rex.

"I'm guess I'm not the Mask's only fan." Rex dead-panned.

Ash looked at Meowth and smiled in approval. "If you want to fight Rex then go ahead." The crowd roared as Meowth hopped onto the arena for a second time.

"Rex, this is the same Meowth that beat Delta." Tobias warned Rex, who simply huffed.

"This kitten will be a piece of cake." Rex declared as he rushed towards Meowth and struck him with Drain Punch. The fist went right through Meowth, or should I say a decoy.

"He used Substitute didn't he?" Rex heard a crackling sound right underneath his legs.

"Nice try Meowth." Rex gloated as he launched his fist towards Meowth. His fist met a cold gust of air.

"This is the first time I battled a Meowth who knew Icy Wind." Rex used Flamethrower to thaw his frozen fist.

"Here's your Night Slash of Love!" Meowth struck Rex, who was distracted with his frozen fist, with enough Night Slashes to knock out Mewtwo. Rex passed out due to the blows, and Bob the referee declared Meowth the victor.

"**Meowth has done it again**!" The announcer hollered as the crowd cheered for Meowth a second time. The cheers weren't as loud this time since the bulk of the crowd expected Meowth to win. Meowth couldn't celebrate, as the foul stench of the atmosphere caught his attention.

"What's up Meowth?" Ash asked.

"I think I made Rex shit bricks." Meowth said.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked Brock, who was chuckling.

"From what I could put together, Meowth made Rex shit bricks." Brock replied. Lucy and Dawn covered their mouths and snickered.

"Good Arceus! Rex shat himself big time!" Mike muttered as he and Tuff Guy lifted the poor Slowking and hauled him off the court. Sure enough, the poor Slowking copped a few squats on the arena, the stretcher, and Mike's hands.

"You made Rex shit bricks alright. I'll send Rex some diapers." Ash commented.

"And a Shellder." Meowth added. Ash, Pikachu, and Meowth chuckled at the thought.

"Time to bring out #5." Tobias muttered as he dug into his right pocket to find his summoning remote.

"I have a question Tobi. How do you summon your Pokémon via portals?" Ash asked.

"Good question Ash. I have a special summoning remote in my pocket." Tobias then pulled out… a used "Diglett Bag"!

The entire crowd roared with laughter at Tobi's faux pas. Ash, Pikachu, Meowth, Zane and Ash's friends were laughing the loudest. Bob the referee was also amused.

"**Tobias is lucky that the Diglett Bag does not have a Sweet Scent!**" The announcer remarked, causing the crowd to laugh even louder. The "fail horn" blared from the stadium speakers.

Tobi eventually looked at what he pulled out. "Oops. Wrong object. Sorry about that."

Tobi ran to the nearest garbage can and disposed the Diglett Bag. He then returned to the stand with his remote.

'Jessie is going to strangle me for this.' Tobi thought.

_Mossdeep Aeronautical University_

Jessie sneezed all over her Aerodynamics textbook. "Oh drat."

_Gran Draco Arena_

"Mario; I choose you!" Tobias summoned a Probopass via a portal.

Ash knew that Meowth lacked attacks to counter the Rock-Steel hybrid, so he decided to send out Scrafty. Meowth sat next to Ash and Pikachu on the Trainer's platform.

"Scrafty!" Scrafty shouted as it hiked up its pants like Steve Urkel.

"He sure is a lively one." Misty said.

"_You can have the first move Mario._" Scrafty telepathically told Mario.

"_You're going to regret that Scrafty_." Mario followed his response by firing a Flash Cannon from his head. The Flash Cannon was unorthodox given that Mario launched a stream of silver energy balls like a Tommy gun.

"Aren't Flash Cannons supposed to be energy beams boss?" Meowth questioned Ash.

"That's very true Meowth. This is the first Flash Cannon that I've seen that's not a beam. Oh well; it missed Scrafty anyway." Indeed Scrafty was nowhere to be seen.

The Probopass knew better and decided to jump and smash the ground. The impact triggered an earthquake to reveal Scrafty, who was slightly bruised.

"Mario does not fall for Pokémon that use Dig." Tobias informed Ash. Mario leapt 300 feet into the air and descended towards Scrafty, ready to deliver a Giga Impact.

"I've never seen a Probopass jump so high before. It must have air cushions on its bottom." Brock remarked.

Scrafty shrugged it off and pumped both fists toward the incoming Probopass.

Tobias noticed that Scrafty was about to use Counter. "Call it off Mario!"

It was too late; Mario collided with Scrafty's fist. Scrafty successfully countered Mario's Giga Impact and catapulted the poor Probopass out of the stadium.

Ash chuckled sheepishly as a mushroom cloud rose in the distance. "I'm sorry about that."

Tobi brushed it off. "There's no need to be sorry. Mike and Tuff Guy will find him."

_5 miles from Gran Draco Arena_

Mike found Mario unconscious on a sand bar. Mario was too heavy to lift, so Mike and Tuff Guy used a crane to place him in the ambulance.

_Gran Draco Arena_

Scrafty was celebrating his victory by doing the Urkel Dance. Tobias simply smirked; having one Pokemon left was no big deal to him.

"Well, I saved my best one for last. You will now fear Reaper." The legendary Darkrai emerged from its portal. A few trainers in the crowd booed at Tobias and Reaper.

"What did you and Reaper do to get booed?" Ash asked.

Tobias shrugged. "Nothing much. Reaper swept a few teams on its own in the preliminary rounds."

Ash recalled Scrafty and sent out Excalibur the Leavanny.

The Darkrai waved his finger disapprovingly. "It would have been a smart choice, but I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve. Dark Void!" Reaper launched a dark orb at Excalibur, putting him to sleep.

Reaper did not realize that Ash and Excalibur were a step ahead of him. "Excalibur: use Sleep Talk!" Sleep Talk allowed Excalibur to choose a random move while he was sleeping. Excalibur chose X-Scissor and slashed Reaper with both arms, delivering a huge chunk of damage.

"I take it that you taught Excalibur Sleep Talk via TM 96?" Ash nodded to Reaper's question.

Reaper's temporary expression of shock turned into a smirk. "In that case, here's an Aerial Ace!" Reaper's eyes flashed red as he flew past Excalibur, conducted an Immelmann turn, and...

"Excalibur, behind you!" Ash warned the Leavanny, but it was too late.

BOOM! Reaper slammed into Excalibur from behind at Mach 6, sending the poor walking leaf a mile into the air and generating a shock wave across the arena. The blow was too much to overcome as Excalibur fell from the sky and landed on the arena unconscious. Bob declared Reaper the winner as Mike and Tuff Guy returned to Gran Draco Arena with gloves and hauled him off.

Ash gritted his teeth, angry at how he overlooked Reaper's stunt. He should have seen it coming given that his brother's Absol, also a Dark Pokemon, knew Aerial Ace. Ash eventually sent out Samurott since he knew a few Bug-type moves.

Samurott charged towards Reaper and slammed his horn into him, or should I say a decoy.

Tobias chuckled. "Your Samurott just got a dose of Meowth's medicine." (Reaper used Substitute to create a decoy). Samurott was searching for the real Darkrai.

"I'm right above you." Reaper zapped Samurott with a Thunderbolt that had enough voltage to blow up a tree. It didn't blow up Samurott, but it did render him unconscious.

Ash was sweating bullets as Mike and Tuff Guy hauled Samurott off to the Pokémon Center.

"Come on Ash. Show me what you got." Tobias taunted as Ash sent out Scrafty, his last line of defense.

"Oh shit-balls. If Scrafty loses, Ash is out." Paul said gravely.

"Come on Paul. Friends should be more optimistic." Maylene replied.

"No need to worry Paul. Ash will win this one." Dawn added.

"You shouldn't be so pessimistic Paul. " Zane teased. "Besides, the Darkrai is worn out." Paul simply stuck his tongue out in response.

Reaper performed another Aerial Ace, only to meet Scrafty's Counter. Scrafty followed it up with an ice-infused left fist into Reaper's abdomen.

Tobi palmed his face as Reaper froze due to Scrafty's Ice Punch became a dark-sicle. Ash's frown became a smile.

"Get me out of here." Reaper muttered.

'Not a problem.' Scrafty thought. Scrafty melted the ice with a Fire Punch. Scrafty then attacked Reaper with a barrage of Focus Punches before the poor Darkrai could retaliate.

'Good Arceus. What speed.' Dawn thought.

Reaper eventually bit the dust after Scrafty decided it was no longer fun to punch him.

"Darkrai is unable to battle! Scrafty wins! Ergo, Ash Ketchum has defeated Tobias Ferguson 6-5!" Bob the referee declared.

"**What a finish!**" The announcer shouted as the crowd roared. Mike and Tuff Guy hauled Reaper off to the Pokémon Center in the ambulance. Scrafty celebrated once more with his Urkel Dance and his pants on the ground.

"Ash you have truly grown as a trainer. Your strategies may be a bit unorthodox, but that's what makes you special. I hope you win this tournament." Tobias held out his hand.

"Thanks Tobi. You were no slouch yourself." Ash shook Tobi's hand vigorously.

Tobi received a text message on his cell phone. His eyes widened after opening the message. "Well I have to go. There was an incident at MossDeep Aeronautical University. Your Pokémon should be fully healed and ready to pick up at the Pokémon Center. I'll be watching and rooting for you in the finals."

Ash was hoping that Tobias could hang out with him and his friends, but he understood that people had jobs to do. Ash merely nodded in understanding.

The two trainers parted ways. They would eventually have a re-match elsewhere.

"Well, time to celebrate my win!" Ash exited Gran Draco Arena.

To Be Continued

**I apologize for not updating this story for 2 months. I could have updated this story instead of writing two troll-fics and a song-fic, but it took a while to conjure the battle between Ash's Emobar and Kilauea. I am an engineer, not an author. It's very difficult to write a story and balance a heavy workload at the same time.**

**Take a deep breath my friends; I am not going to abandon this story. I promise that I will finish what MegaloRex started, but I will be unable to update this story on a regular basis. The next chapter might not appear until late May to early June. You can blame my professors for that.**

**I'll let the characters do the explanations.**

**Ash: The term "caldissimo" is Italian for "very hot". PichuAuraGuardian used the term "Caliente" (Spanish for very hot) in League of Ultimates.**

**Dawn: The bulk of stories in which Ash battles Tobias involve the latter carrying 6 legendary Pokémon. Giga decided that 2 legendary Pokémon are enough. Special thanks to Red Dragon 210 for also suggesting such. **

**Meowth: If you are curious and astonished as to why I defeated Latios and Rex the Slowking, I don't blame you. I'll admit that it was a wish-fulfillment fantasy for the author, but such an outcome is possible in the games if you train me in a certain way. Besides, a tournament is not complete without an upset right?**

**Brock: If this story was a live anime arc, David Vincent (Grimmjow from Bleach) would be the voice of Ash, Emboar, and Rex (Slowking). Roger Craig Smith would voice Tobias and Brendan; Vic Mignogna would voice Barry, Max, and Nate (Ash's apprentice); Jonny Yong Bosch (Ichigo Kurosaki) would voice Zane and Mario (Probopass). Caitlin Glass would be voicing Dawn, Kei, and Kiluaea.**

**Emboar: Giga and I find it a farce that I can't learn Fire Punch in the games. We also find it a farce that Sleep Talk wasn't a TM in Black and White, so we made it TM 96 in this story.**

**Kilauea: If you're curious, some legendary Pokemon do breed. Arceus is an exception.**

**Lucy: The definition of the euphemism "to drain one's snake (Ekans)" is obvious.**

**Tobias: Giga borrowed some elements from "The Mask" for this chapter. That was indeed a condom that I pulled out of the wrong pocket.**

**Rex the Slowking: At least it wasn't a Tommy Gun. Kudos to Jim Carrey though.**

**Reaper: Leavanny is such a lousy name that Ash renamed his Leavanny Excalibur. For other reasons Tobi called me Reaper instead of Darkrai.**

**Delta (Latios): It's a better name than the shitty one I was given.**

**Zane: The next chapter will include be filler. I will be battling Ethan Thomas Tidwell in Chapter 15. (Thank you Baathan!)**

**Cilan: That wraps up Chapter 13. Please read and review so I can bake some more cookies!**

**Everyone but me and Cilan: COOKIES!**

**Me: So you volunteered this time!**

**Cilan: I was waiting until you introduced me in the story.**

**Navi (fairy from Ocarina of Time): Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen!**

**Cilan (with giant head): Shut up Navi! **


	14. Meet ET

Chapter 14: Meet E.T.

I will take the moment to explain and apologize to my reviewers and friends for the delay. Life has been, for the lack of a better word, chaotic. As soon as I finished with my spring semester, my family and I moved into a new house. We haven't fully settled and organized our belongings. My laptop's screen bulb also died, and I'm taking two summer classes.

In other words, I am **time-broke**. Therefore, I won't be able to update as much as I intend to do so. The next update might not even come till 2014. Hopefully the world is still intact by then.

I also updated previous chapters to clear some plot holes, so you might want to re-read them.

Disclaimer: Return of Brothers was originally written by MegaloRex. He has given me permission to continue this story. Pokémon is the property of Satoshi Tajiri and Ken Sugimori.

Iris: It's about time Mach!

Me: Sheesh! Give me a break. Have you read the first paragraph?

…

Ash was in a good mood. Then again, who wouldn't be after advancing to the finals? Milestones like these called for celebration.

"Anyone up for hot fudge sundaes?" Ash asked his buddies. He was met with complete silence. "Uh guys?"

"Um Boss! Don't we have to pick up the others?" Meowth asked with a confused look.

Ash pressed his index fingers sheepishly. "Um, brain fart?"

"No. You're just being the same old Ashy-man you were before." Everyone snickered at Gary's remark except for Ash, who simply shrugged it off.

Upon arriving at the Pokémon Center, Ash whispered into Brock's ear. Brock nodded and ran up to the front desk.

"Hey Nurse Joy! Want to play my Poke Flute?" Brock asked Nurse Joy with a lecherous grin. Ash and Dawn were giggling.

"What's going on?" Misty asked Dawn.

"You'll see." Dawn replied.

"Eeek! Pervert!" Nurse Joy detached her right hand to reveal a bazooka on her right arm. She then launched mustard gas at the poor doctor.

"Waaah! I didn't know Nurse Joy was a fembot!" Brock ran and clung to Lucy for dear life.

"That was a cruel joke Ash." Lucy scolded as she comforted Brock.

"Well, Brock had to learn some way or another." Ash replied as he walked to the desk.

"Touche." Lucy responded.

"What's a fembot Brock?" Dawn asked.

"It's a robot in women's clothing." Zane answered. "Ash and I designed and built Joy-bot a year ago as a prank. She only takes 1 hour to assemble."

"The Nurse Joy in Metru Nui has a nice aroma, much different from the Nurse Joys back in Unova." Cilan commented.

"Cilan please don't go into evaluation mode." said Iris.

"How is Emboar Joy-bot?" Ash asked the robotic nurse.

"He's doing very well. In fact, he fully recovered from his concussion." Joy-bot then pointed to his 5 Unova Pokémon used in the previous battle.

"Are you up for hot fudge sundaes?" Ash's Pokémon roared in approval before joining him in a group hug.

Joy-bot then suddenly zoomed out of the Pokémon Center and spontaneously exploded just outside the entrance, causing everyone to laugh.

Ash scratched his head sheepishly. "Sorry Zane. I forgot to remove Joy-bot's self-destruct mechanism."

"It's no big deal Ash. Nobody got hurt." Zane replied.

"Now we can have hot fudge sundaes boss." Meowth added.

"So where are we going?" Nate asked.

"Tom and Willie's. Tobias recommended this place. It's only 15 minutes away." Ash replied.

Everyone except Zane, Misty, and Jade followed Ash.

"Aren't you coming along Zane?" Ash asked his brother.

"I'll meet up with you guys later. I'm going to watch Toba spar with Exploud in preparation for the semi-finals."

_15 minutes later_

We find our heroes at a mom-and-pop ice cream parlor called Tom and Willie's. Ash rewarded all 6 of his Pokémon with hot fudge sundaes for their efforts. Meowth, Scraggy, Samurott, Excalibur (Leavanny), Serperior, and Emboar were eating hot fudge sundaes with gusto.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Yay!" Dawn, Kei, Lucy, Iris, and Maylene were cheering Pikachu on as the mouse chugged his 5th quart of ketchup. Brendan and May were playing Pac-Man, while Max and Nate dueled each other in Galaga. Brock and Cilan were chatting about cooking.

Meanwhile, Paul and Gary were arguing over who was the better rival, and Ash was trying to stop the argument.

"I've known Ashy-man longer than you have!" Gary exclaimed.

"So what? I've had a better win-loss record against Ashy-man than you did." Paul retorted.

"You're still not good enough to shit in Ashy-man's toilet, so quit living in the past."

"You're no better. You saw the battle a few hours ago. He'd take a peon like you to the woodshed at this point."

"This is coming from a guy who Ashy-man curb-stomped last week."

"Oh…. Um… Uh… Shut up!"

Ash was losing his patience. "Will you two cut it out? You're disturbing some of the guests over there." He pointed to a blue-eyed male wearing a Batman necklace.

"Um.. Sorry about that." Gary felt very sheepish.

"No apologies needed." The male offered a hand towards Gary. "The name's Ethan."

"Gary Oak." Gary shook hands with Ethan.

"Aren't you the one that's battling my brother Zane?" Ash asked Ethan as he shook hands with him.

"Yes I am. I simply wish that we switched places. Tobias would have been the easier opponent." Ethan replied.

_Back in Mossdeep City_

"Achoo. Aww shit. I got snot all over my beard." The Detroit-born PBI agent had just rescued his girlfriend Jessie and defused a bomb at Mossdeep Aeronautical University about 5 minutes before it exploded. He was currently sitting on his Barcalounger playing Mario Kart Double Dash on his Gamecube with Rex (Slowking) and Kilauea (Blaziken) to relieve his stress. He got up to wash his face.

"Oh Tobi! Look what I found in the laundry!" Jessie pulled out another used Diglett Bag.

"Oh shitballs." Tobi muttered.

"Oh shitballs is right. You know what that means!" Jessie pulled out a baseball bat.

Tobi's eyes widened. "No no no! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! Anything but the baseball bat!"

**BAM**! The baseball bat split in half upon impact.

"Oww! Mah spleen!" Tobi roared in pain.

_Back in Metru Nui_

'I wonder what Tobias is up to right now.' Ash thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by an explosion followed by a loud roar.

"Fire! Rogue dragon on the loose! Everyone, get out!" The shout came from Tom, one of the owners.

Ash recalled Excalibur and Serperior and turned to his Pokémon. "Meowth, gather as much sand as you can. Pikachu, you do the same. Emboar and Samurott; you know what to do." Ash ordered calmly. Emboar and Samurott nodded and launched water out of their mouths and onto the flames. Meowth, Pikachu, and Scraggy went off to gather sand. Ash summoned Crawdaunt, and Floatzel to provide backup for Emboar.

"Since when did Emboar learn Water Gun?" Tom asked Ash.

"The move is called Scald." Ash replied before rushing out to help his other Pokémon gather more sand.

Meanwhile, Ethan summoned Leo, his Lucario, and Scarlet, his Dragonite, to give Ash's Pokémon a hand. Both of Ethan's Pokémon released Water Pulses to douse the flames. Dawn sent out Piplup while Lucy summoned her Milotic. Meowth, Pikachu, Snorlax, Scraggy, Infernape, and Ash smothered the rest of the flames by dumping sand on it.

"Wait! Isn't that Toba?" Dawn asked Ash while pointing to a black Charizard. Ash's eyes widened.

"What the hell is he doing?' Ash thought in bewilderment. A shout of "incoming" interrupted his thoughts.

Zane and Misty suddenly appeared with tranquilizers in their hands. They stuck the tranquilizer into Toba's tail, thus knocking him out. Zane then apologized to Tom and paid him a $2000 check to cover the damage to the ice-cream parlor before heading to the Pokémon Center.

_One hour later_

Cilan, Brock, and Ash were studying a shiny nail that was found in Toba's foot.

"It appears to me that this poison made Toba go berserk." Cilan stated.

"The toxin in the blood matches the toxin on the nail. Where did it come from?" Ash asked.

"It's probably from a poison wild mushroom." Brock responded. "They're very common in Metru Nui. I do wonder who would do such a thing."

Somewhere in the jungle of Metru Nui, two villians had shit-eating grins on their faces.

To be continued…

I know. It's a short chapter and I apologize for the cliffhanger. I'll upload Chapter 15 some time in 2013.

Hint on the villains: both of them abandoned a Fire-type Pokémon that would eventually become powerhouses on Ash's teams.

Happy Reading! All flames will burn the pizza in the oven.


End file.
